


I\\'ll Be There for You

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 98,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James declares himself the winner in the long-time battle of getting Lily to like him. Now married, they face an entirely new series of battles as the danger in the world around them increases in more ways than one. Sequel to "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing." COMPLETE





	1. Of Kisses and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: Ahh, yes! A fresh start! I only own Madeleine and Galatea Belidolph. Luci Kaplansky owns the song "Don't Mind Me" and JK Rowling owns everything else.

Author's Note:

**THIS IS A SEQUEL!! IF YOU GET TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND ARE ALL CONFUSED ... IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T READ "WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU"  AND/OR "YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE DANCING."** Enjoy!

Chapter One 

_ Don't mind me I'm just a bit maniacle about you _

_ And derailed when I'm without you, don't blame me _

_ Don't blame me, you could love me just a little and it'd be okay _

_ 'Cause I couldn't leave you anyway don't blame me _

_ It doesn't matter what you say _

_ I just like the way you sound _

_ And if you turned away  _

_ I'd just turn you back around _

_ Come on, baby, please _

_ Play your song for me _

_ Don't mind me, it's just your burning gravity _

_ That brings me to my knees in front of you, yeah _

_ Don't blame me, but I just wanna get you on the ground _

_ Play a little lost and found, don't blame me _

_ **("Don't Mind Me" by Lucy Kaplansky)** _ __

 

Monday July 2, 1979 ****

" _Hôtel du Louvre, s'il vous plait,"_ Lily instructed the cab driver. She curled up beside James in the back seat, feeling oddly lost without her wedding dress on. She had changed to normal Muggle clothes before departing to Paris with James.

"Tired?" James asked amusedly. 

"No; deliriously happy," Lily explained. "I'm doing my best to contain my emotions." 

"Bottling emotions is unhealthy, I hear." 

"James, I'm not going to unbottle my 'just-got-married' emotions while we're still in the cab." 

"Right. So, any idea what this _Hôtel du Louvre_ is?" James asked.

Lily sat up and looked James in the eye. "First, I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from speaking, or attempting to speak French--see the cabbie? He's laughing at you, and all you said was _Hôtel du Louvre_. Second," Lily relaxed once more into James' arms, "I'm not quite sure myself. My parents arranged the whole thing, but it's right by the _Louvre_ museum--hence the name--so I expect it's quite nice." 

A few moments later, the cab pulled to a halt in front of a huge, gorgeous building. 

"My Merlin," Lily muttered. "I knew they wouldn't send us to a dumpy motel, but this? This is ..." she trailed off; there was no need to finish the sentence. 

The hotel was brightly lit, casting a glow over the street and the cars that passed by. In trying to count the number of windows, James lost countr three times, although that was partially because Lily was pushing him inside, where they were greeted by a woman in a crisp suit. She introduced herself as Madeleine and showed them to their room after giving them a light tour that made Lily feel as though her French was quite rusty.

Lily and James mutely entered the grand hotel and were immediately greeted by a smiling woman in a crisp suit. 

"Give me the key," James ordered Lily as Madeleine left them.

"Why?"

"I have to carry you across the threshold into our new life." 

Lily laughed and kissed James, obligingly handing him the key. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" 

"It's been about five minutes; you were due," James fumbled around with the key for a moment or two, but soon managed to open the door. He tossed the key inside and scooped Lily into his arms. 

Lily shrieked like giddy little girl and hung onto her husband's neck as though he was going to drop her. With great ceremony, James stepped into the hotel room and nudged the door shut with his foot. He set Lily down but didn't let her go. Having gone since the reception without a serious kiss from his bride—which, for today, was a long time—James was more than ready. Somehow Lily beat him to it, though, commencing with the release of her "just-got-married" energy by throwing her arms back over his shoulders and kissing him deeply. 

"Oh my God!" Lily shouted a few minutes later. 

"What?"

"We can _never_ go two hours without kissing again!"

James laughed. "You seemed very gung ho about it on New Years Eve." 

"That was when I was a naïve and rather unmarried woman."

James laughed again and continued kissing his wife. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Lily said breathily after another few minutes, pushing James back.  "We should look around the suite first before we get into anything." 

"Excuse me! 'Before we get into anything'? You will notice the half-naked man standing in front of you!" 

"Yes, well we should still poke around to find the bedroom at least." 

"What for? Who said we need a bedroom?" 

"James, this isn't our house; we can't drop and have sex whenever, _wherever_ we want to!"

James nodded, highly amused at how rational Lily was being. "You're quite right. Hollar when you find the bedroom." 

XXXX

"That was really a lovely wedding," Galatea murmured, staring at the shabby wooden floor of the flat that she and Remus shared. 

Remus gave a noncommittal, "Mmm…" 

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Galatea asked incredulously. She looked Remus over worriedly. "Is something the matter, love? You've been quiet all day." 

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been thinking a lot." 

"Did you think through the entire wedding and reception, then? You didn't say a word of congratulations to Lily and James." 

"Nor did you."

"Yes I did; my maid of honor schpiel." She frowned. "It _was_ rather short, though. I'm not really fond of all the attention."

Remus smiled lovingly at Galatea and kissed the back of her left hand. 

Galatea arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, now, what is going on with you?" she demanded. "I _know_ you're up to something odd! You know what? Forget it. I'm starving; I didn't eat anything all day. Do you want something? I'll go heat up some food. I'll figure you out later." In a semi-temperamental way that was becoming quite common of her, Galatea swept dramatically into the kitchen. 

Sirius Apparated into the flat. 

"You!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Remus. "What's on with you, eh? You were suspiciously quiet today." 

Remus shrugged.

"Oh, sweet mother of Merlin! Don't make me play interrogator, Moony! Come on, mate, I've known you for nearly nine years; I _know_ when you're hiding something."

"Yes, I know," Remus said dryly. "You made that quite clear in third year when you––" 

"Don't change the topic!" snapped Sirius. 

"Excuse me." Galatea came into the room from the kitchen, nodding her welcome to Sirius. "Would the two of you mind lowering your voices a bit? I'm sensing an impending migraine." 

Remus nodded and Sirius mumbled. "Sorry, Belidolph." 

Galatea smiled graciously. "Would you like me to fix you something, Sirius? I know your stomach is a bottomless pit." 

"Yes, thank you." Sirius watched Galatea as she returned to the kitchen, then turned to Remus, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh my Merlin," he whispered, "you're leaving her, aren't you?" 

Remus sighed.  "Padfoot––"

"Don't 'Padfoot' me, you great lump of ... unforgivable ...s tuff!" 

There was a short silence.

"Shut up," Sirius muttered, then resumed his angry stance. "Anyhow, _what is the matter with you?_ What are you thinking, leaving Galatea, let alone when she's six months pregnant?"

"Look, if you would just—"

"Remus, James isn't here to say this, and Merlin knows that I don't dare interrupt his Honeymoon so that he can tell you, so I'll just have to say it myself: James has had many women in his life, but there are three he cares about more than the rest put together: Kim, obviously, and Lily, and the last is Galatea. I think I speak for him when I say if you hurt Galatea in any way, I will personally see to it that you never reproduce. _Furthermore_ , you should stop––"

"SIRIUS!" Remus bellowed, immediately feeling guilty for contributing to Galatea's potential migraine, "I'm _not_  going to leave Galatea!"

"You're 'going on a break', then?" 

"No."

Sirius' brow furrowed.  "Oh. Right, then. Have a good evening, and tell Belidolph I'll take a rain check on that meal." 

Remus's eyebrows shot up.

"Aren't you still trying to pry from me the reason I've been so quiet?" 

Sirius cocked his head thoughtfully.  "Nah, I'll go talk to Bonheur; she was staring at you all day, so I think she knows whatever it is that you won't tell me." 

"Probably," agreed Remus.

Galatea came out from the kitchen as Sirius Disapparated. 

"He left," she observed absently. 

"Rain check," Remus explained. 

Galatea shrugged.  "He wasn't missing much anyway." She nodded at the kitchen. "Leftovers." 

"Sounds delicious."

Galatea smiled and shook her head.  "You know, I still can't believe you didn't enjoy Lily and James's wedding." 

"Oh, that again?" Remus grinned. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Galatea began to take out the pins that held up her tightly curled, black hair. "Granted, we, personally, didn't do much, but wasn't the ambiance incredible? There was so much gaiety, so much life, so much _love!_ Not to mention the more tangible aspects, including the impeccable taste in the bridesmaid gowns, even if red _is_ unorthodox of me."

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it—I did! It's just that I've been to—I'll _be_ to other wedding that may, I don't know ... top theirs."

Galatea flashed Remus a smile that was halfway between amusement and skepticism. She pivoted on her heel and began pacing away from him, whipping her now loose hair around as she did so. "Really, now?" she asked, back still to him. "Tell me, Remus, Which lavish wedding do you plan to attend next? Who besides two of our dearest friends will marry and have a celebration so unique that the simplicity of it is what makes it so amazing? Whose wedding will possibly top theirs?" 

Galatea spun back around to find Remus kneeling on one and holding up a small box containing a ring with a tiny diamond inlaid upon it. 

"Ours," he whispered.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"I win," James said. He and Lily were lying in bed, her head resting on his chest.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily said indignantly. "Iwasn't aware we were having a contest!"

XXXX

A million and one thoughts whirled through Galatea's mind. She hardly knew what to say; she could barely even speak. She felt overwhelmed by the question that required a simple yes or no answer, yet it was the most complicated question a person could ask. She knew her answer, though.

 


	2. Of Contests and Questions

**Disclaimer:** I own Madeleine and Galatea Belidolph. Faith Hill owns "This Kiss." JK Rowling owns everything else.

**Author's Note:** I got my goos account back! I got my good account back! Thanks a million and three to **missers**!!! Love her. Anyhow, all stories will be posted here from now on, and in fact me Serena_V account will be shortly deleted. Much Love, Serena 

Chapter Two 

__You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying 

__It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

__It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

_ **("This Kiss" by Faith Hill)** _

 

Monday July 2, 1979

"I win," James said. He and Lily were lying in bed, her head resting on his chest. 

"I beg your pardon?" Lily said indignantly. "I wasn't aware we were having a contest!" 

"Allow me to explain, then. You see, Lily, I have been wanting you since I hit puberty, but you always refused me. It became an inner challenge between the two of us and as a result it took me all the way until our last year in school to get you to agree to merely _date_ me. But now we're married, so I win."

"You're right," Lily agreed, thinking it quite futile to try and argue a point, seeing as she had none to counter with. "You've saved me years of looking fot 'the Right One'." 

"Which would have been futile, seeing as I am the only One." James sighed. "I love winning." 

"Don't get used to it, love. I'm your wife; I am morally obligated to put you through hell." 

"At least be fun for the first two years." 

"Deal."  Lily smiled, but said no more. She was thoroughly enjoying this moment; it was so relaxed yet so intimate. But something weighed on her mind, and she forced herself to break the peace. 

"James, do you think you'll ever want children?" 

James sighed, looking clearly uncomfortable with the question. 

"That's a no, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Lily. Maybe in a few years I'll want a son to play Quidditch with or a daughter to spoil rotten like a father should. But honestly; you know how I am with kids! When we ran into Molly Weasley the other day, did you _see_ me with little Percy?"

Lily laughed, recalling the incident. "Yes. I do hope that you would be a bit less awkward were it our own child." 

"Why do you ask, anyhow? You aren't pregnant, are you?" 

"No, James. This is a perfectly normal conversation to be having, I swear." Lily looked up at James. "What about you, then? Why do you want to wait?" 

"We're young, love. At this age people are usually dating around. They aren't thinking about marriage until their twenties. We aren't _even_ twenty and we're all set. I think kids can wait. Besides, I really want to spend my first few years married to you … well … alone with you."

Lily began tracing little circles on James's stomach. 

"You aren't angry, are you, love?" 

"No," Lily sighed. "I can wait a few years as well, I suppose. If you change your mind completely though and injure me ... oh well, this isn't anything that an affair with your best friend won't heal." 

"Haha, very funny. _Truly_ , Lily."

" _Truly_ , James. I can wait. But I'd never _truly_ have an affair, let alone with your best friend." Lily grinned. "Sirius may be an attractive and sexy man, but no thank you." 

"You two _are_ on good terms now, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. I don't want to sleep with him, though." 

"That's good to know," laughed James. 

"Just promise me we'll have children eventually." 

"Promise."

"And promise we won't name them Lily or James; it would be too confusing." 

"Promise."

"Wonderful. Turn off the lights, will you?" 

"Tired?"

"What do you think?" Lily got off James' chest and laid down on her pillow. 

"Love you," James leaned over and gave Lily a kiss goodnight. 

"Love you too." 

"I love you more."

Lily laughed. "Impossible."

"Oh, it _so_ is!"

"Goodnight, James Potter."

"Goodnight Lily Evans."

" _Potter_." 

XXXX

Fifteen minutes, it seemed like; fifteen minutes, Galatea stood, sort of staring, studying Remus. 

"Remus ..." Galatea choked.

Remus didn't move but stared Galatea steadily in the eye. 

A million and one thoughts whirled through Galatea's mind. She hardly knew what to say; she could barely even speak. She felt overwhelmed by the question that required a simple yes or no answer, yet it was the most complicated question a person could ask. She knew her answer, though. 

"Remus ..." Galatea shook her head and smiled through her impending tears, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" 

In one smooth movement, Remus slipped the ring onto Galatea's finger and pulled her as close as her protruding belly would allow. To Remus's surprise, Galatea was crying into his chest. He pulled her back by her shoulders and looked deep into her striking eyes. 

"You don't _have_ to marry me, you know." 

"I'm sorry," Galatea said between sobs, "mood swings." 

"I don't believe you," Remus said bluntly, but with a slight smile. Who could be perfectly serious at a time like this, anyhow? 

Galatea gave an odd half-laugh.  "You want the truth, then? The utterly stupid truth?" 

"Yes."

"Well," Galatea wiped away her tears on a worn handkerchief, "after January I was doubtful I'd be capable of any affection beyond a handshake, so in my despair, I was simply terrified you would leave me, which was stupid, I know, but .... And, Remus, for Merlin's sake, either these walls are thin or you and Sirius refused to talk quietly––" 

"Both, actually. I apologize." 

"Anyhow, when I heard Sirius ask if you were going to break it off with me, my heart about stopped and I was feeling all irrational again, but I didn't know what to think! My feeling of relief and gratitude the moment you said you weren't was indescribable. I mean, honestly, look at me; I'm a wreck! I _know_ you don't think I look it, so don't say anything to contradict me–– _just think!_ I lost almost my entire family in one evening, I've been raped and left pregnant and an emotional ruin, _plus_ I was accused of having a perfectly legitimate affair with the man who raped my _by_ the man who killed my family! My life story is a conundrum in itself! I know that I'm the one who listens to and understands and consoles others, and I don't mind that, but it's becoming increasingly hard when I'm all but dying on the inside. And now you ..." 

Remus looked worried. He loved Galatea more than life itself; he had hoped that he wouldn't be a part of her speech. 

"You have just made me more happy than I've been my whole life. So yes, Remus, I'll marry you!" 

Galatea saw Remus smile and felt his fingers tighten affectionately around her shoulders, and she, who had, in fact, been unable to give any affection besides a hug or a peck on the cheek since January, leaned into the most sweet, passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Galatea is _marrying_ someone?"

"Precisely."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Give me that letter!"

Lily handed James the letter from their dear friends. He read it over several times then set it down on a credenza. 

"This is brilliant! Can you believe this, Lily? I mean, _can you believe this_?"

 


	3. Of Letters and Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I own Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Jabez Vogel and Rozanne. I do not own "Undeniable" by Matt Kearny, nor do I own anything else, by JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. It's hard to get a decent go on this computer. My host brother and sister are _constantly_ on it and when I do get an opportunity, my emails are so backlogged it takes hours to get caught up. I'm hoping to update twice a week: Tuesdays and once on the weekend. Wish me luck! Much Love, Serena

Chapter Three 

_ It's undeniable how brilliant you are _

_  
In an unreliable world you shine like a star _

__

  
It's unforgettable now that we've come this far

  
It's unmistakable that you're undeniable

_**("Undeniable": Matt Kearney)** _

Wednesday July 4, 1979 ****

__3 July  
Dear Lily,  
I know it's a bit silly to be writing you after only two days of you being away, but there are some things that can simply not wait for two weeks to tell. I suppose, since there's no use in me hinting around (it's a letter, you'd look ahead anyway), I'll just say it: I'm engaged! Remus asked me to marry him, and honest to Merlin, Lily, I have never been happier in my life! Imagine me, on the brink of believing that I could never show any affection towards a man again, and in the matter of one word and a long silence of consideration, I'm feeling 100% better!   


_ My ring is very beautiful, but very simple. Quite frankly, it's a wonder to me that Remus could afford even the tiny diamond on my ring, but he did somehow, and we aren't quite destitute. Although, even if we were, I'm not sure I would notice. I'm too happy!  _

_ Apologies for the slight incoherence! _

__  
With all my love,  
Galatea 

"You got a letter?" James observed incredulously. 

"Mmhmm."

"Who is it from?"

"Galatea."

"Already? It's been, what, two days?" 

Lily smiled. "Remus proposed to her, James." 

"To Galatea? You mean to _my_ Galatea? _Your_ Galatea?"

"The very same."

"As in they're going to be married? **Galatea is _marrying_ someone?"**

**"Precisely."**

**"You're sure?"**

**"Positive."**

**"Give me that letter!" **

**Lily handed James the letter from their dear friends. He read it over several times then set it down on a credenza.**

**"This is brilliant! Can you believe this, Lily? I mean, _can you believe this_?"**

"Barely."

"We have to celebrate in their honor, Lily! This is fabulous!" 

"Take a deep breath, James. You've still got to get dressed. Why don't you do that and we'll find a nice café for breakfast. We'll pick up a bottle of wine to send them." 

"But what about Galatea? Pregnant women aren't—" 

"No one said they needed to drink it immediately. They can save it for their wedding or something!" 

"Right."

In the fifteen minutes it took for Lily to choose an outfit to put on, James had showered and shaved, and was now traipsing around the room in one of the hotel's silky bathrobes. Lily rolled her eyes; James showered too fast. She sometimes wondered if he even got clean. 

"This is nice," James acknowledged, admiring the robe. "Do you think they'd charge if I took it? How do I look?" 

"Ridiculous," Lily answered truthfully. "Take that thing off and get dressed." 

"Aww, you're no fun."

"I'm your wife, what do you expect?" 

"Well, you're technically supposed to be 'fun' for the first year or so of marriage. Remember our deal?" 

"What do you want me to do, James? You're walking around in a woman's robe." 

"Tell me you love me."

" _James_ —"

"Say it."

"I love you, James. Now will you _please_ change?"

"Fine. But next time I'm going to make you say it like you mean it." 

XXXX

 "Good morning, my dear."

Galatea forced her eyes open and looked up at Remus, 

"Why'd you wake me up?" she grumbled. 

"You overslept."

"What time is it?" Galatea asked groggily. 

"Oh, shut up, Galatea!" came a voice from the bedroom door. "Get your arse out of bed! I just heard the good news!" 

"Diana?" Galatea blinked the last of the sleep from her eyes. Even though she had seen Diana at Lily and James' wedding, they hadn't had a chance to talk, and it felt like they hadn't spoken in weeks. She started to get out of bed, but was struck with sudden dizziness and a headache, so she lowered herself again and motioned for Diana to come over to her. 

"My Merlin, how can such a tiny baby make you unable to get out of bed?" Diana scoffed. 

"Try carrying it around inside you; you'd be surprised." 

"What's the matter?" Remus asked, concerned. 

"I've got a headache from too much sleep, and I tried to get out of bed too quickly so now I'm dizzy; not a pleasant combination." 

"I imagine. Oh, Merlin, I'm late for work again!" Remus cursed himself under his breath. "Find me if you need anything, and I'll be home at five." 

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" Galatea asked coyly. 

He did.

After Remus Disapparated, Diana turned on Galatea.

"You don't kiss!" she exclaimed. 

Galatea smiled, her cheeks a bit pink.

"Yes I do."

"You don't either! You don't even _look_ at men! Not even the one you live with!" 

"Diana, I thought you said you heard the news." 

Diana's brow furrowed a moment. 

"Oh, that's right ... but I thought that marrying him was a formality, you know! Making it official! I didn't know you _kiss_ him!"

 "You're making it sound like I'm committing an unforgivable sin," Galatea grumbled.

"Quit your whining, Belidolph," commanded Diana. "Now, I'm going to help you out of bed and I'll cook you some breakfast." 

"You cook?"

"You kiss, I cook; the world is going mad." 

After a moment of semi-skillful maneuvering and several starts and stops, Galatea was seated in the dining room, which doubled as a kitchen and Diana was heating up a frying pan slathered in butter. 

"You don't have to cook for me," Galatea mumbled as Diana served her tea. "If anything I should be cooking for you. You are my guest, aren't you?" 

"Don't be ridiculous! Pregnant women don't serve, they are served _too_. Cook for me! That's preposterous!"

Galatea could sense the uselessness of convincing Diana to let her do the cooking, so she changed the subject.

"Where's Athea?"

Diana, mindful of her cooking, waited a minute before answering.

"She's in the States. She and Jabez had to leave halfway through Lily and James's reception. She's actually becoming quite famous over there; she's been studying and practicing American law for both Muggles and wizards." 

"Oh?" Galatea didn't really know what to say. 

Fortunately, Diana did.

"Yes, she really likes working there. I'm not sure why, but that's her. I personally prefer Luxembourg."

"And how is Jabez?"

"I don't talk with the man much, but he and Athea are lovely." 

"Just lovely?"

"Well, there isn't much else to say about it. I mean, they've been together for about four years; how much new news could there be." 

Galatea sipped her tea.

"I don't know. Marriage seems to be a trend at the moment." 

Diana laughed.  "Athea, married? That's an interesting picture." 

"Is it?"

Diana laughed again.  "Yes, it is, actually. My prediction is that they'll end up with a common-law marriage, whatever that is, and accidentally end up with two children, who will have their father's hair and their mother's disposition." 

"That's quite morbid of you; Jabez has awful hair." 

"He does not!"

"Fine, but for two accidental children from a common-law marriage to have Athea's disposition isn't the most pretty picture you've ever painted. It sounds like all they've got going for them is the hair." Galatea thought a moment. "Of course, Athea's disposition isn't all that horrible. That is, when she isn't in one of her her serious moods." 

"Oh, you should have known Athea as a child." 

"Really? I'm getting the feeling I shouldn't." 

"You're right, actually. She was a mean four-year-old." 

"No!"

Displaying her ever-present dislike of takling about a time that she lived with her mother, Diana hastily changed the topic.

"Did you know Sirius has a new girlfriend?"

Galatea wasn't sure how to respond. "Doesn't he usually have a new girlfriend?" she said tentatively.

"He insists this one is _different,_ " Diana informed her, rolling her eyes to the heavens and, as a result, nearly spilling the eggs on the counter as she served them to Galatea.

"What's her name?"

"Rozanne, with a 'z,'" she said the last bit as though it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"I take it you've met 'Rozanne with a z'?"

"Briefly, but yes."

"Well?" Galatea pried eagerly, energy renewed by the food. "What's she like?"

"How should I know?" Diana snapped. "I only met her for about a half second before she was whisked away, probably so Sirius could shag her to make sure he really liked her."

"That's a horrible tihng to say about Sirius. He's hardly shallow."

Diana continued to pout.

"I take it you've recently spoke to your mother?" Galatea guessed.

"Yes, and you and Remus are coming with me to her bleeding house this coming Saturday because she's having a 'little get-together' of three hundred people and she wants me to bring my 'little friends.'"

"And how is this Sirius's fault?"

It took a moment for Diana to connect the topics, and when she did she only continued to glare. "Easiest victim," she muttered moodily.

"Who's acting pregnant now?" Galatea said smartly, waving a bit of egg at Diana. "What's the occasion this Saturday?"

"No doubt one of her ploys to find me a suitable husband."

"And you're going to come dressed in ..."

"I thought I'd come nude this time."

Galatea smirked. "Classy."

"I'm a bit desperate." Diana shrugged. "At any rate, you'll get to meet Rozanne and judge her for yourself."  She cleared her throat.  "Anyhow, enough of that. Too much gloom; don't cause your baby any emotional stress before it's born." 

Galatea smiled amusedly. "Firstly, it's hardly gloomy for me. Second,  _please_ ; I have emotionally abused this poor thing already, and it's only existed for six months." 

"Five-and-a-half," Diana corrected. 

"Look, Miss I-Know-The-Age-Of-My-Pregnant-Friend's-Baby-Before-She-Does, in less than two weeks it'll be six months, so that's what I'm calling it!" 

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Diana asked excitedly, eager to abandon any thought about the approaching Saturday evening.

"Not really. I'm trying to think of a name that starts with a 'g'; it's sort of a tradition in my mum's family to name the first daughter a name with a 'g' ... I'm not sure why." 

"It's a girl, then?"

"How should I know? But in the event that it is one, I'd like to have a name ready, and I can only think of ... you know ... less attractive ones." 

"Like?"

"Greta, Gretel, Gerta, Gertie." 

"What about Gina? Gabrielle? They aren't so bad." 

Galatea shrugged.  "It has to be a name that I really like a lot. Not that there's anything wrong with your suggestions, it's only that they don't ... click. Then there's always the chance that it's a boy, and now I'm back to square one." 

"George."

"It only has to be a 'g' name if it's a girl. Besides, Molly Weasley had twins last year and she named one of them George." 

Diana gave Galatea a look between impression and skepticism. 

"How do you know that?"

Galatea shrugged again.  "You try not having a job. It gets pretty boring." 

Having finished cleaning up after herself, Diana sat down at the table that was in the kitchen, across from Galatea. 

"So, how are you?"

Galatea stared.  "Diana, you've been talking with me for the past twenty minutes." 

"About other things, about other people! How are _you_?"

Galatea grinned and held up her left hand. 

"I'm engaged!"

"I know!" Diana squinted at the ring. "Although if Remus hadn't told me I wouldn't know; that diamond is _tiny_."

"I like it," Galatea said, slightly defensively. "I think it's quite tasteful." 

"Is it real? The diamond?"

"Yes."

"How the hell did he afford it?" 

Galatea shushed Diana.

"Don't swear! The baby can hear you! Do you want the first word from her mouth to be 'damn' or 'shit'?" 

"You just swore, yourself."

"Shit," Galatea muttered. "Oh, damn it! I just did it again! Diana, are you hearing this? Shut me up!" 

"Shut up, Belidolph." Diana grinned. "Since when do you swear?" 

"It's awful, I know, but I was so temperamental for the first few months I was pregnant, I just got in the habit. What the hell—heck! What the _heck_ is wrong with me?"

Diana snickered. "Evidence would suggested you're off your rocker."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"If you want to fire me, sir, go on ahead. Maybe not all Potters were cut out to be Aurors." 

"Rubbish," Moody said firmly. "Potters have been Aurors for as long as they've existed." 

"Yes, well, Vanderwoods haven't, and I'm part Vanderwood, so maybe I inherited 'serial killer' instead." 

XXXX

"It's Sirius! Open! Open!"

Lily stifled a giggle and ran to the front door. "What are you--"

"LILY! How was Paris? Was it wonderful? Where's James? JAMES!"

James had entered the foyer, looking a bit wary.

"Paris? Good?"

James shrugged. "I guess. I was expecting more cobblestone streets, though."

 


	4. Of Due Respect and Rozanne

**Disclaimer:** I own Madelaine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel and Rozanne. That's it. "Sunday" belongs to the Cranberries. All else belongs ot JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for any formatting errors that night be showing up. In case you haven't heard (which you _must_ have) Sarinileni is back in the fanfiction world and posting her stories on UR.org. I implore you to read them. Oh, and to answer your question (which you will understand by the end of the chapter if not already), yes I did go through Paris taking notes on which streets had cobblestones. Much Love, Serena  

Chapter Four 

_ Oh when you walk into the room  _

_ _

It happened oh so soon

_ _

I didn't want to know

_ _

'cause you really have to go

_ _

You mystify me

_ _

You mystify me

_ _

You mystify me 

_ _

_ _

_ And I didn't find the words to say I love you  _

_ _

And I couldn't find the time to say I need you

_ _

It wouldn't come out right

_ _

It wouldn't come out right

_ _

It just came out all wrong

_ _ _ Oh you're spinning me around  _ ___ _

My feet are off the ground

_ _

I don't know where I stand

_ _

Do you have to hold my hand

_ _

You mystify me

_ _

You mystify me

_ _

You mystify me

_ _

 

_**("Sunday" by the Cranberries)** _

 

Tuesday August 28, 1979

All too soon, Lily and James were forced to come home from France and continue their life as a married couple in their home in Godric's Hollow.

It wasn't as though life was dreary, but, as Lily pointed out several times, it simply wasn't as colorful as France. In that light, upon returning, James and Lily completely redecorated their home, keeping only the furniture that was important to them. That is, as important as furniture can be to a person. 

In the end, the both of them had spent three additional weeks off of their jobs, and although they weren't finished with their redecoration, they had to go back, and soon they were back in the endless routine of work. 

On this particular day, having stayed up quite late the night before, James wasn't feeling his best at work, and was taking a nice nap on a convenient stack of papers that lay on his desk. 

"Potter, get in my office," Moody ordered, suddenly tearing James away from his slumber. 

James rose from the pile of oh-so-riveting paperwork. Not that he'd been doing any of it. He limply followed Moody to his office and stood at his desk. 

"Whaddiyouwant?" James slurred. 

"First of all, Potter, your honeymoon has been over for more than a month, so stop showing up late and slacking off like you've got something better to do." 

James became suddenly alert.  "With all due respect, sir, I _do_ have something better to do; you see, ideally, I would stay home seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year and spend every second of that with my wife. You don't sympathize, probably because you haven't got your own family, so you put your life into work. I'm sorry, sir, but if I had to choose between Lily and doing my supposedly noble work, I would choose Lily." 

"You're lucky you said 'with all due respect,'" grumbled Moody. 

James stared stonily at his boss. 

"Look, Potter, all I'm saying is your parents—" 

"My parents worked together, sir. They were rarely apart." 

Moody muttered indistinctly for a few minutes. 

"If you want to fire me, sir, go on ahead. Maybe not all Potters were cut out to be Aurors." 

"Rubbish," Moody said firmly. "Potters have been Aurors for as long as they've existed." 

"Yes, well, Vanderwoods haven't, and I'm part Vanderwood, so maybe I inherited 'serial killer' instead." 

"Now, Potter, Vanderwoods aren't all killers; only that blasted cousin of yours. At any rate, you aren't fired, and I refuse to accept resignation. Not from a Potter." 

"First: Vanderwood is my _second_ cousin. Second: I don't believe you control whether I resign."

"Do you want to resign, Potter?" 

James considered this for about two seconds.  "No."

"I didn't think as much," Moody growled. "And don't say your work is 'supposedly' noble. You know damn well that it is and don't even think otherwise! Everyone gets caught in paperwork every now and then, don't they?"

James nodded, a bit abashed.

"Before you came in here all defensive, all I wanted to ask is if your wife--"

"What about her?"

"Shut up Potter, let me get a thought in. Now, has Lily thought any more on my proposition?" 

"What proposition?"

"I want her working for me Potter! She's every bit as brilliant as you are and we're short talented Aurors!"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"No, _sir_ ," James corrected himself, misunderstanding.

Moody's silence told him that he'd given the wrong answer.

"I mean 'no, Lily likes working at the hospital and is not going to give up working for _Fabian Prewett_ to work for you; a crotchety, stubborn, ill-tempered, old—'"

" _Potter..."_

"With all due respect, of course." 

Moody heaved a sigh.  "Very well. Potter, mention it to her, anyway? You can tell her I begged."

James smiled. "Deal."

XXXX

James Apparated into the entrance hall of his home. He hated working late, but he'd made himself finish all that stupid paperwork so he could get back to the part of the job he enjoyed. He missed his wife. 

"Lily!" he called.

"Kitchen!"

Truly, their house was a hybrid of both the Muggle and wizard worlds, and when James made his way to the kitchen, he found Lily leaning inside the refrigerator, a prime example of the slight Muggle-ness in their life.

"Lily?"

Lily started and hit her head on the ceiling of the fridge and swore under her breath. She righted herself and faced James to welcome him home. She held a lemon yogurt in her right hand and had a stalk of celery hanging from her mouth. "What kept you?" she managed to ask through the celery. 

"Moody and paperwork."

"Did you have a row?"

"Yes, but not a shouting one. It was really quite quiet and civilized, which was what made it so bad." James sighed, and said in lock-depression, "He's so mean to me." 

Lily laughed and removed the celery from her mouth. "I know, love, I know."

"He wanted me to mention to you--" 

There was a loud knock on the front door that startled James and cut him off. 

"I'll get it," Lily offered. She made her way to the foyer and opened the door to a woman she did not know. "Can I help you?"

"Sirius isn't here?" the woman said in exasperation and with a strong southern rural accent. "I would kill him if I didn't like him so much!"

"Who are you?" Lily asked, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"Surely ... I'm Rozanne! Sirius's girlfriend." The first word of her sentence had been more to herself and the introduction had been a burst of friendliness and she stuck out her hand for Lily to shake.

Lily took it and looked the woman over. She appeared to be a few years older than Sirius, but not by much. She was quite tall and she had short, layered blond hair and clear blue eyes. If someone had told Lily that Sirius's girlfriend was a pretty blonde with blue eyes, she would have pictured someone completely different.

Rozanne was nothing like the stereotype blonde girl who was made beautiful mainly through her overuse of cosmetics; fake beauty. There was nothing particularly striking about Rozanne, but she was certainly pretty.

Slightly bemused, Lily allowed the women into her house and led her to the kitchen to meet James.

"James, this is Rozanne--"

"Not interested."

"She isn't selling anything! She's Sirius's girlfriend."

James looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ and addressed Lily as if Rozanne weren't there. "Why's she here?"

Rozanne answered. "Sirius said he'd be here before me and he'd introduce us. Looks like he's a titch late, though, so ..." 

Suddenly soming to, James got up to introduce himself, but was cut off my another loud knock at the front door.

"It's Sirius! Open! Open!"

Lily stifled a giggle and ran to the front door. "What are you--"

"LILY! How was Paris? Was it wonderful? Where's James? JAMES!"

James had entered the foyer, looking a bit wary.

"Paris? Good?"

James shrugged. "I guess. I was expecting more cobblestone streets, though."

"That's because you're stupid--isn't he stupid, Lily?"

"There were cobblestone streets!" Lily protested. "Not _everywhere_ but there were plenty of them!"

"Where?"

"Within walking distance of the Sorbonne there was some! I can't remember the street name for the life of me, but it was near all those slanted narrow roads--you fell, James, remember?"

"I remember falling, but as I was tumbling downhill with scads of French people laughing at me, I was not taking notice of what the streets were made of."

"Place de la Concorde, James! You _must_ remember Place de la Concorde!"

"I was ... to busy looking at you," James offered weakly.

" _By the Louvre, James! Right near our hotel!_ "

When James did not respond, Lily muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "daft cow."

" _Anyway_ \--" Sirius took a breath, and continued to speak, his words very conjoined. "That's-wonderful-so-good-to-see-you-I-have-someone-for-you-to-meet-she'll-be-here-any-minute-so-oh-my-God-you're-hear-already-Rozanne-why-why-why--"

"You said you'd be here a half hour ago." Rozanne had joined Lily and James in the foyer and was trying to look stern but couldn't help smiling at Sirius's antics.

"Out!" Sirius yelled. "Get out! You must be introduced properly!"

When Rozanne made no move to leave, Sirius sighed resignedly and said, "Lily, James, this is Rozanne. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. Rozanne, this is James, my best friend in the world and his wife, Lily. She's okay, I guess."

Ignoring Sirius, Lily acted as though she'd only just met Rozanne. "Pleasure to meet you,' she said cordially.

" _Enchanté_ ," James put in, kissing her hand.

"You've a horrible accent," Lily muttered.

"I'm going to get something to drink!" Siruis announced. "You lot get to know each other, please."

After he left, Rozanne lowered her voice conspiratorily. "Does he do this with all his girlfriends?"

Lily and James exchanged glances. "No, actually," Lily said, "you're the first."

"No!" Rozanne said, quite disbelieving. 

" _Oui, oui_ ," James countered.

" _James_ \--"

"He seems ot really like you, from what I can tell," James said, quickly cutting Lily off.

"I know," affirmed Rozanne. "I don't even know how to react. I think I like him as well."

Lily nodded. "That's a lovely place to start."

"Yeah ..." Rozanne said distantly.

"What do you do?" James asked.

"I don't know, actually. I worked with Imports Regulations for a little bit, but it was boring, so I transferred to the Moroccan Ministry because I figured Lorocco would be, you know, more interesting, but ... looks as though I was wrong. I just quit last week and I'm off to apply for a new job working with charms." She glanced at her delicate-looking silver wristwatch. "I've got to go now, actually. I was just popping in to meet you lot. I met everyone else a bit back at some god-awful party. Kiss Sirius goodbye for me?"

"James will," Lily said at the same time James was saying, "Lily will."

"Thanks," she said. "Sorry we didn't get much of a chance to ... Anyhow, I figure on being around for a while, so we'll get to know each other better later, eh?" 

As suddenly as she had come, she left.

Lily felt suddenly exhausted as though she'd been running for miles.

Sirius returned without drinks. "You redid your house so I couldn't find--" He seemed to notice Rozanne's absence. "Where'd she go?"

"Job interview," Lily said weakly. 

"Damn the luck. I forgot about that," Sirius looked quite disappointed.

"Sirius!" James exclaimed boistrously. "When did this happen, mate? You've never brought a girl round for a formal introduction!"

Slightly less gloomy, Sirius explained. "I've never liked anyone as much as I like Rozanne."

"You're a different man!"

"A lot happened when you were gone, actually."

"What?"

"Well, Rozanne happened, obviously. Remus and Peter joined the Order as well."

"Really?" Lily said. "That's wonderful!"

"And Bonheur and Vogel nearly split up, because ... I don't remember. I think it was something stupid, but they didn't anyhow, so that's a bit pointless to mention. A few Saturdays ago, Diana's mum hosted this _ridiculous_ ball, the cost of which could have found a cure for ten diseases. Diana was _so_ miserable! All night her mother was sweeping her from person to person."

"She's an idiot," Lily said bluntly. "She never spoke a friendly word to me in my life until the day of our wedding. She hugged me with tears in her eyes and said she was so proud."

"I remember that," James said vaguely. "Made me want a divorce just to spite the woman.

Lily surprised him by nodding in agreement.

"You two are mad," Sirius said.

"Some things are more important than marriage!" Lily declared hotly. "Just because you're single doesn't mean you have a disease! Poor Diana! What a horrible woman!"

"That reminds me," said James suddenly. "Moody wants me to ask you--he b _egged_ , in fact--"

"No," Lily responded flatly, still a bit heated from thinking of Diana's mum. "And he didn't beg." Glaring at James and Sirius as though they'd done her some terrible wrong, she said coldly, "I'm off to make dinner. Sirius, you'll have to stay, I suppose."

James and Sirius stared after her in amazement.

"Is she pregnant?" Siruis said.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Lily, I'm surprised to see you," Athea said, giving Lily a light hug. "Aren't you working tonight?" 

Lily looked at her oddly.  "No."

"Really?" Athea raised her right eyebrow. "Are you sure? I swear you were supposed to work."

XXXX

Several of them moved to prevent Galatea from falling, but there was no need, for she held to her chair and steadied herself. 

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" she exclaimed. "I just lost my footing a bit. I'm perfectly alright." 


	5. Of Good Times and Denial

**Disclaimer:**  I own the following humble characters:Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, and Tom Halzibuth. The song "Songbird" belongs to Eva Cassidy. All else is Jo Rowling's. 

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. I had to completely revamp this chapter. It was horrible. Much Love.

 

Chapter Five 

_ For you there will be no crying _

_ For you the sun will be shining _

_ 'Cause I know when I'm with you _

_ It's alright, I know it's right _

_ And the singbirds keep singing _

_ Like they know the score _

_ And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_ Like never before _

_ **("Songbird" by Eva Cassidy)** _

Saturday September 8, 1979 __

James and Lily were the last to arrive at Remus and Galatea's flat Saturday night and they arrived, apparently, just as a funny story was ending, for everyone in the room was red-faced with laughter: Peter was gasping desperately for breath, Diana was wiping tears from her eyes, Galatea was wincing from the pain of it and Sirius was quite literally bent double. James and Lily stood awkwardly amid this raucous laughter, only able to announce their presence when the room was settled down. They were greeted warmly by everybody, especially Athea, whom they hadn't seen since their wedding.

**"Lily, I'm surprised to see you," Athea said, giving Lily a light hug. "Aren't you working tonight?"**

** Lily looked at her oddly.  "No." **

**"Really?" Athea raised her right eyebrow. "Are you sure? I swear you were supposed to work."**

"Athea, it's Saturday; I never work Saturdays. Not anymore." 

"Her cruel, cruel boss won't let her," James added.

"Shut it, Potter," Lily snapped. She thought a minute.  "I don't _think_ I'm supposed to work tonight. I'll check with Prewett, though." She left out to the corridor and Disapparated.

"I swear, she's supposed to be working tonight," Athea muttered. 

"You know, I think I'm hungry," Galatea announced. 

"You _think_?" laughed Sirius. 

"Yes. To be quite honest, I'm not entirely sure, but," Galatea winced and concluded with a barely-detectable hint of desperation: "I must be." 

"I _definitely_ am!" Peter said laughingly.

"Well, that's perfect, because Galatea spent hours making lasagna from scratch," Remus said, leading everyone to the small kitchen, where a long table had been set up. 

"Liar," Galatea retorted. " _You_ made it. All I did was cook the pasta."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you." Remus kissed Galatea lightly.

Athea stared.

Rozanne, who was there with Sirius, looked Galatea over, impressed. "You cook? The Muggle way?"

"My mum taught me when I was young. I used to cook for my ... my family when I was too young to use magic." Galatea smiled, if slightly falteringly. "She's Italian through and through, so she knows her way around the kitchen."

"Me, I'd never have the patience." Keen on continuing conversation with the hostess, Rozanne eagerly took a seat on Galatea's right side as Remus sat on her left. "I've hardly got the patience to cook with magic and it always turns out horridly."

Sirius nodded to Galatea in verification, Rozanne unable to see him.

Lily walked into the kitchen. "Thank you, Athea; you almost got me sacked."

"You aren't serious!"

"No, he wouldn't sack me. But he did throw a holy mother of a hissy fit at the  _idea_ of me working on a Saturday night. Something about me being young, I have a husband, stop trying to be married to my job or I'll get old and ugly like he is. Some rubbish." She took a seat between James and Sirius. 

As soon as everyone was served, Peter recounted a funny story about a misunderstanding he'd had with one of the goblins at Gringotts, where he worked. When he was through, the conversation split off; James and Sirius interrogated Diana about the Quidditch season, Rozanne and Galatea resumed their early chat, and those remaining talked lightly on other random matters.

Eventually, food began disappearing from everyone's plate except Galatea's. Instead of eating, she only pushed her food around her plate with her fork like a small child would do to try and make it seem as though they'd eaten.

"Galatea, are you alright? I thought you were hungry?" Peter managed to ask through Rozanne and Galatea's lively chatter. 

She smiled graciously and answered, "I suppose I'm not. Actually, I think perhaps I need to lie down a moment or two. You lot go on and finish--"

"We're through," Rozanne said hastily.

"We can all move into the sitting room and you could lie down there," Diana suggested.

Galatea agreed in a rather pinched voice. She rose from her chair and began to sway.

"Somebody catch her!" Lily screeched.

**Several of them moved to prevent Galatea from falling, but there was no need, for she held to her chair and steadied herself.**

**"I'm fine! I'm fine!" she exclaimed. "I just lost my footing a bit. I'm perfectly alright. _Really_ ," she added in response to Lily's skeptical expression.**

"Even so," Lily said slowly, "I don't want you to take any chances. It's only a little over a month before you have your baby; I don't want anything to go wrong for you. James and Remus, help Galatea into the sitting room; Sirius, make some tea; Diana, fix her something to eat."

"What about me?" Rozanne asked, eager to help.

"Stand there and look pretty," Galatea answered.

Within a few minutes, everyone was able to situate themselves in the small sitting room, all with a cup of hot tea that Sirius had made. Galatea lay on a loveseat, looking slightly uncomfortable with all the attention being given to her. She opted to divert focus to Athea.

"How were the States?" she asked her.

"Oh, it was fine. I glanced over--"

Diana hid a scoff.

"--some Muggle law books. The government is very complex, like all governments."

"Did you do anything important? Anything big?"

"Not really. I mostly spent time in the capitol, studying."

"Did you meet the president?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"No, Sirius."

"How about that court with all the old people?"

"The Supreme Court?"

"That's it! That's the one!"

"No." She addressed Galatea again. "Are you sure you're alright, dear? Diana made that unidentifiable lump of foodstuff with love."

"I had some." Galatea indicated a small bite from the corner.

"That is the most microscopic bite I've ever seen ... _ever!_ "

Galatea sighed and bit her tongue. "I suppose I'm not hungry after all. Thank you anyhow, Diana." Once again anxious to get attention off of herself, she addressed Rozanne.

"How did you and Sirius meet?" she asked.

Rozanne and Sirius exchanged a glance and smiled.

"I hope you haven't got a terribly romantic story building up in your heads," Rozanne said warningly. "I'd hate for you lot to be disappointed."

"With Sirius? No, nothing romantic, I should think," said Diana.

Sirius shot her a dirty look. "You're one to talk," he muttered.

"We met in the Ministry building," Rozanne told them.

"Ah, yes ... the Ministry building. Where all good romances begin."

"I did warn you it wasn't romantic," she said to James.

"What were you doing at the Ministry?" Athea asked Sirius.

"I was making an inquiry into this company who wants me to join them in their stupid financial practices. They're just sore because I'm doing fine on my own and I'm young." Sirius smirked. "Old people can get like that."

"And I was quitting my Moroccan job," Rozanne put in.

"So ..."

"So I was innocently standing and waiting to see Tom Halzibuth, who, apparently, is _always terribly busy_ , and this bloke just _plows_ over me and keeps going and there's me shouting obscenities at him and making a scene--"

"Sirius!"Lily excmlaimed.

"It wasn't me. Shut up and listen to the story."

"Then I saw _him,_ " she pointed to Sirius, "standing a little ways away, and you know what he was doing?"

"Was he--"

"He was _laughing at me!_ "

Galatea sat up very suddenly.

"Don't mind me!" she said quickly. "I've just got a bit of a stomach ache. I'm going to get a potion fro the kitchen. I'll be back in two seconds." She rose slowly from her place on the loveseat and walked to the kitchen.

There being no partition between the kitchen and sitting room, Lily kept a wary eye on her friend, alarmed at her odd behavior.

"How's Vogel?" Sirius asked Athea, grateful for the distraction from his and Rozanne's story.

"Oh, he's good," Athea smiled, as she often did when the topic of conversation was Jabez Vogel, her long-time German boyfriend.

"You haven't gone off and gotten yourself engaged or something, have you?"

"Oh, no. If ever, certainly not for another couple of years."

 

Sirius nodded curtly and seemed to want to say something, but didn't.

From the kitchen came the sound of shattering glass and those who were not facing the room, twisted themselves in their seat to see what had happened.

"Galatea, are you alright?" someone exclaimed.

Galatea's face was drawn in pain and fear. "Yes," she gasped. "Ignore me."

"Don't be stupid!" Lily shouted. She ran into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. "And don't lie either! What is the matter?" She heard Remus come up behind her and she turned to him.

" _Nothing is the matter because it CAN'T be!_ " Galatea said furiously before Lily could get a word out to Remus. 

"What do you mean, 'it can't be'?" Lily snapped. "Clearly you need--"

"I don't _need_ anything! Nothing is wrong with me!" Even as she spoke these words, Galatea's eyes darted around the room like a cornered rabbit looking for an escape.

"How in the world do you expect us to believe that?" Remus said rather forcefully. "Look at the state of you!"

"I've got a stomache ache!" Galatea shouted. "To make it even better I've just broken the only bottle of potion we have which is all _I need_ right now!"

"This is the most blatant denial I have ever heard!" Lily exclaimed.

"I am _not having my baby!_ " Her voice quieted. "It's too soon. I'm not ready."

"It's either here or the hospital, Galatea."

"No."

"How long has this been going on?"

Galatea broke into a resolve. "Early afternoon," she said quietly to Lily's feet. She looked up suddenly and pleaded, "But this is normal? False pains are _normal?_ "

Lily smiled sadly. "Yes, of course they are. But this isn't false, dear. You are having your baby tonight whether or not you want to."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Out, everyone!" Lily barked, knowing full well that no one would listen to mild-mannered Sunita. "Except you." She pointed to Remus as the rest of her friends began to exit the rather cramped room. 

"He's the father?" Sunita asked Lily in a whisper.

"He's the fiancé."

"Where's the father?"

"Prison," Lily said bitterly. "And he damn well better stay there."

XXXX

"No one may come in until the baby has been born!" Lily yelled impatiently. 

 

"How about a worried mother?" Sirius asked through the door.

 

XXXX

 

"Is she asleep?" Remus asked after a brief moment of silence.

 

Sunita cocked her head in Lily's direction, posing the question to her.

 

With a shaky breath Lily shook her head no

 


	6. Of Guenevere and Tampering

**Disclaimer:**  Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal are mine. "Everything's Wonderful" is Lily Allen's. Everything else is Jo Rowling's.

**Author's Note:** Next chapter marks a momentous occasion: new grounds. Never-been published. XOXO, Moi

Chapter Six 

_ Do you think everything, everyone is going mental? _

_ It seems to me that it's spiraling out of control and it's inevitable _

_ Now don't you think _

_ This time is yours, this time is mine _

_ It's tempermental _

_ It seems to me we're on all fours _

_ We're crawling on our knees _

_ Someone help us, please _

_ **("Everything's Just Wonderful" by Lily Allen)** _

****

Saturday September 8, 1979

After a moment or two of near silence the room erupted into a state of chaos. Lily nearly had to scream herself to be heard. Finally, she resorted to shooting several loud firecrackers from the end of her wand. 

"Everybody shut the hell up!" she  yelled angrily even after they'd quieted."You lot have chosen a _very bad time_ to panic! The very last thing on earth you want to do right now, right after murdering Dumbledore and handing his body over to Voldemort himself, is put Galatea under any more stress. For God's sake, it's a baby, not the bloody apocalypse!" she held up her hands to deter any comments. "Only Galatea, Remus, and I may speak right now." 

Remus was clearly worried. "Lily, what do we do? The baby can't be born _here_." 

"We'll do the logical thing and take her to the hospital."

Galatea opened her mouth to say something, but all that escaped her red lips was a moan. 

"Beg pardon, Lily," Athea said almost timidly, "but how are we getting Galatea to the hospital? She seems a bit too ... far along to Floo or Apparate without risking harm to the baby."

"Car."

Lily stared impatiently at James, who had just uttered the word. "James, I need _real_ help. So unless you have something constructive to say, kindly shut your mouth."

"Lily—"

"James, we don't _have_ a car. In fact, we've never _needed_ a car. Don't give me—don't _waste_ prescious seconds explaining why we should have one! Save that for later and for now, we'll try to find a way to the hospital!"

"Merlin, woman! Shut up for a moment and let me talk!"

Lily cocked an eyebrow, half in amusement and half in impatience.

"As I was _trying_ to say, we could take her there by car. I have Ministry cars at my disposal because Moody secretly loves me." 

Galatea cried out.

"Perfect, James! Perfect!" Lily exclaimed. "I would kiss you but I'm much too busy. Go do whatever you do to get it—quickly!" She took Galatea's arms and helped her sit on the kitchen floor, slowly. "How are you feeling?" 

Though the blunt answer seemed obvious, Galatea knew that Lily wouldn't ask such a question if it wasn't important. "Scared." It was all she could manage at the moment. 

_ With good reason _ , Lily thought, but did not tell Galatea that. Within the past few months, Lily had studiously attended to many women while they were delivering babies until Prewett allowed her to man the delivery herself. This announcement had been responded to with a lot of hostility from her co-workers, some of whom had been working there even three years longer than she, and were still barely allowed inside the room during delivery. Through her several months experience, not only had Lily heard and laughed at the stupid and childish rumors that had been spread about her (an affair with Prewett had been among her favorites and she'd taken to blowing him kisses when they passed in corridors), but she'd also taken note of how various women responded to labor. 

Often she didn't get long to notice because they were usually given a potion to easy their pain. However, she had seen enough to know that the pains Galatea were experiencing were far worse that what was usual. Lily started when she saw a thin line of blood run down Galatea's palms as she balled her hands up so tight that her fingernails cut into them. 

"Galatea, please relax. Everything will be alright," Lily murmured soothingly.

Athea glanced at Lily reproachfully; she didn't know if everything would be alright. Lily glanced back at her and for the first time, remembered that they weren't alone in the tiny kitchen, but they were accompanied by Athea, Sirius, Peter, Rozanne and Diana. 

"What are you lot doing?" she demanded. "Go to the hospital and tell Prewett we're coming!"

"Right," they answered, almost in unison, adding a comic moment to that worry.

"James!" Lily yelled, trying not to sound too frantic. "Where the he—is the car here yet?" Somehow, asking where the hell the car was seemed stress-inducing. 

Perfect timing. James ran into the room. "Come one, let's move! The car's outside!" 

Once Galatea was settled in the back seat with Lily and Remus, Lily turned to James who was standing outside. "Do you drive?" 

"Sort of."

Lily felt impatience swell inside her; sort of? _Sort of?_ Did he have any idea— 

Galatea cried out louder and more pitifully than before and all at once, Lily let her irrational irritation go.

"Good enough," she told James.

XXXX

"Where did that lot get off to?" Rozanne asked Sirius. They were quite alone in the waiting area of the hospital even though it was packed with people. 

Sirius counted on his fingers. "That'd be ... three people going to find that Prewett. I think they can do without us. Besides, we ought to find a place. I've got a feeling it's going to be a long night."

They began to walk through the crowded room.

Quite suddenly, Rozanne shuddered violently.

"Alright, there?"

Rozanne grimaced. "God, I'd be terrified if I were Galatea. Can you imagine, Sirius? A human coming out from," she glanced down, " _down there!_ That's got to hurt like nothing else!"

"Kidney stones, actually. The pain of kidney stones has been documented as being worse--"

"I'd bet my life that that data was compiled by a male who wanted to take away the upper hand on the pain scale from women."

Sirius shrugged. "But Muggles have drugs, I think, and we've got potions. It'd just be bad, I imagine, until you get the potion."

Rozanne shuddered. "Still. People say it's the most natural and _beautiful_ ," she said the word with an icredulity that only began to emphasize her feelings on the topic, "thing in the world. But I think it's so _unnatural!_ Think of it Sirius! A _human being!_ "

"I'd actually rather not think of it."

"Sirius! Rozanne!" Diana's voice rang across the room. "Where are you?"

They waved her over to where they were standing, having remained unsuccessful in finding a seat.

"No! You come _here!_ Lily and them are due at any second!"

XXXX

"Lily?" Galatea's voice was a truly pathetic whisper, making it all too evident that she was hurting. "Will the baby be okay? It feels like I'm dying." 

Lily bit her tongue, putting careful consideration into her words. Her main concern was how early the baby was coming, but that probably wouldn't be too much of a problem. St. Mungo's had an excellent staff, not to mention they were far more advanced than Muggles at this sort of thing. As for Galatea herself, she wasn't sure. She did seem to be having a very hard time of it, but deaths of women during childbirth were extraordinarily uncommon in the wizarding world. She still didn't want to make any promises.

"The baby will probably be fine," Lily said slowly, realizing she had been silent for a very long time.

Galatea looked slightly relieved, but Remus's eyes still shone with worry.

"And Galatea?" he asked.

Lily didn't want to lie and say that she was sure Galatea would be fine too, but she didn't want to upset want to upset anyone further by telling them she wasn't sure how Galatea would fare. Luckily, she was relieved of her dilemma as they pulled up to the hospital. 

Hoping against hope that her hesitation had gone unnoticed, Lily leapt from the vehicle and began giving orders. "Remus, James, get Galatea inside. Athea and them should have gotten Prewett to have a room ready for her. Find it and help her relax. I've got to get Mary and Sunita. I'll be there momentarily! Go!" Lily sprinted inside and within seconds ran head-on into her boss. 

"Evans!" he said in surprise, pulling her to her feet. "What are you doing here? You don't work Saturdays! We discussed this ... why, it couldn't have been an hour ago!"

"Galatea is having her baby; I'm here to deliver it for her," Lily's tone of voice did not pose a question to her boss, but a statement. 

"She's headed for room 113 with your husband and her's," he called after her as she dashed away. "You go straight there—I'll send Devana and Mary."

"Thank you!" Lily called back. "And it's Potter, not Evans!" 

Lily hurried to room 113 and when she got there, Sunita was waiting for her, and Mary stood dutifully outside.

"What do you need, miss?" Mary asked. 

"Just wait a moment while we get settled. I'll call you in shortly."

Mary nodded.

Lily entered the room to find not only Galatea and Sunita, but everyone else too. She glanced at Sunita, who sighed and shrugged. 

"Right, everyone. Lily's here now so if you'll give us some space--"

"Out, everyone!" Lily barked, knowing full well that no one would listen to mild-mannered Sunita. "Except you," she pointed to Remus as the rest of her friends began to exit the rather cramped room. 

"He's the father?" Sunita asked Lily in a whisper.

"He's the fiancé."

"Where's the father?"

"Prison," Lily said bitterly. "And he damn well better stay there."

Sunita's eyes, already large, widened in horror and in sympathy, but she did not further her conversation with Lily. Instead she busied herself with a brief exam of Galatea. When she finished, she clucked her tongue in sympathy and murmured to Lily. "She's in for a long, hard delivery." 

"Do you think she's too far along for a potion?"

Sunita tilted her head in consideration. "Well, certainly we could give her something for her nerves, but I would not give her a pain suppressant. It is too much risk at this point, especially for someone in this state." 

Lily turned now to Galatea and Remus. "Galatea, this is Sunita Devana. She has had five years more experience than I, so she'll be helping out tonight. 

Galatea grimaced in Sunita's direction, in too much pain to do much else.

Lily and Sunita proceeded to explain to Galatea what they had been discussing. Both she and Remus seemed distressed that pain relief was too big a risk at this point, but understood their reasonings. 

"We can give you something to calm your nerves, though," Lily offered.

"Yes, yes. Anything will help. I just want this to be over," Galatea murmured incoherently. Sunita looked upon her patient with great sympathy and empathy. "Perhaps a mild pain suppressant," she considered. 

"Is it safe?" asked Remus, voice full of worry.

"If we get it to her quickly."

Taking Sunita's reply as a signal, Lily quickly left the room to get Mary. As she stepped out, the six people not allowed in the room immediately stared at her, questions in their eyes. Lily shook her head to indicate that nothing had happened yet and addressed Mary. "Mary, I need you to get me a small dose of the best Nerve-Calming Potion we have and the most mild AntiPain. _Hurry_."

"It'll be but a moment, Miss Ev—Mrs. Potter.

Mary dashed off and Lily's husband and friends swarmed her.

"What's happening?"

"Is she alive? I haven't heard any noise."

"Why can't we be in there?"

"We _are_ practically family!"

"Has the baby come?"

"Is she delivering yet?"

"Why just a _mild_ AntiPain?"

"Can we see what's happening?" 

"Will you give me something to do?"

"What's the other Healer for?"

Lily held up her hands to silence them. "I'm sorry, but I can't answer your questions at this time. However," she addressed Sirius, "I want you to go find Giovanna and bring her here. Galatea should have her mother." Sirius looked like he had a thousand new questions to ask, but Lily glared at him. "Go!" 

Mary had not come back yet, so Lily allowed everyone one question and she answered them as honestly and patiently as she could. 

After about ten minutes, Mary showed up again, red in the face, but clutching the potions in her hands.

Again, Lily felt impatience swell within her. "What took you so long, Mary?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Mary looked flustered and angry. "I don' know wha' it is that they're doing down in inventory, but I got there and there was 'ardly a speck of AntiPain left! I 'ad to give then an earful before I left, ma'am! The nerve! Wha' if there was a patient—" 

"Thank you, Mary," Lily said. "I understand. Go back later to make sure they've had more made, but for now I need you to come inside with me in case we need you." 

"Yes, ma'am."

XXXX

Inside the small room, the air was thick and tense. Remus wanted Lily to come back; although Sunita Devana was clearly a skilled Healer, he wanted Galatea to be in Lily's hands. Galatea wanted Lily to come back because she'd bring her a potion and—from what she'd heard Lily shouting in the corridor—her mother. Sunita wanted Lily to come back because her presence would comfort these poor people. 

How Sunita sympathized with this beautiful girl! Not only would her slim hips make delivery difficult (and it had undoubtedly made pregnancy hard), but she was so young! Eighteen, Sunita guessed, maybe nineteen—and pregnant. She shuddered inwardly; through such horrible circumstances! 

Galatea was nearly blinded by her fear. She didn't want to cry because Remus was already worried about her as it was. Tears would make it worse. 

Despite her efforts, however, Remus was not one to assume that because she was concealing it, Galatea was not in pain. He squeezed her hand gently. 

"How are you?"

Lily came into the room and crossed it directly to Sunita, whispering to her and motioning to the vials of potion she held. Galatea tried to sit up but Remus held an arm out in front of her. 

"Relax, Galatea. Please. I don't want you to hurt yourself," his eyes asked her the question he'd inquired a moment ago, but he didn't say another word. 

Galatea bit her lip. A new wave of pain came suddenly over her, more sharp that any of the others had been. She shouted, now unable to suppress her fears or tears. "Lily! Oh God, Lily!" she wept, not knowing what was happening. She squeezed Remus's left hand with her right. 

He didn't so much as flinch, though he was quite sure she had broken at least one bone in his hand. "The potion, Lily."

Lily and Sunita looked clearly uncomfortable. "Mr. Lupin, we aren't sure we are able to give Miss Belidolph this potion without seriously risking significant damage to the central nervous system of both Miss Belidolph and her baby," Sunita explained calmly, though her big brown eyes showed how sorry she was to say so. 

 

"Not even the one for her nerves?"

 

"We really don't want to take that risk, Remus," Lily said. "Galatea could lose everything." 

 

Remus nodded and patted his fiancée's hand comfortingly.

 

Sunita looked about to add something but before the words left her mouth there was a frantic knock at the door. 

 

"No one may come in until the baby has been born!" Lily yelled impatiently. 

 

"How about a worried mother?" Sirius asked through the door.

 

Lily ran to the door, nearly knocking Sunita over. After a hurried apology to her co-worker, she opened the door to let Giovanna in. As she expected, Sirius took advantage of the few seconds to ask as many questions as he could. "How's everything going? Did she get the potion? Everyone's saying something about a scream! Is she alright? Is she alive? Has the baby come yet? When--" 

 

Lily shut the door, knowing she was acting rude, but promising herself to patiently answer all their questions later. 

 

XXXX

 

Sirius stood outside the room, rather dejectedly. "She's too damn good at her job," he muttered.

 

"We should distract ourselves," Diana said. She thumped Athea, who was breathing heavily as though it was she who was in labor, hard on the back.

 

"Thanks," she choked.

 

"So ..." James said, rather cautiously, "did you say there's a company who wants you to join up with them, Sirius?"

 

"What? Oh, right. Yeah." He managed a smirk. "That inquiry paid off as well. I took up one of their old clients--the one who made it possible for me to retire tomorrow--and they want him back."

 

"Maybe you should advise those people to spend less money on financial advice," Peter suggested wisely.

 

"What, and run my business into the dirt?"

 

"So, are you going to do it?" asked Athea. "Are you going to join them?"

 

"Yeah," Sirius replied resignedly. "But since the ball's in my court I'm making them sign something that lets me keep all my current clients."

 

"Nice."

 

Again, conversation dwindled to a stop and James unabashedly pressed his ear to the door.

 

"Nothing," he said a moment later.

 

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Rozanne," Peter said, too brightly. 

"Didn't get much of a chance earlier and at Diana's mum's ..." He caught a glance from Diana. "Never mind."

 

"He means never mind about Diana's M-U-M," James explained to an uncertain Rozanne. "We still want to hear about you."

 

"Umm ... I don't exactly ... know what to say."

 

"Who cuts your hair?"

 

"What?"

 

"Bad question. You went to Hogwarts?"

 

"Yeah. I was two years ahead of you lot, in Ravenclaw. I remember you, but Sirius said he didn't remember me."

 

"Everyone knows us," Sirius said proudly. "Our names are legendary."

 

"I remember you were a prat." She eyed Peter and James as well. "All you you lot."

 

"Remus was the golden boy," Sirius all but spat as though it was a sin that his friend behaved himself.

 

"He never exactly _stopped_ you, did he?"

 

"Are you Muggleborn?" Athea interrupted, sensing a downhill direction for this conversation.

 

"Half," Rozanne answered. "Dad was a wizard but I never knew him. I may as well have been Muggleborn. All I knew about witches when I was gorwling up was that they sold their sould to the devil or some rubbish. My mum was about as Catholic as they come. When I got my letter she tried to beat me with a wooden cross but she figured that'd be sacreligious."

 

No one said anything.

 

Rozanne smiled. "Relax. It wasn't anything to horrible. She was a decent mum, not abusive or anything. Just ... very _devout_." She laughed in remembrance. "She called a priest that day to exorcise the evil spirits from me."

 

"How'd you end up getting to Hogwarts, then?"

 

"Dumbledore. He ... he actually ended up being that priest, funnily enough. It surprised me when I saw him at Hogwarts and he wasn't in a cassock."

 

Diana snickered.

 

But once again, the conversation stopped and this time it remained as such for hours.

 

XXXX 

 

Sunday September 9, 2006

 

"Miss Belidolph, you have a gorgeous baby girl," Sunita said.

 

Innediately, Galatea--who'd been sitting straight up during delivery--collapsed backward onto her pillow. 

 

"There isn't another, is there?" she asked weakly.

 

"No, darling," Lily handed the little girl to her mother. "Just one beautiful daughter for you." 

 

She had green eyes and black hair like Galatea though her skin seemed to be darker and her lips fuller. 

 

"I can now give you any potion you like without fear of damage," Sunita announced with a slight smile. She handed one to Galatea. "Here's one for your nerves. The pain will take care of itself now."

 

Galatea took the potion gratefully and cradled her baby to her chest. The little girl had big eyes for such a tiny thing. Overcome with every emotion imaginable, Galatea burst into pretty tears. 

 

"Sweetheart!" Giovanna exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

 

"Are you alright, love?" Remus asked in alarm.

 

"She has big eyes," Galatea wailed. "She has such big eyes and mine are so small and beady!" 

 

" _What?_ "

 

Galatea coughed into her shoulder and sniffled. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I hope I'm still allowed to blame that on pregnancy hormones." 

 

Lily nodded fondly.

 

"It's just ... I've been dreading this for so long. Honestly, look at me! I'm a wreck. I'm nineteen, engaged, and I just had a baby that I never--" Galatea allowed herself one more sob "--I never wanted in the first place and whose father is _not_ the man I'm marrying, but some crazed rapist Death Eater ..." Galatea paused a minute and handed the baby to Remus so that she could bury her face in both hands. "I never wanted a stupid baby until I was married to the love of my life, but at the same time ... at the same time I've never been happier." 

 

Remus held the baby, whom he would always consider his own daughter, in his right arm and reached out his leftso he could hold his fiancée's--the love of _his_ life's--hand. "What should we name her?"

 

"Name her Gertel. I'm too happy to care."

 

"You are not."

 

Galatea smiled tiredly. "You're right. Name my baby Gertel and..."

 

"It has to start with a 'g', right?" Sunita asked.

 

"Tradition dictates," Galatea sighed, eyes half-closed.

 

"Right, Lily told me. How about Guenevere, then?"

 

"I like Guenevere," Remus agreed.

 

"Me too," murmured Galatea.

 

"My mum always said if she'd had her way I'd have been Guenevere," Sunita said abashedly, flattered that they'd accepted her suggestion. "My dad wanted Indian names." 

 

"Sunita suits you," Galatea whispered. 

 

"Guenevere, then?" Remus asked in confirmation.

 

Lily suddenly realized she had neglected to do the postpartum exam. In the excitement it had simply slipped her mind. She began the routine. 

 

"Guenevere ..." Galatea said rather breathily. 

 

"I think it's perfect," Giovanna added as input.

 

"Yes ..." Galatea's eyes closed completely.

 

"Is she asleep?" Remus asked after a brief moment of silence.

 

Sunita cocked her head in Lily's direction, posing the question to her.

 

With a shaky breath Lily shook her head no.

 

"What?"

 

"She's passed out, Sunita. Listen to her breathing."

 

"Oh my God. Is something ... what's wrong, I mean? Did something happen during--"

 

"Let me see that potion bottle," Lily said. 

 

Sunita handed it over. Lily uncorked it and sniffed the residue. 

 

"Here, give it over for a moment," Sunita said. She poked her wand into the bottle and muttered some incantation. What was left of the contents sizzled and disappeared.

 

"Some sort of poison," Sunita said calmly, then realized what she'd said. 

Her wide eyes grew even wider. "Oh! Lily! She's been poisoned!"

 

Giovanna made an odd noise which was the result of her gasping and wailing at the same time.

 

"Mrs. Belidolph, don't panic. In all likelihood it'll be cured by a bezoar," Sunita said comfortingly but she eyed Lily and shook her head subtly. 

 

At that, Lily quickly became panicked, herself. "Oh my God! Everyone get out! Sunita, take Guenevere to Molly Sitz! Mary, come here!" 

 

"What do you need, ma'am?"

 

"Mary, I need Prewett and I need Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, and Amadi Siegel. Find them and have them meet me in the emergency wing." 

 

"I think Mr. Siegel went home, miss."

 

"Mary, this is an emergency and this is my best friend. Get someone to _find them!_ If it isn't possible, get me the next best thing!" Lily whipped her wand out and tapped Galatea's bed, which started moving in accordance with her wand movements. "Go, everyone!" 

 

Suddenly, something occurred to Lily and she said harshly, "No, Mary. Wait here. Sunita, can you get an intern to do what I asked of Mary and maybe take Galatea to the emergency wing yourself?"

 

Sunita nodded hastily, took Lily's wand, ushered Remus and Giovanna quickly from the room before doing what Lily had asked.

 

Lily looked at her assistant fiercely for the first time. "Mary, who gave you that potion?"

 

Mary paled. "The normal staff, ma'am."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, I swear! Was it ..."

 

"It had some poison in it. From what I picked up, it was some rare time that a bezoar can't cure."

 

"Ma'am, you don't ... you couldn't ... you don't think ..."

 

A tiny pang of conscience pricked Lily, but she sqashed it when she remembered Galatea had gotten attacked unknowingly a few months ago. Anyone could have done it.

 

She stared stonily at Mary and repeated her thoughts aloud: "Anyone could have done it."

 

"No!" she exclaimed. "I swear on everything, ma'am, I had nothing to do with it! I never would do anything like that, you know that! Please, ma'am, you must believe me!" She burst into tears.

 

Lily wasn't moved. "There'll have to be an inquiry, Mary," she said without expression. Then, more personally, she hissed to the sobbing mess that was her secretary, "That is my _best friend_ who was poisoned! I don't know if you did it or ... maybe someone _payed_ you to give that potion instead of the normal one!"

 

"No!"

 

Turning to leave, Lily ordered her, "Stay here, Mary. Don't you _dare_ move from this room or I'll have you arrested. When I know Galatea will be alright, I have you dealt with."

 

When she left the room, the corridor was chaos; Sirius, James, Athea, 

Diana, and Peter were shouting questions at her. Lily stopped a passing trainee intern. 

 

"You want to keep you job?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Get your arse to Fabian Prewett and tell him to get some Aurors to the hospital to room 113 and question the woman inside."

 

"On what, should I tell him?"

 

Lily hesitated for a moment. "Tell him to have the Aurors wait for me or a woman named Sunita Devana."

 

The young man, only a year Lily's junior, took off towards the emergency wing as though Lily were in charge of the hospital. 

 

Lily stood mutely in front of her friends and all at once the noise stopped. After a good twenty seconds, James braved a question. 

 

"Lily, what's going on?"

 

The gravity of the situation weighed upon Lily like a brick wall. She balled her hands into fists and pressed her knuckles into her temples. She felt a lump rising to her throat and hot tears threatening to fall. She meant to answer, but her voice caught. She waited one minute, two. She closed her eyes and thought immediately of Galatea, minutes earlier thrilled about her daughter and now her life hanging. She pressed her knuckes even harder into her tempes, seeing her friend's face in her mind. She wanted to run down the corridor to Sunita, but she owed them an explanation.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"No one is blaming you," Giovanna said soothingly.

 

"Yes, well as of right now, it is still unclear. We're doing—"

 

"Everything you can," Giovanna finished her sentence hopelessly. "We know."

XXXX

"Is she...will she be okay?" Collin asked, genuinely caring.

Lily bit her lip. "You tell me."


	7. Of Poison and its Effects

  **Disclaimer:** I own Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, and Will Castanza. Patsy Cline (maybe Kline? jsp) owns "Always". JK Rowling owns everything else. 

  **Autrhor's Note:** That's right. New grounds. Never-been-published-or-seen. Treading softly but confidently. Enjoy. Love, Serena

Chapter Seven

_I'll be loving you_

_Always_

_With a love that's true_

_Always_

_When the thing you planned_

_Need a helping hand_

_I will understand_

_Always_

**_("Always" by Patsy Cline)_ **

Sunday September 9, 1979

Collin MacGoyer was a starting intern at St. Mungo's and already he felt his job was at stake. In a matter of seconds he had gone from delivering innocent lab reports to his boss to having a young woman's life in his hands. 

This would be a deciding day in his career, he surmised. He had never met Lily Evans (Lily Potter, now, he'd been told) but he had certainly heard of her. Lily Evans had been a year his senior at Hogwarts, and in Gryffindor. As a Healer, Collin knew she must be talented. St. Mungo's intern trainee program usually lasted a minimum of three years, but she had breezed through it in a matter of months. Her brillance was an oft-whispered-about topic among the interns; some with jealously, others with admiration. She was also close with Fabian Prewett, so even though she was not directly his boss, Collin was quite sure she had the means to fire his arse if he failed to deliver her message to Prewett and get to Sunita Devana (as she had shouted down the corridor after him a moment or two after he'd parted. 

Collin MacGoyer picked up speed.

 

XXXX

 

Lily stood mute to the questioning looks of her friends. She mentally killed herself five times over, berating her lackadaisical mind for neglecting to examine the potion carefully before giving it ro her friend. If she died Lily would never forgive herself. 

 

Finally, Lily cleared her throat and spoke. "Giovanna, Remus, you should probably come with me. The rest of you will want to go home if you want to have any hope of looking halfway decent for work tomorrow." Her words came out in a hollow voice. 

 

"No way in hell, Lily," Sirius said, arms crossed. "D'you really expect us to go home after all this? For God's sake, we've been waiting out here for hours and we haven't been allowed to know what's happening and all of a sudden we're supposed to leave? It's bloody two in the morning! Whoever has work tomorrow will take the day off and we will all stay here until we know that Belidolph is going to pull through." 

 

Giovanna, already overwhelmed with the prospect of losing her last living child, gazed at Sirius with tears in her eyes. "My daughter is lucky to have such a friend as you." 

 

"Everyone was thinking it, Mrs. Belidolph," Sirius said sheepishly. "I only vocalized it." 

 

"L-Lily Potter," a young woman's hesitant voice resounded, magically magnified through the corridors. "Lily Potter is needed in the emergency wing right away, please." 

 

Usually this was a cue for Lily to drop what she was doing and run, but today she hesitated. She owed her friends an explanation, no matter how brief. 

 

"Galatea's been poisoned."

There was a split second's silence before everyone burst out with questions of disbelief.

 

"How?"

 

"Aren't poisons cured by that stone thingy?"

 

"What sort of poison?"

 

" _How?_ "

 

"I don't know, but Mary--"

" _Mary?_ You mean your secretary?"

 

"I don't _know_ ," Lily said exasperatedly. "Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. That intern is getting some Aurors in here."

 

"What about me?" James demanded. " _I'm_ a bloody Auror!"

 

"Fine! Go in with them when they get here, then! If she-- " 

 

Lily was cut off again, this time by the magnified voice of her boss. 

 

"Evans! Now!"

 

Lily turned and started to run in the direction of the  emergency wing. 

 

"Wait, Lily!" Athea called.

 

"You lot stay here," Lily ordered. "I'll send Mar--I'll send someone to show  you to the waiting area." 

 

"Lily, how's the baby?"

 

Lily smiled, in spite of herself. "Perfect. Beautiful. Her name is Guenevere." She turned and sprinted down the corridor without looking back. 

 

XXXX

 

Collin MacGoyer was panicking now. He'd gotten Aurors in to the hospital without so much as a hiccough, but apparently the woman—Galatea was her name, he'd gathered—was having some _complications_. Any other day, he wouldn't have stressed so much except that Potter and the other healers kept sending him for potions and salves and other stuff, much of which he'd never heard of. Collin knew that if he grabbed the wrong potion or took even a moment's delay, this Galatea Belidolph's death would rest heavily on his shoulders. Her dying was inevitable, it seemed. Potter, Finnan, Monday, and Siegal had been going at this for an hour and a quarter now and they showed no sign of stopping. 

 

XXXX

 

Lily walker solemnly out to the waiting area of the hospital towards her friends. It was now 3:45 in the morning but no one looked tired. 

 

Remus and Giovanna, upon spotting Lily, stood anxiously while everyone waited in silent anticipation. Lily felt as though the world had stopped and the only sound was the click of her heels against the tile floor. 

 

"Well?" Remus asked hollowly.

 

"We've, uh, we've come across some complications," Lily said regretfully, not making eye contact. 

 

Giovanna gasped, Remus closed his eyes, and Diana let out a small strangled protest. 

 

"What does that _mean_?" Sirius asked. 

 

"It means that she's weak physically from labor and delivery so she's reacting badly to the poison. More so than one usually would, I mean. It's causing some odd bleeding from her legs and feet that we can't get to stop. And she's addtionally weak because she hasn't eaten for three days.  Did you know this?" Lily asked Remus, trying very hard not to sound accusing. 

 

"I had no clue," Remus answered mournfully. "I've been coming home from work so late the past few days that I haven't noticed. I should have paid closer attention. 

 

"No one is blaming you," Giovanna said soothingly.

 

"Yes, well as of right now, it is still unclear. We're doing—"

 

"Everything you can," Giovanna finished her sentence hopelessly. "We know." 

 

Lily nodded and left, feeling, if possible, even worse.

 

XXXX

 

Sunita stood with Molly Sitz by Guenevere's bassinet. Sunita didn't know much about babies after they were born—she usually sent them off to Molly via an intern—but Molly told her that little Guenevere was doing exceptionally well for a premature baby. Right now she looked so peaceful, unable to know the pain her mother was in. 

 

"She has got to be the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Look at her," Molly sighed, mentally lamenting her plain features. 

 

"Have you seen her mother? Galatea?"

 

"No," Molly sighed again.

 

"Any sane woman would die of jealousy if they looked at her for long enough; any sane man would die of broken heart because she's engaged." 

 

"That explains it." Molly stroked some of Guenevere's soft hair. "Is the dad gorgeous as well?" 

 

Sunita flicked her wide brown eyes in Molly's direction but returned her gaze to the sleeping baby before her.  "I, uh—" she cleared her throat, "I haven't ever met the father." 

 

"What? Didn't he even come to see—"

 

"Miss Belidolph's fiancé isn't the father, Molly."

 

Molly furrowed her brow as she speculated the possible 

scenarios. 

 

Sunita felt that it would be very disrespectful of her patient's privacy if she told her co-worker anything further. Poor girl, this Galatea. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed to Sunita that much more calamity had occurred this young woman's life than just this incident. She did not partake in gossip as much of the hospital staff did, but Sunita was almost positive that she'd heard some whisperings about a huge family tragedy that had befallen the Belidolphs a few years ago, but it had been covered up for the safety of ...  the _survivors?_

 

XXXX

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Collin looked away from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at to meet the eyes of another intern, Will Castanza. 

 

"I'm waiting. What's it to you, anyhow?"

 

"Adell's been breathing down my neck about those lab reports is all." 

 

"Here, take them," Collin hastily tried to give Castanza the reports, hoping he would go away. 

 

"I don't want them; I haven't got a good excuse for them not getting to her sooner. Your excuse is fascinating, I expect. What is it you're waiting for?" 

 

Collin jerked his head at the door. "They won't let me in there; they're working on a high priority patient and they don't want an intern to get underfoot." 

 

"Can't you watch through a window or something? For educational purposes?" 

 

"No, the patient's a friend of Potter's. She doesn't want—"

 

"Wait. Who?"

 

"Potter. Lily Potter."

 

"Oh," Castanza scoffed, "her."

 

"What about her?"

 

"I don't like her."

 

Collin felt a protest rise in his throat. He hadn't known Potter for very long and he had initially resented her overbearing attitude, but in the past two hours he had found out that everything she was doing was for the life of her friend. He had come to actually admire her, for she was not a devoted Healer, but a dedicated friend. 

 

"Why?" Collin heard himself ask.

 

"It's only that she's about the biggest prima donna I've ever met. She's worked here for a year and she acts like she owns the place. Besides," Castanza nudged Collin with his elbow, "everyone says she's only gotten those promotions because she's shaggingPrewett. And she's married, mate! To that Auror, Potter." Castanza snorted. "And what's this she's doing now? She's got three of the best Healers working their arses off because she doesn't want her friend to die. Plus she's got you working on it when you've got lab reports to give to Adell!" 

 

"I'm pretty sure a person's life is more important than some reports on the health of some garden rats we're testing potions on," Collin said, his voice dripping with contempt. 

 

"Whatever." Castanza shook his head.

 

"Look, Castanza—"

 

"No, no. He's right, MacGoyer."

 

Collin turned around and Castanza froze. Potter had emerged from the room with Monday, Siegal, and Finnan. She looked tired and saddened; her hair was disheveled and she squinted in the brightly lit corridor. 

 

"I didn't get a promotion because I deserve it." Potter's breathing was ragged and Collin could have sworn her right eye was twitching. She was furious. "I _am_ sleeping with my boss and I _am_ a cheating whore!" She grabbed the lab reports from Collin and threw them at Castanza. 

"Take the damn things to Adell if they're so important. Get the hell out of here!" 

 

Castanza had been at the hospital for two years longer than Lily and was about to complete his internship. Lily was determined to change that; he would be fired as sure as she was standing there. She stood trembling in rage for another few seconds before she addressed Collin. "MacGoyer, go in there and clean up, will you please? When I come back you can go on home." 

 

** **

"Is she...will she be okay?" Collin asked, genuinely caring.

 

Lily bit her lip. "You tell me."

 

XXXX

 

"Everyone," Sirius whispered, nudging Rozanne, who had fallen asleep, "she's back." 

 

Each person sat at attention as Lily approached them again. When she'd entered the room, Lily had been followed by three other Healers, but about midway across she'd stopped and spoken with them, presumably requesting they leave her. 

 

"So?" James asked when Lily had reached them.

 

Lily pulled a chair over to where everyone was sitting and collapsed into it. She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Giovanna shuddered involuntarily. Remus stared at Lily as though his very life depended on her answer. Athea sighed. 

 

"I don't even know where to begin," Lily said through her tears.

 

"Sit up, love," Sirius consoled her. "You know we'd only blame good news on you." 

 

Giovanna glided over to Lily's side and held her around the shoulders. "My dear, dear girl," she murmured soothingly. "Lily darling, you take your time if you need to. We've been waiting up all night; a few minutes won't do any harm." 

 

Lily shook her head and began to cry harder. She bowed her head to the ground as she spoke, unable and unwilling to look anyone in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Giovanna!" she wept. "I did everything I could … I feel like I've failed at the most important test in my life!" 

 

Giovanna's brow knitted, her chin quivered, and her eyes filled to the brim with salty tears, but she did not cry. She hugged Lily and consoled her quietly; it was not her fault. 

 

"She's … _dead?_ " James said, unwilling to believed what had been implied. 

 

Athea and Diana were hugging each other, crying softly together. Peter was blowing his nose on his handkerchief. Sirius and James were staring into space, disbelieving. Rozanne looked unbelievably uncomfortable.

 

Lily dried her eyes on her sleeve. "No," she said. "She isn't dead, but she won't survive the hour. There's nothing left to do; her body wasn't ready for this." Again, she turned her face away from Galatea's mother. "I'm so sorry, Giovanna. I feel responsible." Lily was having the horrible feeling that she'd killed Giovanna's last surviving child. 

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Giovanna whispered. "You did everything in your power to save her. We'll have to go on, no matter how hard it will be." Even Giovanna didn't believe her own words. 

 

Remus, who had been silent this whole time, finally spoke in a deadened voice. "What you love most in the world cannot be bought or sold, yet they can be cruelly taken away," he looked up into Giovanna's black eyes. "I love Galatea more than anyone could ever know. I can't just let her go." He looked down into his hands and held up Galatea's engagement ring. "She gave this back to me when we first arrived at the hospital. She asked me to keep it while she was in labor." Remus looked up again and addressed Lily. "I wonder, Lily, if I could see Galatea one last time so I can give her her ring back and let her know I love her?" 

 

"Of course."

 

"Send her our love too, Remus," Athea said.

 

Remus agreed. "Giovanna, will you come too?"

 

Giovanna nodded. She swallowed hard. She could not believe that this was the last time she would see her daughter. 

 

"You lot should go home now," Lily said to everyone else. "I'll be there in an hour, James." 

 

"Lily," Diana sniffed, "isn't that the intern who was helping you earlier?" 

 

Lily looked in the direction Diana was pointing and saw red-haired Collin MacGoyer scanning the room and dashing around the perimeter. 

 

"MacGoyer!" Lily yelled halfheartedly to him and waved him over. "Why aren't you with my patient?" 

 

"Something's happened."

 

Lily mentally kicked herself; she hadn't warned MacGoyer of Galatea's state. He didn't know she was dying. Now he'd come to make it official. 

 

A few feet away, everyone else had stopped to listen.

 

"MacGoyer, I apologize," Lily murmured, trying in vain to conceal that she'd been crying. "I haven't informed you of my patient's state." She lowered her voice so only MacGoyer could hear her. "She died of excessive blood loss as a result of an unidentified potion. It didn't have anything to do with any negligence on your part." 

 

MacGoyer stood with his mouth hanging open.

 

"You can leave for the night if you like."

 

"But—"

 

"It's alright. You've helped enough."

 

"She—"

 

"Take tomorrow off as well, but be on call just in case of emergency." 

 

"But she isn't dead."

 

"What?"

 

Athea, Diana, James, Peter, Rozanne and Sirius (who had all begun to leave) dashed back over to where MacGoyer stood and stared intently at him. 

 

"I was just coming to tell you that she'd woken up and was asking to see this lot," MacGoyer shrugged. "I didn't know she was supposed to be dying." 

 

Unsure of what else to do, Lily burst out laughing and crying simultaneously, and hugged MacGoyer around the neck. The room quickly filled with the overjoyed laughter of the small group. Giovanna, who had never attached herself to religion, was on her knees and shouting her tearful thanks to various gods. Sirius and James were jumping up and down and huggin, looking much like silly teenaged girls. Peter and Diana were doing an odd dance around Athea, Rozanne and Remus; Athea was hugging a shocked and wide-eyed Remus, sobbing hysterically. 

 

"Get home, you," Lily said to MacGoyer. "You've done enough for tonight." 

 

"They'll all be okay?"

 

Lily's chin quivered and she fruitlessly brushed away copious tears. "They'll be fine. Thank you _so_ much."

 

It occurred to Lily, then, the reason—the _real_ reason—that she did not want to leave the hospital and work for Moody: moments like this; delivering good news to families and friends and being included in the joy. Collin had felt it too, she was sure, and he would never forget it. Lily knew she wouldn't either.

****

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"I have a question for the happy couple. Do we hear wedding bells in the near future or are you going to make us wait for a year like Lily and James did?"

XXXX

"He's so wonderful, Lily. You have no idea…"

 

 

"No, I think I do."

 

"James?" Galatea shook her head in disbelief. "Did we get lucky or what?"

 

XXXX

 

"Lily! Lily, oh my God, get in here!" James didn't wait for Lily to come, but ran into the kitchen, a look of panic on his face. "There's a baby in the sitting room, Lily!" 

 

"James, that's Guenevere."

 

"What's it doing here?"

 

 


	8. Of a Loss and a Gain

**Disclaimer:** Mine:  Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter. "Breathe " is by Michelle Branch=not min. Nothing else is mine either. 

 

**Author's Note:**  I am leaving tomorrow for a week and a half to the countryside (!!!) to see my friend and stay in his village (!!!) for a bit. I may be able to update from there, but no promises. Much Love, Serena V.

 

Sunday Septeber 9, 1979

 

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between I'll know_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me, you'll see_

_Everything is alright_

 

**_("Breathe" by Michelle Branch)_ **

 

Chapter Eight

 

Rather grim-faced, Lily prepared herself to face the group of Aurors who had been assigned to Mary Killough. Lily hadn't left the hospital the entire night, between Mary and Galatea, nor would she leave it until late this evening. She wasn't tired, though. Not yet.

 

A tall Auror whom Lily did not recognize approached her in her office and she stood and held out her hand to greet him.

 

Despite the solemn expression on his face, he still addressed her kindly and conversationally with a gentle voice that she did not expect of him. 

 

"Long night?"

 

Lily sighted. "Yes. I have to say, Mary was the last person in the world I would suspect ... well that only goes to show ..." she trailed off and sat rather quickly.

 

 

"These are troubling times, aren't they?"

 

 

Nodding weakly, Lily invited him to sit. "I'm sorry, what i

is you name?"

 

 

"Lionel Hauter. I'm a close coworker of you husband, Mrs. Potter."

 

 

"Call me Lily," she said automatically.

 

 

"Lily," Hauter said awkwardly, "we spent most of the night, my coworkers and I, questioning Ms. Mary Killough. She was very distraught over the whole thing, you know." He paused for a moment. "Unfortunately--"

 

 

Lily groaned.

 

 

"--it appears that Ms. Killough did deliver the potion to you knowing it was poisoned."

 

 

"I can't believe that!" Lily exclaimed desperately. "Why on earth-- _how_ did she get the poison, for starters?"

 

 

"Apparently, she did not poison the potion Mrs Pot--Lily. She says that someone told her that if she did not deliver the poisoned potion that her mother would be killed."

 

 

At these words, a wail echoed outside the office.

 

 

"We have Ms. Killough just out in the corridor," Haute said, raising his voice slightly. "She requested a word with you before she was taken in to prison."

 

 

Mary's cries increased in volume and Lily felt suddenly very torn. Galatea _was_ alive and Mary hadn't really been given a choice, but on the other hand ...

 

 

"Prison?" Lily repeated, waving her wand at the door so Mary could not be heard. "But ... she ..."

 

 

Reading Lily's thoughts exactly, Haute said in his solemn but friendly voice, "Unfortunately, Ms. Killough refuses to name the person who forced her to poison the potion--"

 

 

" _She_ poisoned it?"

 

 

"Yes. She says that she was forced on pain of her mother's death, but if she doesn't tell who it was, then we have to take her in. You understand, of course."

 

 

"Send her in," Lily said faintly.

 

 

Haute nodded and stood. He opened the door to Lily's office and once again it filled with the noise of Mary's sobbing as another Auror led her in by the arm.

 

 

"I would like to speak with Ms. Killough alone, please."

 

 

Mary flinched at Lily addressing her by her surname.

 

 

The two Aurors left without a word and Lily shut the door behind them with her wand.

 

 

"Sit, Mary," she commanded shortly.

 

 

Mary obeyed but continued wailing.

 

 

"For heaven's sake, there's no point in me talking to you if you can't hear me!"

 

 

With another flinch, Mary tried to control herself. She gasped for a steadying breath, then whispered to her lap, "I'm so ashamed."

 

 

Lily said nothing for a moment. "Did you do it, Mary?" she asked quietly.

 

 

Mary glanced at the door.

 

 

"This is between me and you. They cannot hear us."

 

 

Returning her gaze to her lap, she answered, "Yes, ma'am. I did it."

 

 

"On you own free will?"

 

 

"No!" Tears returned to Mary's eyes and she looked at Lily pleadingly. "Never, ma'am, I'd _never_ do such a thing! Not purposely!"

 

 

"But you were the one who put poison into Galatea's potion?"

 

 

"Yes, but--"

 

 

"Why, then?"

 

 

"Because they said if I didn't they'd kill my mum!"

 

 

"Who?" Lily found herself on her feet, yelling. " _Who said that, Mary?_ "

 

 

"I can't say, ma'am, I can't! If I tell their names they'll kill my mum for that, as well! _Please_ , you have to believe me!"

 

 

"I don't have to believe anything, Mary," Lily snapped. "And the Ministry doesn't either, not unless you give them feasible names!"

 

 

" _I can't!_ " Mary said hysterically. Her eyes  were very wide now with a horrible glint to them. "Don't you understand? They've got me backed into my own grave, they have! I've got no choice but to go to Azkaban unless I want my mum to be murdered!"

 

 

Determined to regain her slipping upper-hand, Lily said coldly, "You won't do her much good in prison, will you, Mary?" She was shocked by her own words, but held her ground.

 

 

"No, ma'am, I don't suppose I will," Mary responded in a hurt and somewhat resigned voice. "I only thought ... I thought you would understand."

 

 

"No, Mary, I would not." Lily walked to the door and opened it. Haute and the other Auror entered. "Until your innocence is proven, Mary, I am afraid I can no longer employ you. You will please leave my office now and do so quietly."

 

 

Mary whispered, "Yes, ma'am," to a spot on the floor and allowed herself to be led out of the room.

 

 

Lily closed the door behind them and sat for a moment. She felt horribly guilty for the way she'd treated Mary, but she somehow had the feeling that she had done the right thing.

 

 

She glanced at the clock on her desk: 6:15. Time to start the day.

 

 

XXXX

 

 

Lily had made everyone but Remus and Giovanna go home the night before, with a promise that they could come back after a sufficient night of sleep. And after meeting for a quick breakfast, James, Athea, Diana, Peter, and Sirius burst noisily into Galatea's hospital room at exactly 10:37 the next morning. Amid noisy greetings and orders to Galatea to never scare them like that again, Sunita wheeled Guenevere's bassinet into the room, pronouncing her in perfect condition. She also remarked that her previously green eyes had turned to a sparkling grey overnight. Giovanna assured everyone that it was a trait she had inherited from Galatea, relaying that the same thing had reportedly happened to her own mother and the opposite had occurred at Galatea's birth ("she was born with bright grey eyes that Stan and I marveled over, then when I awoke the next morning they were an even brighter green").   Sunita declared that she liked the baby's eyes grey; they looked like diamonds. 

 

"You know, I never planned on dying," Galatea informed everyone, cradling her daughter in her arms. "I heard you yelling at that intern, Lily." 

 

"Oh yes," Lily recalled. "Castanza. I must have Bailey Adell fire him."

 

"Yes, well it scared me half to … death. Well, I never intended to die, and I could tell by your tone that you had given up on me—" 

 

"You were conscious?" 

 

"Oh, just barely. It was the last potion that did it. The one that—what's-his-name— _Collin,_ Collin MacGoyer said that it was the one responsible for the chest pains I was having." 

 

Lily nodded. "That potion is used to stimulate the heart and lungs. Its use is rarely required, but it is sometimes used with the application of the potion that we gave you to help produce more blood, and it assists in getting oxygen to the brain quickly in extreme cases such as yours." 

 

"Why didn't you stick around after that one?" Galatea asked. "I woke up to your shouting."

 

"Well, 96% of the time, the patient responds to the potion within 30 seconds of application. We waited for fifteen minutes and not only did nothing happen, but your heart rate fell dramatically." 

 

"Let's change the topic," Athea said. "I don't want to contemplate the what-ifs."

 

"Amen," agreed Peter. "Actually," he said, "I have a question for the happy couple. Do we hear wedding bells in the near future or are you going to make us wait for a year like Lily and James did?" 

 

Remus took Galatea's hand and they glanced at each other.

 

"We were having a spot of trouble setting a date because we wanted it to be after Guenevere was born," Galatea said. "But we've finally decided on early- or mid-November." 

 

Remus nodded in agreement. "Something small."

 

"Close friends and relatives only; no dates," added Galatea. 

 

"So that's basically the people in this room?" James asked.

 

"Except me," Sunita reminded him.

 

"Darling, there's room to spare," Giovanna said graciously. "I can pay for Ms. Devana and a guest."

 

Sunita was about to express her thanks but was cut off by Sirius's groan.

 

"Oh for God's sake! Everyone is getting married! Would you lot stop it already? I can't handle the pressure; I _like_ being single-ish."

 

"Ish?" Sunita asked, confused.

 

"Single as in not married; 'ish' as in I've got a girlfriend," he explained, indicating Rozanne grandiosely. "Now Moony, when you set the date keep in mind that I'm being cruelly forced to go to Egypt for a little while starting on the twentieth of November." 

 

"Oh? What for?"

 

"I dunno. That company I'm joining is making me go."

 

"Well, we aren't _exactly_ sure, but we have to plan it to be ample time after November 4, but not so late that December 3 will come around when we are still on our honeymoon." 

 

"Why?" Sunita asked.

 

Galatea fumbled for an answer. "Full m--I mean, b-birthdays," she sputtered. "My mum and … and …"

 

"Whoever's it is," Sunita said, picking up on Galatea's discomfort, "if you don't mind my suggestion, November 17 would be a good day. It is two days before, ah, your friend—" 

 

"Sirius, love."

 

" _Sirius_ ; it's two days before Sirius goes to Egypt and it leaves a good amount of time before December 3." Sunita paused and counted on her fingers for a moment. "It'll be a Saturday." 

 

"Devana!" A middle-aged dark-skinned American woman poked her head in the door. "Prewett wants to see you a minute," she glanced around the crowded room. "Hell, Evans, this must be violating some safety code." 

 

Lily shrugged. "I'll take it up with Prewett."

 

"Oh, and I heard about Castanza. _Please_ be my guest and fire him."

 

"Thanks, Adell."

 

The women left. Sunita moved to follow her, exchanging a hug and a peck on the cheek with Lily.

 

"Ms. Devana?"

 

"Sunita," Sunita corrected Galatea.

 

" _Sunita_ , thank you for all of your help. I see why Lily likes you."

 

"Oh, it was no problem, dear. Do keep me posted on Guenevere."

 

Moments after Sunita left, Guenevere—who had made her way to Remus's arms—let out a howl.

 

"Okay, time for baby to go to sleep," Lily said. "Molly Sitz wanted to check her over again today and once more tomorrow so you can leave afterwards. She wanted me to tell you that Guenevere is the healthiest month-and-a-half early baby that she has ever cared for," 

 

"I smell a future Head Girl!" Athea said. 

 

"You lot should go home and give Galatea a chance to rest." Lily held up her hands to ward off any protests. "If she doesn't rest then I'll have to keep her even longer, and none of us want that. I'm sure she and Remus will have us all over soon to _ooh_ and _aah_ over the baby."

 

"I love you, darling." Giovanna kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her like she was leaving forever. "I know it's been said, but if you ever scare me like that again I'll just have to kill you myself." 

 

"It won't happen again, I swear." 

 

Remus handed Guenevere carefully to Lily and kissed Galatea.

 

Giovanna loudly cleared her throat a moment later and Remus and Galatea sprang apart as though they had been caught doing something wrong, quite forgetful that they had an audience. 

 

"Sorry lovebirds; no tongue in front of mum," Sirius sang with a devilish grin.

 

Galatea blushed profusely.

 

"See you later," laughed Sirius.

 

After everyone had left, Lily busied herself replacing Guenevere in the bassinet and flagging down an intern to take her to Molly Sitz. She closed the door quietly and turned to Galatea and spoke to her in a hushed voice. "I never gave up on you," she said. "I would never give up on you. Please believe me." 

 

"Oh, Lily," Galatea beckoned her friend to sit at the edge of her bed and gave her a long hug. "Lily, I didn't mean that. It was just … I was just being stupid. I was giddy, you know, and talking too much. I'm so sorry." 

 

"I don't want you to think that I would look at some charts or graphs and declare you hopeless. I made Monday, Siegal, and Finnan wait for ten minutes after the stupid potion, but when your heart rate fell … I felt like I was losing a battle against God, or whomever. I was so helpless. It Castanza hadn't made me so angry, you would have heard me sobbing instead of yelling." 

 

"Okay, this is enough." Galatea sniffed and wiped tears away from her own face.

 

"Agreed," Lily laughed. "You're here now and nothing else matters."

 

Galatea smiled and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. "I miss Guenevere."

 

"I find that amazing," Lily said seriously.

 

"Oh? How so?" 

 

"I've seen one or two patients before who have given birth to babies that were conceived via rape, and they hardly wanted to see it when it was born." 

 

"Odd, isn't it?"

 

"Why do you suppose you feel differently?"

 

Galatea chewed her tongue in thought before answering. "It isn't her fault," she concluded. "That and … well, I can give her a family. It won't just be me raising her; she gets to have a dad too, which … I don't know. I guess that seems important to me. Maybe if it were just me I would want to give her to someone who could provide a real life for her and give her a real family with a mum and dad and brothers and sisters." She paused for another moment. "And like I said, it isn't her fault. I am making the conscious decision to put it all behind me and not make my daughter suffer because of something she had no control over." 

 

"That is very … _strong_ of you, I suppose." Lily smiled. "Well, I'll have Molly Sitz bring her over as soon as she's done with her exam." 

 

"Remus and I had _the talk_ this morning."

 

Lily raised an eyebrow in question.

 

"About Guenevere, I mean," Galatea explained. She smiled softly. "Remus is adopting her … as a formality, I mean. He'll be her legal father." 

 

"That's wonderful, Galatea."

 

"And we … decided what to tell her about her … you know, about her …"

 

"Biological father?"

 

"Bingo," Galatea sighed.

 

"Which is? I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

 

Galatea shook her head. "We don't want to _lie_ to her, by any means, but she'll be too young to understand for a while." 

 

"So when she reaches a proper age…"

 

"Remus … well, he said he didn't want me to have to relive it."

 

"So he'll tell her for you?" 

 

"He's so wonderful, Lily. You have no idea…"

 

 

"No, I think I do."

 

"James?" Galatea shook her head in disbelief. "Did we get lucky or what?"

 

XXXX

 

Saturday September 15, 1979

 

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

 

"Will you relax, Galatea? We'll be fine. Won't we? Yes we will! Yes we will!" Lily cooed and took Guenevere from a reluctant Galatea's arms. "Wave goodbye to mummy! Mummy is going to get a job." 

 

Galatea tapped a fingernail on the kitchen counter nervously. "No … no, this is ridiculous. She's _two weeks old_ , I need to stay home with her."

 

"Galatea, we've gone over this. You even went over you budget with Sirius—a _financial advisor_. You need two incomes with Remus getting laid off all the time. You need security and you can not have that unless you get a job." 

 

"I hate you for being rich," Galatea mumbled. She sighed. "You're right, of course. I'm just nervous--I'm nervous. Now, all the places I'm interviewing at have nurseries, correct? I don't want to leave Guenevere home with some stranger." 

 

"She'll just be at work with some stranger."

 

"She'll be closer. If she's being murdered I'll be able to hear and stop it."

 

"How morbid of you."

 

"Well?"

 

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, they all have nurseries, you psycho."

 

"Are you—"

 

"I _triple checked_."

 

"Alright," Galatea twirled, modeling her Muggle business suit. She decided against dress robes because she was interviewing for one job as a receptionist at a Muggle doctor's office. "How do I look?" 

 

"Very professional and overqualified for most of the jobs you're going for."

 

"Someone's got to do them. Wish me luck."

 

"Good luck. Don't forget—"

 

"Yes I know. _Italiano_ ," Galatea kissed Guenevere and waved goodbye to Lily. " _Ciao_."

 

XXXX

 

"Lily! Lily, oh my God, get in here!" James didn't wait for Lily to come, but ran into the kitchen, a look of panic on his face. "There's a baby in the sitting room, Lily!" 

 

"James, that's Guenevere."

 

"What's it doing here?"

 

" _She_ is here because her mum is going on several consecutive job interviews and her dad is working." 

 

"Did you tell me we'd be watching her?" 

 

"Yes."

 

" _Lily_."

 

Lily sighed. "No," she admitted.

 

"Ha! Give me that bottle; you've just lost your baby-feeding rights."

 

"Sure you aren't afraid of her?" Lily teased.

 

"Give it."

 

Lily handed James the bottle filled with formula. She stood by herself for a minute, shaking her head at her husband, but she soon followed him out to the sitting room. She watched him from the doorway as he fed Guenevere her bottle. 

 

"Look at you," she said. "You're a pseudo-daddy."

 

"Yeah, well how can you resist? Look at those eyes."

 

"Don't you just wish we could _keep_ her?" Lily said slyly.

 

" _Lily—_ "

 

"But since that would hurt our friends we could just have one of our own."

 

"But Lily—"

 

"Just _holding_ her, James! Doesn't it make you feel like a parent? Don't you just feel your fatherly instincts—" 

 

"Twenty-three!" exclaimed James. "Remember, Lily? Remember our deal?"

 

"Yes. But—"

 

"Shh!" James lowered his voice to a whisper. "She's sleeping."

 

"You are dodging conversation!" Lily hissed.

 

"I am being a responsible pseudo-dad and making sure the baby doesn't wake up."

 

XXXX

 

"Oh God, someone get me some air!" Galatea yelled across Lily and James' house as a way of announcing her return.

 

"Sitting room, Galatea!"

 

"Ministry people are _so stuffy_ ," comlplained Galatea, coming into the sitting room and flopping down next to James. "I had that interview _hours_ ago, and I still feel all uncomfortable."

 

"Did you get a job?"

 

"I got a whole lot of 'we'll get back to you in a week'-s. No one was very happy about me needing to utilize the nurseries that they so graciously supplied for their employees. I actually left one interview after seeing the nursery. It was filthy!" 

 

"Galatea! You're keeping us on pins and needles."

 

"Well … I _did_ finally charm someone into giving me a job."

 

"That's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed. "When do you start?" 

 

"I start on Monday. I won't make a _whole_ lot of money at first, but it'll eventually have potential to turn into something very lucrative." 

 

"I swear, Galatea—"

 

"Give me a minute!" Galatea beamed and her eyes sparkled. "I am going to be working at the hospital as an entry-level trainee Healer." 

 

Lily screamed which made Guenevere scream and James had to go comfort her because Lily and Galatea were busy hugging and screaming like preteen girls who had just gotten asked to a school dance.

 

"And this crazy woman wants to be a mother,"  James said of Lily to Guenevere. "Go figure."

 

"Galatea, this is fantastic! This will _really_ help you and Remus, especially if you get out of that whole 'entry-level' thing right quick." 

 

"I know, I know! I feel like all that _bad_ is leaving our lives finally. Lily, it's such a good feeling." 

 

"Congratulations," James said. He kissed Galatea on the forehead and handed her Guenevere. "Give your beau my best, love. I've got to go see my boss about some owl he sent me. Lily, I should be back soon." 

 

"How was she?" Galatea asked of Guenevere as James Disapparated.

 

"She was an angel," Lily brushed some of Guenevere's soft curls away from her eyes. "She made me get all maternal."

 

Galatea looked at her friend in sympathy. "Lily, you really, _really_ want a baby, don't you?" 

 

"I do," she sighed. "James and I made a deal, though. Once he turns twenty-three we're going to start trying to have a baby."

 

"That's not so bad."

 

Lily shrugged. "I guess I'll be able to put up with it. Let me tell you something, though. The _instant_  that husband of mine turns twenty-three we are locking ourselves in the bedroom and we will not come out until I am pregnant."

 

"Goodness. What a birthday present."

****

****

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

 

Lily bent slowly and purposefully, took hold of her file folders and quickly stood straight, tossing her hair back as she did. She winked and blew a kiss at her co-worker and murmured in a low sultry voice "I'll see you later … _Bailey_."

 

"Get out of my sight."

 

 

XXXX

 

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" 

 

Galatea shook her head. "Expensively. I mean, my mum is chipping in what she can, but even a reception of—what is it—eleven people is going to be quite costly if we want a decent place. We're skipping the rehearsal dinner for sure—" 

 

"Who cares about that anyway?"

 

"Exactly; no big loss. But we've also been talking about foregoing our honeymoon."

 

XXXX

"No, you really do look great," Molly assured her. 

 

"She thinks it's good genes," Galatea told Molly. 

 

"Maybe it _is!_ " Lily said in defense of her theory.

 

XXXX

"You're daft," he murmured, his calm and soothing tone of voice made his comment seem ridiculous. 

 

"No I'm not," Lily whimpered.

 

"You are," James countered. "You've been more ready your whole life than I'll ever be." 

 

"I'm scared."

  


 


	9. Of News and Telling It

**Disclaimer:** Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, and James Vanderwood are mine. "Barefoot and Pregnant" is Joan Armatrading's. Everything else is JK Rowling's. 

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a while! I've been in the countryside visiting my friend Clovis. To make up for it, I'll update twice more this week (really!) and also I think I've got an idea for "A Million Little Pieces" coming on. Actually, I've already started writing it. I advise you to real "A Million Little Pieces" because I think, personally, that it is my strongest piece of writing. Love always, Serena

Chapter Nine

_You walk around_

__

  
With a smile upon your face

  
But there's something

  
That you don't know

  
You're luck's run out

  
And it's a time for you to go

 

**("Barefoot and Pregnant" by Joan Armatrading)**

 

Wednesday September 26, 1979

 

"You had sex."

 

Lily dropped the files she'd been carrying. "I beg your pardon?"

 

"You heard me," Bailey Adell said matter-of-factly. "I can always tell with you."

 

"What? _How?_ "

 

"You always come in all glowy and smiley." Adell gesticulated at her face. "You're making me sick, Evans."

 

"But I'm _always_ smiling at work!" Lily protested. "I love my job."

 

"You have a good sex life," Adell said. "Like I said, you make me sick."

 

"Jealous?" Lily bent to pick up her dropped file folders.

 

"Shut up, Evans. You know I hate you."

 

" _I_ know you _love_ me."

 

"Let me see those files," Adell grabbed Lily's files and threw them on the ground. "Pick those up!"

 

Lily bent slowly and purposefully, took hold of her file folders and quickly stood straight, tossing her hair back as she did. She winked and blew a kiss at her co-worker and murmured in a low sultry voice "I'll see you later … _Bailey_."

 

"Get out of my sight."

 

Lily walked away, pleased with the turn their conversation had taken. 

 

XXXX

 

"Lily! Oh my goodness, you look absolutely stunning today!" Galatea exclaimed in greeting. 

 

 

Lily was thoroughly enjoying having Galatea work with her, one perk being that they were able to eat lunch together almost every day. It was a good chance for them to catch up. 

 

 

"I do?"

 

 

"Something is _different_. Have you been using new makeup?" 

 

 

"No--same old, same old," Lily frowned. "That's odd." 

 

 

"What is?"

 

 

"That I look good. I haven't been feeling too well lately. This morning I was all dizzy and nauseous." 

 

 

"It doesn't show," Galatea stabbed at her salad. "In fact, you've been looking exceptionally well for the past couple of weeks. Sure you're doing nothing out of the ordinary?" 

 

_Besides having my sex life read like an open book? _ "No," 

Lily insisted. "Good genes?"

 

 

"Guess so."

 

 

They ate in silence for a few minutes. 

 

 

"How's Guenevere?"

 

 

"Oh, just wonderful."

 

 

"And Remus?"

 

 

"He's good as well."

 

 

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" 

 

Galatea shook her head. "Expensively. I mean, my mum is chipping in what she can, but even a reception of—what is it—eleven people is going to be quite costly if we want a decent place. We're skipping the rehearsal dinner for sure—" 

 

"Who cares about that anyway?"

 

"Exactly; no big loss. But we've also been talking about foregoing our honeymoon." 

 

 

"Oh no, Galatea."

 

 

Galatea stared into her salad. "Nothing is set in stone about it, of course." 

 

 

"Where was it you wanted to go?"

 

 

"We aren't sure, really. We'd tossed around a few ideas: Italy, Spain; maybe somewhere more exotic like Beijing or Bangkok or Kashmir. It was more about the traveling for us, really. We wanted to _see_ something."

 

 

"You deserve to be able to take a break, Galatea! You should be able to go to all those places." 

 

 

"Yes, well we aren't sure. Hopefully we'll be able to squeeze some funds for it." 

 

 

"You'll find a way," Lily said confidently. 

 

 

"Hello, you two," Molly Sitz interrupted their conversation. "Do you mind if I join you? The cool kids won't let me sit with them." 

 

 

"Of course," Lily laughed. 

 

 

" _We're_ the _real_ cool kids," added Galatea with a wink. 

 

 

"I knew it." Molly looked Lily over. "Evans—Potter, sorry—Potter, you look really nice today. New makeup?" 

 

 

"No, and you're about the thousandth person to say something," Lily said. "Are people just humoring me? Do I really have a huge zit on my nose and these are all pity compliments?" 

 

 

"No, you really do look great," Molly assured her. 

 

"She thinks it's good genes," Galatea told Molly. 

 

"Maybe it _is!_ " Lily said in defense of her theory.

 

 

"Maybe you're crazy."

 

 

"Maybe you're pregnant."

 

 

Molly's comment shook the table to a silence. 

 

 

"What?" Lily voiced incredulously. 

 

 

"You know—with the baby—"

 

 

"I know what it is ... but ... why would you suggest that?" 

 

 

"Well I hear women talk about having this _glow_ when they're pregnant. Maybe the reason you look so good is because you have the pregnancy glow."

 

 

Lily looked horrified.

 

 

Molly looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?" 

 

 

"I'm sorry," Lily choked. "I have to go and ... see ... I have to go." Eyes wide, Lily stood from her place at the table and walked quickly and wordlessly away, praying. 

 

 

XXXX

 

Lily looked at the clock. 6:47. James would be home at any moment. Again, she began to cry. 

 

 

A minute later, or ten--Lily didn't notice--James 

Apparated into the foyer. "Lily!" he called with a smile in his voice. "Lily, where is my supper, woman?" he walked into the sitting room and, upon stopping Lily, ceased his joking manner. "Lily? What's the matter?" he slowly approached her. 

 

 

Lily, hugging her knees to her chest, hid her face. She was hoping to erase all evidence of her crying before James saw her. 

 

 

"What happened?" James set his work papers on the table beside Lily's armchair and tried to make eye contact with her. 

 

 

"It's really bad," she said tearfully into her hands. 

 

 

"How bad could it be, huh? You're here, you're alive." James put his hands on Lily's shoulders to try to help her relax. "Did something happen to your mum or dad? Or is it a work thing? Can you give me something to go on, honey?" A roguish smile returned to his face. "Are you still upset that your boss won't let you--" 

 

 

"No, James!" Lily shook her arms free and left the armchair. She would still not look James in the eye, but she gestured desperately with her arms as she continued to shout. "This is not a joke! This is unlike anything that has ever happened to me--happened to _us_ before! I don't know why I'm yelling right now and I don't want to be! I am just very upset and frustrated, James! I'm sorry, alright? Just sit, will you? Far away." She took a breath. "Give me a moment." 

 

 

James cocked an eyebrow and gave Lily an odd look, but obediently crossed the room and sat in a loveseat far from her. 

 

 

Lily paced a few feet back and forth for one or two minutes and inhaled slowly through her nose in an attempt to calm herself. It was in vein, however, for as soon as she ceased her pacing she began to sob again. 

 

 

"Lily, can I please come over there?" James asked. 

 

 

"No! I need ... just stay there for a moment longer." 

 

 

"I am really getting worried about you, Lily. Did I do something?" 

 

 

This question was met by an increase in both volume and intensity of Lily's cries. 

 

 

"That's it," James said. "I'm calling someone for help. Do we have--" 

 

 

"No! I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Just give me two seconds." 

 

 

"Okay," James said slowly.

 

 

Lily took a deep breath and walked closer to James.  "This is going to sound really bad because it has sort of ... come up a lot lately." 

 

 

"Come up how?"

 

 

"In ... arguments."

 

 

Lily ceased to talk for a few seconds; James had to prompt her to continue. 

 

 

"I just ..." Lilys shuddered and blinked away more tears.  "I don't want you to get angry, James. Promise." 

 

 

James hesitated for a second only before agreeing. 

 

 

"I'm ... I'm _sorry_ , James. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, but..." Lily took a breath and whispered the news to her husband. "I'm pregnant." 

 

 

" _What?_ " James leapt up from where he was sitting. 

 

 

Lily reacted by jumping violently backward. She winced at the expression on James' face. Chin quivering, she plead with her husband. "Please, James," she said in a voice that was truly pathetic, "don't be angry. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. You have to believe me." 

 

 

A brief look of pain crossed James' face. As much as he didn't feel ready to be a father, he was disheartened and sadded by Lily's actions. He didn't like that she felt she needed to beg him to believe her and not be angry with her. It was, after all, just as much his fault as hers. He approached her slowly and moved so as to touch her face comfortingly. She flinched. 

 

 

"Lily," his voice cracked ever-so-slightly and he opened his arms in a gesture of offering. "Lily, what do you think I'm going to do? Have I ever given you reason to believe that I would harm you in any way?" 

 

 

"No," Lily burst ungracefully into tears. "I'm being stupid!" she wailed. She took a moment to get herself under control and surrendered herself gratefully to her husband's strong arms. Eyes shut tight, she confessed something to him in a tight whisper. "James, I'm not ready for this. I'm only nineteen." 

 

 

Without a word, James stroked Lily's hair gently, denoting his desire to listen. 

 

 

"I thought I was ... ready, I mean. I thought I could handle it. But I'm barely pregnant and reality had come crashing down on me. I'm not responsible enough to handle motherhood, James, I can't do it." 

 

 

"You're daft," he murmured, his calm and soothing tone of voice made his comment seem ridiculous. 

 

"No I'm not," Lily whimpered.

 

"You are," James countered. "You've been more ready your whole life than I'll ever be." 

 

"I'm scared."

 

 

James closed his eyes and held Lily even more closely.  "Don't be." 

 

 

"But--"

 

"Don't worry a thing about it. Even though this is unplanned and even though I've never wanted kids to begin with--" 

 

 

"This is _not_ making me feel any better, James." 

 

 

"Shh. Despite all that, I made a promise to you, Lily. I promised you on our wedding day that I would love you forever. I promised I would stay by your side, 'til--" 

 

 

"'Til death do us part? We wrote our own vows, James." 

 

 

James kissed the top of Lily's head. "It was implied. At any rate, nothing is going to change what I promised. So we'll have this baby a little earlier than planned--" 

 

 

"Three years earlier."

 

 

"Who knows, Lily? I might actually enjoy it. _We_ might actually enjoy it."

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Really." James was steadily growing more confident. "And when your ankles get swollen and you get ridiculous cravings and you're too moody or tired to have sex, I will be here to cater to your every need." 

 

 

"Gee, thanks."

 

 

"Seriously. I swear, if you ask for a scrambled egg sandwich with chocolate chips and mayonnaise, I will make it for you myself." 

 

 

"That's disgusting."

 

 

"That's what you think now. Wait about five months--you'll be begging me for one." 

 

 

Lily sighed. "I _was_ being irrational, wasn't I?" 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"And presumptuous?"

 

 

"Absolutely."

 

 

"Not to mention stupid."

 

 

"Completely."

 

 

"Hey!" Lily looked up at James who was grinning. "That was rude. Absolutely _no_ way to talk to your pregnant wife."

 

 

James continued to grin. "This whole thing was fate, did you know?" 

 

 

"No. What makes you say that?"

 

 

"I was about to give in, anyway. 'Lily' I was going to say, 'we can have this baby, but you must promise that when I turn twenty-three you're still going to keep me in bed for a month.'" 

 

 

"You are a rotten liar."

 

 

James shrugged. "So what if I am? I'm actually looking a little bit forward to it, now. I've done a lovely job convincing myself." 

 

 

"Ouch!"

 

 

"What? Did I step on your foot?"

 

 

"No, I was getting sqashed under your swelling head." 

 

 

James sqeezed Lily in his arms. "You are such a child." 

 

"Bite me, Potter."

 

 

"Careful, Evans. I might take that as an invitation." 

 

James smiled warmly. Abandoning their game, he asked Lily something that he'd been wondering. "How far along are you?" 

 

 

Lily wasn't sure why the question surprised her. "I'm not sure, really," she said slowly. "I can find out, but it may be anywhere between two weeks and two months." 

 

 

James let out a low whistle. "We could be having a baby as soon as ... April." 

 

 

"Or not until June."

 

 

James nodded. "Lily," he said slowly, then paused a minute to carefully consider his words. "Lily, do you think perhaps that we shouldn't spread the news until we know more details. At least until we know when it's due." 

 

 

Lily barely got a nod in before James cut in: "Unless you don't want to wait, of course." 

 

 

"James, relax," Lily laughed. "That's fine. In fact, it's a good idea. We'll be able to answer questions better." 

 

 

"Good. Great." James took a deep breath. "I just need another moment more to acclimate myself before we start telling people." 

 

 

"Galatea knows."

 

 

"Does she?"

 

 

"I imagine so."

 

 

XXXX

 

Thursday September 27, 1979

 

"Well?" Galatea asked Lily, first thing when she saw her.

 

"Well what?"

 

"What do you mean _well what?_ You know what!"

 

Lily sighed. "I'm pregnant."

 

Galatea was clearly delighted, but wasn't sure how to react.

 

"James said he was about to cave about having a baby, anyhow. He was lying, naturally, but you can go ahead and squeal anyhow, if you'd like." 

 

Galatea squeaked and hugged Lily. "I can't believe it! This is _so_ wonderful! _Congratulations!_ "

 

"Yes, well…"

 

"Aren't you happy? Isn't this what you wanted?"

 

"In theory, yes. Now that it's a reality, though, I'm nervous. I've got this feeling that I'm going to screw something up."

 

"Oh, rubbish! Lily, if _I_ can do it, _you_ certainly can. You'll be fine—wonderful, even. You're fabulous with children, you know." 

 

Lily sighed again. "I suppose I'll get used to it. Did you feel like this when you found out you were pregnant?"

 

"Lily," Galatea said pointedly, "I am the wrong person to ask."

 

Lily wanted to hit herself for bringing it up. She opened her mouth to apologize but was overcome by an unpleasant wave of nausea. She was forced to flee to the nearest bathroom so as not to empty the contents of her stomach at her best friend's feet. 

 

"Pregnant, dear?" asked a portrait of a squat red-haired witch.

 

"Shut it," Lily snapped. She rinsed her hands and face in the sink and stalked out of the room amid the portrait's indignant comments on how _rude_ she was.

 

****

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

 

"Do you really think people that evil can sit for six months and pop out as immaculate as God's breath?"

 

XXXX

 

"Well," Lily stood and Nettie came in to clear her dishes, "like I said; it's ruined my day. It's sort of like an omen,  you know? Something bad will happen.

XXXX

"When you're done chatting, would you check in on Benji Fenwick? He got into another spat with my brother and he's covered in bright purple bristles."

XXXX

"Vanderwood, I'm not here for small talk, nor do I want your best. If we could wrap this up, I've got a lead on your mate Lucius Malfoy that I've got to follow up on." 

 

"I'm getting married also."

 

"Not my problem."

 

"James, we're _family_."

 

"No!" James pounded his desk angrily and stood. 

 

XXXX

"Benjy Fenwick is back; Prewett wants you on it immediately." 

 

"Fenwick? I can't have released him even two hours ago!" 

 

"Well, he's back and it's a bit more serious than purple bristles."

XXXX

 

It was an accident waiting to happen. It had to happen to someone.  

 


	10. Of Meetings and Accidents

**Disclaimer:** Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, and Raquel Amour de la Fontaine. The song "Stuck on Before" is by Black Bottom Collective, which is a local band of Detroit. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

 

**Author's Note:**  Second!!!!! And I promised to update three times this week soooo ... look for it!!! Tomorrow even, maybe, since I start school at 9 and end at 2:20! Good day, n'est-ce pas? I have to pee, so I'm going to leave the note at this. Love, Serena

Chapter Ten

_I'm tryin' to find my way_

_I though I could get over_

_Now I'm simply tryin' to_

_Keep my faith_

__

**_("Stuck on Before" by Black Bottom Collective)_ **

_ _

 

Friday October 5, 1979

 

_Yesterday evening, greeted by only members of the press and_

_his fiancée, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood_

_was released from Azkaban prison, having served his six_

_months for affiliation with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Vanderwood, formerly a notorious Death Eater, assured the_

_press that he is a changed man. "I have done some things;_

_done some horrible things; things that I will not receive nor_

_do I deserve forgiveness for," he said solemnly to the press._

_His fiancée was nodding her head in encouragement_

_throughout his speech. "But six months ago I made those_

_dreadful acts a part of my past. I intend now to move forward_

_in my life. I will have to live forever with what I've done, but_

_I won't have to live doing them any longer." When asked how_

_he planned to begin his new life, Vanderwood smiled and_

_announced that he was to be married later in the month. He_

_also said that he would like to visit a few individuals (whose_

_names he withheld for their security) and make amends._

_"I don't expect anything, of course. Quite frankly, I expect_

_that these people will refuse to speak with me."_

 

_Only time will tell if James Vanderwood is truly a reformed_

_man. He is currently dealing with the many legal stipulations_

_of his prison stay and working hard to build a reputation of_

_an upstanding citizen._

 

" _Look_ ," Lily said angrily. She slammed the paper on the table so that James could read the bold headline: _"JAMES VANDERWOOD FREED FROM AZKABAN."_ "Do you really think people that evil can sit for six months and pop out as immaculate as God's breath?" 

 

"I don't know. I like to have faith in humanity, but Vanderwood may be _the_ exception," James sighed.

 

Lily scoffed. "Yes, well it's ruined my day." 

 

"Mmm." James picked up the paper to read the article. "Give Galatea my love, will you? Looks as though Vanderwood wants to pay her and her mum a visit. 

 

"Oh no he won't." Lily's eyes narrowed. "I'll kill him." 

 

James smiled. "Darling, you are brilliant at dueling but I wouldn't peg you against James Vanderwood." 

 

"I beg you pardon, but I seem to recall surviving a confrontation with Voldemort, the epitome of evil, not once, but twice." 

 

"Touché." There was a moment of silence as James finished skimming the article (finished on page five). He thought a moment and then spoke. "Yes, Voldemort is the epitome of evil; much more so than Vanderwood. But ... who is the crueler of the two?" 

 

"Voldemort," Lily answered without a thought. 

 

"That's what many people would say, yes," James agreed. "However, I believe that although Voldemort is much more evil than anyone I've ever heard of ... his Death Eaters may be more _cruel_ than he is."

 

It was a reasonable thought. Lily tilted her head to indicate her interest. 

 

"Voldemort's primary interest is power, am I correct?" 

 

"Yes. I suppose, anyway. I've only met the man when he was set on killing me."

 

"I think it's a safe assumption to make. So, he wants power and he kills people who get in his way. But ... but he doesn't do it to make people miserable—for the most part, anyway—he does it for himself. These people, these families that he kills have done something to pose a threat to his gain of power." 

 

"And his Death Eaters?"

 

"Well, take Vanderwood as an example: pain is ... it's his _art_. He isn't getting the power that Voldemort reaps, at least not on the same caliber as Voldemort gets it. If you see Vanderwood in the street, you might feel uncomfortable, but you won't make a scene and run like hell, will you? No. If you were to see Voldemort, on the other hand, there would be a _huge_ commotion."

 

"Well, because no one is _exactly sure_ who Death Eaters are." 

 

"Exactly, Lily. If the Death Eaters got the same power as Voldemort, there would be a scene whenever people saw one of them." 

 

Lily nodded, comprehending his point.

 

"But while Voldemort makes his murders clean and straightforward, when a Death Eater kills someone, it's much more messy. Again, use Vanderwood as an example: in the cases that he admitted to, there were always reports of evidence of him forcing family to watch as he tortured and killed their loved ones. He was a master of physical and emotional pain. Often, he forced people to kill their own family before he killed them. There have only been two cases with survivors: Galatea and Giovanna, and on a family called Jones. Although with the Joneses one of the three survivors killed himself two days later and the other two have gone into hiding, have lost track of the Ministry and are assumed dead. Those were consecutive attacks of his—leaving people alive to suffer was something of an experiment of his, and a failed one at that. Voldemort was _not_ pleased to learn that there had been any survivors at all; he thinks that there is nothing worse than death. Vanderwood was too good of a Death Eater to kill, though, so after a few good _crucios_ , Vanderwood was forgiven." 

 

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Do you think Galatea knows all this?" 

 

"I doubt anyone has ever spelled it out to her, but it's pretty easy to infer. Other that the part about the Jones family, that is. Hardly anyone knows about them, similar to the situation with the Belidolphs." 

 

"Well," Lily stood and Nettie came in to clear her dishes, "like I said; it's ruined my day. It's sort of like an omen, you know? Something bad will happen. And I've got to say, my faith in a government that more or less _bribes_ dangerous criminals to turn themselves in is very limited."

 

"Cheers," James agreed.

 

Lily shook her head again. "I'm off. I'll see you this evening." 

 

"Love you."

 

"Ditto."

 

XXXX

 

"'Morning, Prewett," Lily greeted her boss. "Have you seen Galatea?" 

 

"Saw the headlines, did you?" Prewett was one of the few people privy to the information on the attack on the Belidolph (and presumably the Jones) family. 

 

Lily nodded.

 

"She's with that idiot patient ... the one who thought it'd be fun to play around with nearly grown mandrakes ... Sil ... Kil ... Sal ..." 

 

"Caddock. Dolores Caddock. She isn't an idiot; she's six." 

 

"Her parents are idiots, then. Anyhow, Belidolph is with her. When you're done chatting, would you check in on Benji Fenwick? He got into another spat with my brother and he's covered in bright purple bristles. It's quite fetching on his ugly face." 

 

"My, aren't you the morning person?" Lily trilled. She left to find Galatea just leaving the little Caddock girl's room. She smiled in greeting. "How is she?" 

 

"Oh, she'll be fine. Just a little mishap; luckily the mandrakes were younger than the parents described." Galatea smiled brightly. "She's my very first patient who is under _my_ primary care.

 

"And how are you?"

 

"I'm fine too, thanks. _Oh_ ," Galatea understood, "you mean in regards too..." 

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's been more than four years now, and he's been out and about for most of that time anyhow. The only difference now is that there is a sliver of hope that he is a genuinely changed person. If he is, then I'll feel slightly safer and I'll know he won't hurt anyone else. If he hasn't changed, then life will go on as it did before, and hopefully they'll catch him and he'll rot in Azkaban for eternity." 

 

"I suppose that makes sense," Lily said slowly. 

 

Galatea sighed. "Of course, I still miss and mourn for my family terribly; that will never change. But Lily, I have spent so much time living in fear! For the first time in _years_ I am feeling like my life is on track—I'm getting married, for Merlin's sake! I'm not going to let Vanderwood run my life anymore and I won't let his release from prison interfere with anything. I am giving him the benefit of the doubt, as much as he doesn't deserve it." 

 

"Surely you haven't forgiven him!" 

 

"Lily, he murdered my brother and forced me to kill my sisters. The act speaks for itself." 

 

XXXX

 

"Hello, cousin."

 

James's stomach plunged to his feet as he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice at his office doorway. As he had feared, his second-cousin James Vanderwood stood before him. "What do you want?" he snapped. 

 

Expecting to hear a clever retort on minding his manners, James was quite surprised when Vanderwood simply said, "I was told to come see you." 

 

"Well, you've seen me. Good-bye."

 

"I've been told that you are familiar with the ins and outs of the law that allowed me six months in prison. I'm a bit rusty on law, if you will. Your boss instructed me to have you tell me how to avoid a lifetime in prison." 

 

James sighed heavily. "To start, there'll be no more murdering allowed, so you'll have to quit that." 

 

Vanderwood remained unprovoked. How frustrating! 

 

It wasn't worth it, James decided. The sooner he told Vanderwood what to do, the sooner he'd leave. "Your license to work in anything government- or law-related has been suspended. You're on your own for a new job, but your license's suspension may be terminated with ten years of model citizenship and without violation of the law including the harsh restrictions placed upon the use of your wand." 

 

"Which are ...?"

 

"No use of any illegal spells, obviously, nor any use of spells common in dueling such as the Stunning Spell, unless you can verify, under Veritaserum, that it was in self-defense. There's a list of forbidden incantations you can pick up at the front desk. On that note, you must come in on the first of each month for ten years so that your wand can be tested for the use of any spells prohibited you." 

 

"Don't those tests wear wands out over time?" 

 

"Cry me a river, Vanderwood. You are a serial murderer; if it were my choice you would be fed to the giants." 

 

"I understand."

 

There was a pause in which Vanderwood was supposed to leave. He didn't. 

 

"Congratulations," he said, "on getting married. Raquel tells me what a good person Lily Evans is. I've only met her a time or two under ... unfortunate circumstances. But I want to give you my best." 

 

"Vanderwood, I'm not here for small talk, nor do I want your best. If we could wrap this up, I've got a lead on your mate Lucius Malfoy that I've got to follow up on." 

 

"I'm getting married also."

 

"Not my problem."

 

"James, we're _family_."

 

"No!" James pounded his desk angrily and stood. "We are _not_ family, Vanderwood! We stopped being family about the time you murdered those little Belidolph girls! _Family_ can trust one another! _Family_ does _not_ show up to the funeral of another family member and _mock_ them! And _this_ family does _not_ associate with Voldemort! You, Vanderwood, are not my family!" James glared furiously. "I will see you on the first of November. Ten-thirty in the morning. If you're late I'll have you arrested." 

 

Vanderwood nodded. He began to leave, but stopped momentarily. "Don't bother with that lead on Malfoy. It'll just lead you to about five Death Eaters waiting to attack you with Stunners and cart you off to Voldemort," he shrugged. "I know all the tricks." He left. 

 

James scoffed loudly. He waited until he was certain that Vanderwood was gone and he shouted "God damn it!" and alerted Moody to call off the search. 

 

XXXX

 

"Evans! Evans!"

 

Lily looked around to locate the person calling her. It was Kevin Finnan, one of her co-workers who had helped her to save Galatea. "It's Potter," she corrected. 

 

"Whatever you name is, Benjy Fenwick is back; Prewett wants you on it immediately." 

 

"Fenwick? I can't have released him even two hours ago!" 

 

"Well, he's back and it's a bit more serious than purple bristles." 

 

"What happened?" Lily was jogging after Finnan towards, apparently, where Fenwick was. 

 

"He went against orders to follow a false lead on Lucius Malfoy. He—Fenwick, that is—was ambushed by Death Eaters. He's alive, but it isn't pretty. I don't know what they were hitting him with, but it sure wasn't Stunners." 

 

Lily was surprised. She had met Fenwick seceral times at Order meetings. He'd seemed like a level-headed person. 

"Why would he go against orders?" 

 

"Apparently, the tip-off that the lead was an ambush came from James Vanderwood." 

 

XXXX

 

It was her lunch break and Lily nor was nowhere to be found. Galatea didn't take it personally; Lily was probably doing something important. 

 

Galatea anticipated the day that she would be at Lily's level. She—Galatea—was good at her job; near the top of her intern level. But Lily was a natural. Oftentimes, Galatea would takes mental notes throughout the day then copy them onto paper once she got home and study them. Lily rarely did this; she soaked up everything she learned as though she had been doing it for years. 

 

Now finding herself alone for lunch and really not all that hungry, Galatea decided to visit Guenevere in the nursery. She did this often and was quite sure that the mediwitch in charge of the children hated her for popping in so often. She didn't care, though, and quite frankly didn't understand how other mothers and fathers didn't do the same. 

 

Galatea held Guenevere in her arms and sat in secluded area of the nursery, far from the mediwitch, whom Galatea had caught making rude hand gestures at her when her back was turned. It was times like this when she found her mind wandering to her sisters. It always was a source of guilt for Galatea that she thought so often of her beloved sisters and so little of her deceased brother and father. When she'd relayed this to her mother, Giovanna had told her that she had just reason to do so. It was, after all, her sisters that Vanderwood had forced her to kill; little Dominic had been murdered in Giovanna's arms by Vanderwood and Stan Belidolph had been killed by Voldemort. Giovanna said that she thought of Dominic more often for that reason. 

 

But now Galatea considered James Vanderwood instead. She knew that her dear, devoted friends wouldn't give him the time of day, much less a moment of consideration, but Galatea was intrigued. Never would she— _could_ she—forgive him for destroying her family, but she honestly wondered if he felt any remorse. Was he truly a changed person? Or was it just an act? Half of her wanted to spit in his face and join her friends in devoting energy to hating him. The other half though ... the other half wanted to spit in his face, but believe that he had changed. As the newspaper article had said, only time would tell. 

 

The newspaper had also quoted Vanderwood in saying that he had to visit people in an attempt to make amends. Galatea knew that she could handle herself if he ever showed up at her doorstep, but what would her mother do? Maybe she worried too much, but Galatea was quite sure that seeing Vanderwood in front of her would send Giovanna over the edge. 

 

XXXX

 

"Oh my Merlin." No, it was definitely not Stunners. Lily had to force herself not to stop and stare, but to keep moving. 

 

Blood. Everywhere. _Everywhere_.

 

"Is he conscious?" Lily demanded to the attending intern. 

 

"Barely."

 

"Fenwick." Lily snapped her fingers above Fenwick's barely opened eyes and spoke authoritatively to him. "Stay with me, Fenwick. Tell me, what happened?" 

 

"Uhh ..."

 

People were rushing everywhere. Chaos. Finnan was directing trainees and interns to fetch a variety of potions and many more Healers were rushing by to attend to other nearby emergencies. An intern opened the door to the storage cellar and sprinted down the stairs. Several others followed. 

 

There was blood on the floor. Lily skidded in it in her rush to get to the head of Fenwick's gurney. His bleeding _had_ to stop.

 

"For the love of everything holy, won't someone clean that up?" Now was a bad time to be slipping all over the place. "Fenwick! What did they hit you with?" 

 

"It looks like that spell that nearly killed Kim Potter." 

 

_ _

_ _

_ Before she died of a cough. _

 

"No, it isn't that. He'd be bleeding from all over. See, it looks like he's only bleeding from two or three places, but it's really heavy." Lily addressed Fenwick again.  "Fenwick! Count to five for me!" 

 

Fenwick mumbled something and then lost consciousness. 

 

"He's bleeding worse, Evans!"

 

"Shit," Lily muttered. She was starving, but lunch would have to wait. "Okay, people! We need to get him into a room, please! Let's move!" 

 

"Why hasn't anyone cleaned up all the damn blood? It's a simple spell!" 

 

Feeling to frazzled at the moment for magic, Lily pushed the gurney with the help of a few interns.  They moved down into the corridor from which Fenwick had come into the building. 

 

"Someone is going to slip!"

 

It was an accident waiting to happen. It had to happen to someone. 

 

"Why is that damn door still open?" 

 

Lily misstepped. She slipped on the slick white tiles covered in Fenwick's and other patients' blood that someone had neglected to clean. Or perhaps had been to busy with more important things to clean. She momentarily regained balance but fell again. 

 

"Evans!"

 

"Potter!"

 

"Watch it!"

 

In order not to be dragged along by a speeding gurney, Lily let go to catch herself. 

 

"The door!" 

 

When she would look back on it, Lily would remember it in slow motion. It was so surreal. She would remember her hands slipping, one right after the other. First the right. Then the left. 

 

"Someone grab her!" 

 

A familiar voice. Galatea. 

 

"Someone get her for God's sake! She's pregnant!" 

 

Lily would remember sliding on the slick tiles and expecting to meet a wall ... but not meeting one. She would remember he hands slipping and not finding more ground, but space; empty space. The storage cellar stairs. She would remember Galatea's scream. She would remember feeling her heels flying above her head, hearing her cervical vertebrae misalign. She would remember a sharp pain in her left hip, her right elbow, her back, her knees, her head. Darkness. Blackness. 

Lily wouldn't remember anything after that.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"I don't have time for this! I don't have time to feel sorry for myself and wallow in the _hurt_ that I am feeling right now! _I need to refocus!_ " She held her breath for a moment but broke down into tears. "I don't want your sympathy," she wailed. 

XXXX

"No!" Raquel took a step away from James. "No, James. I don't want to know what you did to the Joneses or the Belidolphs." She stepped back towards him and took his right hand in both of hers. "I'm still here, aren't I?"


	11. Of Beginnings and Endings

**Disclaimer:** Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, and Raquel Amour de la Fontaine are mine. "Angel from Montgomery" is Bonnie Raitt's. Everything else is JK Rowlings, a fact which is unforgivable.

 

**Author's Note:** Salut à tous! Still here, being horrible in France. Committing deadly sins left and right. If the Rotary knew they'd bring me back aux Etats-Unis. J'ai tellement mal à la tête à ce moment. Vous comprenez? Beaucoup d'amour, Serena

 

Chapter Eleven

 

_Make me an angel_

_That flies from Montgomery_

_Make me a poster_

_Of an old rodeo_

_Just give me one thing, Lord_

_That I can hold on to_

_To believe in this living is just a_

_Hard way to go_

 

**_("Angel from Mongomery" by Bonnie Raitt)_**  

October 5, 1979

 

"You're what?"

 

Those were the amused words to which Lily awoke. The blurry outlines of Prewett and Bailey Adell hovered above her. Her head was pounding. 

 

"Pregnant," she murmured. The she remembered. "I … _was_ pregnant."

 

"Were you ever planning on letting us know?" Prewett asked. "It's sort of celebration-worthy."

 

Adell shook her head. "Who the _hell_ put you in charge of this hospital, you stupid man?"

 

"I've got friends in high places. Why?"

 

"She just fell down a flight of stairs! She's not pregnant anymore!"

 

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry Ev—Potter. I didn't—"

 

"No, don't worry about it," Lily said. "You didn't know. Is James—"

 

"LILY!" 

 

The door burst open and James ran into the room to her bedside.

 

" _James_."

 

"Lily, are you alright? Galatea ran into my office about a half hour ago and said something about stairs, but I didn't understand so I made her back up and tell me the whole thing, then I remembered reading the newspaper with you this morning and you said something about an omen and your day being ruined and I'm quite sure I just _stood_ there for about ten minutes before I … God, I'm so relieved you're okay."

 

"They're only stairs," Lily said halfheartedly.

 

"And the baby?"

 

Adell opened her mouth, but seemed to think better of what she meant to say. She remained silent.

 

"James … I fell … and …"

 

"There's no baby anymore, is there?"

 

Lily shook her head. 

 

"Was it … could you tell …"

 

"Two months is too early to determine the sex of the fetus," Adell supplied.

 

James nodded.

 

The door opened again, this time revealing Diana, Athea, and Galatea. 

 

"Oh Lord, there's more." Adell rolled her eyes. "Ten minutes, people, and then leave Potter and her husband alone. Prewett, you come with me. We have _got_ to talk."

 

Diana closed the door after Adell and Prewett. "I've got a little question: whose idea was it to _not_ tell us that Lily was pregnant?"

 

"It was mine," James admitted.

 

"But the decision was mutual," added Lily. "We didn't know much about it. I didn't even know how far along I was until a moment ago. We didn't want to be empty-handed when you asked us millions of questions." 

 

"It makes sense," Athea said reasonably.

 

"You're idiots, the pair of you," Diana snapped. 

 

"It doesn't matter now, Diana," said Galatea softly. "Lily lost her baby when she fell." She smiled slightly. "Although, Lily, Finnan made a valiant attempt to save you from falling. He _leapt_ across the corridor when you slipped."

 

"Yet here I am." Lily suddenly remembered something. "How's Fenwick? It was _his_ blood I slipped in, wasn't it?" 

 

"I'll kill him," James muttered.

 

"He'll be fine," Galatea assured her, casting James a dirty look. "He's out of it now, and will be for a few days, but he'll pull through just fine." 

 

"Good."

 

"Lily, stop worrying about others for half a minute and think of _yourself!_ " Athea exclaimed. "You just lost a baby. Aren't you upset? _I_ would be." 

 

"Well, of course I am," Lily declared imperiously.

 

"You don't look it!"

 

"I _am_ ," Lily insisted. "I don't want to look upset, Athea, but I am. I'm …" Lily swallowed. "I'm trying to mask it, and you're making it very hard for me!" 

 

"You don't need to mask it," James said. "We're here to support you."

 

"Stop!" Lily cried. "I don't want … I want to be strong and not cry over this, James. I just want to … to refocus my energy so I can be productive and then … then the pain will go away!" She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds and took several deep breaths. 

 

"Lily—"

 

"I don't have time for this! I don't have time to feel sorry for myself and wallow in the _hurt_ that I am feeling right now! _I need to refocus!_ " She held her breath for a moment but broke down into tears. "I don't want your sympathy," she wailed. 

 

"We should go," Athea whispered. 

 

"We'll see you soon, Lily," said Diana. 

 

Galatea smiled sadly back at James and Lily and shut the door behind her as she left after Diana and Athea. 

 

James climbed onto Lily's bed and held her close to him. "It's okay," he murmured. 

 

"No it isn't."

 

"Shh, yes it is. We'll try again, Lily."

 

Lily sobbed. "I really wanted a baby," she whispered as calmly as she could.

 

"I know you did," James said. He cleared his throat, not wanting to sound upset and further distress Lily. "I did too, Lily."

 

"You did?"

 

"Of course I did. Sweetheart, just because I was hesitant at first and this was unplanned, I'm not heartless. It just took me a moment to adjust to the idea. I was actually looking forward to … having a family." 

 

Lily sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "This is okay," she said, more to herself than to James. "Everything is okay."

 

"Of course it is. We'll try again just as soon as you want to. This is your call, Lily—you decide."

 

"I don't want to wait," Lily said immediately. "I don't want to brood over this, James. What's done is done, and it hurts like hell, but I can't put my life on hold." 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

James looked down into Lily's eyes. "I'll agree if you promise me something."

 

Lily indicated she was listening. 

 

"If you feel like you want to cry, then cry. Don't try to repress anything." He grinned. "We don't want an emotionally stunted baby."

 

Lily promised.

 

XXXX

 

"How's your wife?" Moody asked as James walked past his office.

 

James muttered something about Vanderwood and stairs and left to practice some particularly difficult hexes.

 

XXXX

 

He was being ridiculous, of course. But there was always something to regret, it seemed. Raquel laughed at that thought. In the twenty-four hours that James had been out of prison, it seemed that he was constantly lamenting over some grievance he had caused. The latest was Benjy Fenwick. 

 

"James," Raquel tried again, "if you hadn't told that the lead was a trap, then it's likely that many people would be dead _including_ James Potter who is newly married with a pregnant wife—not to mention family. Fenwick isn't even dead—he's going to make it."

 

"I know. I simply wish that I had never given him reason to disbelieve me."

 

"Well, you can't change that now! Just move forward, dear. You _are_ quite a personality; it won't be difficult for you to build a respectable reputation. Take everyone by surprise." 

 

"You're right, you know." James smiled at Raquel. He would be proud to call her his wife. 

 

"What else?" Raquel knew that he had something else to say. It was easy to tell with him.

 

James hesitated. "I feel like … I should … Raquel, I need to apologize to Giovanna and Galatea Belidolph—"

 

"But—"

 

"Raquel, I _must_ apologize. The Joneses—"

 

" _James_ ," Raquel didn't know what had happened with the Jones and Belidolph families, but it must have been awful. James often said that those were his most disgraceful crimes. "That is a bad idea." 

 

"Well, I know I can't reach the Jones family, but—"

 

"I went to school with Galatea Belidolph, James. Her friends are _extremely_ protective of her, especially that Remus Lupin." 

 

"Look, Raquel; you don't—"

 

"Have any idea how awful you were to that family? Think about it, James. If what you did was so horrible that Galatea Belidolph scarcely said a word the entire year following, do you honestly believe that an apology will make them forgive you and welcome you into their hearts with open arms?" 

 

"I don't seek forgiveness. I simply want people to realize that I have changed." James shook his head. "Raquel, I should just come clean. You should know—" 

 

"No!" Raquel took a step away from James. "No, James. I don't want to know what you did to the Joneses or the Belidolphs." She stepped back towards him and took his right hand in both of hers. "I'm still here, aren't I? I've stuck with you through learning that you were a criminal, that you were _You-Know-Who's servant_ , for Merlin's sake! But you have told me time and time again that your worst crimes were those committed against those two families—the two families who have surviving members in them! James, I don't want to lose you, but knowing that … knowing what you did … it might scare me, James. It might be too much for me to handle." 

 

James left Raquel's hands go and he paced the room. "It doesn't feel right, Raquel, I don't know if I can _not_ at least let them know that I regret what I've done. I _have_ to see them."

 

Raquel could not decide whether she thought James's intentions were selfish or selfless. After a moment of consideration, she spoke. "If nothing else," she said slowly, "give it time. Take a few months at least, and show that you honestly have changed. If you go now, not only will you arouse suspicions, but they won't know what to expect. Are you there simply to offer your humble remorse? Or are you there to murder them?" 

 

James sighed and stopped pacing. "You're right, of course."

 

"Of course," Raquel agreed. 

 

He kissed her lightly. "You are too good for me."

 

Raquel smiled at the compliment and murmured something that she didn't remember once she'd said it. She couldn't help but think that so many people would agree with his statement passionately. Poor James. No one had faith in him. No one believed that he'd changed. 

 

Raquel would believe him. Someone had to.

 

 

XXXX

 

 

"Hi, Lily."

 

 

Lily was still being forcibly confined to her hosipital bed that evening and had been reading the newspaper when she heard Rozanne's voice at her door.

 

 

"Hi, Rozanne, come on in."

 

 

Rozanne advanced a few steps but didn't make herself comfortable. "I can't stay, Lily, I just came ..."

 

 

"Do you want something, Rozanne? I've got connections here; I can get you some good tea, not that rubbish we sell in the tearoom."

 

 

"No," Rozanne said, shaking her head as though the thought of tea was painful. "I'm just here to say ... I'm really sorry, first of all. I know how much you wanted to have a baby."

 

 

"Thanks for your condolences. I'll be okay."

 

 

With a small hint of a smile, Rozanne said, "My mum would say that God is punishing you for your practice of Black Arts."

 

 

Lily laughed. No one had joked about her miscarriage and it was surprisingly refreshing. She hadn't expected it, but it was better than the somemn and sympathetic reactions she'd been getting.

 

 

"And, well ... I've also come to say goodbye."

 

 

It was Lily's turn to be solemn. "Goodbye?"

 

 

"Yeah." Rozanne heaved a sigh. "It's not working out with me and Sirius."

 

 

" _No_." 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"But ... _I_ like you!"

 

 

Rozanne laughed. "Well, if you weren't already married ..."

 

 

"See? _See?_ None of the other girls Sirius dated would have made that joke! You were supposed to be the different one!" Lily shook her head. "You _are_ the different one. You even won Diana over and _no one_ has done that before."

 

 

"I'm sorry," Rozanne said simply. "It just wasn't working." She smiled wryly. "And, no, you can't ask why."

 

 

"Fair enough." Lily sighed. "Keep in touch."

 

 

"I will," Rozanne told her, with full knowledge that she would not.

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

 

"Don't be. We weren't right. I'd rather Sirius be with someone who'll make him happier than I could. I want the same for myself, as well."

 

**Coming Next:**

 

 

XXXX

 

 

"Oh, stop!" said Diana. "Don't do that!"

 

"Don't do what?"

 

"Galatea, being nervous is the biggest wedding cliché in the world and it reminds me of my damnable mother!"

XXXX

"When was the last time you took a holiday?" She considered the question and answered for herself before Remus responded. "Last one I went on … it was _years_ ago! It was in August … Noelle was two, Juliette four, and Rowena seven … that would have made me twelve. That's _seven years ago!_ "

 

"It's a long time," Remus agreed.

 

"What about you?"

 

"Never."


	12. Of Appointments and Gifts

**Disclaimer:** Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, and Raquel Amour de la Fontaine are mine. "Angel HOtel Yorba" is the White Stripes'. Everything else is JK Rowlings.

**Author's Note:**  Umm ... enjoy?! Smooches, Moi

Chapter Twelve

_I was watching_  
with one eye on the other side  
I had fifteen people telling me to move  
I got moving on my mind  
I found shelter  
In some thoughts turning wheels around  
I said 39 times that I love you  
to the beauty I had found __

Well its 1 2 3 4   
take the elevator   
at the hotel yorba   
I'll be glad to see you later   
all they got inside is vacancy 

I been thinking   
of a little place down by the lake   
they got a dirty little road leading up to the house   
I wonder how long it will take till we're alone   
sitting on the front porch of that home   
stomping our feet on the wooden boards   
never gonna worry about locking the door

 

**_("Hotel Yorba" by the White Stripes)_ **

Saturday November 3, 1979

 

"So, is this going to be a white wedding?" Diana asked Galatea. "It's your first wedding, but technically … well, you have a daughter." 

 

"I'm wearing white, yes," Galatea glanced around at her friends. They were browsing a small bridal shop in London that they had made an appointment at, but were getting slow service. "Unless you lot think I shouldn't. We're dress shopping, so speak now or forever hold your peace." 

 

"You never wear white," Athea observed. "It'll be refreshing." 

 

Galatea sighed nervously.

 

"Oh, stop!" said Diana. "Don't do that!"

 

"Don't do what?"

 

"Galatea, being nervous is the biggest wedding cliché in the world and it reminds me of my damnable mother!"

 

"I'm not nervous," Galatea lied. "I was … thinking about Guenevere. I don't like leaving her."

 

" _Mmhmm._ Galatea, how many times have people told you what a horrible liar you are?"

 

"You just know me too well. I am actually an excellent liar."

 

"Galatea, what do you think about getting one custom-made?" Lily changed the topic. "I don't like what I'm seeing."

 

Galatea laughed. "Lily I would love to get one custom-made, but it's a little out of my price range. Have you seen where I live?" Not meaning to sound rude, Galatea blushed. "Don't tell Remus I said that," she mumbled. 

 

"Do you really think he'd care?" laughed Diana. "It's painfully obvious that he loves you more than he loves breathing to sustain his own life." 

 

"If you don't mind my asking, Galatea," Athea said carefully, "how exactly is this getting paid for? Even small weddings can be costly. And what about your honeymoon?" 

 

Galatea glanced purposefully over a garish gown and avoided eye contact. "Oh, we'll manage. My mum is chipping in what she can, and I've got a bit of money saved up myself. We might not … we might not bother with a honeymoon." 

 

"Don't be ridiculous." Lily made a spur-of-the-moment decision. "We're sending you to Spain."

 

"Who is?"

 

"We are." Lily indicated herself, Diana, and Athea. 

 

"We are?" Diana asked.

 

Stepping subtly on her friend's foot, Lily laughed. "Of course! It was _your_ idea, Diana!"

 

"Oh … right."

 

Galatea's eyes shone. "Spain? Oh, I've always wanted to go on holiday to Spain!"

 

"Happy birthday for the next twenty years," Diana jested.

 

"I don't know what to say." Galatea shook her head. "No … no, I can't accept this. It's too much."

 

"Well, of _course_ you'll accept it!" Lily exclaimed. "We've already made reservations," she lied. 

 

"And Jabez and I will take Guenevere while you're gone," Athea said decisively.

 

"Ask about this one," Diana pointed to a gown on display. "And stop pretending that you don't want to go. You are going to Spain for your honeymoon. End of conversation." 

 

"But—"

 

"Less talking, more shopping." Lily eyed a hideous satin-and-lace dress and sighed. "It looks like we'll be having James, Sirius, and Peter buy you a custom-made gown as well. Honestly!" She called to a saleslady. "Can we get some service please? And do you have anything that is from _this_ decade and will not make my friend resemble a snowball?"

 

"Lily!"

 

The woman didn't know what to say.

 

After a brief and awkward silence, a wide-eyed Galatea dropped the catalogue she was looking through and pushed her friends from the shop. 

 

"Well!" she said imperiously. "Off to our next appointment, hmm?"

 

"Sorry," said Lily.

 

"Please; I am in no position to be upset with you." Galatea smiled brightly. "Those gowns were in bad taste, anyhow. Plus you just decided on the spot to send me and Remus to Spain."

 

"How—"

 

"Don't think that I'm the only one who can't lie to her friends."

 

XXXX

 

"We struck gold!" Galatea announced loudly.

 

Remus looked up from the book he had been reading. 

 

"Why?" he asked as Galatea came in from the entryway.

 

"Because we've found my wedding gown and it's beautiful and I can pick it up on Monday!"

 

"Do you have a picture of it?"

 

Galatea looked scandalized. "You cannot see it! It's bad luck!"

 

"Isn't it bad luck to see you _in_ it?"

 

"I don't want to take any chances." Galatea wore a big smile as she sat down on the coffee table that stood in front of the sofa where Remus sat reading. 

 

"You look even more beautiful when you smile," he told her and kissed her. 

 

"How's Guenevere?" It was a question asked out of habit.

 

"Asleep."

 

Galatea continued to smile prettily.  

 

"What?" Remus laughed.

 

"Something amazing has happened!"

 

"Tell me."

 

"Do you remember how we decided we couldn't afford to go on a honeymoon?"

 

"I do."

 

Galatea's eyes sparkled with tears of gratitude. "Lily, Diana, and Athea are sending us to Spain for two weeks!"

 

Remus was speechless.

 

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" A laughter meant to express her profound happiness swelled in Galatea's chest and threatened to burst. 

 

"I … honestly don't know what to say."

 

"Can you give me a clue, at least? This _is_ a good speechlessness, isn't it?"

 

"I … don't know."

 

Not to be disheartened by a moment's hesitation, Galatea decided to put it into perspective. "Remus, while you think, would you answer me a question?" 

 

"Yes, of course."

 

"When was the last time you took a holiday?" She considered the question and answered for herself before Remus responded. "Last one I went on … it was _years_ ago! It was in August … Noelle was two, Juliette four, and Rowena seven … that would have made me twelve. That's _seven years ago!_ "

 

"It's a long time," Remus agreed.

 

"What about you?"

 

"Never."

 

"Never?"

 

"My parents couldn't ever take a lot of time off of work."

 

"And when is the next time we'll have the opportunity to take a holiday? I have— _we_ have a baby and no money to spare as of now. We have an opportunity right now that we'll never have again." Galatea's face was animated and glowing in excitement. "Be _happy_ , Remus!" she said.  "It's our _honeymoon_ , which we thought we would have to forgo so that we could afford to get married." 

 

"Our honeymoon," Remus repeated softly. He seemed to be getting over some sort of shock. 

 

"And we won't have to worry about Guenevere, because Athea said that she and Jabez could handle her. Jabez loves kids and you _know_ how responsible—" Galatea cut herself off with a shriek.

 

In his happiness, Remus swept Galatea off her feet and kissed her on the lips.

 

"We're going to Spain," he whispered, holding her tight. 

 

Galatea nodded and Remus set her down. 

 

Galatea smiled to herself. Remus knew she loved him. But he could never know _how much she did_ ; it was a lot more than she let on. There were times when she imagined that it was painful to love a person as much as she did Remus. 

 

What _she_ didn't know was that the feeling was mutual.

 

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

 

"Isn't that essentially prostitution?"

 

Peter snickered uncharacteristically.

 

Sirius glared.

XXXX

Sirius stepped inside. "Good God, Belidolph; your fiancé is driving me nutters."

 

"Not my problem yet," Galatea jested.

 

"Well once it becomes your problem, would you kindly request that he stop trying to analyze my sex life, thank you."

 

XXXX

 

"Not a problem. I'm glad to do it." James smiled. "You're quite sure you aren't nervous?"

 

"Yes, quite sure. Should I be?"

 

"Far be it from me to tell you how the pre-marital mind of a woman works. I just remember Raine telling me something about Lily having a panic attack just before we were married."

 

XXXX

 

She sighed loudly. "I cannot hold my liquor if my life depended on it. At least I'm not a mean drunk."

 

"I wouldn't call you _drunk_ ," considered Diana, "you're just a bit tipsy."

 

XXXX

 

"You two," she almost spat. "What is your problem? You've just gotten _married_ , for God's sake! If you are going to kiss, do it the right way!" 

 

"But my mum's in the room."


	13. Of Weddings and the Good Times they Bring

**Disclaimer:** These ones are les miens:  Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, and Ashish. The song "Heaven Must be Missing an Angel" belongs to Tavares. Everything else's is JK Rowling's.

**Author's Note:** "Bohenmien Rhapsody" is such a weird song. Anyhow. The movie trailer for OtP just came out in France and I watched it!!! Coooool! Anyhow, I've officially caught up with myself, meaning I'm only (!!) twenty chapters ahead in my writing! That means, each time I finish a chapter I publish. _That_ means I'm going to start writing a lot faster. _That_ means ... I don't know ... swollen, bloody fingers?Annnnyhow, love from France and for all y'al aux Etats-Unis: Happy Thanksgiving (yesterday)!!! Much Love, Serena

Chapter Thirteen

_Heaven must be missin' an angel_

  
_Missin' one angel, child, 'cause you're here with me right now  
_

_Your love is heavenly, baby  
_

_Heavenly to me, baby  
_

_  
_

_Your kiss; filled with tenderness  
_

_I want all I can get of your sexiness  
_

_Showers, your love comes in showers  
_

_And every hour of the hour  
_

_You let me feel your loving power_

 

**_("Haven Must be Missing an Angel" by Tavares)_ **

Saturday November 17, 1979

 

"So what is it exactly that you'll be doing in Egypt?" Peter asked Sirius.

 

The tone of conversation amongst the Marauders was light and relaxed. They were all ready for the wedding to begin and were killing the last half hour with idle chatter. 

 

They had just finished hearing Sirius lament about how he got conned into joining a team of financial consultants (the one he'd been looking into when he'd met Rozanne, but no one mentioned that) where he earned a good salary and—heaven forbid—got to keep all his old clients. No one understood why this was a problem, but Sirius informed them that they were cruelly forcing him to travel. 

 

"What could you possibly have to do there?" James teased. "Financial consultant get-together?"

 

Sirius rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I have to schmooze some big-shots from some company that supplies pre-made potions to smaller magical schools and private teachers. The company is in search of a consultant, apparently." 

 

"What's with the 'soirées,' then?"

 

"I dunno. Ask my boss." Sirius had also grumbled about having a boss.

 

"How long will you be there?"

 

"If the plan falls through and they opt against me, I'm likely to be home, jobless, and client-less within a week." Sirius sighed. "If everything goes as planned I could be there for … two months, maybe. Three if God hates me." 

 

"I'm sorry, mate," James said, hiding a snicker.

 

"Will you have any time to enjoy yourself or is it strictly business?" Peter asked.

 

"I _wish_ it was all business," Sirius muttered. "I'll have nothing to do with leisure time, not to mention no one to do it with." 

 

 "What ever happened to … what's her name?"

 

"Julie?"

 

"No … the blonde."

 

"Blue eyes or brown?"

 

"I don't know! She was almost as tall as you. Very leggy."

 

"Izzy? Good God, no; I'm all shut of her."

 

"And Julie and the short blonde as well, I suppose? What's wrong with those two?"

 

"I'm tired of 'relationships.' 'Relationships' always inevitably 'go somewhere' and we have to 'talk about the future.' Disgusting! I'm _barely_ twenty! I don't even want to _think_ about the future, much less discuss it! All I want is a relationship that is casual albeit monogamous. Dating more than one person at a time is a hassle." 

 

"Basically you want a relationship based solely on sex," Remus said.

 

"That is _not_ what I said."

 

"Well?"

 

Sirius hesitated. "No," he said slowly, "but sex wouldn't _hurt_."

 

"But you would—put bluntly—buy her dinner, take her to a show or something—"

 

"A _show_ ; honestly!"

 

"—and inevitably you would expect to sleep with this unfortunate woman, am I correct?"

 

"Well…"

 

"Yes or no?"

 

"I don't like you wording, Moony, but—"

 

"Yes or no?"

 

Sirius sighed. "Yes, I suppose."

 

**"Isn't that essentially prostitution?"**

 

**Peter snickered uncharacteristically.**

 

**Sirius glared.**

 

"My point is, Sirius, that these baseless relationships that you so desire are a waste of time and an embarrassment. If it has no future, then what is the point?" 

 

Sirius considered this a moment, then spoke. "Marriage," he said haughtily, "is for losers. Speaking of marriage, I am going to check in on Galatea. I have no business with losers such as you." He walked primly from the room. 

 

"Does he realize that Galatea is the bride?" Peter muttered.

 

XXXX

 

"You are being eerily calm about this," Lily observed of Galatea. 

 

"Why shouldn't I be? I love Remus and Remus loves me; we are about to commit to living each other forever. What's there to worry about?" Recalling Lilt's attitude on her own wedding day, Galatea smiled at her friend through the mirror she was looking into. "You are just a very high-strung person." 

 

The door of the dressing room—which was really more of an antechamber to the ladies' restrooms of the tiny church—opened slightly. "Are you all dressed?" Sirius asked through the opening. 

 

"Yes."

 

"Damn it; I'll come back later."

 

"Very funny, Black," Lily said sardonically, opening the door. "Come on in."

 

**Sirius stepped inside. "Good God, Belidolph; your fiancé is driving me nutters."**

 

**"Not my problem yet," Galatea jested.**

 

**"Well once it becomes your problem, would you kindly request that he stop trying to analyze my sex life, thank you."**

 

"Erm … certainly."

 

"Well? What's the verdict?" Athea asked.

 

Sirius sighed. "The usual: I am emotionless and will never succeed in finding true love—"

 

"Which you don't want anyway," Lily said.

 

"Which I don't want anyway," Sirius confirmed. "I also think he called the women I date prostitutes, but I'm not sure."

 

"He probably did," muttered Diana.

 

The door opened again and a wry man poked his head in, eyes shut tight. "P-pardon … excuse me, ladies."

 

"We're all dressed."

 

The man opened his eyes. "I'm sorry t-to rush but the-the reverend is p-p-pressed for time."

 

"Of course," Galatea murmured. Her cheeks were pink; she was embarrassed to only be able to afford the services of a reverend who was "pressed for time." 

 

"We'll be there in a moment," Athea said shortly. "The nerve," she muttered as he left.

 

"Where's Guenevere?" Sirius asked for a change in subject.

 

"With my mum." Galatea patted her hair and said quietly, "We should go."

 

XXXX

 

There were very few guests: Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Athea, Diana, Giovanna, Guenevere, Sunita and Sunita's fiancé, Ashish. There were so few that to have a wedding party would have created a ridiculous lack of guests; James was to walk Galatea down the aisle and that was all. 

 

A wizened old woman picked out a few major chords on a piano as everyone took their seats. When Giovanna was finished situating herself with Guenevere, the woman struck up the Wedding March from "A Midsummer Night's Dream." 

 

XXXX

 

"Thanks for agreeing to give me away," Galatea said to James, absentmindedly adjusting her dress.

 

**"Not a problem. I'm glad to do it." James smiled. "You're quite sure you aren't nervous?"**

 

**"Yes, quite sure. Should I be?"**

 

**"Far be it from me to tell you how the pre-marital mind of a woman works. I just remember Raine telling me something about Lily having a panic attack just before we were married."**

 

Galatea shrugged. "I've never really been a conformist."

 

James grinned and offered his arm. "Shall we? I think I hear music."

 

"Shouldn't we wait for the door to open?" Galatea smiled back at James. "I couldn't afford much, but I _was_ able to guilt that little man with the stutter into opening the door for the bride."

 

XXXX

 

It wasn't a reception, really. Sort of a private room in a posh—but miraculously inexpensive—restaurant. Good Italian food, nice Italian servers. Giovanna was extremely in her element. She was even enjoying herself. 

 

Galatea's cheeks had a rosy glow that she attributed to her happiness and maybe a _little_ to the white Zinfandel that she was so unaccustomed to consuming. The festivities were interrupted slightly when Sirius had to leave to meet with his boss, but he returned twenty minutes later with a big grin. 

 

"Good news," he announced. "The company that I'm supposed to be meeting with is severely short-staffed."

 

"Isn't the word 'understaffed'?" 

 

"Sirius, that's wonderful!" Galatea exclaimed rather loudly.

 

Lily took her wine glass away. Remus mouthed his thanks.

 

"Can you imagine that, darling?" Galatea said enthusiastically to Remus.

 

"I—"

 

"Short-staffed, you say? Were they born with it or was it a hormonal imbalance?"

 

"Galatea!" Giovanna scolded, covering a smile.

 

Athea and Lily both let out half-laughs and resumed to giggle behind their hands. Sirius doubled over. Sunita was hiding behind Ashish, quaking in laughter. 

 

"Why's that good news, Sirius?" Lily teased. "Does it make you more a man?"

 

Galatea gave her a wide-eyed stare. "Lily, that was so inappropriate."

 

James blinked away tears of mirth. "Why … why's that good news, Padfoot?" he asked. "Seriously, I mean."

 

Sirius coughed once or twice before answering. "Because that means my trip to Egypt has been delayed for months until they find new employees." 

 

"Which is good because …"

 

"Because I don't have to go for two more months! Give me this. Give me this little piece of happiness."

 

"Gives you time to find your 'ideal girl' to take with you," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

"Bingo." He sighed briskly. "Anyhow, sorry for the interruption. How about a toast to the happy couple?"

 

"Here, here!" Peter agreed. He reached to return Galatea's wine glass to her. Lily stopped him and gave her ice water instead. 

 

"She's only had two glasses," Lily muttered to Peter. "I'd hate to see what a third would do."

 

"A toast!" Sirius said exuberantly. He adapted a Don Corleone voice—he'd watched the movie a few days before—and waved his glass coolly. "May you live long and have many sons." 

 

"Boys are smelly," Galatea said more loudly still. "But I appreciate the thought." She drank deeply from her water and made a face. "Awful stuff." Her eyes widened. "I've been cut off, haven't I? After two glasses?" 

 

"Yes, a little," Remus admitted.

 

**She sighed loudly. "I cannot hold my liquor if my life depended on it. At least I'm not a mean drunk."**

 

**"I wouldn't call you _drunk_ ," considered Diana, "you're just a bit tipsy."**

 

"Lily, you can't hold your liquor either. Why are you better off?"

 

"Well, first off, I can hold it _much_ better than you. Besides," she patted James's chest, "we're trying to get pregnant; this is my first and only glass." 

 

"You are?" Sunita asked. "Already?"

 

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Diana.

 

"Don't judge! _Yes_ , in fact—"

 

"I'll take this, honey," James interrupted Lily. "Yes, in fact, we _are_ trying already," he finished in response to Sunita's surprised question. 

 

"Why does anyone put up with you?" Sirius muttered. "Your poor wife has my deepest sympathies."

 

"That's impressive," Athea said as though she knew all about the topic.

 

"Because you've had _so_ many miscarriages," Diana retorted.

 

"I didn't want to wait." Lily interrupted Athea as she was about to respond. "Anyhow, Galatea—"

 

"Well, are you?" Galatea halted Lily's attempt to redirect the topic of conversation.

 

"Am I what?"

 

"Pregnant, of course! Are you pregnant yet?"

 

Lily didn't know why the question surprised her. "I … don't know. I don't think so."

 

"Good." Galatea nodded in a businesslike manner. "You're much too young."

 

"You're _two months_ older than me!"

 

" _I_ am much too young. How old am I?"

 

"Nineteen, dear."

 

"I am nineteen and married," Galatea mused. "Fancy that." She gasped. "I am nineteen, married, and I have a daughter!"

 

"Having second thoughts?" Remus asked amusedly.

 

Galatea blushed and downed her ice water. "No," she said. "I'm good, thanks."

 

Remus laughed. He kissed her on the cheek and she leaned her head against his arm.

 

Diana sighed loudly.

 

"Problem?"

 

**"You two," she almost spat. "What is your problem? You've just gotten _married_ , for God's sake! If you are going to kiss, do it the right way!" **

 

**"But my mum's in the room."**

 

" _Galatea_ ," Giovanna laughed, "it's your wedding day!"

 

"You didn't seem to have trouble with it during the ceremony, did—oh, there they go." Sirius threw his hands up as he watched Galatea and Remus kissing. "All of the stupid love," he muttered. "It's making me sick." 

 

"Do you miss your blondes?" Lily asked sympathetically.

 

"I most certainly do not."

 

"Right," Galatea said, being suddenly analytical. "So James and Lily, and Remus and I are married; Athea is in some sort of relationship with Jabez, the details of which I do not care to know; you two," she indicated Sunita and Ashish, "are obviously engaged; and Sirius is between girlfriends or whatever he wants to call them. What about you Peter? And Diana?" 

 

"I date," Diana said defensively. "I'm always out of the country so even if the idiots made it past the first date—which they rarely date—you never meet them." 

 

"Peter?"

 

"I've got a date this week with a girl from work."

 

"Oh? What's her name?"

 

"Esmé."

 

"You mean from Hogwarts."

 

"No, a different one. She wasn't in our year anyway; she's a year older."

 

Galatea nodded in approval.

 

"You know," Athea said, "there's more to Jabez—"

 

"Shh!" Galatea shushed her. "I'm tipsy, remember? Don't upset me!"

 

XXXX

 

Galatea kissed Guenevere and handed her to Athea. "Take good care of her."

 

"Promise."

 

"And try not to do anything that will … traumatize her. At least not in her presence."

 

"Jabez and I will try to control ourselves," Athea said dryly.

 

"Here are instructions on how to get where you're going to." Lily handed Galatea a sheet of paper. "It's on the Gran Via, which everyone knows and taxis are really cheap so don't be afraid to use one." 

 

"Besides, _we're_ paying for all this," Diana added. "We'll reimburse you for all expenses."

 

"And don't try to hide anything. We'll know how much money you spend and you'll get every knut back."

 

"Thank you again." Galatea hugged Lily, Diana and Athea in turn, then each of the Marauders and Sunita and Ashish, and her mother lastly. 

 

"Before you go, love, we have one more thing for you," Sirius said.

 

"We're staging an intervention," Peter added. He held out a box to Galatea.

 

"What's this about?" Lily whispered to James.

 

"You lot paid for the honeymoon; this is our contribution," he answered.

 

"An _intervention?"_

 

"It's sort of symbolic," Peter explained.

 

"And deep. Symbolic and deep," said Sirius matter-of-factly. "Exactly the kind of thing you wouldn't expect from us, which makes it even better."

 

Galatea took the box and opened it slowly. Inside there was a brightly colored Muggle outfit.

 

"Every day when you open that box there'll be a new outfit," Peter explained. "Six months worth. No black allowed."

 

"No black, no robes, nothing loose-fitting; made to flatter," James explained. Sirius gave him a look. "That what the saleslady said," James mumbled. "Direct quote." 

 

"Thank you." Galatea smiled brightly.

 

With a final round of hugs and kisses, Galatea and Remus were off to Spain. 

 

Married.

**Coming Next:**

****

XXXX

"Lily … are you _quite_ sure you're okay?"

 

"James, don't you realize the implications of this?"

 

"You need to stop eating rat poison?" James guessed.

XXXX

Galatea cut herself off and smiled wryly. "You know, this conversation could be wading into dangerous waters."

 

Remus shook his head. "We aren't being adults right now; only an adult would be stupid enough to read too much into it."

XXXX

Lily sipped her tea purposefully before answering. She was feeling inexplicably nervous. "We have a bit … a bit of a surprise."

 

"I wish you wouldn't keep us in suspense, darling," Raine winked at her daughter.


	14. Of Rat Poison and the News it Brings

**Disclaimer:** Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, and Ashish are all I own. "Walk the Line" is by Johnny Cash (and is also a movie which I highly recommend). All else is the property of JK Rowling.

 

**Author's Note:** The other day I was thinking to myself and suddenly something occurred to me and I was like "HEY! I'll put that in my next Author's Note!" ... naturally, I've forgotten it. Cheers. Life is beautiful.  Much Love, Serena 

 

 

Chapter Fourteen

 

 

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_

 

_You give me calls for love that I can't hide_

 

_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

 

_Because you're mine_

 

_I walk the line_

 

 

**_("Walk the Line" by Johnny Cash)_ **

 

 

 

 

Tuesday November 20, 1979

 

"James!"

 

James looked up from his work, alarmed. Lily had screamed his name bloody-murder and he had no idea where she was.

 

"Lily?" he called back. He jogged from room to room in search of his wife.

 

" _James!_ "

 

"Lily!"

 

They found each other in the library.

 

"Lily, are you alright?"

 

"Of course I am! You won't _believe_ it, James!"

 

"What?"

 

"I just vomited all over the bathroom!"

 

James deduced from the look on Lily's face that he had misheard, for he had never seen anyone look so thrilled about being ill, save the time in third year when Sirius had been sick the day of a large potions exam. 

 

"I'm sorry?" he said. "Did I hear you right?"

 

"I vo-mit-ed all over the place," Lily repeated, enunciating the key word. To accentuate, she pantomimed it. 

 

"Lily … are you _quite_ sure you're okay?"

 

 

"James, don't you realize the implications of this?"

 

 

"You need to stop eating rat poison?" James guessed.

 

"Don't be silly, James!"

 

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm stumped."

 

" _Morning sickness_ , James!"

 

" _What?_ "

 

"Oh don't worry, it's over." Misreading James's confused expression, she explained, "My stomach is empty now; nothing left to throw up. And I cleaned it." 

 

"No-no-no, why are you so excited about …" he trailed off, catching on. "Wait … are you sure?"

 

"No, but what else could it be?"

 

James's hazel eyes sparkled. "You're right! I mean, unless you really _did_ swallow rat poison." 

 

"No! No poison!"

 

James laughed and hugged Lily.

 

"I'll have Sunita give me an exam to be sure, but James … oh, this is so exciting! We're having a baby!"

 

XXXX

 

Today it was a bright blue dress made of some sort of clingy material, with strappy shoes to match. Galatea loved it but she privately thought the droopy collar made her breasts look even smaller than they already were. She had to admit that the color was quite fetching. 

 

It was early in the morning; 8:30, about. It almost seemed quiet. Remus and Galatea strolled the streets of Madrid together, arms around one another. For almost ten minutes, no words were exchanged. They walked in silence, content in each other's company. 

 

"What are you thinking?" Galatea asked suddenly.

 

Remus leaned down and kissed her in an answer.

 

"Good answer," he murmured, watching some elderly ladies who were eying them disapprovingly. Giving in to sore temptation, Galatea wrinkled her nose like a little girl and stuck her tongue out at them. Remus laughed a loud, deep laugh and the women walked quickly away, muttering angrily in Spanish. 

 

"I'm only nineteen," Galatea said in her own defense. "I don't _have_ to be an adult if I don't want to be." 

 

"Of course you don't. We're much too young to be married anyhow."

 

"Much too young," Galatea agreed with a curt nod of her head. "We could have easily waited a few years."

 

"Oh, absolutely."

 

"Why, then—" Galatea cut herself off and smiled wryly. "You know, this conversation could be wading into dangerous waters."

 

Remus shook his head. "We aren't being adults right now; only an adult would be stupid enough to read too much into it."

 

"Convenient timing."

 

"It is."

 

Taking a brief pause in their conversation, Remus and Galatea bought strong coffee from a small café that was open and sat at one of the three tables. 

 

"I used to be an advocate of taking great caution and seriously considering all consequences of potential actions. I believed in taking time." 

 

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say that something happened to change your mind."

 

Remus shrugged. "Not really. I guess James sort of convinced me to live in the moment a bit when he proposed to Lily at the age of eighteen." 

 

Galatea nodded. "So the reasons that we are here now, married before we're twenty, are …"

 

"Don't put things off, live in the moment, and timing is key."

 

"Timing is key?"

 

"Yes, well I've always known that."

 

Galatea seemed satisfied with his explanation and she sipped her coffee passively, watching passersby.

 

"You know something?" Remus said after a moment.

 

"Mmm?"

 

"I'm very fortunate that we aren't being adults right now."

 

"Oh?" Galatea smiled amusedly. "Why's that?"

 

"Because I forgot to mention the most important reason that we're married at the age of nineteen."

 

"Do tell."

 

Remus set his coffee down on the table and promptly knocked it over. "Galatea Belidolph, we are married at much too young an age because I'm crazy about you. I love you darling." He kissed her, causing her to drop her coffee as well. 

 

"You know," she whispered, "if we were being adults right now I would be very upset that we are on our honeymoon and you called me by my maiden name." 

 

 

XXXX

 

"Oh my goodness! James and Lily; what a pleasant surprise. Wonderful to see you both. Lily darling, you are positively _glowing_." Raine ushered the pair inside and called her husband. "John, our long-lost daughter and son-in-law are here!" 

 

"Wonderful!" John called from upstairs. "I'll make the tea, dear. Where should I meet you?"

 

"Sitting room." Raine beamed while leading Lily and James to the sitting room. "It is wonderful to see the pair of you. What's the occasion? Early Christmas?" 

 

"Actually, mum, this should probably wait for dad."

 

"Of course it should." Raine seated herself across from Lily and James. "I am just _so_ excited that you've come to visit. Petunia and Vernon haven't called in a month and haven't _visited_ Pet found out she was pregnant, which is only about two meeks longer, but _still_."

 

Lily blinked. "I didn't know Petunia was been pregnant."

 

"Really? When did you last speak with her?"

 

Lily though. It had been a very long time. "Shortly before her wedding, I suppose. She didn't come to mine."

 

"Pet was very put out you didn't attend her wedding."

 

"Put out? My friend had been _raped_ for God's sake!"

 

"Just call her, Lily. You should both just put it behind you. She is your sister; you should be able to talk to her without fighting." 

 

Lily was about to reply, but she was cut  off by her father's arrival with the tea.

 

"Lily and James!" he exclaimed. "I thought Pet and Vernon were here; I put about ten sugars in Vernon's tea. Does anyone want it?"

 

"I'll have it, dad." Lily was in the mood for something sweet.

 

John handed everyone their respective teas and sat beside Raine. "So kids, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

 

Lily sipped her tea purposefully before answering. She was feeling inexplicably nervous. "We have a bit … a bit of a surprise."

 

"I wish you wouldn't keep us in suspense, darling," Raine winked at her daughter.

 

Lily laughed nervously. James took her free hand. "Well … it seems that I'm a little bit … I mean … James and I are going to have a baby." 

 

Without hesitation, Raine jumped up and hugged Lily. "Oh, I knew it the moment I saw you! Congratulations, you two!" Come here, James." Raine hugged James too. "This is fabulous! You will make wonderful parents, both of you! John? John, isn't this incredible?" 

 

John seemed to be considering how he felt about it.

 

"Please be happy for us, dad."

 

"Darling, I'm not _un_ happy for you, but … Lily you're so _young_."

 

"Dad—"

 

"You're nineteen, sweetheart. I know you aren't a child any longer, but you're still so young. I'm only worried that you're jumping into this too quickly. This is a lifelong commitment." 

 

"Sort of like marriage, dad?" Lily challenged. "This is exactly what you said when you found out that James and I were getting married!" 

 

"Yes, Lily. I'm _sure_ everything will be fine, but there are a few differences. James doesn't awake in the middle of the night needing to be fed. James doesn't require constant attention. James doesn't need to … you get the idea Lily? Spouses are much easier to handle than newborn babies." 

 

Raine and Lily snorted simultaneously.

 

"Oh, and you're so easy, Lily," James muttered under his breath. 

 

"Shut it, Potter," Lily whispered back.

 

"I don't mean to _scare_ you, by any means, but—"

 

"Dad, I am going to be a parent at the age of twenty. I am terrified. I _know_ I'm young, and I _know_ babies are difficult, but can you stop thinking like my father for half a second and think instead like my baby's grandfather?"

 

John smiled. "I'm happy for you, Lily—you too, James. Just—"

 

" _Dad_."

 

"Sorry." John stood and hugged his daughter and shook James's hand. "James, if you're as good a father to this child as you've been a husband to Lily, I am confident that they are both in good hands." 

 

XXXX

 

Wednesday November 21, 1979

 

"Do you know how damn bloody brilliant this is?" Diana demanded. 

 

She was with Jabez and Athea at their flat and Lily and James had just stopped over to tell them that Lily was pregnant. 

 

"Well?"

 

"How 'damn bloody brilliant' is this, Diana?" Lily sighed, hating her friend very much.

 

"Our Lily, who used to get up an hour early three times a week to take a jog, is going to swell up like a big balloon. Hello, self-esteem." 

 

"Diana!" Athea scolded halfheartedly, choking back laughter. "What a h-horrible thing to say."

 

"I hate you both," Lily muttered. 

 

"Lily, can I see it?"

 

"I beg your pardon? See what?" Lily asked. "My two-weeks pregnant belly?"

 

"I would like to speak with your baby."

 

"Diana, at this point my 'baby' is a cell. It can't hear you."

 

"Hello, Lily or James Jr." Diana bent down level with Lily's stomach and waved. "I am your auntie Diana. You will know me as the one who buys you the good presents at Christmas. As a person with such an important standing in your life, I give you permission to grow as large as you want inside of your mummy. If she tells you otherwise, she's only joking." 

 

"Get off!" Lily swatted at Diana.

 

"You've been awfully quiet," Athea observed of Jabez.

 

"I never know what to say of these things!" exclaimed Jabez defensively.

 

"Good job knocking up your wife is a good one," Diana suggested. 

 

"He's German; not stupid!" Athea snapped.

 

"That is exactly something I would say," Jabez lamented of Diana's statement.

 

"Nonsense. Only Diana could be that crude."

 

Diana rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I love you too, Athea!" she said with the most incredible amount of sarcasm and left the room.

"Sure _she_ isn't pregnant?" James asked, slightly amused.

"No," Athea said primly. "She's only just spoken with her mother again."

****

****

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"You lot seem to think that all Jabez and I do is shag like bunnies, and you seem to be afraid whenever I mention his name. As for Diana, she never lets anyone get close enough to have sex. There's a wall of sorts." 

XXXX

"James, I am a month pregnant; you'll more likely crush it than get any words across to it."

 

"You aren't being very sentimental. These few cells are going to grow into a baby. It's amazing!"

 

XXXX

 

"Men get it easy."

 

"Oh yes. What a party; dealing with our pregnant wives."


	15. Of Sex and Fascination

**Disclaimer:** The following characters are mine: Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, and Ashish. The song "Happy Together" belongs to the Turtles. I claim no ownership to anything else, no matter how much I wish I could.  

**Author's Note:** Wow. I am so sorry. You poor people in the United States/surrounding area. You don't get the new Harry Potter movie until July 13th? You poor things. Here in France (where all cool people hang out), we're getting it on the 11th. HAH! I mean ... Much Love, Serena  

 

Chapter Fifteen

 

__

__

_Imagine me and you_

_And you and me_

_No matter how we toss the dice_

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together_

__

__

_If I should call you up_

_Invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me_

_And ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be_

_So very fine_

_So happy together_

__

__

_I can't see mee lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

**__**

**__**

**_("Happy Together" by the Turtles)_ **

****

Sunday December 2, 1979

 

 

Everyone was over at Lily and James's the Sunday following Remus and Galatea's return from Madrid. They chatted in the sitting room for a while until a late Peter arrived ("responsibilities at work," he'd explained, looking slightly flustered). At that point, Lily, Diana, Athea and Galatea excused themselves under the pretense of making tea for everyone but they instead remained in the kitchen and talked and kept the tea to themselves. 

 

"So, Galatea," Diana addressed her friend, "how was the wedding night?"

 

"Diana!" Lily exclaimed.

 

"Oh, come off it!" Diana snapped. "You were thinking it too!"

 

"I was certainly—"

 

"Sorry, Lily. I forgot you're a proper young lady who doesn't discuss such things amongst decent people," Diana said meanly.

 

"I don't _like_ you," Lily stated simply. 

 

"I don't know what to say," Galatea admitted. "No one has asked me anything like that before. I feel like I need some time to prepare a speech or something." 

 

There was a short silence. 

 

"Oh," Galatea said quietly. "I know what you lot were thinking."

 

"I didn't mean to sound insensitive, Galatea, I swear. No matter _what_ Athea says or was thinking of saying. I just thought that … well, you know, after what happened you wouldn't … well, you'd be—" 

 

"Afraid of sex?" Galatea interjected. "Absolutely terrified that it might hurt like it did before? Scared of the whole ordeal?" She sipped her tea and widened her eyes for emphasis. "I _was_. For a long time, I mean. Even with the man who I love more than anything in the world."

 

Wide-eyed, Athea blurted out, " _So?_ " and quickly covered her mouth, shocked with herself.

 

Galatea laughed. "Why should I tell you? Did we interrogate Lily after _she_ was married? Do we question _you_ after every 'weekend away' with Jabez? And what about Diana?"

 

"Actually, we did interrogate Lily; you weren't here," Athea said matter-of-factly. "You lot seem to think that all Jabez and I do is shag like bunnies, and you seem to be afraid whenever I mention his name. As for Diana, she never lets anyone get close enough to have sex. There's a wall of sorts." 

 

"That's mean, Athea!"

 

"There is no _wall!_ " Diana protested. "I have s—" She cut herself off as she spotted Sirius popping his head through the kitchen door. 

 

"Yes?" Lily asked purposefully.

 

"How's the, um … how's the tea coming along?" he asked sheepishly.

 

"Get out."

 

"Just thought I'd ask. Carry on."

 

"Shoo!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Men. When will they learn to wait on themselves."

 

"I have sex!" Diana hissed at Athea, picking up right where they'd left off.

 

Athea ignored her and repeated her earlier-posed question. "So? We don't want gory details, but at least tell us if you actually did sleep with your husband whilst on your honeymoon." 

 

Galatea rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I'm married, for Merlin's sake; I don't want to be celibate!"

 

XXXX

 

"I wonder what they're all talking about," Peter mused with a jerk of his head toward the kitchen, from which a burst of laughter had just emanated. 

 

"Sex," muttered Sirius without a though. 

 

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, gesturing at Guenevere's crib.

 

"Relax, mate; she doesn't know what it is." Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fathers."

 

"Sex?" Peter intoned confusedly. "How do you figure?"

 

"They shut up as soon as I went in there and they shoved me out right quick."

 

"With no tea," James mumbled.

 

Peter remained skeptical. "Galatea?"

 

"Don't listen to what they're saying about mummy," Remus cooed to Guenevere, picking her up out of her crib.

 

James looked at Remus in disgust. "That's it. I'm never having children."

 

"Um, your wife is pregnant, Prongs."

 

"You will have two children," Sirius predicted. "First a boy. You will name him something repulsive: Harvey."

 

"Harvey?"

 

"You won't be feeling very creative when you choose his name. Don't worry; your daughter—who will follow when you're twenty-three—will be named something equally as repulsive." 

 

"Bertha," Peter snickered.

 

"Get out of my house."

 

"Didn't we go to school with a Bertha?" Remus asked. 

 

"Yeah," Sirius said lazily. "I'll bet she never got laid."

 

"Is there a safe place in this house for an innocent baby girl to be?" exclaimed Remus.

 

"Doubtful," James answered truthfully.

 

XXXX

 

Lying in bed, Lily strained her next to lift her lead so she could see James. "Will you stop being stupid so I can go to sleep?"

 

"Not yet," James whispered.

 

For the past twenty minutes—although it had seemed a lot longer to Lily—they had been lying in bed, Lily with her camisole rolled up so that James could rest his head on her bare abdomen. 

 

"James, I am a month pregnant; you'll more likely crush it than get any words across to it."

 

"You aren't being very sentimental. These few cells are going to grow into a baby. It's amazing!"

 

"Maybe I will be enamored by it in the morning when I am no longer tired." Lily softened her voice. "Don't get too attached, James. I could have another miscarriage." 

 

"Stay away from bloodstained tiles and staircases."

 

"What if I do have another one?"

 

James sat up, but kept a hand rested on Lily's stomach. "You won't," he said simply.

 

"James—"

 

"Shh. I'm tempting fate."

 

"I'm being serious," Lily said earnestly. She thought a moment, then spoke again, quietly. "If we lose the baby again I don't want to try anymore until we're twenty-three, like we planned originally." 

 

"Okay," James agreed. "Once is hard enough." He addressed Lily's belly. "Hang in there little cells! Just eight more months. July—what's the due date, Lily?" 

 

" _August_ , James; August first."

 

"August first will be here in no time." James laid his head back down and Lily groaned.

 

"James!"

 

"You women get to have the baby to yourselves for nine while months! Let me have my turn!"

 

"You know what else we get, James? Nausea, morning sickness, back pains, swollen ankles, headaches, dizziness, cravings, mood swings, a belly the size of a small planet, not to mention the dumb baby kicking your insides and the actual _birth!_ You want all that? Take it! Men get it easy."

 

"Oh yes. What a party; dealing with our pregnant wives."

 

" _Please_ , James?"

 

James gave a long-suffering sign, kissed Lily's stomach and pulled himself onto a pillow.

 

"You're no fun," he mumbled sulkily.

 

"You're weird," Lily retorted.

****

**Coming Next:**

****

XXXX

"Christmas dinner with you and John?" James repeated as a way of running it by Lily.

XXXX

"He's going to Egypt," Athea explained.

 

 

"Are you not looking forward to it?"

 

 

"Not in the slightest," Sirius muttered moodily. "I arrive on January 20, and the whole damn week it's party after party. And not the good kind, mind you; these are parties with potion suppliers and _finance_ people. It's a merger of two types of deadly boring."

XXXX

" _Never date your boss, Diana!_ " Athea said.

XXXX

"Sirius," Lily said kindly, "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you tagging along to the Evans family Christmas."

XXXX

It's her sister," James explained. "They haven't spoken for nearly a year." 

 

"No scary parents, though?" 

 

"No scary parents," James confirmed. "Just Raine and John. As long as you aren't marrying their daughter at the young age of nineteen they're perfectly friendly." 

XXXX

"Lily, the fact still remains that you were exceedingly rude—"

 

"I was not—"

 

" _Exceedingly rude_ ," Petunia repeated, "to Vernon's parents. The least  you could do is apologize. It _is_ Christmas."

 

"No! I will do no such thing!"

 

"Lily, these are my in-laws! They're second parents to me! How would you feel if I came up to your husband's parents and called them by their first names and babbled something about being estranged and some other nonsense?" 

 

"My in-laws are dead, Petunia!"

XXXX

"Are you in the market for a drill, Sirius?" Vernon asked.

XXXX

Take a look at history, Lily. Medieval times? Burning of witches? People hated the abnormal—" 

 

"So millions died? People _feared_ the 'abnormal' so millions of Muggles died! And if that's your perspective, then consider this: right now, as we speak, there is a group of individuals dedicated to the eradication of everyone not born into a magical family! That's you, Pet, and me and mum and dad!"

XXXX

"You humiliated me too, Pet! Countless times!" 

 

"Name one!"

 

"Name one? I could name ten!"

 

"What is happening?" Raine and John came into the kitchen. "Lily? Petunia? What's the matter?" 

 

"I am a person, Petunia! I'm not some different species, so stop treating me like I am!" 


	16. Of Christmas and Fallings-Out

**Disclaimer:** I own:  Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu. Who knows who owns Christmas songs. JK Rowling owns everything else. I love her.

 

**Author's Note:** I know I said I can now only update once I finish writing a chapter, but (a) I'm having with chapter 35 and (b) I've got backup. So here you are. A chapter before you should really have one. Tchin! Serena 

 

Chapter Sixteen

 

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much mistletoeing_

_And hearts will be glowing_

_When loved ones are near!_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year!_

 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_("It's the Most onderful Time of the Year" not by me)_ **

 

Thursday December 20, 1979

 

In later years, Lily decided, when their child was grown into a brooding teenager and complained about her as a mother, she would recount the days of severe morning sickness that she had suffered. From the day that she had discovered that she was pregnant, Lily had had horrible morning sickness every day for nearly a month. She also declared that the day it ceased—December 20—would be a family holiday. 

 

"Just in time for Christmas!" James said cheerily. "Now your breakfast won't be interrupted by a bathroom run."

 

"Thank goodness!" Lily affirmed, adding a command to knock on wood—they didn't want to jinx her into a relapse. 

 

James gave her an odd look and reached for the coffee table to knock on it when the phone rang. 

 

"James!" Lily protested as he abandoned the odd ritual to answer it.

 

"Knock for me," he said, then spoke into the receiver. "James Potter."

 

"James? Hello, dear. It's Raine."

 

"Oh! How are you, Raine?"

 

Lily looked up upon hearing her mother's name.

 

"I'm just fine, dear. How about yourself?"

 

"Swell."

 

Raine laughed. "'Swell'? I haven't heard that one in a long time! And how is Lily doing?"

 

"She's hanging in there."

 

"Well, that is good to hear. Listen, dear, I'm afraid I didn't just call to chat; I have an ulterior motive."

 

James laughed, loving his mother-in-law more every second.

 

"We—that is John and I—were wondering if you two have plans for Christmas. I know this is a little last-minute, so we won't be terribly hurt if you're busy." 

 

"Well, I know Christmas morning we're having our friends over from breakfast. We've decided to make a tradition of it … starting this year." 

 

"Of course, of course; I should have been more clear. Christmas evening, dear. Would you like to have Christmas dinner with me and John?" 

 

"Christmas dinner with you and John?" James repeated as a way of running it by Lily.

 

Lily's eyes brightened and she nodded.

 

"We'll be there."

 

"You will? Oh, that's splendid! John, they can make it! Be over at two?"

 

"See you then."

 

"James, this is wonderful! Now, I'm not sure, but Petunia and Vernon may be there also; it'll be a family reunion."

 

James winced. "That's great, Raine," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

 

"I know that Lily doesn't get on well with Petunia, James. But it's Christmas, for heaven's sake; I hope to God that they both have the good sense not to squabble on such a day." 

 

"Lily has plenty of good sense," James said loyally. Lily raised an eyebrow.

 

"I know she does, James. But you know that no problem is one-sided."

 

Not wanting to respond to that comment, James veered the conversation in a different direction. "Will his parents be there as well?"

 

_Who?_ Lily mouthed.

 

"Why yes they will." Raine had the slightest edge to her voice; she knew that he was avoiding the previous topic. 

 

"Never met them. What are they like?"

 

 

 

"Oh, _James_. Certainly Lily's told you stories of the one time she met them. Vernon's mother--Francesca--is _horrid!_ "

 

 

 

James smirked and told Raine he was doing so.

 

Raine laughed, no longer irked at him. "Goodbye, James. We'll see you Christmas Day at two o' clock in the afternoon."

 

 

 

"Are they going to be there? At my parents' house?" Lily asked.

 

James hesitated. "Who?"

 

 

 

"I assume you were speaking about Petunia and Vernon. And Vernon's parents."

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Great." Lily rose from her seat at the foot of the sofa and left the room.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"It's funny," Lily popped her head back in so as to speak to James without shouting. "I suddenly am feeling nauseous."

 

XXXX

 

Tuesday December 25, 1979

 

"My execution date has been set," Sirius announced glumly as Nettie cleared away the last of the breakfast dishes. 

 

"Meaning what?" Jabez—who had come with Athea—asked in alarm.

 

"He's going to Egypt," Athea explained.

 

 

"Are you not looking forward to it?"

 

 

"Not in the slightest," Sirius muttered moodily. "I arrive on January 20, and the whole damn week it's party after party. And not the good kind, mind you; these are parties with potion suppliers and _finance_ people. It's a merger of two types of deadly boring."

 

"So, what'll you do to entertain yourself?" Lily asked.

 

"I plan on getting thoroughly pissed and getting sacked. Then I'll wait for my mother to croak so I can inherit her money."

 

"That's horrid," Peter said darkly. "Surely your mother—"

 

"You don't know my mother, Wormtail."

 

"Sirius, you are not purposely going to get yourself sacked," Galatea said firmly.

 

"I know," he sighed. "It _is_ awfully tempting, though."

 

"Do you _truly_ hate your job?" Athea asked.

 

"No," Sirius admitted. "I hate traveling." He considered this statement for a few seconds and corrected himself. "I hate traveling _alone_."

 

"Hook up again with Mary," Athea suggested. "I hear she's a wreck."

 

"She's crazy, that's what she is." Sirius shuddered. "I'm am not doing _that_ again."

 

"What about Olivia, then? Not that you ever really bring your girlfriends around much, but she _seemed_ nice."

 

"Of course _you_ thought that."

 

"What does _that_ mean?"

 

"Sure, she's nice. She's _too_ nice! She's _too_ good! She's one of those 'commitment' types." 

 

"I think I've heard of that species," Lily said ponderously. "What is it they're called? Oh yes: _women_."

 

"Haha."

 

"I give up!" Athea declared. "You have had every loose woman in Great Britain!"

 

"Plus Olivia."

 

"Whatever."

 

Lily sighed. "I hate to break this up, but James and I have to get ready to go to my parents' house."

 

"What in Merlin's name am I going to do all day?" Sirius demanded. "Other than you lot, I've got nothing. And you've all got _people_ to be with!"

 

Athea smiled meanly and ticked her fingers off. "Lily and James, and Remus and Galatea have each other; Peter has Esmé; I have Jabez. Looks like you and Diana are stuck together for the day." 

 

"Bitch," Diana muttered under her breath. "Actually, Athea, I _do_ have someone." She looked her friend over with a haughty expression. "I have a boyfriend." 

 

Athea closed her eyes and sighed wearily. "Oh no, Diana. You _aren't_."

 

"Aren't what?" Peter inquired.

 

"Yes Athea, _do_ speak English for once, please," Diana added with a roll of her eyes.

 

"Who are you dating?" demanded Athea.

 

"Vlad—"

 

"Do you think I know him by name? _How did you meet him?_ "

 

If you'd shut up a minute, I would tell you," Diana said impatiently. "His name is Vlad Constantinescu—"

 

James and Sirius, recognizing the name, groaned.

 

"—he's the captain of my Quidditch team."

 

"Diana!"

 

"Have I taught you nothing?" James said.

 

"You've never—"

 

" _Never date your boss, Diana!_ " Athea said.

 

"It _is_ common sense," Galatea put in quietly.

 

" _Anyway_ ," Diana shouted and held up her hands for silence, "the point is that I _do_ have someone to be with today, so you can't dump Black with me. Besides," she added under her breath, "he's hardly my _boss_ ; he's the captain of the team. Clearly, you have no idea how Quidditch works."

 

"Sirius," Lily said kindly, "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you tagging along to the Evans family Christmas."

 

Embarrassed, Sirius quickly declined. 

 

"No, you should come, Padfoot!" James said excitedly, eyes glinting mischievously. "You'll get to meet Lily's mad sister."

 

"Well … if you're sure it's no burden."

 

" _James_ ," said Lily warily.

 

"Oh Lily, have a little faith in us!" Sirius protested.

 

"Yeah, we're … we're _mature_ now."

 

Peter laughed.

 

"Shut it, you," said James. "You're no better."

 

XXXX

 

"Well, here we are," Lily said for the third time.

 

 

"Um … Lily?"

 

 

"Yes, James?"

 

 

"It's cold, Lily."

 

 

"Mmhmm."

 

 

"Are we ever going to go inside, perhaps?"

 

 

"Of course we are, don't be ridiculous!"

 

 

"Sometime … _today?_ "

 

 

Lily bit her lip. "Maybe."

 

 

"What have you got to be nervous about?" Sirius asked. "You want to talk about mad families—look at mine!" 

 

 

"It's her sister," James explained. "They haven't spoken for nearly a year." 

 

 

 

 

"No scary parents, though?" 

 

 

 

 

"No scary parents," James confirmed. "Just Raine and John. As long as you aren't marrying their daughter at the young age of nineteen they're perfectly friendly." 

 

 

"Well then, I'll be the brave one." Sirius reached over  Lily's shoulder and knocked firmly on the door. 

 

 

Petunia opened it.

 

 

"Oh," she said with a forced smile. "Come in."

 

 

"Hi, Pet," Lily said.

  
"Petunia," James greeted her cordially.

 

 

Sirius waved.

 

 

"Who are you? Lily, who is he?"

 

 

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's this bloke I met on the Underground who said I have a nice arse." 

 

 

"I'm Sirius," Sirius said. "We've known each other for years."

 

 

"You have, have you?" Petunia closed the door and raised a perfect eyebrow at her sister. "Good heavens, my sister does seem to get around." 

 

 

Lily's jaw tightened angrily.

 

 

"Lily! James!" Raine had spotted then in the doorway.  "Oh, you've brought a guest, I see." 

 

"Sirius Black, Mrs. Evans. I don't know if you remember me." Sirius stuck out his hand for Raine to shake, but instead she pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

 

"Of course I remember you, dear. Please call me Raine." She winked in jest. "'Mrs. Evans' sounds like the name of an old woman and I will be horribly insulted if you call me such." 

 

 

"I'm sorry for intrud—"

 

 

"Oh, don't you dare apologize, Sirius. You are always welcome in our home." 

 

 

"Thank you, Raine."

 

 

Petunia pulled Lily aside. "Lily, Vernon's parents are here too, so you can't talk about any of that … _unusual_ stuff."

 

 

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Pet."

 

 

"Don't roll your eyes!"

 

 

"Yes, mother."

 

 

"Honestly, Lily! You are such a child!"

 

 

"And you irrational fears are just so adult!" Lily hissed.  "At least does you husband know of my 'unusual' misfortune?" 

 

 

Petunia scowled. "No he does not! Not another word, Lily. Give me your coat and take that husband of yours and your friend—" 

 

 

"James and Sirius."

 

 

"I don't care. Just take them to the sitting room and introduce them to everyone." 

 

 

"Fine." Lily beckoned James and Sirius and led them briskly to the sitting room. "No magic talk," she hissed to them before they entered. "You are about to meet the biggest Muggles of all time." 

 

 

"Muggles don't talk about plugs and electricity and stuff on a regular basis, do they?" Sirius asked. "That was my downfall in Muggle Studies." 

 

 

"Only exceedingly boring ones do," Lily said shortly. "So it's quite possible." She planted a forced smile onto her face and entered the sitting room. 

 

 

"Lily!"

 

 

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Her father was there as well. "Hi, dad." She hugged him. "You remember Sirius?" 

 

 

"Of course. How are you Sirius? And you, James?" John shook their hands cordially. "Care for a drink?" 

 

"Yes, please," James responded.

 

"No, not for me, sir," Sirius replied. "I might take you up on that later, though." 

 

"The name's John, Sirius. Lily? Drink?"

 

"No thanks, dad." Taking James's hand and Sirius's arm, Lily approached Vernon. "Nice to see you, Vernon. Happy Christmas."

 

An obnoxious expression of superiority painted on her face, Petunia stalked into the room, afraid Lily would do something wrong. She snaked her arm around Vernon and smirked at Lily.

 

Lily could have slapped her. "You may not remember me," she continued, her eyes flashing angrily at her sister. "I am your estranged sister-in-law, Lily Potter. The gorgeous man to my right is my husband, James. The gorgeous man to my left is my husband's best friend, Sirius Black. We're all very _close_."

 

Petunia's eyes widened. "Lily, do you remember Vernon's parents?" She practically dragged Lily away. 

 

"Of course I remember Malcolm and Francesca!" Lily trilled. "Malcolm and Francesca, James and Sirius." 

 

" _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_ recalled earlier that you were ill last time you met." 

 

"Is that so?" Lily's voice was sugar-sweet. "Interesting that _Malcolm and Francesca_ remember that, yet know so little about me as a person."

 

Petunia was trembling in rage, but maintained a steady tone of voice. "Lily, may I speak with you in private for a moment?" 

 

"Of course, Petunia. James, Sirius, make yourselves comfortable." 

 

Petunia grabbed Lily's upper arm and dragged her into the foyer as though she was a criminal. 

 

"What in heaven's name is wrong with you, Lily?" Petunia demanded. "You have no right to treat my family with such disrespect!" 

 

"The only 'disrespect' that I was displaying was toward you, Petunia!" Lily snapped. 

 

"Don't be stupid, Lily. Did they invite you to address them by their first names?" 

 

"Do not patronize me! I am not a child, Petunia. I can call them whatever I want without being invited!" 

 

"Not a child? Lily, you're _nineteen!_ "

 

"And married!"

 

"That doesn't have any bearing on your age! It doesn't _mature_ you, heaven knows!"

 

"Heaven knows _indeed_ ," Lily said, looking her sister up and down pointedly.

 

 

"Lily, the fact still remains that you were exceedingly rude—"

 

"I was not—"

 

" _Exceedingly rude_ ," Petunia repeated, "to Vernon's parents. The least you could do is apologize. It _is_ Christmas."

 

"No! I will do no such thing!"

 

"Lily, these are my in-laws! They're second parents to me! How would you feel if I came up to your husband's parents and called them by their first names and babbled something about being estranged and some other nonsense?" 

 

"My in-laws are dead, Petunia!"

 

There was an ugly silence.

 

"They died a long time ago; one six months and the other a year." Lily shook her head in disgust. "Don't talk to me about disrespect." 

 

XXXX

 

"Well, James, what do you do?" Malcolm managed through his roast beef. "Our Vernon works with drills." He said this as though Vernon's job was manly and exciting. 

 

"I'm, uh … I'm studying to become a teacher."

 

Malcolm pretended to try to cover a snort.

 

"A teacher of what?" Francesca asked. 

 

"L-language. A language teacher."

 

"Oh, how _interesting_. What language?" 

 

Lily watched James amusedly. 

 

"Umm … Hindi. Hindi and Thai and … Mandarin."

 

"Oh!" Francesca looked truly thrilled. " _Glua pee mai?_ "

 

"Pardon?"

 

"It's Thai, dear. One of a few phrases I picked up from an old housemaid. It means 'are you afraid of ghosts?'." 

 

James shrugged without pause. "Sorry. Your accent was pretty thick—I couldn't understand you." 

 

"Oh," Francesca laughed it off. "Well then, _mai pen lai_."

 

"Sorry? I can't understand a word you're saying."

 

"Hmm." Francesca looked momentarily offended, but declared that she was rusty. After all, she'd fired that worthless maid ages ago. She then addressed Lily. "And you dear? I suppose you'll be following the path of your mother and becoming one of those," she sniffed disapprovingly, "career girls." 

 

Raine's jaw clenched.

 

  
Looking Francesca square in the eye, Lily said, "Yes, Francesca. I am going to go to medical school and I plan on being both a neurosurgeon and a cardiac specialist. Of course, I'll be so busy with all the brain trauma that is _obviously_ occurring these days that James will likely do the cooking and cleaning and looking after the kids."

 

"I see," Francesca said dryly.

 

Sirius snorted loudly.

 

Everyone stared.

 

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Congestion."

 

"Are you in the market for a drill, Sirius?" Vernon asked.

 

Lily excused herself to the bathroom, where she laughed hysterically for a full five minutes. 

 

"Er … why?"

 

"I'm in the business," Vernon said nonchalantly. "You seem like the type of person we market our products to." 

 

" _I_ seem like a target consumer?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"Of a _drill?_ "

 

"Not just any drill!" Malcolm interjected. "A Grunnings drill!"

 

"Exactly what is a target consumer of a Grunnings drill?"

 

"A man man," Vernon spoke gruffly. "Young, healthy, single. Someone who has the strength, the drive, and the time to spend a long summer day building." 

 

"Just spend a weekend relaxing with his Grunnings drill?"

 

"Exactly." Vernon nodded his head, oblivious to Sirius's mocking. 

 

"Vernon, has your company ever considered marketing your products to construction companies? I've heard they like drills." 

 

"Of course. Do you think we're stupid? This is a new marketing strategy; a new line of drills." 

 

Sirius nodded serenely. "Well, why don't I give you my card and we'll discuss this at a more appropriate time." He stood and felt around his pockets. "Damn it all, I left my card at the studio." 

 

"Studio?"

 

"I teach ballet," Sirius said, feeling very sorry that Lily was missing this, "mostly to six-year-old girls. Don't get me wrong, though, Vernon. I still love nothing more than to spend my free time building."

 

Vernon 's face purpled. 

 

"I'll have Lily give me your number and we'll discuss … drills."

 

XXXX

 

Petunia slammed another plate into the sink.

 

"Why don't you use your words?" Lily said, inspecting the plate for cracks. There was a long one down the middle. She'd fix it later. "You've ruined another plate." 

 

"You know what, Lily? I don't care!"

 

Lily looked curiously at Petunia. It was unlike her not to care about material things. 

 

"How could you, Lily? How could you sit there and mock my family? Just because we aren't freaks like you doesn't mean you need to patronize us!" 

 

"You're joking, right?" Lily faced her sister angrily, hands on her hips. " _You_ cannot say that to _me_ , Pet! Ever since I was eleven and started going to Hogwarts you've treated me like shit on the bottom of your shoe! Just now, Pet, you called me a freak!" 

 

"You _are!_ " Petunia shrieked. She could safely raise her voice, now that Malcolm and Francesca had left. "It is not _normal_ to be able to wiggle your _magic wand_ and say some _magic words_ —"

 

"Has it ever occurred to you that in the wizarding community, that's considered normal, and electricity and postal service are considered odd and freakish? Are you so naïve to think that the entire world operates on the same status quo?" 

 

"Most of the world's status quo says that magic isn't normal!"

 

"You don't know that, Petunia!"

 

"Take a look at history, Lily. Medieval times? Burning of witches? People hated the abnormal—" 

 

"So millions died? People _feared_ the 'abnormal' so millions of Muggles died! And if that's your perspective, then consider this: right now, as we speak, there is a group of individuals dedicated to the eradication of everyone not born into a magical family! That's you, Pet, and me and mum and dad! Murders occur every day because these people think that it is not normal not to be magic, and they think it's wrong!" 

 

Having nothing to say in rebuttal, Petunia stood, red-faced, her hands clenched. "Regardless," she said finally, "you, your husband—" 

 

"James!"

 

"—and your friend—"

 

"Sirius!" 

 

"—had no right to treat my family like that and I would like an apology!" 

 

"No!" Lily exclaimed without hesitation. "After all the years of your mistreatment of me and not a single apology, you expect me to apologize for an admittedly childish event that you have blown out of proportion?" 

  
"Yes I do!" Petunia said shrilly.

 

"No. Way."

 

"Lily, you humiliated me!"

 

"Lily?" James stepped cautiously into the kitchen.

 

Lily ignored him. "You humiliated me too, Pet! Countless times!"

 

"Name one!"

 

"Name one? I could name ten!"

 

"What is happening?" Raine and John came into the kitchen. "Lily? Petunia? What's the matter?" 

 

"I am a person, Petunia! I'm not some different species, so stop treating me like I am!" 

 

"It is not normal," Petunia continued furiously, "none of it is! That school, the books, the owls, the spells, for God's sake the _people!_ " She brandished her hand at James and Sirius. "Your husband, your friend; everyone! None of you are normal! The entire society that you come from does nothing to benefit mankind! You are all a waste of space!" 

 

Angry tears sprang to Lily's eyes. "This is my family, Petunia, and the people closest to me! You are talking about the people I love!" 

 

" _Freaks!_ " Petunia screamed. "None of you are fit to live amongst humans!" 

 

"Hey!" James said. Lily cut him off before he could add anything. 

 

"You told me to be respectful and you wanted me to apologize to you and you say that we aren't human? We are of the same flesh and blood, Petunia!" 

 

"You are no sister to me!"

 

"Who are you to say that? I have done nothing to deserve this!" Tears streaming copiously, all Lily could think was how Petunia never cried and it wasn't fair. 

 

" _FREAK!_ " Petunia screamed. 

 

"Stop!" James yelled suddenly, his voice deep with anger. " _Do_ _not talk to my wife like that!_ " He pointed at Petunia threateningly. 

 

Raine was wide-eyed and unable to say anything. John looked astounded at his eldest daughter's cruelty. Sirius was just as incensed as James. 

 

"And _you!_ " Vernon said to James. "Do not talk to _my_ wife like that!" 

 

"She deserves it, Dursley," Sirius snapped. 

 

"No one deserves—"

 

"No one deserves to be called subhuman and a freak!" James stepped forward. 

 

"Stop, James!" Lily said. "You can't fight my fight for me."

 

"I'm sorry," said Raine. "This is all my fault. It was a bad idea—" 

 

"What were you supposed to do, mum? Pick one daughter over the other?" Lily wiped her eyes and face clear of tears. "I'm leaving now." She hugged her mother and father numbly and walked toward the front door. "Happy Christmas," she said bitterly.

 

**Coming Next:**

 

 

 

 

 

XXXX

"I'm so sorry about all that, James," Raine apologized. "I really do feel at fault." 

 

 

 

 

 

XXXX

"Well," Lily explained as she searched for something to wear, "everyone— _nearly_ everyone, anyhow—in our little group has something of a tendency to date foreigners. Jabez is German, obviously, and Diana's Constantinesu is … Luxembourgan?"

 

 

 

"Actually, he's Romanian."

 

 

 

"Whatever. Sirius has dated one girl, at least, from each country in the world; and d'you remember when Diana's mother tried to set her up with that American?  Jack, or something?" 

 

 

 

"You're right," James acknowledged. "This one's names Laurynn and she's all the way from Ulster."

XXXX

"And how do you know Shanlu?" James asked. "As of Christmas you didn't have a girlfriend or even a potential girlfriend and since then you've met, dated and dumped Laurynn; gone to China; met Shanlu, not to mention gotten to know her well enough so that you 'always' say she makes good drinks; and you've had an incident with tequila." 

XXXX

Esmé smiled. She turned to Shanlu and spoke in a loud voice. "Welcome … to … our … country! I … am … Esmé." 

 

"Give me one of those," James muttered and grabbed a drink from Lily's tray.

 

 

 

XXXX

 

 

"You're famous amongst our teammates, as are Athea and Jabez."

 

Athea made a rude hand gesture at Diana. "She doesn't happen to say that we're constantly shagging like bunnies, does she?" 

 

 

 

XXXX

 

 

 

"Look at them," Diana said, staring out the window at their approaching friends. "They're walking all close like they're _in love_."

 

"The audacity," said Athea sarcastically.

 

"I'll say. The honeymoon is over, lovebirds!"

 

"Tell me," Athea addressed Vlad, "what on earth attracts you to Diana? It can't possibly be personality."

 

 

XXXX

 

 

"Fabian, we need Order people. Get … get Evans, Potter, whoever you can reach." 

XXXX

Sirius continued to speak seriously. "There's so much happening in the world … so much that's beyond our control. There's no way of knowing what will happen tomorrow or next week or next year. Voldemort— oh _honestly_ —Voldemort is gaining power by the minute and people are going to his side or getting murdered for not. I mean … who knows if next year we'll all still be here."

 


	17. Of the New Decade and what it Brings

**Disclaimer:** I own Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, and Andrea. I do not claim ownership to the song "Another Day" which is from "Rent" by some wonderful person ... Anyhow. Everything else it JK Rowling's.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:** Please know, everyone, that my intent here is not to make fun of Chinese accents. I think you are all intelligent enough to know that I simply wish to convey that Shanlu's English is not very good. It paints a picture, you see? I love Chinese people. I love accents. Ergo, I love Chinese accents. Funny how that works. My intention is _never_ to offend. Anyhow, no I have not yet finished the last chapter of this damnable story, but ... Christmas, you know. Joyeux Noël from France! Bonnes fêtes! Tchin, Serena

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Seventeen

 

_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn_

There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last

There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today

 

**_("Another Day" from "Rent")_ **

 

Tuesday December 25, 1979

 

Lily was holding her head in her hands and sitting on the floor in front of the sitting room sofa when James got home. "What kept you?" she asked, her voice very dry. 

 

"I helped your parents clean up. Lily, are you alright?"

 

Lily shook her head. James sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She sank into his lap. 

 

"I think …" she started, but trailed off. She didn't want to verbalize what she'd been thinking since she had gotten home. 

 

James didn't say anything.

 

"I think …" she said again. She cleared her throat. "I think I've just had a falling-out with my sister." 

 

" _Lily_."

 

"Everything that we've resented and hated about each other over the years just _came out_." She sighed. "I don't think we'll ever speak to each other again."

 

"I'm really sorry, honey."

 

"Yeah? Well, I'm not." Lily's voice cracked. She _did_ care! She _was_ sorry! "I'm better off without her in my life," she maintained halfheartedly. Then she started crying and couldn't stop.

 

XXXX

 

Even fifteen minutes after arriving home, Petunia was still shaking in anger. 

 

Slightly concerned over his wife's state, Vernon approached her as she stood in the middle of the sitting room. "Pet—" 

 

Petunia spun around so sharply that the heel of her shoe broke. "Do not call me that," she snarled, not caring about her shoe for the instant. "That is what _Lily_ called me."

 

"'Called'? Petunia, she isn't dead."

 

"She may as well be!" Petunia snapped. "There will no longer be need to contact her anymore! She will leave our family alone. Forever." 

 

"She's your sister, Petunia. Granted, it is unfortunate that she picked such a stupid bloke for a husband, not to mention her friend the _ballerina_. But do you think—" 

 

"Vernon! Stop!" Petunia's quaking had reached a new height. "You, Vernon, are my husband and I need your support on this! Do not patronize me and do not underestimate my feelings on this! Understood?" 

  
Vernon nodded. 

 

"Do I have your support or are you leaving?"

 

"You will always have my support, Petunia."

 

"Good." Petunia took off her broken shoe and took a steadying breath. She was about to confess everything she never wanted her husband or anyone to know. But she had to. "There is something more you should know about my sister." 

 

XXXX

 

Lily had cried herself to sleep on the sitting room floor, using James as a pillow. When he was sure she was asleep, James situated a throw pillow beneath her head and covered her with a decorative blanket. With a parting kiss on the forehead, he Disapparated to Raine and John's house. 

 

They were expecting him, so he Apparated directly into their sitting room. 

 

"How is she?" Raine asked worriedly.

 

"She's shaken up," James told her. "She seems to think they've had a falling-out." 

 

Raine and John glanced uneasily at one another. 

 

"What?"

 

"Petunia called about an hour ago," John said slowly, hating to bear bad news. "She said to pass the word on to Lily that she wanted to sever all contact with her and … well … you." 

 

James groaned. "How will I tell Lily?"

 

"I can't honestly say I know."

 

"She couldn't be consoled? Dissuaded?" James pleaded. 

 

"We tried, dear. She wouldn't budge." Raine shook her head. "This is going to be hard on Lily. Family means so much to her. Yes, her and Petunia have never been bosom friends but there was always ... well, they always had the option of speaking with one another should the need or desire arise." 

 

"I know," James sighed. 

 

"I'm so sorry about all that, James," Raine apologized. "I really do feel at fault." 

 

"No one blames you, Raine."

 

"Petunia and Lily are my daughters," John said slowly, "and I love them both equally and dearly and I won't take sides." He shook his head. "But I didn't know that Petunia had such a capacity to be cruel … especially to her own sister. 

 

James was unsure of what to say.

 

"We won't keep you, dear," Raine told him. "We only wanted you to check in when Lily was okay. Have a good new year." 

 

XXXX

 

Monday December 31, 1979

 

"Lily! Wake up!"

 

  
Lily opened her eyes to find James hovering over her. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her head. 

 

"Wake up!" James pulled the thick comforter off his wife and turned her bodily over. He took her shoulders and shook them. "Lily … Lily!" 

 

"Whaddiyouwant?"

 

"Up!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I've just finished making arrangements—"

 

"For what?"

 

"Everyone is coming over tonight and I _know_ how long it takes you to get ready." 

 

"Who's everybody?" Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

 

"Do I really have to say it? There are so many names!"

 

"You woke me up, James. I'm a little hazy on the people we know at the moment." 

 

"Well, there's Remus and Galatea, and Athea and Jabez, of course. Then Peter is bringing Esmé and Diana has that Vlad Constantinesu from her Quidditch team." 

 

"And Sirius?"

 

"He's bringing some girl he's been dating for about a day."

 

"Charming. Where's she from?"

 

"What?"

 

"Well," Lily explained as she searched for something to wear, "everyone— _nearly_ everyone, anyhow—in our little group has something of a tendency to date foreigners. Jabez is German, obviously, and Diana's Constantinesu is … Luxembourgan?"

 

"Actually, he's Romanian."

 

"Whatever. Sirius has dated one girl, at least, from each country in the world; and d'you remember when Diana's mother tried to set her up with that American? Jack, or something?" 

 

"You're right," James acknowledged. "This one's names Laurynn and she's all the way from Ulster."

 

"That's no fun! I can _walk_ there!" 

 

"Yes, because you can walk on water."

 

"If they speak English as a first language and aren't from Canada, America, Australia , or South Africa, it's not exciting."

 

 

 

 

 

"New Zealand?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Spare me."

 

"Well, Sirius begs to differ."

 

"Sirius has horrible taste in women. _Do you remember Shanea?_ " 

 

James grimaced at the mention of her name.

  
Lily pulled on a white knit sweater. "Here's to hoping that Laurynn isn't another Shanea." 

 

XXXX

 

"Where's Laurynn?" James asked Sirius.

 

Sirius was the first to arrive at Lily and James's house. He did have a guest with him, but it didn't seem to be Laurynn from Ulster.

 

"Who?" Sirius said animatedly, punching James in the arm in what was meant to look playful, but was actually very hard. 

 

"Never mind," James mumbled.

 

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, spotting him at the front door. "Come in! Is this Laurynn?" 

 

" _Oh my_ —"

 

"Don't you dare punch my wife, Padfoot."

 

"Can we come inside?" Sirius said pointedly.

 

"Yeah. Can I take your cloaks?" James offered flatly, arm and ego still sore and bruising. 

 

"Thanks, Prongs." Sirius and the girl approached Lily in the sitting room. "Lily, this is Shanlu. She's from China. Shanlu, this is Lily."

 

"Pleased to meet you," Lily said.

 

"Please meet you," Shanlu repeated. 

 

"Her English isn't so good," Sirius muttered to Lily. "She's cute as hell, though." 

 

"Sirius, what means 'Padfoot'?" Shanlu asked. 

 

"Long story, love. I'll tell you later."

 

Shanlu nodded. "Can I help anything?" she asked Lily. 

 

_ Say yes! _ Sirius mouthed. _She won't take_ no _for an answer._

 

"Um … maybe you could help me make drinks," Lily said uncertainly. 

 

"Oh yes," Shanlu's eyes sparkled. "Sirius always say I make well drinks. But keep me away from tequila!" 

 

Lily laughed and showed Shanlu into the kitchen. 

 

"We had an incident with tequila," Sirius explained to James. "How do you like her?" 

 

"She's very … smiley."

 

"Is that good?"

 

I don't know, Padfoot; I've only just met the girl. How do _you_ like her?"

 

"I like her. She's friendly, surprisingly outgoing. A lot different from the women I usually date." 

 

"She didn't put out on the first date, did she?"

 

Sirius scowled. "First of all, don't judge! Second … no she didn't." 

 

James nodded.

 

"That isn't why she's different!" Sirius snapped defensively. "Besides, I've never dated a Chinese girl before." 

 

"What about ... Sayaka, was it?"

 

"She was _Japanese_ , you daft cow!" 

 

"What was wrong with her?"

 

"Sayaka? Umm ... too much green tea?"

 

"Surely--"

 

"I don't remember, Prongs! That was an _age_ ago! I think there was something about her that made me feel mysoginistic."

 

"Well, it's good to know you don't enjoy mysoginy."

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

 

"So, do you like Shanlu?"

 

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah."

 

"Rate her."

 

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, eyes wide. "Mister 'good to know you don't enjoy mysoginy'!" 

 

"It's a perfectly respectable scale, Sirius. I only meant that you should compare her to previous girlfriends so I can get an idea of how much you like her. You know, Shanea being the worst—" 

 

"Shanea was not the worst! Just because _you_ didn't like her doesn't mean _I_ didn't." 

 

"Fine. Who was the worst?"

 

Sirius thought a moment. "Andrea," he said decisively. He shuddered. "She's the reason I don't date British girls anymore. Or rarely, anyhow." 

 

"And the best?"

 

"Probably … Rozanne."

 

James was taken slightly aback. No one had mentioned Rozanne since she and Sirius had split up. Apparently now was the time to move on.  "So, between Andrea and Rozanne, where does Shanlu lie?" he said, missing only the smallest of beats.

 

"Closer to Rozanne that Andrea."

 

James grinned. "Good."

 

"Do you like her?"

 

"I just met her, mate. Lovely first impression, though."

 

There was a knock on the front door.

 

"Come on in!" James yelled.

 

"It's us!" Athea shouted back. She and Jabez joined James and Sirius in the sitting room. 

  
"Vogel!" James and Sirius exclaimed in unison.

 

Jabez grinned at them and shook their hands, very man-like. Athea rolled her eyes. 

 

"How's the Germ?" Sirius asked boisterously. 

 

"'The Germ'?" Jabez repeated.

 

"The Germ: Germany. You know, it's where you reside, where you hang your hat, the place that you call home." 

 

"Actually, I don't know," Jabez said. "I've been living with Athea back and forth from London to Washington, D.C."

 

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

 

"Way to tell us, Bonheur," James said in faux-bitterness, as though he'd been left out of some juicy gossip. 

 

"Did you bring Laurynn?" Athea asked Sirius, ignoring James. 

 

"No," Sirius said shortly.

 

"He brought Shanlu," James told her. "She's from China."

 

"What is it with you and foreign girls?" Athea asked.

 

"I could ask the same of you," retorted Sirius. "Sort of."

 

Someone else knocked at the front door.

 

"Come on in!" James yelled. 

 

"Oh, wow!" a voice exclaimed as the front door opened. "Lovely house!" 

 

"Must be Peter and Esmé," James said. "Thanks!" he called.

 

"Have you ever met Esmé?" Athea asked James.

 

"No, never."

 

"Ooh, this is beautiful. Do you have any idea how much that painting in the foyer is worth, Petey?" 

 

_ Petey? _ Jabez mouthed.

 

James made a gagging gesture.

 

Athea shook her head.

 

Wrapped around Peter's arm, Esmé made her entrance. She was almost exactly Peter's height—which wasn't saying much—perhaps slightly taller. She had clear blue eyes and wispy blonde hair that framed her endearingly wide face. She wore a chunky black necklace around her slightly long neck, with earrings to match. The odd jewellery choice, however, did not compliment her wardrobe, which was a pale pink and highly feminine set of robes. Her shoes were blue pumps that matched her eyes. Her handbag was a bright green that matched nothing. 

 

"Splendid to meet you at last!" she said enthusiastically.

 

"Er … yeah," said James. He reached to shake her hand but she pulled him into a hug. 

 

"Look at you!" she exclaimed. "Peter never told me how handsome all his friends are!" She moved on to Sirius. "Sirius, right?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"I knew it!" She approached Athea. "Let me see your left hand."

 

Athea held it out obediently.

 

"No ring, so you aren't Galatea. You don't look like a Quidditch player either, so you must be Athea! And that would make you Jabez." 

 

They nodded.

 

"I am so good at this!" Esmé all but squealed. "So … James, where is … give it a moment … Lily! Where is Lily?" 

 

"Kitchen. She's making drinks—"

 

"With Laurynn?"

 

Sirius groaned.

 

"No?" Esmé looked put out. 

 

"I was _going_ to bring Laurynn, but apparently no one got the memo that it didn't work out with us." 

 

Athea scoffed. "How is that possible? Didn't you just meet?"

 

"And how do you know Shanlu?" James asked. "As of Christmas you didn't have a girlfriend or even a potential girlfriend and since then you've met, dated and dumped Laurynn; gone to China; met Shanlu, not to mention gotten to know her well enough so that you 'always' say she makes good drinks; and you've had an incident with tequila." 

 

Esmé looked overwhelmed. 

 

"That's a bit much even for you," Jabez affirmed.

 

"Well, I went on _one_ date with Laurynn," Sirius said slowly. "You just happened to ask me who I was going to bring the day of our date." 

 

"And Shanlu?" James prompted.

 

"Oh, I met her ages ago. We went out for just long enough for me to find out that she makes good mixed drinks … and to keep her away from tequila. We met by chance after Laurynn stormed out of our date." 

 

"Ooh, why'd she do that?"

 

Sirius scowled at Esmé. "How should I know why women do anything?" 

 

"Drinks!" Shanlu trilled, coming into the sitting room, both she and Lily carrying trays of various cocktails. 

 

"We're saving champagne for midnight," Lily said.

 

"Lily!" Esmé exclaimed in greeting. She moved in for a hug, but Lily stopped her. 

  
"Don't want the drinks to spill."

 

Esmé smiled. She turned to Shanlu and spoke in a loud voice. "Welcome … to … our … country! I … am … Esmé." 

 

"Give me one of those," James muttered and grabbed a drink from Lily's tray.

 

"We … are … your … friends."

 

Eyes wide in surprise, Shanlu mimicked the way Esmé was speaking. "I … am … Shanlu. You … want … drink?" 

 

Esmé blushed a deep crimson and took a drink, mumbling her thanks. 

 

"She have hearing problem?" Shanlu whispered to Sirius.

 

A loud knock came again from the front door and James once again shouted for whoever was there to come in. 

 

"Holy sweet Jesus, it is _cold_ outside!" Diana exclaimed, coming into the sitting room. 

 

"Drink?" Lily offered.

 

"You'll need one," Sirius muttered, taking one for himself. "Where's your beau?" 

 

"He's in the foyer, defrosting. Before he comes in, I've got some ground rules—" 

 

"You're kidding."

 

"No. Number one: no vampire jokes. Yes, he's from Romania, and yes, lots of vampires live there. But vampire jokes are _my_ grounds. Number two: no Quidditch talk. You get him started, _I will kill you_." 

 

"He speak English?" Shanlu asked.

 

Diana stared. "Laurynn?"

 

"Who is this Laurynn?" demanded Shanlu. "Why everyone ask about her?" 

 

"This is Shanlu, Bähr," Sirius said. "Shanlu, this is—"

 

"Diana?"

 

Esmé glared.

 

"Yeah."

 

"He speaks English," Diana said of Vlad. 

 

"His name Vlad?"

 

Diana nodded. 

 

Right on cue, Vlad walked into the room. He was very tall and quite thin; obviously a Seeker. He had black hair with a widow's peak like vampires in Muggle films, but it wasn't slicked back like theirs often was. It rather hung limply across an odd part. 

 

He smiled and everyone waved.

 

"Vlad Constantinescu?" Esmé said exuberantly with a sideways glance at Shanlu. 

  
"Yes?"

 

"I'm Esmé Fields, Petey's girlfriend."

 

"Petey?" he said confusedly.

 

Lily quickly turned a snicker into a violent cough.

 

"That's Peter to most … _sane_ people," Diana muttered. 

 

"Ahh." Vlad addressed everybody. "Diana has told me very much about you. I'm very glad I finally am able to meet you all." 

 

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Diana told you about us?"

 

"Well … no," Vlad admitted. "I've pried a few stories from her, though." 

 

"What stories?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

 

"Well, I've heard a fair amount about 'that stupid Potter.'"

 

"That's me," James said good-naturedly.

 

"You're famous amongst our teammates, as are Athea and Jabez."

 

Athea made a rude hand gesture at Diana. "She doesn't happen to say that we're constantly shagging like bunnies, does she?"

 

"More or less."

 

" _What?_ " Jabez said.

 

"Never mind, honey. I'll kill her later." 

 

XXXX

 

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

 

"9:45," answered Diana. 

 

"Why did we have you people over so early?"

 

"Because you make us feel so welcome," said Sirius sarcastically. 

 

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry I'm being such a—"

 

"Negative Nancy?" Sirius suggested. "Darcy Downer?"

 

"I—"

 

"Angry Annie?" Jabez added.

 

"Sulky Sally? Katie Killjoy?"

 

"Thank you," Lily aid icily. "I get the picture."

 

"Be fair," Peter said. "She's pregnant."

 

"She cannot to drink," Shanlu added.

 

"Wonderful to know that I'm only enjoyable when inebriated," Lily snapped then sighed again. "I apologize." 

 

"Forgiven," Sirius said cheerily. He handed Lily an orange juice. "It's not as good, but it's the strongest thing you should probably give Sirius Junior." 

 

Lily snorted.

 

"Wait …" Athea said distractedly. "Where are Remus and Galatea?"

 

"Did you only just notice that they aren't here?" asked Diana.

 

"Well … Galatea's always so quiet.

 

"It isn't like them to be … three hours late."

 

"It isn't really like _anybody_ to be three hours late." 

 

"Is that how long we've been here?"

 

"Time flies," Jabez said.

 

"They're here!" Esmé announced. She was leaning over the back of the sofa that stood in front of the window. "They're coming up the front walk now." She turned around and sat regularly on the sofa. "Why do people do that? Why not just Apparate into someone's house?" 

 

"Because it's generally considered rude," Sirius told her, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Look at them," Diana said, staring out the window at their approaching friends. "They're walking all close like they're _in love_."

 

"The audacity," said Athea sarcastically.

 

"I'll say. The honeymoon is over, lovebirds!"

 

"Tell me," Athea addressed Vlad, "what on earth attracts you to Diana? It can't possibly be personality." 

 

"She looks great in our team uniform," Vlad said with a wink.

 

"Come in!" James yelled even before Remus and Galatea had a chance to knock. 

 

"Sorry we're late," Galatea called.

 

"Get in here quick!" said Lily. "Before Diana dies an old, bitter spinster." 

 

"Before Lily's sobriety becomes too real to handle," Diana retorted. She recoiled as Remus and Galatea came into the sitting room, very much as close as they had been outside. " _You two_." 

 

"I see having a boyfriend hasn't lightened you up," Galatea said lightly, kissing her friend on the cheeks. "Aren't you the lucky one?" she said to Vlad. 

 

"So I am."

 

"What kept you?" James asked.

 

"Any number of things," Galatea said vaguely.

 

"You want to drink?" Shanlu offered, indicating the nearly empty trays of drinks that she and Lily had refreshed only an hour ago. 

 

Galatea looked at her oddly. "Laurynn?" she asked. "Laurynn from Ulster?" 

 

"Shanlu from China," Sirius said wearily.

 

"Sirius," Shanlu said for what seemed like the thousandth time, "who is Laurynn?"

 

"Never mind, Shanlu," Galatea said quickly, glancing apologetically at Sirius. "I thought you were someone else … a friend of Sirius." 

 

"So did everyone," Shanlu said, still suspicious.

 

"You look similar," Peter lied.

 

"But you're definitely not Laurynn," added Galatea. "You're … you're much _prettier_ than Laurynn."

 

Shanlu smiled, catching on. "You know, just because my English bad don't mean I'm stupid. You just all lucky I like you." 

 

"You _are_ much prettier than Laurynn," Sirius told her honestly. He addressed Remus and Galatea. "Really, what took you so long?" 

 

XXXX

 

"Prewett! Wake up!"

 

Through a hazy slumber, Fabian Prewett heard a harsh whisper. He mumbled for whoever it was to leave him alone, but received a sharp slap on the back of the head. 

 

"Adell?" he muttered.

 

"Of course it's me! Wake up, Prewett!"

 

He opened his eyes.

 

Adell glared at him. "Number one: _what_ are you doing asleep at work? Number two: your brother is here to see you."

 

"Fine, fine. Show him in."

 

"I am _not_ your secretary! He can show himself in!" Adell left the room muttering that she was _sure_ Prewett's brother never fell asleep at work.

 

No sooner had she left than Gideon Prewett burst into his brother's office, breathless. 

 

"Mother of Merlin!" Fabian Prewett exclaimed. "You look like you haven't slept in a month!" 

 

"I may as well not have," Gideon panted. "Jesus, were you ever smart in quitting at being an Auror! I tell you, every time something comes up, the Ministry just interferes so damn much!" 

 

"What happened?"

 

"Fabian, we need Order people. Get … get Evans, Potter, whoever you can reach." 

 

"Sure, sure. Don't you work with Potter, though?" Prewett rose from his chair and started rooting around his desk almost frantically. 

 

"We want Order people. If I get James Potter he'll have to work as an Auror. He'd just be another pawn at the Ministry's disposal. If you get him, he can be working with the Order." 

 

"Brilliant, brilliant." Prewett was tearing his office apart. "Where the _hell_ is my wand?"

 

" _Accio wand!_ "

 

"Thanks."

 

"Do you know where Potter lives?"

 

"Somewhere in Godric's Hollow. I'll find him and Lily."

 

"Great. Get as many people as possible, especially ones who would usually work as Aurors. Get them to the Order headquarters as soon as possible." 

 

"Sure. Wait!"

 

"What?"

 

"Gideon, what happened? Why is the Order getting involved?"

 

Gideon hesitated.

 

"How bad is it?"

 

"Marlene McKinnon—"

 

"Oh, no. Gideon—"

 

"Someone sold her out, Fabian. Her whole family was murdered."

 

"I'll be to her place … give me twenty minutes."

 

XXXX

 

"Ten … nine … eight … seven … six … five … four … three … two … _one!_ _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ " With their timing only slightly off, everyone cheered as the Potter's neighbors set off their yearly fireworks. Everyone kissed their respective partner. 

 

James popped the cork off a champagne bottle and poured everyone but Lily a taste. "To 1980!" he declared. 

 

"1980!" everyone repeated.

 

"To new beginnings!" Galatea yelled.

 

"New beginnings!"

 

"To friends!" said Peter.

 

"Friends!

 

"To love!" Jabez suggested.

 

"Love!"

 

"To Luxembourg for 1982 Quidditch Cup favorite!" shouted Vlad.

 

"Luxembourg!" some yelled. Sirius and James "boo"-ed loudly and Jabez cheered, " Germany!" and Shanlu yelled, "China!"

 

Given several minutes for the champagne to disappear, everyone migrated back inside, away from the biting cold and the noise of the fireworks. 

 

"'New beginnings,'" Sirius said jovially. "Good one, Belidolph."

 

"I'm married, you know. I'm not 'Belidolph' anymore," Galatea said primly. "And thank you. The '80s should be infinitely better than the '70s." 

 

"Here, here!" agreed Esmé, who had gotten steadily less obnoxious with each drink she consumed. Clearly, she was no novice drinker and it became gradually clear how Peter stood her.

 

Everyone settled in their desired furniture piece around the fireplace in the den. The atmosphere changed from one of boisterous celebration to one of quiet intimacy amongst friends. 

 

"How much longer will we be able to do this?" Athea said.

 

Everyone was taken aback.

 

"Why so deep so suddenly?" Sirius asked. 

 

"Oh … oh, no!" Athea corrected herself. "I only meant how long until James and Lily kick us out. I didn't mean to put a curb on the, uh, the mood." 

 

"Freudian slip?" Remus suggested.

 

"Or is it your Seeing again?" offered Galatea.

 

"Both, maybe?"

 

"I don't … know. I didn't mean to sound so … I don't know. It was an innocent question." 

 

"How long _will_ we be able to do this?" Sirius said sincerely. "Look at us all here together." 

 

"It's wonderful," Lily affirmed. 

 

"Yeah, it is … but can it really last?"

 

There was silence.

 

Sirius continued to speak seriously. "There's so much happening in the world … so much that's beyond our control. There's no way of knowing what will happen tomorrow or next week or next year. Voldemort— oh _honestly_ —Voldemort is gaining power by the minute and people are going to his side or getting murdered for not. I mean … who knows if next year we'll all still be here." 

 

"Sirius …"

 

"Think about it. We're all reasonably bright, aren't we? We'd all benefit Voldemort ... and there's no way to stop him …" 

 

Galatea cleared her throat. "I would like to propose a collective New Year's Resolution." 

 

"Sorry for putting another damper—"

 

"Never mind, Sirius. You're right," said Galatea earnestly. She raised her empty champagne glass. "All of us will—here and now—promise to themselves and everyone here …" Her voice wavered and she cleared her throat again. "Promise to live every day like it's your last. Appreciate everything and everyone and every moment of every day." She paused but held her free hand to ward off comments. "Because … you never know what day is going to be your last. Like Sirius said, the world is changing. I …" She smiled. "I expect to see you all here next year, understood?" 

 

"Here, here," Sirius concurred.  

 

Everyone raised their glasses in unanimous agreement.

 

"To the continuation of the appreciation of life," Lily said.

 

Glasses were lowered one by one and Galatea sniffed and laughed. "This can't be one of those resolutions that you keep only through mid-March." 

 

"Agreed."

 

Galatea grinned weakly. "I'm sorry—"

 

"Potter! _Potter!_ "

 

"Is someone inside our house?" Lily asked. She withdrew her wand from her pocket. "James?" 

 

"Please Merlin, is this the Potters' house?" the voice yelled.

 

"Who's asking?" James yelled, his voice dark.

 

"Fabian Prewett! Where the hell are you?"

 

"Prewett?" Lily shouted. "What are you doing here?"

 

Prewett stumbled into the den. "Sorry for coming directly into your house—" 

 

"It's fine, Prewett. Do you need—"

 

"It's an emergency." Prewett took in the cozy scene. "Merlin, Ev—Potter. I'm sorry—" 

 

"Look, Prewett, if there's been an emergency I'd be glad to come in to work." 

 

"No-no-no. It's not a work emergency. I need you, Potter, your husband," he scanned the room, "and Black." He made a quick decision not to ask Remus and Peter for the sake of subtlety. Beckoning frantically, he led them out into the corridor to give them quick instructions.

 

"Should I find Moody?" James asked before Prewett could start.

 

"No. The Ministry can survive without you."

 

"Prewett, what happened?"

 

"The McKinnons … the whole family was murdered, Evans— _Potter_ , damn it!"

 

"Oh my God." Lily's voice was very small. 

 

"The Order hasn't needed a hell of a lot before, but this is chaos. We need you."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Malfoy did it," Sirius reported to Dumbledore. "Malfoy and someone else." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah?" Moody growled. "How do you know?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

XXXX

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That's what happens, I guess," Lily considered bitterly, "when you try to do the right thing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Of Tragedy and Human Instinct

**Disclaimer:** I own  Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, and Andrea. I do not own "Share the Land" which is by The Guess Who. Everything else is Jo Rowling's.

 

**Author's Note:**  Chapter 35 is causing me infinite problems so I shall leave it unfinished for now and move on. Bon. Bonne année et bonne santé, tout le monde!!! À vos amours!!!! Love, Serena

 

Chapter Eighteen

_Have you been around?_

_Have you done your share of coming down_

_On different things that people do?_

_Have you been aware?_

_You've got brothers and sisters who care_

_About what's gonna happen to you in a year from now._

_Maybe I'll be there to shake your hand_

_Maybe I'll be there to share the land_

_That they'll be givin' away_

_When we all live together._

**_("Share the Land" by the Guess Who)_ **

Tuesday January 1, 1980

 

 

 

The McKinnon family had never been a wealthy family until Marlene McKinnon had married into it and gotten into politics with her husband. But they were known for their taste and the money that they eventually acquired was never spent on mansions or month-long holidays. Instead they invested their money smartly for their children, in the meantime buying occasional pieces of art or antique furniture to decorate their home. 

 

 

 

Yet, it all remained intact. The dining room chairs dating back to the sixteenth century, the Monet painting; untouched. There were no fires, no damaging spells. The only thing that was ruined was a small vase, about two years old. 

 

 

 

That and the entire McKinnon family. And it was silently agreed upon that it would be highly preferable that the priceless painting and beautiful chairs had been destroyed than the lives of the well-liked family. For they were dead. Few signs of struggle. Only the broken vase, which had hit a Death Eater in the head, judging by the few strands of hair and drops of blood surrounding it. It had been clean and concise. Voldemort would approve. 

 

 

 

"Malfoy did it," Sirius reported to Dumbledore. "Malfoy and someone else." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah?" Moody growled. "How do you know?"

 

 

 

Sirius looked unsure of who to address.

 

 

 

"We both need to know, Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly. "I for the Order and Alastor for the Order and the Ministry." 

 

 

 

"Not that telling the Ministry will do any good," Moody muttered. "At least we got them out of our hair for now." 

 

 

 

"Well," Sirius began to explain, "the killing is so clean. Only Malfoy does them that neatly. The only hiccough is the broken vase, so I suspect that he was accompanied by Lestrange." 

 

 

 

"Which?"

 

 

 

Sirius thought only a moment. "Rodolphus," he decided with certainty. "Bellatrix is too quick for anything to hit her head and too cruel to let them die without torturing them first." 

 

 

 

"The girl was tortured."

 

 

 

"The young one? About eight?"

 

 

 

Moody nodded.

 

 

 

"She probably threw the vase at Lestrange, so he got angry and tortured her before he killed her. If it had been Bellatrix, they'd all have been tortured." 

 

 

 

"So, why couldn't it have been just Lestrange?"

 

 

 

"Too clean. Lestrange is good, but Malfoy is better. Without Malfoy there'd have been more struggle." 

 

 

 

"Well done, Black," Moody said gruffly, as he often did when handing out compliments. 

 

 

 

"Thanks, sir."

 

 

 

"Now I get to tell the Ministry that Malfoy's a criminal … again. You know what they'll say, Black? They'll tell me that he's a wonderful benefactor to St. Mungos and various international charities, so he couldn't possibly be a Death Eater!" 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, sir."

 

 

 

"These days anyone with a smile and ten knuts is a damnable saint!" 

 

 

 

"Thank you, Sirius," Dumbledore said.

 

 

 

Sirius rejoined Lily and James.

 

 

 

"How'd it go?"

 

 

 

"Fine. Moody and Dumbledore aren't the ones who need convincing, though. Someone needs to tell the Ministry officials to get their head out of the clouds." 

 

 

 

"They'll never believe that the noble Lucius Malfoy is a killer," Lily said bitterly. 

 

 

 

"I wish we had pull with someone in politics."

 

 

 

"James, Lily, Sirius." Dumbledore addressed them as he approached where they were congregated. "Thank you for your help." 

 

 

 

"Is everything under control?" Lily asked.

 

 

 

"Frank and Alice are tracking Malfoy, Emmeline is tracking Lestrange, and Elphias is helping to facilitate crowd control." 

 

 

 

"So …"

 

Dumbledore smiled. "Go home. We will meet tomorrow in the morning at eleven o' clock, but everyone needs some rest. You especially, Lily." 

 

 

 

Lily nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

 

 

 

 

Sirius, Lily and James Apparated back into the den that they had left two hours before. No one was there, but it was cleaned perfectly. 

 

 

 

"Do you want to stay the night here?" Lily offered to Sirius. 

 

 

 

"Thanks, Lily." Sirius sat back on the sofa. "I'm not tired at all, though." 

 

 

 

"Me either," Lily agreed.

 

 

 

James shrugged and sat beside Lily.

 

 

 

"Sirius?" A small voice came from the doorway to the terrace.

 

 

 

"Shanlu!" Lily exclaimed. "You're still here."

 

 

 

"Yes, I clean—"

 

 

 

"The house elf could have gotten it!"

 

 

 

"Remus and Galatea stay too." Shanlu stuck her head back out on the terrace. "They come back." 

 

 

 

Remus and Galatea came in from the terrace and shut the glass door behind them. 

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh," Lily murmured. "You lot should go home."

 

 

 

"Guenevere's staying the night with my mum," Galatea said. "We've nothing to do at home." 

 

 

 

"And I beg they stay," Shanlu admitted. She sat beside Sirius. 

 

 

 

They sat in silence for several minutes.

 

 

 

Lily shook her head. "That was some Freudian slip that Athea had." 

 

"What _happened?_ " 

 

 

 

"Marlene McKinnon ..." James shook his head. He told them what had happened, knowing everyone would hear about it in the _Prophet_ the following morning anyway.

 

 

 

"How was it?" Galatea asked.

 

 

 

"It was very …" Sirius hesitated, "… clean."

"That's what happens, I guess," Lily considered bitterly, "when you try to do the right thing."

"Why do people kill people?" Shanlu pondered.

"I think it's the basest of human instincts," Sirius said. "Disgustingly so."

"Why instinct?" asked Shanlu. "I don't kill; Lily don't kill; Galatea, Remus, you don't kill. People just … mean."

"Mean, greedy, power-hungry," murmured Galatea. 

"Cruel," Remus added.

"I didn't know she even was a target," Lily said.

"Well, she's got political power, hasn't she? Plus being in the Order," James responded dryly.

Lily rested her hands on her stomach.

"What a world to bring a child into," Galatea murmured in sympathy and empathy.

"I have a question," James said suddenly. "For you two." He indicated Remus and Galatea.

"Yes?"

"Why were you three hours late?"

Galatea smiled. "We had a bit of trouble finding someone to keep Guenevere is all. Until the last moment my mum was unavailable."

"Plus I had to go in to work," Remus added.

"Oh," James said, disappointed. "It was much more exciting when I didn't know."

"Ignorance is bliss." Galatea chewed her lower lip then yawned. "So much excitement."

"I'm going to bed," Lily said. "I'm not tired and I won't sleep and you lot are welcome to stay the night. Heaven knows our house isn't too small." 

"That's true," Shanlu agreed. "I lose count of how much I lose my way from here to kitchen."

"Thanks, Lily," said Remus gratefully.

"You're welcome." Lily thought that it was she who should be grateful. She had spent the greater part of the day with people who were so close to her heart that she considered them family. 

The McKinnons were dead. While Sirius had been trying to decipher who it was that attacked the family and James had been helping Frank and Alice decide where they had run off to, Lily had met with people. Friends of the McKinnons and Marlene's mother. People who would miss the family very much but never see them again. 

Even if she was bringing a child into a hate-filled world, Lily felt very lucky.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"I'm telling you, Lily, I need _all_ of this!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Sirius," Lily put her hands on her hips, "you pack like a woman."

XXXX

Sirius shrugged. "It wouldn't have lasted anyway. She was cute and everything, and sweet, but not ... 'girlfriend' material, you know?" 

Lily shook her head. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

XXXX

Lily sat on a loveseat across from the sofa that Galatea and Remus had seated themselves on. "So, to what do we owe this—hang on. _James!_ "

Galatea stifled a giggle.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! You sound so ... _housewifey_."

XXXX

"Don't judge," Galatea scolded. "You're sounding like Diana." She shrugged. "She hates love or something."

XXXX

" _Galatea_ ," Lily said firmly, "I love you, I do. And I love having you here. But if you don't explain what you're talking about I am going to wring your pretty little neck with my bare hands. Clear?"


	19. Of Packing and Happy Pregnancies

**Disclaimer:** I own only Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, and Andrea. The song "Full Moon Full of Love" (which really only goes along with the second part of the chapter, ans hardly, at that) is be k.d. lang. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I should let you all know that ... it has begun. That's right. The final installation of this series is now under construction. Which means ... _I'll Be There for You_ has been finished! ... except some petits problèmes with the last chapter. But ... the point is that _Goodbye to You_ has begun its maiden voyage! Woooo!!!!

Chapter Nineteen

_Baby, oh sweet baby_

_Can you explain this:_

_Every time the big moon shines_

_I finally get a kiss!_

_You say it's just the moonbeams_

_Make you do these things_

_Well I think that I'll just sit right here_

_And let that coyote sing_

**_("Full Moon Full of Love" by k.d. lang)_ **

Sunday January 20, 1980

"I'm telling you, Lily, I need _all_ of this!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Sirius," Lily put her hands on her hips, "you pack like a woman."

" _Lily, listen_ —"

"Usually, this would pose quite a problem, yes? Luckily for you, _I_ pack like a man, which is why I am here. Better yet: _I am here because you asked me to be!_ "

"Fine." Sirius pouted.

"First step, Sirius, give me my wand back."

Sirius grudgingly handed it over.

"Now, step away from the trunk."

Sirius obliged.

"Good." Lily walked to stand beside Sirius. "Now, the first rule of packing for a two-month trip is to take the bare essentials." She waved her wand. "You lose the three extra sets of dress robes, the five spare sets of regular robes, the unnecessary shoes and socks—" 

"But—"

"And you still have enough sets so that people won't think you can only afford a week's worth of clothes.'

"But—"

"We also remove the leisure items: books, magazines, et cetera."

"But—"

"I left two books and a magazine and that was generous of me."

"But—"

"Shh!" Lily commanded. "Do you see this, Sirius? Do you know what it's called?"

"Don't—"

" _Space_ , Sirius, _space!_ Do you know what it's used for? For presents that you will buy me while in Egypt." Lily waved her wand at the trunks and they slammed shut. 

Sirius sighed. "Thanks, Lily."

"My pleasure." Lily sat on the edge of Sirius's bed. "How's Shanlu?"

"How should I know?"

Lily groaned. " _Sirius!_ "

"What? Come on, Lily, you know me!"

"She was so nice!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, this is why I hate bringing the nice ones around you people; you get so attached!"

"She isn't a dog, Sirius." Lily gasped. "Did you make her cry? Sirius Black, _tell me_ you didn't make sweet little Shanlu cry!" 

"I didn't make her cry, Lily!" Sirius slumped down next to Lily. "If you _must_ know, _she_ broke it off with _me_."

Lily laughed then quickly covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" She straightened her face. "Has that ever happened before?" 

" _Yes,_ actually."

"Oh, _really?_ " 

"Twice ... now three times."

"Who?"

"Jaime—but only because she beat me to it—and Rozanne ... and Shanlu." Sirius shrugged. "It wouldn't have lasted anyway. She was cute and everything, and sweet, but not ... 'girlfriend' material, you know?" 

Lily shook her head. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. I only pack like a man; I don't think like one."

"Too bad. Do you eat like one?"

"Only because I'm pregnant." Lily stood. "I should get going, Sirius. If I don't see you before Wednesday—"

"Doomsday."

"—have a good time in Egypt."

"Alright," Sirius relented, "for you."

"Excellent." Lily gave Sirius a hug. "Oh, and I've put a spell on the trunks so they won't open until you're in Cairo." 

"What if I forgot something?"

"Too bad." Lily shrugged and Disapparated.

XXXX

Wednesday January 23, 1980

"Meeting adjourned."

James was the first to leave. Ever since the McKinnons were murdered, Moody had taken to having sporadic half-hour staff meetings to make sure that security around Ministry-protected families was still top-notch. James decided he'd show up to the next one naked. It would make a statement. 

This meeting had been particularly irking because it was called just as James had arrived home to the smell of take-out Thai, which he'd been wanting for weeks. That, and Sirius was due to be over soon to say his farewells. He was departing for Egypt that evening. 

"I'm back!" James called. "Did Sirius come by yet?"

"You just missed him, darling," Lily said, seemingly appearing from nowhere and planting a kiss on her husband's lips. 

"Moody," James muttered angrily.

Lily looked surprised. "Whatever does it for you."

"No, I'm going to kill Moody. He had one of his damn staff meetings and made me miss Sirius coming by."

"Well, there's still Thai food left ... what I haven't vacuumed up yet."

"Thanks."

Lily retreated to the sitting room with a book which she decided to finish that evening. Ten or fifteen minutes into her endeavor, there was a knock at the door. Nettled at the interruption, Lily was slow to get to the door, but she opened it with a friendly smile. It was Remus and Galatea. 

"Who is it?" James yelled.

"Galatea and Remus! Should I tell them to bugger off?" She winked at them. "Come on in." She started toward the sitting room and continued speaking to her friends over her shoulder. "You just missed Sirius; I hope that isn't the reason you stopped over." 

"No, he just left our place."

Lily sat on a loveseat across from the sofa that Galatea and Remus had seated themselves on. "So, to what do we owe this—hang on. _James!_ "

Galatea stifled a giggle.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! You sound so ... _housewifey_."

"Shut up."

"You called?" James said, clearly amused as Galatea was.

Lily gestured toward Remus and Galatea. 

James bowed in their direction. "I'm sorry for not coming promptly when master and mistress arrived." He winked at Lily, who scowled back. "Did you just stop by for a chat?" He looked them over. "I never see you two apart." 

"We're ... oh gosh, honey, does he know?" Remus said with wide eyes.

"Know what?" James asked suspiciously.

"We're married, Prongs."

James dismissed that. "Who isn't these days? Lily and I are married—doesn't mean we're joined at the hip like you two apparently are." 

"We actually hate each other," Lily added.

"Don't judge," Galatea scolded. "You're sounding like Diana." She shrugged. "She hates love or something."

"Ten galleons says she's married with five kids within ten years," Lily said, only half-facetiously. 

"Seriously," James cut in, "why are you here? I've _pad Thai_ and _fung see ew_ that's begging to be eaten."

"Where's Guenevere?" Lily asked. She cast James an angry look.

"She home, sleeping," Galatea said nonchalantly.

Lily looked at her oddly. "Galatea ... Galatea, far be from me to offer you parenting advice, but—"

"Oh! Oh, no; she isn't alone. Athea's over."

Lily still looked confused.

"Darling, I think you need to be a little clearer," Remus suggested quietly.

"She kicked us out."

"I'm getting a migraine," Lily said.

"So ... Athea kicked you out ... so she could watch Guenevere sleep?" James guessed.

"She told us we had to visit everyone—"

"So that's a yes?"

" _No_. Don't be ridiculous, James."

" _Galatea_ ," Lily said firmly, "I love you, I do. And I love having you here. But if you don't explain what you're talking about I am going to wring your pretty little neck with my bare hands. Clear?" 

"Perfectly."

" _So?_ "

"Well, something exciting has sort of ... happened, and when we told Athea—who is visiting—she made us leave to tell everybody. You're the last stop ... no, the first." 

"Which is?"

" _Which is_ ..." She stopped. "You tell," she whispered to Remus.

"Galatea—"

"It's just as much your news as it is mine."

" _Someone tell me what is happening_."

Remus took Galatea's hand. "She's pregnant."

"You're kidding," Lily and James intoned together.

"No."

"C-congratulations," Lily stuttered.

"You don't sound happy," Galatea observed. "This is a happy pregnancy."

"How pregnant?"

"A month." Galatea searched Lily and James's eyes. " _Happy_ pregnancy," she repeated.

"Does this mean ... on New Years Eve ... and all the drinking ..."

"I'm not sure what you're asking me," Galatea said uncertainly. "Your stutterings could mean one of several things."

Lily swallowed. "I don't know. Answer all of them."

Galatea nodded slowly. "Um ... no, he or she was not conceived while we were drunk at your house."

"Well, that's good to know, but I don't think that's what I meant."

"Yes, I did drink while I was pregnant," she tried again, "albeit unknowingly."

"That's the one."

"Were you _drunk?_ " James asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before."

Galatea smiled sheepishly. "Well, more so than at my wedding." She lowered her voice as though someone was listening. "That wasn't my classiest evening, was it?" 

Lily snorted. "You're so proper."

"Excuse me, everyone," James said. "We're getting away from the important thing here: we have two pregnant women on our hands." He grinned at Remus. "Trade you. Mine for yours." 

Lily punched him in the arm.

"Mine hits," James complained. "Yours just has drinking problems."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"And, ah …" Galatea swallowed. "C-congratulations to you also." She forced herself to remain smiling. "You got m-married as well." Her smile faltered. 

 

Raquel laughed nervously. "Yes."

 

XXXX

 

"You don't have to like my husband, Galatea. You don't have to like me, either."

 

XXXX

"Kill me now," he muttered as he saw another member of the potions company approaching.

"Calista MacDourvey." The witch held out her hand to Sirius. "Vice president of Blooming-Glenbrook Potions. You are?"

"Sirius Black, prospective financial consultant for Blooming-Glenbrook Potions."

XXXX

He saw another Blooming-Glenbrook administrator approaching.

Thinking quickly, he waved over the person's shoulder and pretended to have spotted someone worth talking to. As though such a person existed at this thing.

As he walked rapidly away from the administrator, Sirius saw a woman watching him, confused. She'd thought he had been waving to her.

XXXX

"And stop being such a martyr!" James snapped. "It's quite pathetic."

"Don't be so selfish!" Lily was on her feet now, hands balled into fists at her sides.

XXXX

Sirius quickly paced to where she was standing. "I actually don't want to see you at another one of these functions. I was hoping for sooner, I mean."

 


	20. Of Meetings and Fighting

**Disclaimer:** I own only Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, and Calista MacDourvey. The song "Matter of Minutes" belongs to Shaw Colvin. Everything else is the property of JK Rowling.

 

**Author's Note:** Who's up for a little sneak preview? You know what the last word of this fic is? "Died". The first word of _Goodbye to You_? "The".  I may even be able to tell you the _last_ word of _Goodbye to You_ since I've had the last chapter in my head for so long. No promises, but I think it is going to be "laughing." I hope I didn't spoil any surprises. Hah! Love, Serena

 

 

Chapter Twenty

 

_I've been trying_

_And I know it's been hard_

_And I'm afraid_

_Of all this blood in my heart_

_If there's one thing certain_

_It's that there ain't nothin' for sure_

_And I want to run_

_But I can't do that anymore_

 

**_("Matter of Minutes" by Shawn Colvin)_ **

 

Thursday January 31, 1980

 

The dry heat. The solitude. The functions. The _people_ at the functions.

 

Sirius was spending his afternoon trying to come up with numerous things that he disliked about being here in Egypt. Such lists came in handy as inane conversation pieces. "How are you enjoying your stay in Cairo?" someone would inevitably ask. Not wanting to lie, he'd reply, "It's peaceful. I get a lot of solitude during the day." "Ah, yes," the person would say with a smile, "that's the beauty of the city, isn't it? If you want to be alone, be alone! But the moment you want human contact you simply step outside." Sirius scoffed at this hypothetical conversationalist. As though he couldn't do the same in London! 

 

There was yet another event this evening. It was semiformal and there would be booze—thank God! Most of these things didn't because Islam forbade it, or something. Respect for local culture, blah, blah, blah ...

 

Sirius glanced at his wristwatch. He was due there in a half hour. 

 

This event was to mark the beginning of his humiliation. _Bring a guest_ the memo had mocked. It wasn't as though he hadn't _tried_ to get a date! In fact, he'd already been on a date or two since his arrival, but none with pleasing results. Sirius sighed. He would just have to stomach this thing alone. 

 

XXXX

 

"Galatea Belidolph!"

 

Galatea stopped and turned to face the smiling woman who had addressed her. "Raquel," she said pleasantly. 

 

"It's been a while." Raquel smiled but regretted stopping. Galatea seemed to have been purposely avoiding her.

 

"It has," Galatea agreed. 

 

"I hear you got married."

 

"Ah, yes. I did."

 

"So that would make you Galatea Lupin, then?"

 

Galatea nodded and smiled.

 

"Congratulations." Raquel winced inwardly at their strained conversation. 

 

"And, ah …" Galatea swallowed. "C-congratulations to you also." She forced herself to remain smiling. "You got m-married as well." Her smile faltered. 

 

Raquel laughed nervously. "Yes." She hastily changed topic. "Well, fancy seeing you out and about. What brings you to the area?"

 

"My mum lives nearby … and, well, shopping." Galatea held up a small bag. "You?"

 

"Same." Raquel held up her own bags, much more in number. "Well, except my mum doesn't live in the area; I do. That is, me and—" She cut herself off. "I live nearby as well." She cleared her throat. "Shopping for anything in particular?" _Why do I insist on prolonging this?_

 

"Baby stuff," Galatea said vaguely. "I'm pregnant."

 

"Oh! Me as well!"

 

"Oh my _God_." Galatea caught herself and covered her mouth. "Merlin, Raquel. I am so sorry. That was … _so_ rude of me."

 

"It's alright."

 

"No it isn't. That was completely inappropriate."

 

"Galatea, never mind," Raquel said sincerely. "I by no means know what happened with your family, but James has often told me—"

 

"James?"

 

"My husband."

 

"Oh … Vanderwood."

 

"You don't have to like my husband, Galatea. You don't have to like me, either."

 

"Raquel—"

 

"Be honest; this hasn't been comfortable for either of us."

 

"Actually …" Galatea thought a moment. "Actually, Raquel, I'm glad to see you. I have … a _favor_ to ask. That is, if you're willing after how rude I was." 

 

"It's alright, Galatea. _Honestly_. What can I do for you?"

 

Galatea hesitated.

 

"Please, Galatea? I'd love to help you."

 

"Do you … do you remember the day that, um … Vanderwood was released from prison."

 

"Yes, of course."

 

"And the address he gave to the press?"

 

"I do."

 

"I read it in the papers the following morning and he s-said something about, um, about making amends with the people he-he'd wronged." 

 

Raquel nodded. She'd known this was coming. 

 

Galatea's voice got very quiet. "Raquel, my mother is not well. She clings to past memories as though remembrance can undo the past. Things that …" she sighed. "Things that have happened to me … I almost think that they affect her worse. I'm afraid to tell her, Raquel, that I'm pregnant again because I know that all she'll think about for the next eight months is my last pregnancy and how horrible it was … and how I nearly died." 

 

"Galatea—"

 

"If you could tell your husband that his visiting my mother would only harm her, I would be grateful."

 

"I will, but—"

 

"No! Do whatever it takes! Tell him I got on my knees and begged, tell him I cried; what ever will convince him." Galatea chewed her tongue in thought. "Tell him that if he swears not to contact her in any way, then … then I'll know he's changed." 

 

Raquel smiled sadly. "Of course, Galatea. I'll tell him that."

 

With a heartfelt laught, Galatea said simply, "Thank you," and continued on her way.

Raquel watched her walk away in slight astonishment. After a moment she called out, "Wait, Galatea! What about yourself?"

Galatea kept walking.

Whether she didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her, Raquel didn't know.

XXXX

As he'd suspected, the evening's event was dreadfully dull. Already he had exhausted his pre-thought conversations several times each and he was only on his second cocktail. He had only been there an hour.

"Kill me now," he muttered as he saw another member of the potions company approaching.

"Calista MacDourvey." The witch held her hand out to Sirius. "Vice president of Blooming-Glenbrook Potions. You are?"

"Sirius Black, prospective financial consultant for Blooming-Glenbrook Potions."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of you; you're the brains of the project."

_No I'm not._ "That's me."

"Well I must say, Mr. Black, you're doing an excellent job of convincing us."

_Fan-bloody-tastic_. "They didn't make me the brains of it for nothing."

MacDourvey laughed. Boring people had bad senses of humor.

"Tell me, Ms. MacDourvey, why is it that you brought your British company to be based in Egypt?" Sirius had already made the mistake of asking this question, but he really didn't care at the moment. He'd do _anything_ to kill time.

Sirius only half-listened to MacDourvey go on about demographics and statistics and how Egypt had the highest number of privately taught magic students in the world. And, oh, did he know that 68% of young witches and wizards in Africa were privately educated with another 27% being taught in small, local schools? After a full twenty minutes of feigning interest in this bilge, he excused himself, pretending to be in search of a loo.

Instead, he refreshed his drink.

He saw another Blooming-Glenbrook administrator approaching.

Thinking quickly, he waved over the person's shoulder and pretended to have spotted someone worth talking to. As though such a person existed at this thing.

As he walked rapidly away from the administrator, Sirius saw a woman watching him, confused. She thought he had been waving to her.

Sirius was about to dismiss her with a "sorry, I thought I knew you," but stopped. He looked the young woman over. She had very thick, dark hair with wide curls that would have fallen down her back, were it not pinned up, albeit slightly haphazardly. She had dark brown eyes and caramel-colored skin.

_Possibly someone who isn't British? Be still, my heart?_ She was quite nice to look at, Sirius decided.

"Excuse me," she said. She had a deep, melodic voice and an accent which indicated that she indeed was a native of Egypt. "Excuse me? Were you waving at me?"

Almost reflexively, Sirius put on a suave smile and walked over to her.

_Here goes nothing_.

XXXX

James was in good spirits even as he arrived home from work an hour later than he'd wanted. Handing his cloak to Nettie, he sought out Lily and found her lying down in the sitting room, a wet towel covering her eyes and forehead.

"Lily?"

She inclined her head ever-so-slightly in his direction.

"How are you?"

"How do you think?"

James ignored her slightly acid tone and continued conversationally. "I have a little problem, actually. We have to cancel our plans Saturday for my birthday; Moody wants me to come in and sort of mentor this new trainee—"

"Moody is making you baby-sit some new hiree on a _Saturday night?_ " Lily asked skeptically.

" _Mentor,_ actually. The bloke's only a year younger than me. Anyhow, I thought we could go out tonight instead. Neither of us have anything to do and I'm dying to take you out somewhere."

Lily removed the towel from her eyes. "No James," she snipped. "I don't _want_ to go out. We'll just have to reschedule your birthday plans. Right now all I want is _peace_ and _quiet_."

James was slightly shocked at her nastiness, and he tried to hide it, but he wasn't quite successful. "Lily ..."

"I'm sorry I can't put your 'fun' above my health and well-being. In case you can't tell, I've got something of a migraine."

"Look, Lily," James heard himself snap without meaning to, "I'm sorry if you've had a bad day, but I did nothing to deserve that kind of treating! Don't take your migraine out on me!"

Lily sat up. She glared at James. "I'm not taking out on you! I simply said I don't feel like going out tonight!"

"It's _how_ you said it, Lily!"

"You know what? Fine!" Lily threw her hands in the air. " _Fine!_ " she repeated. "Let's go out, James. Let's go somewhere! My migraine will go away eventually; I can ignore the pain and the nausea! I can—"

"And stop being such a martyr!" James snapped. "It's quite pathetic."

"Don't be so selfish!" Lily was on her feet now, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Going out isn't the issue, Lily! As of right now, I don't _want_ to because you are obviously in a lot of pain and for some stupid reason, taking it out on _me!_ "

"I _told_ you, James—"

"But obviously it's a lot more therapeutic to you to stand here yelling at me, anyhow!"

"Yes, James. I am bullshitting a migraine because I hate you and I hate spending time with you!"

"Those are your words, not mine!"

"My words and _your_ thoughts!" Sitting back on the sofa, unwelcome and unjustified tears sprang into Lily's eyes.

"Lily ... oh my God. Lily ... are you crying?"

"No," Lily snapped defensively. "It's the hormones from being pregnant."

"I didn't mean—"

"It doesn't matter, James. I'm sorry I yelled."

"I'm—"

" _It doesn't matter._ " Lily laid back down and replaced the wet towel over her eyes. "Will you draw the curtains when you leave?"

XXXX

"James, you cannot see Giovanna Belidolph."

"What?"

Raquel had considered since the afternoon how to best bring the topic up to James. She opted for bluntness; neither of them were any good with guessing games.

"You are not to seek out Giovanna Belidolph, even to apologize."

James's was irked at Raquel's tone. It was the old James Vanderwood, though, who would have lost his temper. The new one would remain patient and hear her out. "Care to explain?" he said with an unintentional edge to his voice.

"Because, James ... I ..." Raquel trailed off. "Just don't do it."

They continued to eat their dinner in silence for a few minutes.

James set his fork down loudly. "Honestly, Raquel—"

"She isn't well, James, alright? She ... she clings to memories as though remembrance will undo the past!" Raquel tried to remember exactly Galatea's words. "Things that have happened to her daughter are ... they seem almost to injure Giovanna more than they do Galatea. Did you know that she's pregnant again, Galatea is? Well, she's afraid to tell Giovanna because she knows that all her mother will be able to think about for the next eight months is Galatea's _last_ pregnancy!"

James winced. He had tried to keep the man responsible for that whole mess out of prison. Thank Merlin he hadn't succeeded.

Raquel continued her rant. "She'll remember how horrible the whole ordeal was for Galatea—and how Galatea nearly _died!_ "

"But Raquel, I am solely responsible for Giovanna Belidlph being like that."

_Tell him I got down on my knees and begged. Tell him I cried ..._

Raquel started to tell him what Galatea had said, but she stopped, rethought, and changed her mind. "James," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "you are, first of all, not _solely_ responsible. But if you believe that you are responsible remotely, it would be very respectful of you to leave Giovanna alone."

_... whatever will convince him._

"Seeing Giovanna will only harm her."

James raised an eyebrow. "Raquel, did you talk to Galatea Belidolph about this?"

"Actually, it's Galatea Lupin now," Raquel told him as a means of dodging his question.

"Did she ask you to tell me this?"

_Tell him if he swears not to contact her in any way, I'll know he's changed._

It had been a desperate thing for Galatea to say. The last thing she wanted to do was believe that James Vanderwood was a changed man.

Unfortunately, Raquel knew it would do the trick.

She opened her mouth to tell James Galatea's words, but hear herself say something completely different; completely unplanned: "James, if you choose to disrespect Giovanna Belidolph and contact her in _any way_ , I'm done. I will leave you." Too late to change her words, she simply stood and left the room, rather shocked with her subconscience.

James stared after her, equally in shock. After a moment, he called to her, "But what about Galatea?"

He received no reply.

Whether she didn't hear him or she chose to ignore him, James didn't know.

XXXX

_This_ was a pleasant turn of events.  _This_ was something. Not only was this woman beautiful, but she was interesting and charming and sweet and intelligent, not to mention available. And beautiful. Possibly best of all, she was interested ... but not in marriage. "That is exactly what I _don't_ want right now," she'd said. Plus, she was beautiful. Sirius realized that he'd been talking to her for nearly two hours.

"Why potions?" he asked her. "It seems so dull."

"I could say the same of you," she replied. "Financial consulting hardly seems thrilling." 

"Touché," Sirius agreed with a sigh. "But my question still stands."

"I was always good at potions. It's very straightforward. Besides, I was desperate; I would have taken any job." She smiled. "My question also stands."

"It's good money," Sirius said. "And until I was lured into joining a large corperation, it was relatively simple; it didn't take up too much time. _Now_ I have quotas and deadlines and projects and ten thousand contracts and a hundred clients."

"My position actually isn't all that dull," the woman admitted. "I do not ... _shuffle papers_ at all, as you say. I actually oversee the making of the potions and inspect them and that sort of thing. When I get bored I set up a cauldron and make a few myself."

"Are they all, er, _handmade?_ The potions?"

"Of course; the pride of Blooming-Glenbrook."

Sirius grimaced, realizing that they had actualy been talking about business.

"Are you from around here?" he asked.

"No. I come form Al MinyÄ�, about 250 kilometers south of here."

Sirius nodded. "Do you have sisters, brothers, cousins in the area?"

"No, I'm here on my own."

"Any particular reason? Trying to escape your parents?"

She shook her head. "My mother died when I was ten and my father is in a hospital in Italy. I wish he didn't have to be; goodness knows I would take care of him if I could. I am no doctor though, and that is what he needs. I've lived with my mother's brother since I was seventeen." She paused. "Until now, I mean." She reconsidered her words and spoke slowly. "I only _lived with_ my uncle for a total of eight months but I moved to Cairo in August of this past year. It is ... complicated." Her tone indicated that she did not wish to discuss her situation about her uncle.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"I am the younger of two. My older sister is twenty-three. She's the 'good one' according to my uncle; married with three children—three _sons_. She's been married since the age of eighteen and never divorced, nor is she ever likely to be. She has 'accepted the life God granted her,'" she scoffed.

"And ... you've been divorced?" Sirius asked, finding that particular comment slightly odd.

The young woman cleared her throat. "Tell me about your family."

Sirius sensed her deliberate evasion of the topic and didn't press it. "I haven't spoken civilly to my parents since I was sixteen and left home to live with my best mate and his family. My dad died last year. I wasn't invited to his funeral ... I didn't even _know_ about his funeral until the day after. A friend clipped his obituary for me. I am the elder of two and my younger brother was the 'good' one. That is, until about a week before his death--he died last year too. My whole family would completely disapprove of you, which makes you all the more attractive to me."

"Why would they not approve?"

"Well, you're a Muggleborn, aren't you?"

She stared. "How did you know?"

"Most wizarding families don't have any strong religious convictions and your uncle seems to be very ... tight-laced. Am I correct?"

"You are."

Sirius nodded. "When you said your dad needed a doctor—not a Healer—I figured you must be Muggleborn."

"Your family ..."

We're one of those old Pure-Blood families who are all high and mighty about our so-called 'superiority.'"

"I see."

"But not me!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm the black sheep of the family; my best mate is a blood-traitor married to a Muggleborn, and another friend is a half-breed married to a woman whose family was almost entirely eradicated by a Death Eater."

"Goodness."

"I'll say."

The woman smiled and looked down at her empty glass. "I should go," she said. "I have to wake up early tomorrow for an important all-day meeting."

"Oh, that'll be the meeting deciding if Blooming-Glenbrook is going to hire me."

"I'll put in a good word."

"Lovely."

She stuck out her hand for Sirius to shake. "It was good to meet you, Sirius."

"Ditto."

"Perhaps we will see one another at another exciting evening event?"

"I sincerely hope so."

With a wave, the woman walked away towards the exit.

Sirius caught himself. Why was he letting her get away? "Wait!" he called.

"Yes?"

Sirius quickly paced to where she was standing. "I actually don't want to see you at another one of these functions. I was hoping for sooner, I mean."

The woman smiled knowingly.

"Tomorrow evening, seven o' clock? Whatever you like to do." With a grin, Sirius added, "Your uncle would probably hate it."

Her smile grew and she nodded. "I think I would enjoy that very much."

They made meeting arrangements and agreed that she would decide where to go, as she knew the area better.

It wasn't until after the woman left that Sirius realized that he hadn't asked her name.

 

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Potter, are you ... because you seem to be ... are you ..."

"You have to fill in the blanks for me, Prewett," Lily said impatiently.

"It's just that ... well ... you've been taking a lot of pain potion lately."

XXXX

"First of all, I've got some bad news about Vanderwood."

"What did he do?" James growled. 

"He's started doing volunteer work."

XXXX

"Up to 60-hour days? Quarterly reports? 350 hours of additional training every six months? _Mentoring duties?_ I hate mentoring, Moody! Why the hell should I sign this?" 

"Because if you don't, you're fired."

XXXX

"Call my parents if you like, James. It isn't a sporadic week-long visit. They asked me."

"They asked you alone? If I asked them why, what would they tell me?"

 


	21. Of Pain Potion and Time Alone

**Disclaimer:** Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, and Berenice. The song "Yesterday" is by the amazing, fabulous, legendary Beatles. Everything else is the property of the amazing, fabulous, legendary Jo Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the even-less-creative-than-usual title. I'm changing them all soon so I was like "What the hell?" Now ... Okay everybody! I have 94 reviews! I know I have more than two readers! Let's make it 100 for this chapter! Spread the word! Read and review! Woo! By the way, thanks to ALAin_LUVer163 and Trying_2B_in_Lov3 for the promos in their profiles! I appreciate it. And alain_luver (too lazy to type it the right way), I wouldn't worry too much about the metal detectors. I don't think you're missing much. C'mon 100 reviews!! Love, Serena

Chapter Twenty-One

_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh , yesterday came suddenly_

**_("Yesteday" by the Beatles)_ **

Wednesday February 6, 1980

"Potter, we need to talk."

Lily was surprise, not only at Prewett's serious tone, but at his recalling that she was married.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. She motioned for her boss to take a seat on his side of her desk.

"I don't know, Potter, you tell me." Prewett said slowly.

Lily sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well ..." he looked uncomfortable. "Potter, are you ... because you seem to be ... are you ..."

"You have to fill in the blanks for me, Prewett," Lily said impatiently.

"It's just that ... well ... you've been taking a lot of pain potion lately."

Lily nodded.

"Do you maybe have ..."

"I haven't got all day."

"Are you addicted to pain potions?" Prewett said quickly and with more force than he'd intended. "With a penchant for the strong stuff, perhaps? There, I said it. Shall I lean closer to make it easier for you to slap me?" 

Lily stared, aghast. "There are ... so _very_  many names I want to call you right now."

"That's a no, then?"

"Migraines, Prewett. I've got a _penchant_ , if you will, for _migraines_ recently; not 'the strong stuff.'"

"Migraines?" Prewett looked doubtful. "Are you experiencing an inordinate amount of stress, Evans?"

"I'm pregnant, Prewett. Of course I am!"

"You're _what?_ "

"Pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. To be in a state of pregnancy. Pregnant."

"Merlin, no one tells me anything."

"I see you've finally figured out I'm married, at least."

"Right." Prewett laughed weakly. "Are you sure that's all, Potter?"

"Yes," Lily lied, shoving from her mind the petty arguments she and James had been having. 

"Okay." Prewett looked at her seriously. "But if there's anything else, Potter ..."

"You'll be the first to know." Lily grinned. "For once."

XXXX

"Lily Potter," Lily said into the receiver of the kitchen telephone. 

"Lily Potter, this is Raine Evans."

"Mum!" Tears sprang to Lily's eyes for no reason. 

"Just because you're grown up with a husband and soon-to-be child doesn't mean that you're allowed to stop calling your mother." 

"I'm sorry, Mum! Life's just so ... I don't know."

"It's alright, dear. I'm only calling to check in. We haven't spoken since Christmas."

"I'm so glad you called."

Raine sensed the tears in her daughter's voice. "Lily, are you alright?"

"What's the matter? Did something happen to Lily?" John's worried voice sounded faintly through the phone.

"Everything's fine, Mum," Lily said unconvincingly. 

Raine voiced her skepticism. "You aren't telling me something, Lily. Sweetheart, please tell me what's bothering you."

Lily broke down into tears, choking out something about migraines, and replaced the receiver.

XXXX

"Potter, we need to talk."

James rolled his eyes. He had been drawing up some papers on a recent small-scale attack in Germany and was wonderfully close to pegging it on a high-ranking Ministry official for whom he had a distaste. He grudgingly rose from his seat and walked into Moody's office. 

"What?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Potter. Sit."

James obliged.

**"** First of all, I've got some bad news about Vanderwood."

"What did he do?" James growled. 

"He's started doing volunteer work."

" _Volunteer work?_ " 

"He's redeeming himself in the public eye," Moody said disgustedly.

"Bastard," James said, unsure of whether or not he was being sarcastic.

"Mark my words, Potter: it's a ploy. He's just biding his time ..." Moody brooded for a moment, but his expression cleared. "Anyway, the second thing I've got to say is congratulations." 

"Thanks! What for?"

Semi-ceremoniously, Moody handed James a framed certificate. "I don't know exactly the date, but you've been an Auror for about a year now, which means you have passed your probationary period." 

"My what?"

"Probationary period, Potter."

"I didn't know—"

"Doesn't matter. If you'd known then you'd have been all careful. Our probationary periods don't coddle you so much. 

"I see. And this means ..."

"It means you're a real Auror. I can officially no longer guarantee you any days off."

James frowned. "You're taking pleasure in this."

"Of course I am! Your workload will double, at least, so you may as well say goodbye to that wife of yours—"

"Wait just a minute—"

"Shut up, Potter. Here, sign this contract."

James glanced it over. "Wonderful. I need a notarized note from a licensed Healer to excuse me from work while in the middle of large projects ... _one week_ paid holiday—"

"And one week unpaid."

"Up to 60-hour days? Quarterly reports? 350 hours of additional training every six months? _Mentoring duties?_ I hate mentoring, Moody! Why the hell should I sign this?" 

"Because if you don't, you're fired."

James didn't move.

Moody sighed. "The last paragraph, Potter."

It was the paragraph discussing James's salary, medical care, and benefits (including retirement benefits). He let out a low whistle and signed the contract. "Pleasure doing business with you." 

"Ditto," Moody muttered dryly. "Now go finish that nancy report of yours and go on home. I want you here at 5:30 sharp tomorrow morning to start breaking in your 350 hours. 

XXXX

James Apparated into the foyer and immediately fell on his face. "Lily!" he yelled. "Someone's left your traveling trunks in the entryway!" 

Clutching a large handbag that James knew she detested, Lily walked sheepishly into the foyer. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Look, I have bad news. Moody said—"

"James, wait."

James sensed something amiss. "Lily, what's the matter?"

Lily stared at her feet.

James gasped. "Did you lose the baby? Oh, Lily—"

"No, James. The baby's fine."

"What is it, then?"

"I need ..." Lily's eyes wandered to a portrait hanging near the door and she absently twisted her wedding ring around her finger. 

James's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Lily's trunks and her hands. "Lily," he said cautiously, in the manner of a cornered zoogoer saying, "nice kitty," to an angry lion, "can we ... talk?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, James," Lily said lightly. "I'm not leaving you."

"Woah." James's voice got low. "Who said anything about you leaving me?"

Lily chose to ignore this. "I'm going to stay ... I'm going to London to visit my parents for a week."

"Great," James said, not knowing how else to react.

"You sound like the world is ending."

"Is it?" James asked meaningfully. "That was quite a slip, Lily. Tell me: is my world ending?" He took a step toward his wife. "I'm nothing without you." 

"Don't be silly!" Lily continued to twist her ring around her finger. 

"About what?"

"Call my parents if you like, James. It isn't a sporadic week-long visit. They asked me."

"They asked you alone? If I asked them why, what would they tell me?"

Lily swallowed.

"Hmm?"

"I miss my parents very much, James."

James remained silent, awaiting an answer to his question.

Lily's eyes watered and her voice became a strained whisper. "We've been fighting so much lately."

"Lily!" James hadn't raised his voice, but compared to Lily's hushed tone he sounded like he was shouting. "You can't run away from your problems; you've got to face them and solve them. We can work this out, honey!" 

"I'm not running away, James. I am visiting my parents who I haven't seen since Christmas."

"Lily, honestly! You _just_ said—"

"I'll be back in a week, James." Lily leaned forward and pecked James's lips. 

"I love you, Lily."

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as her wedding ring slipped from her finger and landed loudly on the hardwood floor.

She slowly bent to retrieve it. 

"I love you, Lily," James repeated.

Lily rose and replaced her ring and adjusted it several times to perfection. "I love you." She waved her wand at her trunks and they disappeared. "I'll see you in a week." 

She Disapparated and James was alone.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"So ... migraines?"

"Is it possible, mother," Lily said, sitting up with halfhearted frustration, "that I simply came because I missed you and dad? You called and I realized that I hadn't spoken with you since Christmas and even _that_ hadn't been under the most pleasant of circumstances!"

XXXX

But Berenice was outgoing. A wonderful conversationalist as well. There were never any awkward silences in their talks, but she didn't babble on like there was no tomorrow. When she spoke, her voice rose and fell exuberantly with expression and her hands danced around, demonstrating her words.

XXXX

"You aren't good with this symphathy thing, are you, Bähr?"

"No," Diana said frankly. "That touchy-feely rubbish ..."

XXXX

"I've got a little errand to run before going to practice."

"What sort of an errand?" James asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't concern you," Diana snapped.

XXXX

"Your friend Diana dropped by last evening," Raine said, not removing her gaze from the morning's headlines. "You were still at work so she left a note."

 


	22. Of Tears and Letters

**Disclaimer:** Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, and Berenice Vives-Abeni are mine. "The Sound of Silence" is a lovely song by Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel. Everything else is JK Rowling's.

**Author's Note:**  Dear readers. You may have noticed the recently spotlighted author ProcrastinatorStarting2Morrow. As I am typing this (some time before the chapter is being published) I have just finished reading her first published story. There is a link to it in my bio. I have homework for you, dear readers (besides the normal REVIEW NOW!!! homework). Read her story. I promise you, you will fall in love with it. Drop her a review, as well. It is WONDERFUL! Much Love, Serena

Chapter Twenty-Two

_"Fools," said I, "you do not know_

_"Silence like a cancer grows_

_"Hear my words that I might teach you_

_"Take my arms that I might reach you."_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence_

**_("Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel)_**  

Thursday February 7, 1980 

"Migraines, hmm?" Raine said.

Lily hadn't known her mother was in the room. Judging by the expression on her face, she'd been standing in the library doorway watching Lily cry for some time.

"Do you want to talk?"

Lily shook her head, but Raine sat beside her on the loveseat anyhow. She held her daughter in her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Have you and James been fighting?" she asked after a time.

Lily wailed more loudly but shook her head, no.

"So ... migraines?"

"Is it possible, mother," Lily said, sitting up with halfhearted frustration, "that I simply came because I missed you and dad? You called and I realized that I hadn't spoken with you since Christmas and even _that_ hadn't been under the most pleasant of circumstances!"

"Sweetie, that's entirely possible and I don't mean to sound like a skeptic, but you've spent the whole morning and half of last night crying in the library." Raine paused then said softly, "Do you miss James? Did you leave on a bad note?"

Lily didn't answer.

"Lily, you're going to have bad times in a marriage. You'll go through periods where you will want to scream at each other until you're hoarse. But, honey, there are always more good times than bad. And you and James are so _blessed_. He loves you more than anything in the world and I _know_ you feel the same about him. Any man would be lucky to have you, but especially James! Despite our initial doubts, your dad and I know now that you two _were meant for each other!_ You're strongheaded, Lily, but you can't cut and run just because of a couple petty fights." Raine stood. "You're welcome in our home for as long as you like, sweetheart. You don't need to be here, though."

XXXX

Her name was Berenice. Berenice Vives-Abeni. Finding out her name hadn't been so bad after all, because she'd forgotten his and spent the first ten minutes calling him "Celius."

Her father was Italian, raised Catholic but converted to Islam so he would be allowed to marry Berenice's mother. Her mother's family had been in Egypt for generations.

There were so many ways to say her name; an Italian way, French, English, and some odd Arabic version that her mother had concocted when she was unable to pull off the Italian pronunciation, which was how her father called her. Sirius settled on the English way, himself. It was easiest.

Berenice was ... refreshing. For one thing, she was one of the few women native to Egypt that Sirius had met who dated socially. Although the witches seemed to have less inhibitions than the Muggle Egyptians, they had still regarded Sirius with caution, as though he might be dangerous. But Berenice was outgoing. A wonderful conversationalist as well. There were never any awkward silences in their talks, but she didn't babble on like there was no tomorrow. When she spoke, her voice rose and fell exuberantly with expression and her hands danced around, demonstrating her words. If they ever got to meet her, she was such a personality that Sirius was confident his friends would adore her.

Yet, he was unsure. Obviously he liked Berenice now, but would he next week? Tomorrow, even? Lily poked fun at him for it all the time, but he knew it was true: he had dated more women than there were stars in the sky. His longest relationship had been with Rozanne. Three months. It could have been longer, but she had broken it off. 

At this point there was nothing to do but wait. Wait for the spark to go out.

XXXX

Monday February 23, 1980

"She's been gone how long?"

"Two weeks and five days."

"And she _said_ she'd be gone for how long?" 

"A week."

"And you've been on the sofa for ..."

"An hour ... and a half."

"Planning on getting up soon?"

"I'm comfortable, thanks."

"Should I worry?" 

James shrugged. "Not for me. I'm a little concerned about Lily, myself."

"So this isn't self-pity?"

"You aren't good with this symphathy thing, are you, Bähr?"

"No," Diana said frankly. "That touchy-feely rubbish ..."

"A bit too human for you?"

"A bit, yeah."

There was a silence in which James sighed and Diana picked at a hangnail.

"So ... what did you want, anyway?" asked James.

"I actually ... well, Lily had a book ... it's mine ... um ..."

"Oh. Credenza by the stairs."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you get it for me? I _am_ your guest."

"I didn't invite you. Besides, close friends don't count."

Diana retrieved her book and returned awkwardly to the sitting room. "Are you ..." She coughed. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Who me? Yeah, I'll be fine!"

"I don't believe you." Diana glanced at her wrist, where there was not a watch, cursed, and closed her eyes, trying to think. "What the hell time is it?"

"7:30."

"Right. I have to be in Luxembourg in a half hour ..."

"What are you doing, Bähr?"

"I'm being a human being! Shut up, Potter, and let me concentrate!" She paused a moment then snapped her fingers. "Brilliant. I am going to bring ... no. I'm having someone deliver Indian food. There's this excellent little place--"

"I don't need--"

"Don't lie to me Potter. I can tell when a man hasn't eaten. In the meantime ..."

"Yes?"

"In the meantime, I've got a little errand to run before going to practice."

"What sort of an errand?" James asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't concern you," Diana snapped. "Shut up and wait for your food."

XXXX

"You're Mrs. Evans?"

Raine was a little taken aback to see Diana standing in her doorway. "Raine," she corrected her, almost faintly. "You're Diana?"

"Yes."

"Come in."

Diana stepped inside and addressed her business without polite small talk. "Is Lily home?"

"No ... no she isn't," Raine said, recovering from her surprise. "She's late at work."

Diana nodded curtly. "Do you mind if I use your kitchen table? I'd like to leave a note for Lily, is that's alright."

"Yes, of course. Let me show you the study." 

Raine led Diana down the corridor to a small room with a wooden desk piled with papers.

"Thank you."

"That's all right, Diana. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Raine. I've got everything I need and I'll be just a moment."

"Alright, then. Don't mind the papers, dear; they aren't in any particular order."

Diana could tell that Raine was only saying that so she wouldn't sound like a scold, so she was mindful of the piles of papers as she wrote her note. When she was through, she put it on the dining room table, thanked Raine, and showed herself out.

XXXX

Tuesday February 24, 1980

"Mum, what's this?" Lily recognized the writing that said _To Lily_ as Diana's. Why had she been here?

"Your friend Diana dropped by last evening," Raine said, not removing her gaze from the morning's headlines. "You were still at work so she left a note."

"Mmm ..." Lily opened the letter. "Any idea what this is all about?" It was too early to try to decipher Diana's haphazard handwriting. 

Apparently, Raine did not know because she gave Lily a wry smile and said, "You've got the letter in your hand, dear? Ahy don't you read it?"

Lily sat across from her mother and read the letter to herself.

_Lily--_

_So, I'm not going to waste my time by hinting around, so I'll just say it: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_

_Number one, you left home without bothering to let anyone know. Number two: YOU LEFT HOME!_

_What is wrong with you, Lily? And don't you_ dare _say you're visiting your parents! You and I both know very well that you left because you and James have been fighting! I never thought_ I _would have to say this to_ you _, but GROW UP! You don't run away from your problems, Lily. You face them and confront them. What's more, you always have! YOU are the mature one, Lily--not me, not Athea, not Galatea--YOU! Start acting like it, for God's sake. Your parents are lovely people, but you don't belong here. Go home, Lily. Go home and work it out because you can._

_At the very least, don't leave James in the dark. He has always treated you well, and he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him. He loves you, Lily. Stop treating him like he's done you some terrible wrong. He isn't Ty Tehar--he's James. He's your husband. Hopefully,_ that _means something to you._

_-Diana_

XXXX

_Dear James,_

_Having a lovely time with my parents. Will be extending my stay with them so I can help my dad paint the study. They both send their best regards. I'll keep you posted._

_Love,  
Lily_

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"I'm so sick of hearing this!" Lily shouted. "First my mother, then Diana and now from _you!_ "

" _Because you're in the wrong!_ "

XXXX

"Well, this is your chance," Athea said. "Because we haven't seen you in nearly two months, we will allow you to complain about how awful Cairo was."

"After this, we'll just ignore you when you bring it up," Peter added.

XXXX

"We don't know what she looks like," Remus pointed out. "Did you realize that? We've just spent a good amount of time discussing this mysterous woman and we know a few things _about her_ but Sirius hasn't even mentioned once any physical attributes of her."

"Interesting," Sirius mused.

"I smell growing maturity," concluded Remus.

XXXX

"Sometimes you make bad decisions," Sirius said with a shrug. "Sometimes you even regret your decisions. But it's too late to change it now, right?"


	23. Of Coming Home and Knowing when it's Right

**Disclaimer:** I own Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, and Berenice Vives-Abeni. The song "Walkin' in and out of Your Arms" is be k.d. Lang. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling because she is wonderful.

**Author's Note:** Next chapter is very Gaatea-Remus centered, but it is important to the plot, so I hope you'll forgive me. 165 days! Much Love, Serena

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Problems find you, at least they try to_

_Sometimes too easy, just to teach me_

_Some things that I dare, others they don't care_

_But still I know there's_

_Always somebody there to tell me_

_'Bout deep muddy water, why do they bother?_

_I won't be roped and tied down_

_No, I can be found comin' back around_

_Because I know_

_All your lovin', all your charms_

_All the things that keep me calm_

_Time apart will do no harm_

_Walkin' in and out of your arms_

**_("Walkin' in and out of your Arms" by k.d. lang)_ **

Friday March 7, 1980

"Why didn't you tell me you were staying with your parents?"

Lily was surprised at Galatea's abrupt question and answered it with one of her own: "How are you people finding this out?"

"Why are you hiding it?" Galatea retorted. She closed the file she'd been casually reading before she'd initiated this conversation.

Lily forced a laugh. "Because it isn't worth mentioning! I'm visiting them, and it isn't as though I've disappeared from the face of the earth!"

"Yes it is," Galatea said softly. "Imagine my surprise when I went to your house yesterday evening to ask you something about work and _you weren't there!_ Imagine my further surprise when James said you'd been gone for a _month!_ A month, Lily! That isn't a visit!"

"I wish people would stop telling me that. I think I know what I'm doing!"

"You're in denial, then!" snapped Galatea. "James is miserable, Lily. He didn't do a _thing_ wrong!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know him! I've known him since I was eight years old and I _know_ he would never do anything to intentionally hurt a person he loves as much as you!"

"What if the roles were switched?" Lily asked accusingly. "Who would you be angry with then?"

"I hope that isn't some half-baked attempt to play the gender card," Galatea hissed. "You _know_ we'd be on your side!"

"I'm so sick of hearing this!" Lily shouted. "First my mother, then Diana and now from _you!_ "

" _Because you're in the wrong!_ "

" _What if I'm not?_ "

"YOU _ARE!_ "

Lily was taken aback.

"Don't do that," Galatea said angrily. "Don't give me that 'Galatea doesn't shout' look. I'm upset; I'll shout if I want." She swallowed. "I'm going home. I had an early shift today." She started to leave but stopped. "Sirius is coming back tomorrow, from Egypt," she said. "Everyone is coming to Ja--to _your_ house about seven in the evening. Will you be there?"

Lily shrugged.

XXXX

Saturday March 8, 1980

She wasn't there.

Sirius noticed and sensed something amiss but said nothing of it. Lily's abscence went largely ignored.

"Well, this is your chance," Athea said. "Because we haven't seen you in nearly two months, we will allow you to complain about how awful Cairo was."

"After this, we'll just ignore you when you bring it up," Peter added.

Sirius shrugged. "The business was pretty boring and it was a bit too hot for my taste."

Expecting there to be more, no one spoke for a moment.

"That's it," Sirius said lightly. "I'm going to get something to drink. Does anyone want--"

"Wait," Galatea interrupted. "You mean you spent months in advance complaining and you sent several owls home begging someone to kill you and now you give us a one-sentence answer in which you most descriptive phrases were 'a bit too hot' and 'pretty boring'?"

Sirius nodded.

"I don't know whether to feel disappointed or glad."

Sirius considered this, then answered with a small grin. "Glad. Feel glad."

"Who'd you meet?" James asked, reading his friend's mind. "Who's the girl?"

"Girl? What girl?" Sirius said innocently enough, but his eyes shone and a smile danced across his lips.

"Even _I_ see through that," Diana laughed.

"Her name is ..." Athea prompted.

"Berenice. Berenice Vives-Abeni."

"Italian?"

"Half. Her dad's Italian and her mum's family's been in Egypt since humans were monkeys."

"Muggleborn?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh. Your mum'll hate that," James said. "Points for Berenice."

"Did you meet her parents?"

"No. Her mum died when she was ten and for nearly three years her dad's been in some hospital in Italy that specializes in ... mental care."

"That's so sad," Galatea murmured.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty."

This continued for fifteen minutes; Sirius being interrogated but giving unsatisfying one-word or, at best, one-sentence answers.

"Can't you tell us anything _real?_ " Diana burst out after a while. "What do we _know_ about this woman?"

"We know her age," Peter said. "We know about her parents, that she's Muggleborn, that she lived with her uncle--"

"Her _very religious_ uncle."

"--for a while and that they aren't speaking anymore, although we don't know why or on whose terms. We know that she didn't finish her education but she taught herself about potions and she's talented and all that rubbish. Diana's right. We know nothing real."

"We don't know what she looks like," Remus pointed out. "Did you realize that? We've just spent a good amount of time discussing this mysterous woman and we know a few things _about her_ but Sirius hasn't even mentioned once any physical attributes of her."

"Interesting," Sirius mused.

"I smell growing maturity," concluded Remus.

" _I_ smell a repeat," Diana contradicted. "This sounds like another Rozanne."

"I liked Rozanne," Peter recalled.

"Everyone like Rozanne," Galatea put in, "even Diana. We were all very put out when you two--"

" _She_ is the one who ended it!"

"So, what _does_ she look like, Padfoot?" asked James. "Now that I know I'm not going to find out anything truly interesting about her, can I at least put a face to the legend. Or lack thereof, rather."

Sirius didn't speak for a moment, but stared into space, his mouth hanging slightly open. 

"Pad--"

"She's so beautiful!"

Again, no one spoke.

"Well, I expected _that_ ," James said. "Is that it?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think you understand. She is _so_ beautiful."

"You are quite the poet tonight," said Galatea sardonically. "Such descriptions."

Sirius again shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Please enlighten us."

"I've never dated someone like this. She's --"

"She's _different_ ," Diana cut in. "Like Rozanne."

" _She_ is the one who--"

"I think you're wrong, Diana," said Remus softly. "Something is different."

"Oh, what do you know?" said Diana with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'm a woman. _I_ have feminine intuition."

Athea snorted.

"You just don't understand," Sirius said again, still shaking his head.

XXXX

"Evans. What the hell?"

Lily looked up from the evening newspaper she was reading and, upon seeing Sirius, closed her eyes agitatedly. "Not you too!" she exclaimed. 

"Not me too what?"

"Another person come to tell me what a horrible person I am for walking out on James for a whole month even though he did nothing to deserve it."

Sirius sat down next to Lily. "Actually, I just wanted to know why you weren't at my party. Hello, Evans! I'm back!"

"It's Potter," Lily said reflexively. "And I think I've just explained myself." After a moment she added, "Welcome back."

"Yeah," Sirius sighed. "I take it no one has listened to your side of the story."

"No ... actually, no one has," Lily said after an initial hesitation. She cleared her throat. "But I _have_ been persuaded to stop pretending I'm visiting my parents for pleasure."

Sirius didn't say anything, but waited for her to continue.

Lily strained to keep her voice calm, but she was so overwhelmed with someone's willingness to listen to what she had to say that she got choked up. "It's just ... it's just ... James and I had been getting in all these stupid little fights all the time. Then my mum called and I ..."

"You got homesick."

Lily nodded. "I was going to ignore the ... the homesickness, but the fights that James and I had been having just kept popping up in the back of my mind. I felt like I had to get away." She paused, expecting Sirius to jump in and make his judgements. When he didn't, she made her own. "I know I should have done the right think and talked it out instead of running away from my problems. No one recognizes, though, that it isn't solely my fault! It wasn't as though I was arguing with myself, you know! But it was _definitely_ wrong of me to not write him for two-and-a-half weeks, but ..."

"Sometimes you make bad decisions," Sirius said with a shrug. "Sometimes you even regret your decisions. But it's too late to change it now, right?"

"You're the last person I would expect to understand," Lily said softly. "You _are_ James's best friend and everyone _does_ seem to be on his side at the moment."

"Well," Sirius said, "as his best friend I _do_ know that James _can_ be something of a prick on occasion. Besides," he took on a more serious tone, "sometimes running away is the best option." He sighed. "Maybe if you'd stayed your fights would have gotten worse and worse and your marriage would have deteriorated."

Lily drew a slight parallel between herself and Sirius.

"You asked why I understand your side, being James's best mate and all. Well, I understand because I've been where you are. Take your time, Lily. You'll know when the time is right to go back."

"But ... you never went back."

Sirius shrugged. "It wasn't right for me and I knew that. It is right for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you love James and you miss him. I neither loved nor missed my family. You know that the great life you have together isn't worth throwing away over a stupid argument or two." He stood. "You don't need to go back now or in a week from now or even in a month from now. But when you do you won't regret it."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

Coming out of a nearby room, Prewett glanced back and forth between Lily and Galatea. "Fill me in later," he whispered to Lily as he passed.

XXXX

"What's that?" Remus asked, pointing to an odd seat that Galatea was fastening Guenevere into.

XXXX

"I have no desire to harm you or your child. I was only hoping for a word."

"A word," Galatea repeated faintly.

XXXX

Galatea refilled her glass for the third time, wishing she weren't pregnant so she could have something a little stronger. Or a lot.

XXXX

Galatea sat on the counter beside Guenevere and kissed her daughter's forehead. She took a deep, calming breath, exhaling slowly through her nose.


	24. Of Love Songs and Apologies

**Disclaimer:** I own the following characters:  Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, and Berenice Vives-Abeni. I do not own "American Tune" by the Indigo Girls nor "O Mio Babbino Caro" by Giacomo Puccini. All else is credited to JK Rowling with love.

**Author's Note:** I found this link on UknowableWiki and it may be the most amazing thing in the world. If you've never heard of Sparklypoo or if you simply don't know why it is now a fanfic term, go here: <http://piratemonkeysinc.com/ms1.htm> (I disclaim credit for this brilliance). Also, help with UnknowableWiki!!! Much Love, Serena

Chapter Twenty-Four

_I don't know a soul that's not been battered_

_I don't have a friend who feels at ease_

_I don't know a dream that's not been shattered_

_Or driven to its knees_

_Oh but it's alright_

_It's alright_

_We've lived so well so long_

**_("American Tune" by the Indigo Girls)_ **

Tuesday March 11, 1980

"Galatea!" Lily called, running to catch up with her friend before she disappeared into a patient's room.

Galatea acknowledged her but did not speak.

"Galatea, I'm new at this fighting thing," Lily said. "What do we do? Do we forget what happened? Do ... do I ignore you? Do we have to fight--should I hit you? What?" Lily shifted from side to side anxiously.

"Well," Galatea said slowly, "what most people do is they give each other the cold shoulder and talk about one another behind their backs until someone apologizes, afterwhich they deny responsibility for all rumors spread about the other."

Lily wrinkled her nose, "I don't like the sound of that."

Galatea shook her head. "I don't either." She smiled. "It's lucky we aren't most people."

"Amen," Lily agreed. "I'm sorry for any part I had in our little spat."

"Me too. I'm sorry for judging you. I may not understand why you're doing what you're doing, but I'm sure you have your reasons." Galatea winced. "I ... that didn't sound very nice, but I meant it in an apologtic way."

"I get it," Lily said. She reached for a hug. "Let's never do that again, okay?"

"Fighting is for boys," Galatea agreed. "And boys smell funny."

Lily laughed.

Coming out of a nearby room, Prewett glanced back and forth between Lily and Galatea. "Fill me in later," he whispered to Lily as he passed. 

"What's that about?" Galatea laughed.

"Prewett's been feeling out of the loop," Lily explained with a grin.

"That man," Galatea said fondly. "If I weren't married ..."

"That can be remedied!" called Prewett, sending Lily and Galatea off into a flurry of girlish giggles that he did not let them forget for the rest of the week.

XXXX

Friday March 14, 1980

"How are you doing, mate?" Sirius asked James, having dropped by after work for a chat and a drink.

"I don't know," James said. "But I think I've had an epiphany."

"Oh?"

"Maybe ... maybe I should be angry too."

"Come again? At whom?"

"Lily."

"Ah."

"If she is so upset with me that she feel the need to leave, maybe there's something for _me_ to be angry about too instead of just wishing she'd come back."

"I don't think she's angry, Prongs," Sirius said softly. "She's just getting some space. She didn't mean to hurt you."

James was silent for a long time and when Sirius left to make a drink, he whispered to no one, "Well, she did."

XXXX

"Galatea, I have some bad news," Remus said mournfully.

"You have to work tomorrow?"

"I'm so sorry!"

Galatea was disppointed, but smiled it away. "It's alright. We'll visit my mum a different day."

"No; you and Guenevere should still go. If you don't, Giovanna might think someting's happened."

Galatea nodded. Her mother was very unstable lately. She worried that she might need the care that she could only get by living at a hospital. What worried her even more was that she honestly thought it would be better for Giovanna if she stayed at a hospital other than St. Mungo's. It would be more difficult for both of them if they saw each other each day and had to have a relationship anything other than mother-daughter.

Galatea was pulled from her thoughts as Guenevere knocked her bottle from the table.

"Got it," Remus said and bent to retrieve it.

"I think it's getting late," Galatea said softly to Guenevere. "Time for bed."

Remus watched Galatea fondly as she hummed softly to Guenevere and rocked her in her arms. He felt a swell of anticipation rise in his chest; he was going to have a family with this woman! Privately, he had always hoped to have something like this with someone, but he'd feared he never would. Yet, here was this sweet, wonderful, beautiful woman who loved him for who he was. Galatea didn't care that he was poor or that he was a werewolf or that after the full moon he looked about ten years too old for a few days.

Thinking on Lily and James, Remus felt all the more lucky. He could not recall even one time that he and Galatea had--

"Remus? Hello?" Galatea waved daintily at him to get his attention. "Sweetheart, are you hungry?"

"Starved," Remus said. "Do you want me to help?"

"No, no. Just keep me company." Galatea got out a cutting board and some vegetables. "That song," she murmured, "it works like a charm on Guenevere. I can't remember what it is ... it's from some Italian opera, I think."

Remus shrugged. "My knowledge of operas is very limited, I'm afraid."

"It's such a lovely song." Galatea hummed a few lines. "By Puccini." She waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind. It'll come to me.

"I think that's sort of a neat thing about parenting," Remus mused. "You know, picking up on certain things that a child likes or dislikes and sort of integrating ..." He trailed off as he caught Galatea's eye. She was smiling coyly and her hands rested on her stomach. "What?"

"You're such a dad." Galatea abandoned her vegetables and approached her husband. "I think I'll be having another girl."

"I think so too," Remus affirmed. "It _is_ sort of in your blood, isn't it?" he added, referring to the five daughters and only one son that had been born in the Belidolph family.

"What should we name her?" 

"I've always rather fancied the name Rochelle ... and Michelle. I suppose it's the 'elle' sound."

"There's simply Elle."

Remus grimaced. "I'm not to fond of that name, actually."

"Good. Me either."

After a moment of heitation, Remus cautiously suggested, "Noelle is a nice name as well."

Not surprisingly, Galatea shied from the suggestion. "I don't know, Remus. My mum's still getting used to the idea of me being pregnant. I don't know how she'd feel about us naming our child after her deceased daughter.

Remus nodded, not having expected anything different.

"Maybe ... maybe as a-a middle name?" Galatea said, almost shyly. "And ... what do you think of the name Claudia?"

"Claudia Noelle," Remus said to himself. "Claudia Noelle Lupin ... I like it. It sounds nice."

"Watch," Galatea said with a smile, "it'll be a boy."

Remus laughed. He stood from his seat at the kitchen table and pulled Galatea toward him. "I love you," he said, feeling very content with the love of his life in his arms. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

"I love you too." Galatea pulled back and stood on her toes to kiss Remus.

Arms tightly around his wide, Remus simultaneously leaned down and pulled Galatea toward him. She lost her balance, however, and took a step backward, laying a hand on the kitchen counter for support and, in turn, upsetting her cutting board.

" _Merda_ ," she said under her breath, having taken on recently the charming habit of cursing in Italian.

Both Remus and Galatea stared at the vegetables, now strewn across the kitchen floor, as though they didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Galatea gasped. "Of course! _O, Mio Babbino Caro_ ; it's the first line of the sing!"

Remus stared, unsure of how to respond.

" _O, Mio Babbino Caro_ from an opera by Giacomo Puccini," she repeated as though it was the solution to all their problems. "It's a love song"

XXXX

Saturday March 15, 1980

"What's that?" Remus asked, pointing to an odd seat that Galatea was fastening Guenevere into.

"It's a carseat. I asked James if he could send a Ministry car so we could drive to my mum's house. Guenevere doesn't like Side-Along Apparition, _do you, baby?_ "

"Have a good time," Remus said. "Tell Giovanna I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"I'll explain it to her," Galatea assured him. "She'll understand."

Remus looked at his wife sympathetically. "You worry about her so much."

Galatea nodded sadly. "It's hard to tell who worries more about whom.

"She'll be okay," Remus assured her. "We'll know what to do if she gets worse."

"I suppose." Galatea heaved a sign. "Don't be too late tonight, okay?"

"I'll try. Give Giovanna my love."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

They exchanged a lingering kiss and Remus Disapparated.

Galatea licked her lips in inexplicable apprehension and finished fastening Guenevere into her seat. Now she only needed to wait for the Ministry car to arrive.

There was an abrupt knock on the door. _Perfect timing,_ Galatea thought. She set Guenevere in her seat off to the side on the kitchen counter and pulled the door open.

James Vanderwood stood in front of her.

_Close the door!_ her mind screamed but she stood frozen. "I'm alone," she whispered stupidly. "I'm here alone with my baby. Please don't hurt her." Her eyes were wide and she felt as though her shaking must be visible.

"I have no quarrel with you," Vanderwood said sincerely. "I have no desire to harm you or your child. I was only hoping for a word."

"A word," Galatea repeated faintly.

"I swear on my life, only an innocent word. Here," Vanderwood withdrew his wand and held it out for Galatea to take, "I won't need it."

Numbly, Galatea accepted his wand and felt herself step aside to allow Vanderwood into her home. "Wait here a moment," she said. She went to her bedroom and grabbed a spare scrap of parchment and a quill.

_Mum--_

_Guenevere and I will be a little late. Don't worry; we'll be over shortly._

_Love,  
Galatea_

She took Remus's owl, Lola, from her cage and sent her off. She walked back to the entryway in a daze.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Vandrewood said kindly.

Galatea's mouth was too dry to respond, so she nodded in thanks and poured herself a glass of water. She had left Guenevere alone with ... _him!_

"I understand you're married now," continued Vanderwood in a strained attempt at small talk. "To, um, to Remus Lupin, isn't it?"

"Yes," Galatea choked. She refilled her glass and collapsed into a kitchen chair. "Would you ... l-like something to drink?" she heard herself offer.

Vanderwood politely declined and advanced a few steps so that he was in the kitchen.

Reflexively almost, Galatea leapt from her seat and grabbed for her wand. She didn't find it.

"You left it next to the sink with mine," Vanderwood told her calmly. "I assure you, it will not be needed."

"You'll understand if I don't exactly trust you," Galatea said shakily but through gritted teeth. She retrieved her wand from beside the sink and put it along with Vanderwood's inside her robes. "Please sit." She indicated the chair farthest away from Guenevere's resting place on the counter.

Galatea, however, remained standing. She needed to feel like she had the upper hand even if she really did not.

After a time, Vanderwood spoke. "I have ... I have wronged you. I have wronged so many, but your family especially."

Galatea nodded. "You have," she agreed, taking herself by surprise with her surprisingly steady voice.

"What I did to you was by far the cruelest thing I've done to a person in my life."

"My mother," Galatea cut in, without knowing why she was doing so, "she is much worse off than I."

"I do often marvel at your ability to go on living your life normally. It shows a great strength of character that few posess, least of all myself."

_It must take something to live each day knowing you ruined dozens of people's lives,_ Galatea thought but did not verbalize.

"But I'm not here to try to flatter you; no doubt you have already heard that from countless people anyhow."

Galatea did not indicate yea or nae but waited for Vanderwood to continue.

"The reason I am here ... is to apologize."

In fact, Galatea had been expecting that. However, she, even so, was overcome with a wave of nervous energy and nausea. She stumbled to the sink and gripped the edges so hard she broke a nail against the smooth metal. The nausea passed though, and she turned back to see Vanderwood on his feet, a concerned look painting his face.

"Never mind," she gasped. "I'm fine."

"If you're sure ..." Vanderwood sank slowly back into his seat.

"Please continue." Galatea refilled her glass for the third time, wishing she weren't pregnant so she could have something a little stronger. Or a lot.

Vanderwood shook his head. "I don't know why this is so important. Words ... words cannot bring your family back; words won't make your mother better. I can apologize and I can even become a better person and completely reform my life, but I'll never be able to undo what I've done."

"No, you won't."

"Knowing that, though, I am not ignorant enough to seek forgiveness. Any person able to forgive the monstrosities I have committed against your family ..." He shook his head. "All I can say is that I'm sorry, but the phrase has never seemed so hackneyed as it does now."

"If you know that no one will ever forgive you and you know that 'I'm sorry' has become meaningless in its misuse, then why are you here?"

Galatea and Vanderwood both were taken aback at her tone. But now that she'd gotten over the shock of this killer being peacefully in her presence, Galatea was beginning to regain some confidence.

Still, Vanderwood was unfazed by the question itself and answered quite calmly. "The reason I am here is to tell you that I ... _lament_ what I did to your family. I wish there was more I could do, but ..." Vanderwood held out outstretched hands, "this is all I have." He cleared his throat. "I've changed. As hard as it may be to believe, I have."

"It _is_ hard to believe," Galatea affirmed quietly.

"It doesn't often happen, said Vanderwood, "and it wasn't six months of sitting in prison that did it, either."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you turn yourself in? You do realize that you will be in danger for the rest of your life and your family as well. You walked out on Voldemort."

"It is a risk I will have to live with," replied Vanderwood, not answering Galatea's question. Instead, he switched the topic back to her. "As I live with what I did to you."

Galatea bit her tongue hard and tasted salty blood.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

_Give me my sisters back! Give me my family back!_ Galatea's mind screamed. 

"You know, Mr. Vanderwood that I can never forgive you for forcing me to murder my sisters or for killing my baby brother in my mum's arms. Nor will I ever ..." Galatea choked on her words and realized suddenly that she was weeping. She wondered briefly how long she had been. "Nor will I ever fully accept you as a changed person. You ruined my family and because of that my mother is on the border of needing constant and serious psychological care. I have become an object of _pity_ , myself." She spat the word "pity" as though nothing counld be more horrible, and coughed. "What can you do for me? You owe me an explanation. How do you murder dozens of people and live a normal life as a wealthy man with a beautiful wife and a child on the way? How is that possible when my mother--the mere _witness_ of a murder--is alone and on the constant verge of a mental breakdown, living off a meager Ministry pension in my father's name and her ever-declining savings? _Do you sleep at nght?_ " Confidence again worn, Galatea declined to a sobbing, shaking mess. "Why do the victims suffer and the perpetuator walk away with gold in his pockets and a smile on his face?" She managed to choke.

"Because there is no justice. You know as well as I that I don't deserve to be here right now talking to you. I should be in a prison cell, rotting away. As for an explanation ..." Vanderwood shook his head. "I'm afraid all I can say is that I had orders and at the time I was ruthless and bloodthirsty enough to follow them. Today I would give anything to go back and change that. I truly am ... _truly_ sorry."

He stood.

"Thank you," he said, "for letting me do this. It has been a blessing to be able to talk with talk with you and tell you how remorseful I am. And I am, most sincerely." He held out his hand. "I hope that in the future we only meet under the most pleasant of circumstances."

To Vanderwood's surprise, Galatea took his hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

Without another word, Vanderwood turned and left.

Galatea sat on the counter beside Guenevere and kissed her daughter's forehead. She took a deep, calming breath, exhaling slowly through her nose. Suddenly, she realized that Vanderwood had left his wand with her. She started to write a letter to him to tell him such--Lola had just returned--when there was a knock on the door.

She discarded the parchment, assuming it was Vanderwood and went to the door.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

Remus felt an unfamiliar sensation grab at his stomach and the back of his throat. It took him a moment to recognize what it was, but he quickly identified it as irritation. Where was Galatea? Why in God's name had she left Guenevere alone?


	25. Of Partings and Reunions

**Disclaimer:** Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, and Noelle Belidolph are mine. The song "Before our Love will Die" is by Black Bottom Collective. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling because she is the genuis who made this all possible. On l'aime.

**Author's Note:** Howdy y'all. Sorry for the long pause, I wasn't doing it to be mean. I was at someone else's house for a week and, while I did have access to a computer, I only wanted to use it for vital-vital stuff, ie: emails to my 3000-miles-away family. So I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me ... even after this chapter. Much Love, Serena

Chapter Twenty-Five

_They say when students are prepared_

_The proper teachers do appear_

_So true love is not sought or found_

_It waits for you to find firm ground_

_Still I believe these hearts of ours_

_Have received blessings from the stars_

_The breath will escape you and I_

_The absolute truth will tell lies_

_... Before our love will die_

**** **_("Before Our Love Will Die" by Black Bottom Collective)_ **

Saturday March 15, 1980

Galatea wasn't there when Remus got home. She and Guenevere must still be with Giovanna, he decided.

No, no. She had to be home; Guenevere was there on the kitchen counter, still in that odd seat. A carseat, Galatea had called it. The little girl was sleeping fitfully, but when Remus sneezed, she awoke with a screech that could have woken the dead and began wailing.

"Sh-sh-shh," Remus shushed her cries and tried to figure out how to get her out of that stupid seat. "Galatea?" he called. "Sweetheart, could you give me a hand?" He didn't got a response so he wrestled with the contraption for a moment more before pulling out his wand and undoing it with a quick spell.

He lifted Guenevere from the seat and tried to calm her. The poor thing was hysterical! How long had she been there ? Remus felt an unfamiliar sensation grab at his stomach and the back of his throat. It took him a moment to recognize what it was, but he quickly identified it as irritation. Where was Galatea? Why in God's name had she left Guenevere alone?

Remus took a bottle from the little bag that Galatea carried with her when she went out with Guenevere. He fed her as he began to search the small flat for his wife.

"Galatea!" he called. He walked into the sitting room and popped his head into Guenevere's bedroom. He crossed the sitting room and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Galatea, are you in there?" He received no reply and crossed the room once more to check his and Galatea's room.

Something caught his eye, though, as he passed the alcove nearly enclosed by the walls of the bathroom and bedroom.

"Oh my God," he said. He ran into his room and set Guenevere on the bed.

Rushing back to the alcove, Remus paused and shut his eyes, trying determinedly to rationalize what he had just seen. He could not, and he opened his eyes to face the truth that was literally lying right in front of him.

Galatea.

Galatea strewn haphazardly, half-on, half-off the threadbare loveseat. Her mouth was open and her eyes were closed. Shards of glass were scattered about the room and Remus noticed several missing window panes.

_She's drunk_ , Remus thought, surprising himself at how hopeful he was that he was right. _My wife has a drinking problem and is passed out on a loveseat. She probably lost the baby, but that's okay! We can work through this together._

"Galatea?" he said aloud. He knelt down beside her and took her hand. It was like ice. "Please wake up, sweetheart." Remus heard his voice crack. "Galatea, you have to wake up. Please, darling, open your eyes!"

XXXX

Monday March 17, 1980

"I don't want to go," Lily said quietly. Dressed entirely in black, she sat on the edge of her bed, staring blankly into her lap. "I don't want to see her."

"I know, my love, I know. But if you don't then you'll regret it later and it'll be too late," Raine said gently.

Lily shook her head. "I'm so confused. What am I supposed to feel right now? Should I be sad? Or angry? And at whom? Should I worry for Remus and Giovanna and Guenevere? Am I supposed to be helping with something?"

Unable to answer her daughter's questions, Raine simply said, "You should get going, darling. You don't want to be late."

"This isn't fair, mum!" Lily exclaimed. "She  was just getting her life on track! She and Remus were going to have their first baby together. She had a great job, they were starting to save for a house. And for God's sake, mum, she was _twenty_."

"I know; it's never fair, dear." This was said comfortingly as Raine pulled Lily to her feet. "Your friend needs your support, though. You should get going."

XXXX

I don't like this," Remus muttered. "I don't like any of this. The entire situation is wrong."

Lily nodded wordlessly. If she spoke, she was certain she would lose control.

"It isn't enough that she was ... she was murdered, either, is it? I feel like the process is being rushed." He cleared his throat and looked at nothing. "And I can't be frustrated about it because as soon as this is all finished the Ministry people can deepen their investigation to find out ..."

"To find out exactly what happened," Lily finished for him, surprising herself with her words.

"Right." Remus shook his head. "She was killed only two days ago, Lily! We haven't had time enough to have a proper viewing, or--or plan a proper funeral. It's just been thrown together in the past 24 hours or so. It feels like I'm ... I'm dishonoring her memory. As though I've just put together her without a thought so I can get on with my life."

"But that isn't the case, Remus! That's what's important, not what it _seems_ like." Lily stood from where she was sitting on the floor of the funeral home's kitchen. In seeking an initial place of solitude before facing all the people, she had found Remus doing the same. She offered her hands to pull him from the ground as well. "There are a lot of people here, Remus. Peace will come, but first we need to get through the ugliness."

XXXX

Because no time was given to organize a customary event, Galatea was given something of an open-casket service with a viewing earlier in the day up until the ceremonies began.

A lot of people showed up for the viewing; people who Galatea hadn't seen since her days at Hogwarts. Even a few porfessors were there, including Professor Judicieux, who, they discovered, had left Hogwarts the same year they had to resume working in the Middle East with uneducated young people.

But the first person Lily had seen upon emerging from the kitchens was James. Unsure of what to do, she stood in a corner near the entrance, fiddling with her handbag.

"It isn't as though you're divorced, you know," someone said beside Lily, causing her to start.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "You startled me!"

"Sorry." Sirius paused uncomfortably then pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe this," he mumbled.

"I think I'm still in denial." Lily sniffed and blinked her eyes. "I keep thinking that I'll just see her tomorrow when I go back to work. But ... I won't. This is my last chance to ever see her again and I don't want to!"

Sirius let her rest her head on his shoulder and he held her comfortingly.

"Seeing her would be saying goodbye ... saying goodbye would make it too real." In spite of her best efforts, Lily began to cry. "I'm happier being dissilusioned, Sirius! I _hate_ reality!"

"No one likes reality, Evans. But everything will be okay. Things will work themselves out." With a comforting squeeze, Sirius pulled back from Lily. "Peter and James are over talking to Remus and I'm going to join them. Do you want to come as well?"

Lily nodded and mutely followed Sirius to where the remaining Marauders were gathered. Sirius embraced his friend and asked how he was holding up.

"Fairly well," Remus replied automatically.

"We've known you since you were eleven," Peter said wryly. "We can tell when you're lying."

Remus sighed. "The last forty-eight hours have been horrible," he confessed. "There's so much to be done especially with the investigation the Ministry is administering. It's madness. I had to quit my new job because my boss wasn't going to give me a day off for _my wife's funeral_."

"Merlin," James said disgustedly.

"His exact words were 'so many people are dying these days that if I gave everyone a day off for funerals I'd have no staff.' Then he _laughed_."

"I'm so sorry Remus," Lily voiced quietly.

"Galatea wanted to be cremated," Remus continued. "She wanted to be cremated and have her ashes scattered off the coast of Ireland where she had lived when she was young. She always said it was a beautiful place ..." Remus coughed purposefully into a handkerchief. "We were going to buy a house there once we had enough money. Now ..." he shook his head. "Now I can't even carry out her wishes until the Ministry is through with her. They want to," he coughed again, "they want to examine her body and find out exactly what spells were used on her because apparently they have a lead of some sort. And I _know_ this is all ultimately so the murderer can be identified and convicted, but ... the thought of just any Ministry person poking at her with their wands and using some sort of funny potions ... it seems ... unholy."

"Don't worry about that, Remus," Lily put in, "Healers tend to that sort of thing. I'll make sure only the best do the examination." She did not say that she would do anything in her power to _not_ do it herself.

"What about Giovanna?" James asked. "Is she ... is she alright?"

"I don't know," said Remus honestly. "It was the Ministry people that told her what happened. I was told she just looked at them for a long time then said, 'Oh. They're all gone.' She can't be well, though, because one of the officials said that I should make the funeral arrangements without her."

"And Guenevere?" asked Peter. "What'll happen with her?"

"I plan to keep her," Remus said almost defiantly, as though expecting someone to challenge him. "I'm certainly not giving her up simply because her mother died and I'm not the biological father." Tone softening, as he realized no one was attacking his decision, Remus added, "I love her as though she is my own daughter."

"I think that's the right thing to do," Sirius said earnestly, "so don't take this the wrong way, but ... what will happen during the full moon?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily answered before Remus could open his mouth, "one of us will take her for the full moon."

"Cheers," Peter agreed.

"How _is_ the investigation going?" James inquired. "I mean, if you don't mind my asking. Moody won't let me be a part of it because he said I'd get too 'emotionally involved' or some rubbish.

"It's going well, I suppose." Remus actually seemed pleased with this change in topic. "Someone's wand was found in our flat--besides Galatea's obviously. They're looking into that. They also tell me that there was a forty-minute duel before--"

"Do they have any suspects yet?" Peter interrupted.

"Vanderwood," Lily said in a low whisper.

"Well, obviously, but--"

" _No_." Lily was staring at the entrance to the room. "Vanderwood ... is here."

" _What?_ "

The world seemed to freeze around him as the tall man made his way slowly to the front of the room where Galatea's peaceful form lay. He bent his head respectfully, his hands folded. He seemed to be speaking.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Peter hissed.

"He seems to be ... he seems to be paying his respects to Galatea," Lily said, disbelieving.

"Does anyone read lips?" Sirius asked. "What is he _saying?_ "

Under the watchful eyes of many, Vanderwood reteated to a seat near the back of the room.

"He's staying for the service," Lily breated. "I don't believe it."

"Speaking of which," Remus glanced at his wristwatch, "I should get ready to beginng. Excuse me."

"Has anyone seen Diana and Athea?" Lily asked.

No one had.

Looking around the room, Lily began to move for the entrance so she could greet them immediately as they arrived. She was interrupted by a pull on her arm. She whipped around to see that it was James.

"A word, please," he said shortly.

With a small voice, Lily responded, "James, I don't think this is an appropriate time to--"

What other time do I have, Lily? I haven't seen you for a month, for God's sake!"

Deciding Diana and Athea could wait, Lily relented and followed James down an unfamiliar corridor into a small room marked _Employees Only_. She folded her arms across her chest and watched her husband pace the room. She was surprised when he ceased his pacing and spoke amiably with her.

"I expect you've gotten quite an earful from several of our friends."

"I have."

"Right." James scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Look, Lily, when I was young my mum used to tell me 'it takes two to tango'; a problem is never one-sided. I suppose that applies to this as well. Perhaps if everyone went by what they learned as kids .... Anyhow, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry that everyone's been blaming you for all this. I'm partially to ... you aren't the only one who was a part of this ... um ... dealy."

Lily licked her lips, unsure of what to say.

James began to pace again, his demeanor changing with uncanny swiftness. "In knowing this," he said, choosinghis words carefully, "in knowing that I contributed to the problem as well, this really wasn't fair."

"What?"

"If you did, indeed, need some time away it would have at least been courteous to give me warning instead of leaving so quickly you'd think you caught me in bed with your sister!"

Lily let out a snort, half in disgust and half at the ludicrousness of his statement.

"Then, not to hear from you for two weeks, Lily! And when you did owl me it said some rubbish about painting the study! That wasn't fair, Lily! It wasn't--"

"Life isn't fair," Lily said tersely. "Clearly."

"But our marriage should be!" James yelled.

There was a silence which would have gone on for quite some time, had Sirius not found them.

"Um ... sorry to interrupt, but Moony's about to, well ... commence the, uh, the ... thing," he said nervously.

Melting into a sad repose (at which James concealed an unkind scoff), Lily solemnly followed Sirius back to where the service was about to take place.

The last remaining seats were three in sequence in the middle of the thrid row. Sirius took the seat to the left, beside Professor Judicieux. James sat between  Sirius and Lily, leaving her next to a blonde which she'd never seen before.

"Hello, everyone. W-w-welcome and, um, th-thanks very much for ... for coming t-today," Remus stammered. The room quieted. "Believe it or not, I've never run a funeral before and I haven't had a lot of time to plan. I thought it would be a nice way to begin if anyone had anything to say regarding G-Galatea would come up here and, um, address it."

People were hesitant and slow to volunteer at first. The even did seem slightly disorganized and unorthodox and it seemed to make many of the attendees uncomfortable. Soon, however, they became more eager to approach the podium at the front of the roomand share what they had to say, whether it be a story, a short speech about Galatea, or even a simple goodbye. After a weeping Loneii Zuttle--a coworker with whom Galatea had become close--shuffled back to her seat, someone in the back stood loudly and abruptly. Unanimously expecting it to be Vanderwood; Sirius, James and Lily were all shocked to see Giovanna standing almost regally in the back, her chin tilted up as though she expected someone to tell her to sit down.

Slowly, she made her way up to the front of the room and gazed over the crowed, black eyes sparkling. But as she spoke, her composure broke and she leaned against the stand for support. She wept bitterly but spoke through her tears.

"I am so grateful to be here today," she choked. "It is very gratifying to hear so many wonderful things said about my daughter, Galatea."

Stepping forward, Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Giovanna shook her head. "I broke down when they told me that my daughter had been murdered. As though that wasn't a typical reaction to such news, I was 'strongly advised' to stay away from her funeral. They tell me that I'm unwell and that very well may be true." 

Retaining a small amount of her regality, Giovanna continued in a more confident tone, though her voice still wavered.

"But she is my daughter. Galatea is my _daughter_. I ask all of you present: what sort of people are running this society who tell a mother not to attend her not to go to her daughter's funeral? Furthermore, what sort of government is so poorly regulated and so poorly run that entire families are murdered in an hour's time? Even Galatea aside, many people in this room have lost family members because the Ministry cannot get ahold of this ... this _madman!_ We are not being run by a government; we are being run by a terrorist!"

"This is so inappropriate," muttered the witch beside Lily. "She is using her daugter's funeral to make a political statement."

"What has this got to do with Galatea?" another whispered.

Giovanna heard these comments and her eyes swept over the crowd madly, identifying the offenders. "This has _everything_ to my daughter," she hissed. Then to the blonde witch: "How _dare_ you make such an accusation."

There was another pause, but this time everyone remained silent.

"My daughter--my _last_ daughter--is dead ... murdered. The Ministry no longer needs to hide what happened to my family because there is no longer anyone to protect. Yes still, they refuse to release the story to the press and they've told me I'm not to tell anyone about it for my own safety, or rather so that no one can see what a horrible job they did protecting us."

An air of posession and madness gripped Giovanna and no one dared protest. Her black eyes glinted with tears that did not fall. Pain etched deep lines into her majestic visage. Her forty-five years seemed so much more. She was defeated, but she was not going down without a fight.

She recounted the story.

"In August of 1975, my husband was found out by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a spy. He'd been passing information on the Death Eaters' activities to the Ministry. I did not even learn this until after Stan was killed. And who did I learn it from? When ..." She trailed off, looking for a moment as though she was going to collapse. But indeed, she had spotted James Vanderwood, sitting two spots over from where she had been. 

Giovanna was now very pale. She swallowed and a pain burned the back of her throat but she continued nevertheless. "A man," she said, voice dry, "a Death Eater came to our house that evening. Many people today think my family used to consist of my husband myself and my daughter Galatea. But it used to number seven. And this ... this man came into our home and killed my eight-month-old son, Dominic, in my arms. I watched, then, as he forced Galatea to kill my three other daughters, Rowena, Juliette and Noelle. They were too young to be at Hogwarts yet, the three of them."

A chill ran through the room.

For the last time, Giovanna cried out. It was the last of her strength. 

"A mother should never have to bury her child!" she wailed. This was agony. _Make it stop!_ "But to say I have outlived all five of mine ..." she spoke no more. She only sobbed without tears until someone collected themself enough to help her away.

XXXX

"I have to turn my wife's body over to the Ministry officials once I'm through. They hope to be able to identify her attacker through some tests." Remus proceeded to tell everyone what he'd already said to James, Sirius, Peter and Lily about Galatea being cremated. "At any rate, I'm just going to wrap this up with a short speech.

"I never thought I'd find the happiness that I found with Galatea. She was my everything. I never have nor will I ever again experience that sort of love that sort of love. She was my companion, my love, my wife, my friend. She was kind and compassionate and strong. She was beautiful inside and out.

"Often I would think on how I would die without her. But now ... now she's gone and I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. I haven't died like I predicted I would.

"I only want to leave you with a small piece of advice: cherish the one you love, the ones you love. Hold them close to you and tell them you love them. The world outside is mad; we never know which day could be our last. Most importantly: never let love escape you. Never let go of the one you love. Cherish her. Cherish him. Never let them get away."

With these words, Remus stepped away from the podium and people began to file by Galatea's ceremonial and temporary coffin to say a final goodbye.

Lily didn't move. Neither did James. To their left, Sirius had gotten up as well as Professor Judicieux. To their right, the blonde witch was waiting impatiently for them to rise. They obliged wordlessly and numbly, joining the steadily moving trail of people filing along to get a last glimpse of Galatea.

Lily's eyes swept slowly over Galatea's still form. Her hands were folded delicately across her chest. Her red lips were pursed slightly as though she disapproved of something. Her black curls contrasted sharply with her pale skin, and her eyes were shut passively, making it seem as though she was enjoying a peaceful sleep. Lily remembered how green her eyes were beneath here serene lids and how they'd bonded over their similar eye color in their first year at Hogwarts. It was funny how children delighted in such simple similarities--at the time Galatea had already befriended Diana and Athea over the common initial letter of their surnames; Belidolph, Bähr and Bonheur.

A powerful saddness overwhelming her, Lily turned from her friend of ten years and approached Remus.

After a brief initial pause, they enveloped one another in a warm hug.

"Nothing will ever be the same again," Remus moaned into Lily's hair.

Lily shook her head. "No," she agreed, "it won't. We'll be okay, though--you'll be okay." She pulled away because she didn't want to cry. She was going to be brave in front of James.

Where was he? Had he already left?

No. He was lingering by the door, searching for where he'd left his wand.

Holding her head high, Lily walked briskly to the door, determined to make it back home in one piece.

She caught his eye, though, for the briefest of moments. She stopped abruptly and stared at the floor in front of his feet.

"Yes?" he said, not quite coolly, locating his wand.

Quite suddenly, Lily burst into tears and James reflexively reached his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed breathlessly into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, James, I'm _so_ _sorry!_ Will you--" she gasped in breath, "--will you forgive me? Could you ever possibly forgive me? I'm sorry, James; I'm sorry I hurt you; I'm sorry I've been so stupid. I love you so much and I want to come home!"

James pulled Lily closer still, partially to allow room for people to pass, but mostly as a gesture of relief and appreciation. Finally it was over!

Still quite worked up, Lily wailed, "I'm nothing without you, James. I don't know what I'd do--"

"Shh," James hushed her. "It's alright, it's alright." He looked down at Lily and wiped the tears from her face. "Let's go home," he said quietly.

Lily nodded mutely and allowed James to lead her from the building.

Though they turned the opposite direction once outside, James caught a glimpse of Vanderwood talking to a brown-haired witch with an angular face who looked horribly like Athea. 

He had been weeping silently. 

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

Did something happen?" Lily gasped, "Is Jabez alright?"

Athea nodded forlornly. "He's fine, I expect. I just ... Diana and I just had a huge row--I mean _huge_. We've never fought like that before ... but ... she's never had a reason to get so angry at me."

XXXX

"I don't want to shout or anything, Athea," Lily murmured, fighting the inclination to do just that, "but I must say I agree with Diana ... and James for that matter."

Athea said nothing; simply stared into her coffee.

XXXX

"I'm afraid you've caught me in a bit of a tight spot; I seem to have misplaced my wand."

"Oh you _have_ , have you?"

"Unfortunately."

James's voice dropped an octave, making him sound horribly threatening. " _Find it._ "

XXXX

Raquel ignored James. "I want to believe you," she said to her husband, "I really do. But I think ... you should get your wand and give it to James so ... so you can prove it."

"I don't have it," Vanderwood said quietly, "I was telling the truth. There's only one place ... I must have forgotten it somewhere, I mean."

"Oh?" said James pleasantly, as though discussing the weather. "Where might that be?"


	26. Of Decisions and Denials

**Disclaimer:** The characters Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, and Noelle Belidolph are of my invention. The song "Luck in my Eyes" is by k.d. lang. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. 

**Author's Note:** For those who are interested, I have pictures posted online of my life in France. [http://www.leahelaine.myphotoalbum.com](http://www.leahelaine.myphotoalbum.com/) Have at it. Love, Serena (whose real name is Leah, by the way, note the website address)

Chapter Twenty-six

_I can feel a moutain rain_

_That'll wash away_

_And shine again_

_Gonna empty my pocket that were weighin' me down_

_Sift through my soul to see what's lost and found_

_Gonna walk away from trouble with my head held high_

_Then look closly you'll see luck in my eyes_

_**("Luck in my Eyes" by k.d. lang)** _

Friday March 21, 1980

For the next couple of days, Lily was needlessly skittish around James, conversing little, apologizing often, and making frequent eye contact with this shoes, his shoulders and his forhead. After three days of this, James took matters into his own hands. On his way home from work, he bought two dozen red roses and, upon getting home and seeing Lily, threw them at her, kissed her deeply and said, "I forgive you, for heaven's sake!"

But Remus had been right. In the days following Galatea's death, things had changed. Lily had not spoken with Athea or Diana since before the funeral; she wondered if they would begin to drift apart. She and Galatea had always been closer with one another than with Athea and Diana, who--dispite their constant bickering--were also very close with each other. Remus hadn't been sighted either, but between taking care of Guenevere, searching for a new job and continuing to handle the affairs with Galatea and the Ministry, it was quite understandable.

Perhaps saddest of all was the news that Giovanna had been admitted to a hospital in Italy specializing in psychological care. No longer strong enough mentally to care for herself, she had broken down shortly after the funeral and was now gone.

However, to Lily's immense relief, that Friday evening, Athea stopped by just as Lily was returning from retrieving the last of her things from her parents' house. 

"Athea!" she exclaimed. The girls hugged each other tightly.

"How's your week been?" Athea sniffed halfheartedly. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk at Galatea's funeral."

"Not at all, Athea. What's the matter?"

"Can we chat a moment?"

"Of course." Lily led Athea to the sitting room and called Nettie for drinks. Tea for herself and coffee for Athea.

Athea sat in silence, occasionally sniffing or wiping away a stray tear, until she got her coffee. She thanked Nettie, who gave her a terrified look and bowed so low she nearly spilled Lily's tea.

"Really, Athea. Did something happen?" Lily gasped, "Is Jabez alright?"

Athea nodded forlornly. "He's fine, I expect. I just ... Diana and I just had a huge row--I mean _huge_. We've never fought like that before ... but ... she's never had a reason to get so angry at me."

"What happened?"

"Is ... um ... is James here?" Athea trailed off, muttering something about killing two birds with one stone.

"Sure," Lily said softly, "I'll go find him."

Seconds later, James and Lily came back into the room and took seats opposite Athea, watching her expectantly.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do," she said quietly.

Neither James nor Lily could ever remember seeing Athea cry before.

"Not to mention the most difficult decision I've ever made or ever will make." She added as an afterthough, "In my career or otherwise."

Lily looked confused. "You and Diana had a row over your legal career?"

"It's a rather personal decision as well," Athea said grimly. "You see," she coughed purposefully into her coffee, "James Vanderwood approached me after Galatea's funeral."

"Right," said James, recalling what he'd seen.

"He ... he asked me to defend him ... against charges of Galatea's murder."

Lily dropped her teacup. For several minutes the only sound made was Nettie's sqeaks as she scurried to clean the mess.

"You refused," James said finally, stating it as though he were the one telling the story.

Shifting easily around his comment, Athea plunged on, now speaking very quickly. "He said he was under heavy suspicion from the Ministry and even though they aren't releasing evidence until this Saturday, he heard through the grapevines that they have enough to warrent his arrest. He admitted to me that he had seen Galatea that day, but he swore that he didn't kill her--all they did was talk. Diana said Inner Eye be damned, he was certainly guilty, but I _know_ he didn't do it! He's done other things, but he _didn't do this_."

"Even so, you refused," James replied coldly, "in honor of your friend's memory and out of respect for her father, brother and sisters, nearly all of whom were murdered by this disgusting man."

"I don't want to shout or anything, Athea," Lily murmured, fighting the inclination to do just that, "but I must say I agree with Diana ... and James for that matter."

Athea said nothing; simply stared into her coffee.

"Let me see if I've got this straight: even though the Ministry has loads of evidence against him and even though he escaped punishment for his most horrible crimes, you still are choosing to support this maniac?" asked James incredulously.

"You aren't being fair," Athea said quietly.

" _What?_ "

"I know Vanderwood's done some awful things, but he isn't being charged for those crimes--"

"Because there's no evidence against him!" James snapped, getting quite incensed. "But when there's a case against him _with evidence_ \--"

"Look, James, I know he didn't do it! You can't pin Galatea's murder on him because you've got some personal vendetta against him or something! Perhaps did you miss when I said that this was an extremely difficult decision for me to make?"

"You seem quite keen to defend him--"

"Because I _know I'm right!_ "

James glared silently before saying evenly, "You said he's under heavy suspicion?"

"That's right."

"And there's loads of evidence against him?"

"Yes. But--"

"Do you know what killed Galatea?"

"The Killing Curse, I expect. Whatever it was, it was definitely magic."

Before anyone could react, James had Disapparated, leaving Lily and Athea alone together.

"You believe me, Lily, don't you?" Athea pleaded.

Staring into her tea as though trying to Divine meaning from the leaves, Lily said, "I think you should go, Athea."

XXXX

"Open up!" James bellowed, hurling his fist repeatedly at the wooden door to his second-cousin's house. "Open up! This is the Ministry!"

It was Raquel who came to the door, smiling serenely at James.

Without allowing her to speak even one word, James pushed past her and looked determinedly about the foyer.

"Where is he?" James demanded, bearing down on Raquel as though she was hiding Vanderwood from him. "Where is your damnable husband, Fontaine?"

"Kitchen," squeaked Raquel in a terrified voice. She pointed straight ahead, past the stairs.

James stormed away in that direction to find his second-cousin poking halfheartedly at an onion with a wand, trying to get it to chop itself.

"Vanderwood!" James roared. "Hand over your wand _now!_ " He held his own wand at the ready. " _NOW!_ "

"This isn't mine," Vanderwood said simply.

"Whose is it, then?"

"It's _mine_." Raquel joined the Jameses in the kitchen. She seemed to have regained her usual confident poise. "What on earth is the matter, James?"

"Shut up, Fontaine," snarled James. Brandishing his wand like it was a sword, he hurled Raquel's wand from Vanderwood's hand and onto one of the pristine white cabinets, far from reach. "Now hand over _your_ wand!"

Still maddeningly calm, Vanderwood looked slightly embarrassed as he told James, "I'm afraid you've caught me in a bit of a tight spot; I seem to have misplaced my wand."

"Oh you _have_ , have you?"

"Unfortunately."

James's voice dropped an octave, making him sound horribly threatening. " _Find it._ "

"I can't!" Vanderwood said, slightly frantically. "Believe me, I've searched the entire house more than once. It isn't here, I assure you!"

"You'll understand if I don't exactly trust you," snapped James.

Vanderwood shuddered as though the words cause him pain. 

"Feel free to search the place!" Raquel exclaimed, exasperated. "I don't understand why you're doing this; it isn't the first of the month."

"Because he's the primary suspect for the murder of Galatea Lupin."

Raquel gasped and spoke harshly. "James! You did _not_ murder that poor woman--"

"Of course not, Raquel! I swear!"

"Did you see Monday's headlines, Raquel?" James shot at her.

"No," she answered slowly, "James said I wouldn't want--"

"Allow me," James pulled the clipped article from his pocket. "I have it on me."

"She _wouldn't want to read it!_ " Vanderwood said angrily.

"Fine. I'll sum-up." James stuffed the paper back into his pocket. "This fine piece of literature unfortunately does not name names because poor Giovanna Belidolph was probably too intimidated by _someone's_ inappropriate presence at her daughter's funeral to do so. I should think, however, that you would be intelligent enough to fill in the blanks for yourself."

He recounted, nearly word for word, what the article had said, quoting Giovanna's speech made at Galatea's funeral. By the end, Raquel was paler than snow and looking rather ill.

"Use your head, Fontaine!" James exclaimed. "The only other person who's shown aggression towards Galatea is Atol Fyren and he's in prison!"

"James ..." Raquel choked to Vanderwood. "James ... did you ... do those--those _things?_ You ... f-forced her to kill ..."

Vanderwood looked nauseous as well. "I did," he said hollowly. "I did but I did not murder Galatea Bel--Lupin. I swear, Raquel, I didn't lay a finger on her.

"You wouldn't have to to kill her with magic," James said smartly.

Raquel ignored James. "I want to believe you," she said to her husband, "I really do. But I think ... you should get your wand and give it to James so ... so you can prove it."

"I don't have it," Vanderwood said quietly, "I was telling the truth. There's only one place ... I must have forgotten it somewhere, I mean."

"Oh?" said James pleasantly, as though discussing the weather. "Where might that be?"

There was a lengthy pause before Vanderwood answered.

"At Galatea Lupin's flat."

Raquel moaned and sank into a kitchen chair.

"Wonderful," James said. "Perfect." He wound his wand about his fingers, trying not to smile too hard. "James Vanderwood, you are under arrest for the murder of Galatea Lupin and ... oh, what the hell--for failing to turn your wand over to a requesting Ministry official."

"No!" Raquel leapt up. "No, I won't let you!"

"Oh, won't you? How exactly will you stop me, Raquel? Your wand is on top of that cabinet and your dear husband's is being identified by the Ministry as we speak. Besides, I'd hate to have to arrest you too."

"It's alright, Raquel," Vanderwood said. "I knew this would happen. I'll be okay."

"Shut up or I'll hex you," snapped James, though he sounded distinctly cheerful, "Now, march. Outside you'll find an entourage of Aurors waiting to escort you to your new home: Azkaban."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Oh, he's good," Moody said darkly to James after he'd filled him in. "Vanderwood's a real piece of work, isn't he?"

XXXX

"James, we're in the middle of a war!"

"Yes. Yes we are."

XXXX

"What is it?" James demanded the instant his boss's head appeared in the fire.

"Potter, get in to work right now! Other Potter--the shorter one--get to the hospital!"

"What is it, Moody?"

XXXX

"You don't think ..." Alice Longbottom started, then stopped as though what she was about to say was dangerous.

"Think what?" Sirius prodded.

XXXX

"You never know!" Peter hissed. "Someone could-- _anyone_ could!"

"Peter, these are our friends," Lily said, almost pleadingly. "They wouldn't--"


	27. Of Compliments and Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** I own the following:  Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, and Noelle Belidolph. I do not own the song "Need in this Place" by Keri Noble. Everything else is property of JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. Creativity stint or something. Love, Serena

Chapter Twenty-seven

_We've both been here before_

_And I cannot fight this battle anymore_

_So just how much do you think_

_That you can endure?_

_Yesterday I thought I knew_

_But today I'm not sure_

_If you're lonely now_

_Just know that I am falling down ..._

**_("Need in this Place" by Keri Noble)_ **

Monday March 24, 1980

"Oh, he's good," Moody said darkly to James after he'd filled him in. "Vanderwood's a real piece of work, isn't he? Naturally he would get Bonheur to represent him; she's one of he best."

"What do we do?" James asked.

"We'll need someone good," Moody said thoughtfully. "Someone who's an expert in law; older than Bonheur, with more experience."

"Wait," said James, "that's ridiculous. Have you seen this evidence against him? Look: his wand was found on site and identified with having used several Stunning Spells, various hexes and such, a Disarming Spell--"

"But no Killing Curse. That's what got her."

"The most recent is a Stunner, though; it's likely he Stunned her then used _her_ wand to kill her."

"And that was unidentiyable because her wand was broken irreperably when it was found," Moody mused. "He's _good_."

James continued eagerly. "We have several eyewitnesses who confirmed that a young to middle-aged, dark-haired, male of medium height exited the building wearing--" he glanced at a testimony given by a Muggle woman, "--a 'funny green cloak thingy.'"

Moody snorted. "Well put."

"Vanderwood confirmed that he had indeed accidentally gone in public with a green cloak on. However, he claimed that he Disapparated from the corridor while three witnesses say they saw him leave about noon; approximately the time Galatea was murdered! Moody, we don't _need_ the best! We could pick a first year Hufflepuff and we'd still have this in the bag! It's solid!"

"That's true, yes," Moody said, "but I still want an expert. Bonheur always has an ace up her sleeve."

"She does, doesn't she?" James scowled at the thought of her. "I'll get right on it."

"No. You're too talented to be wasting your time doing such a mundane as shopping for our representation. That's right, Potter, _talented_. Stop looking like I tried to kill you," Moody growled. "I need you to help Prewett find the Lestranges. We got a tip they might be after Elphias Dodge."

Wide-eyed with gratitude, James mumbled his thanks and came dangerously close to bowing to his boss.

"Nice work, Potter," Moody said gruffly. "Looks like the famous Potter talent didn't end in your parents."

XXXX

Sunday March 30, 1980

"And then ... he called me _talented_. Not 'terrible', Lily ... _talented!_ " James was only just recounting the story because he'd been gone most of the week, busy tracking the Lestranges. He and Prewett had been unable to _find_ them, per se, but they were confident they'd thrown the pair off track in their plot to kill Elphias Dodge.

Lily smiled. "That's good, James." She groaned and leaned back in bed.

James stopped his frenzied pacing and flopped down on the bed beside her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked.

She nodded pensively.

"Besides you finally looking pregnant, I mean." That had been one of Lily's initial complaints upon his return earlier in the evening.

Lily flicked her eyes in James's direction irritatedly but sighed in resignation. "Yes."

"Do tell."

"I watched the Muggle news this week."

James nodded. "A bit depressing, isn't it?"

"No ... yes, I mean! But that isn't my point."

"And ..."

"Do you know what's been going on all week?"

"Disappearances, odd disasters, mysterious murders?"

" _Exactly!_ James, we're in the middle of a war!"

"Yes, yes we are."

Lily rested her hands on her slightly potruding abdomen and for a split second, James worried that she would say that she didn't want to bring their baby into such a miserable world.

"We haven't--I haven't, I mean-- _I_ haven't been doing my part, James! We belong to this noble organization that's supposed to wage war against ... Voldemort," even though Lily had always been able to say the name with ease, she shivered, having come to consciousness on the frightening extent of his power, "but there must have been 15 different occasions where we-- _I_ didn't go to an Order meeting because ... I don't know. I-I'm supposed to be a warrior here! Not a damsel in distress!" She sighed. "I'm a Healer, you're an Auror; we get exposed to this sort of thing on a daily basis. But ... I've always sort of taken it for granted." She began to mock herself in a voice that reminded James heavily of the Death Eater called Goyle. " _Oh, look! There goes another person bleeding from every pore on their body who was just in a duel with a Death Eater and will probably be dead within the hour. Just another day, I guess! When's lunch?_ " She shook her head. "I disgust myself."

"Well, it's never too late to start helping more," James offered. "Look at Remus and Peter; they joined the Order nearly a year after we did and they're some of the most dedicated members."

"I suppose," Lily said vaguely. It seemed like she wanted to add something, but she was cut off by a loud crash against their window.

"What the hell?" James went to the window and opened it, sticking his head out.

"James! Don't!"

It was just an owl. He was slightly disgruntled, but obediently dropped its note into James's outstretched hand before flying away.

_Sitting room fire NOW! Both of you!_

_-A. Moody_

James threw the note at Lily and dashed downstairs to the sitting room. Lily caught up a moment later.

"What is it?" James demanded the instant his boss's head appeared in the fire.

"Potter, get in to work right now! Other Potter--the shorter one--get to the hospital!"

"What is it, Moody?"

"Chaos, Potter, chaos! The tip we got on the Lestranges was false. They were never after Dodge; it was _Avery_   and he was after _Edgar Bones!_ Not only is Bones gone, but his wife, kids, parents, and grandmother are too! As if _that_ wasn't enough, the house was burned down with a magical fire that spread to the Muggle neighbors'. We had to hijack a Muggle-fire-put-outer's truck and Obliviate the men so they wouldn't interfere. I've only just gotten the chance to get away and tell you. We're still working on the fire, James, so I'll need you there. Lily, you wait at the hospital for the Muggles who we're trying to rescue." He glared at them for a moment while they digested the information. "Go!"

XXXX

Monday March 31, 1980

"There'll be a lot of cleanup with memory of Muggles," Lily was saying at an Order meeting which had commenced as the last of the on-site cleanup had been completed. Everyone was dirty and tired and those who had been putting out the fire were very thirsty and experiencing an odd itch in the tips of their fingers.

"Why? Dumbledore's fixed up the houses and none of the Muggles remember the fire," Sirius pointed out, casting his former Headmaster an admiring glance.

"I'm afraid you may have done _too_ thorough a job," Lily said grimly. "One of the Muggle women died about a half hour ago." She added a second later, "Oh, if your fingertips are itching you should come with me to the hospital straight after the meeting.

The Aurors in the group, who had been the ones dealing with the fire, exchanged glances.

"You'll be fine," Lily assured them. "It's some sort of poison from the fire, but it's easily remedied by a simple potion that you apply twice a day for three days. The Muggle woman died because she reacted poorly to the potion. That rarely happens with wizards. And don't forget to tell your coworkers and Moody."

Moody wasn't present because he had to tend to some paperwork at the Ministry.

"That makes two members of the Order who've been murdered recently," said Elphias Dodge, who was slightly more shaken than the rest, seeming to think it was supposed to have been him and his family.

"Not to mention the people who've survived attacks," Peter put in, "and the Aurors who face Death Eaters and such on a daily basis."

"You don't think ..." Alice Longbottom started, then stopped as though what she was about to say was dangerous.

"Think what?" Sirius prodded.

"You don't think ... you don't think perhaps ... someone _here_ is ... is handing our names to Voldemort?"

Silence met the accusation.

"I'm not saying anyone specific!" she said quickly.

"Well ..." Struck with a shaking realization, Lily put in her piece, "there are enchantments and the like protecting the location ... but our names ... any one of us could give that information freely."

After another few minutes of silence, Dumbledore addressed the group solemnly.

"I trust you. Every one of you. I don't want to even entertain the possibility that one of our number would betray the rest of us. If, by chance, there is one among us who betrays the rest," he made eye contact with everyone at the table, "I would advise you to stop while you are ahead."

Even two hours later when the meeting adjourned, a heavy air lay on the members.

Pausing a moment before heading to work, Lily and James stood in the cold, overcast street with Sirius and Peter. 

"Remus wasn't there," Sirius observed. "I haven't seen him since ... oh ... right ..."

"What are you saying?" snapped Peter.

Taken aback, Sirius responded coldly, "I'm not accusing him of anything, Peter. It was an observation. You don't honestly think that someone is handing our names to Voldemort, do you?"

"You never know!" Peter hissed. "Someone could-- _anyone_ could!"

"Peter, these are our friend," Lily said, almost pleadingly. "They wouldn't--"

"For Him they would. He is very powerful, Lily, very persuasive."

Lily shuddered. "I have to go to work," she said, keen for a change in topic. "I have scads of Aurors to treat plus my usual agenda." She yawned. "And I'm operating on caffeine and the _thought_ of sleep."

Peter turned on his heel and stalked in the opposite direction.

"What's gotten to him?" Sirius snapped.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"You hold a very nice grudge, Sirius," Lily observed in a tone that made it appear a compliment.

XXXX

"I think she would have preferred a hundred thousand people to present company," Diana said. "Look."

Everyone turned to the direction Diana was glaring in.

XXXX

Athea sneezed loudly. Collecting herself, she wiped her eyes, pretending that her tears had eminated from the powerful sneeze. "Pardon me," she said. "It's so dusty down here."

XXXX

"From what I heard, he doesn't need to be brilliant," Sirius said. 

James nodded. "Moody thought we should get the best anyway just in case. You know Bonheur."

Sirius laughed. "I can't wait to see how she tries to talk her way out of this one."

XXXX

"This article in the _Prophet_ that Ms. Bonheur mentioned ... heavens, it says some pretty awful things!"

"It does."

Very suddenly, Athea stood. "I'm sorry, but how is this relevent, Mr. Sliply?"

XXXX

Sliply looked impressed. "You gave her your wand?"

XXXX

Athea had one final question to ask, and she wanted to nail it. This had not been her best work and when she went down, she wanted to be remembered with at least a bit of reverence.

XXXX

"I got a nice look at his face too ... before he pushed me out of his way, that is." Her face clouded for a moment. "Wasn't too friendly a chap, now I think on it."

"Murderers don't tend to be," Sliply said cheerfully.

"No ... I suppose they don't," Maggie said vaguely.

XXXX

"I am a Muggle, Mr. Sliply. I'm not stupid."


	28. Of Many Questions and Some Answers

**Disclaimer:**  I own the characters Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Odysseus Tehar, Hank Sliply, Maggie Crebs, andRoxanne . The song posthumorously-released song "God's Gonna Cut You Down" is by a prehumorously-depressed Johnny Cash. All else is the properky of Jo Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Has anyone heard this song? It's on Johnny Cash's latest-released album and during the whole CD he sounds so depressed. I think I prefer his older happy stuff. Anyhow, this is my very favorite chapter I've ever written, so I hope you like it. Oh, right. Translation for following text (you'll see what I mean when you see it): "Bless you, my dear. Would you like a tissue?" Ciao! Love, Serena

Chapter Twenty-eight

_Well you may throw your rock, hide your head_

_Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_

_But as sure as God made black and white_

_What is done in the dark will be brought to the light_

_You can run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

**_("God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash)_ **

Thursday April 17, 1980

"Tell me," Diana said crossly, "why I am spending a perfect Thursday evening—otherwise spent playing cards with teammates or with Vlad getting pissed and laid—watching a traitor defend the murder of our best friend and her family?"

"You're still with Constantinescu, are you?" Sirius asked her eagerly.

"It's for Galatea," Lily firmly said, shoving Diana forward into a seat. "And when Vanderwood is convicted and Athea sees the errors of her ways, we'll welcome her back with open arms."

"What if he gets off?" shot Diana.

"That won't happen," James assured her. "The evidence against him is incredible. Eyewitnesses ... the works."

Diana scoffed but looked in Athea's direction wistfully when she thought no one was watching.

"Where's Remus and Peter?" Lily asked. "They won't be allowed in once this thing's started."

"They've both been absent a lot lately," Sirius said darkly. "Do you reckon some of Peter's crazy is rubbing of on Moony?"

"Or vice-versa."

"No, no. Here's Remus now," Lily said, waving him over.

"Mother of Merlin!" James exclaimed as Remus approached. "You look horrible! Full moon's not due for—" he checked his watch as though it would tell him the date, then screwed up his face, trying to remember what day it was, "—another ... thirteen days yet."

Remus didn't bother to tell James to keep his voice down. He just sighed resignedly and slumped into a seat. "I've been having a bit of a rough go, you know. I'm nearly out of money and this whole single-parenting thing isn't quite as glamourous as one might imagine." He looked around. "Where's Wormtail?"

"Who knows?" snapped Sirius.

"You hold a very nice grudge, Sirius," Lily observed in a tone that made it appear a compliment.

"Slap on a 20-pound diamond-and-platinum wedding ring, a blonde wig and some lipstick and you're my mother," Diana said moodily. She had spoken recently with her mother, who had lamented her daughter's occupation and "single" status, as per usual.

Sirius was about to retort but was distracted as he spotted Peter heading in their direction.

"Sorry I'm late," he said breathlessly. "I got tied up at work."

"What is it you do—"

"Shut up," Lily snapped. "This is not a good time to breed hatred. You are _friends_ , for Merlin's sake! Handle this like a man; Sirius you punch Peter and Peter ... well, slap Sirius anyway."

Glaring in Peter's direction, Sirius shoved Lily from her seat and onto the floor.

"Oy!" James leapt to his feet.

"Not _me_ , you idiot! _Peter!_ " Lily shrieked. "I'm pregnant, stupid!"

"Oh, right! Sorry." Sirius helped her to her feet. "Square?" he said to Peter.

"Square," Peter agreed and stuck out his hand.

"'Square?'" Lily exclaimed. "' _Sqaure?_ '"

"You don't just insult Wormtail's masculinity and get away with it, Evans," Sirius shrugged. "Sorry I had to do that."

Very disgruntled, Lily took her seat, muttering something about hating all men.

"Not much of a crowd, is there?" observed Diana. "Maybe the lonely housewives that usually attend these things have all started up affairs with their gardeners."

"Good," Remus said. "Neither Galatea nor Giovanna would have wanted scads of people here."

"'Would have'?" James repeated, alarmed. "Did Giovanna—"

"Oh, no. I only meant ... well, if she were in her right mind ..."

"I think she would have preferred a hundred thousand people to present company," Diana said. "Look."

Everyone turned to the direction Diana was glaring in. Lily squinted and did a double take. It was a dark-haired man wearing a green cloak and bearing a scowl on his face. He looked horribly familiar.

"Tehar," James growled under his breath.

That was the one. It was Odysseus Tehar, Lily's horrible ex-boyfriend's equally horrible father.

"What's he doing here, I wonder?" Peter murmured.

"Here to support a fellow Death Eater, I expect," Sirius said.

"He looks quite angry," observed Lily.

"Doesn't he always?" 

Diana had a point. Lily turned away from Tehar. "It's starting," she said.

"Wait 'til you see this bloke," James whispered to Lily as the typical opening remarks were made. "He's supposed to be the best."

"You mean that little balding man with the crochet hook?"

"That's the one."

Lily nodded slowly. "Right."

Athea was standing, about to make her opening statement.

"He doesn't look it, but he's brill—"

"Shh! I want to hear Athea!"

James leaned back in his seat and put his arm around Lily. For an instant, he caught Athea's eye and her confident air faltered if only for a moment. He felt quite pleased with himself.

"James Vanderwood has quite a record, hasn't he?" Athea said confidently, shooting a scathing look in James's direction. "Although, on the other hand, he hasn't got much of a record at all."

"Where the hell can she possibly go with this?" muttered Diana.

"He turned himself in as a Death Eater, so there's one mark. However, in doing so, he cleared himself on all other counts. Not only that, but any other accusations, incuding recent speculations having to do with a certain publication in the _Prophet_..." Athea paused and seemed to be grinding her teeth. "These speculations have no ..."

"That _bitch_ ," Diana hissed loudly enough for Athea to hear.

Athea sneezed loudly. Collecting herself, she wiped her eyes, pretending that her tears had eminated from the powerful sneeze. "Pardon me," she said. "It's so dusty down here. As I was saying, these speculations—"

"Don't say it," whispered Sirius

"—are supported by no evidence." Athea sneezed again. "I believe, therefore, that Mr. Vanderwood is the unfortunate scapegoat of the Ministry, who wish to put him in Azkaban for crimes—" another sneeze "—that he likely didn't commit." She sneezed a final time, more violently than the others.

" _À vos souhaits, ma chère_ ," said the little old man with the crochet hook as he rose from his seat while Athea headed back to her's. " _Voulez-vous un mouchoir?_ " He offered a pristine white handkercief, which she refused.

"He's French?" Lily asked James quietly.

"No, but he knows she is. See how she's caught off guard?" James shook his head and grinned. "He's brilliant!"

Indeed, Athea did look surprised at the man's perfect French and even more surprised when he spoke with a clearly Northern England accent.

"Friends, I am here on behalf of a murdered woman," the man declared. He had a slightly high-pitched voice that had a friendly tone to it. He was quite short; significantly moreso than Galatea had been even, although not as much as Professor Flitwick was. He spoke with a gripping confidence, though, that called the room to attention.

"He's _brilliant!_ " James said again.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked.

"Hank Sliply," answered James. "He was quite famous when we were kids. Your parents probably hated him; he used to throw Muggle-baiters in prison by the dozens."

"Shh!" commanded Diana.

"Who is the murderer of this woman?" Sliply was saying. "According to law, the courts decide. According to evidence and, in all likelihood, according to nature, James Vanderwood committed this crime. Unfortunately, I do not believe for a moment that he is a Ministry scapegoat. I think we have our man in this room right now!"

"From what I heard, he doesn't need to be brilliant," Sirius said. 

James nodded. "Moody thought we should get the best anyway just in case. You know Bonheur."

Sirius laughed. "I can't wait to see how she tries to talk her way out of this one."

Sliply was now beginning his questioning of Vanderwood.

"Mr. Vanderwood, why are you alive?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Slipply laughed. "You must forgive me, Mr. Vanderwood, I should have been clearer: you abandoned the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not only are you alive but you're married and having a child this September. How is this possible?" It was an accusation of sorts, but Sliply made it sound more like he was highly impressed and wanted to learn how to do so himself.

Vanderwood shrugged. "It could be several things. For one, protective enchantments have been put around my house as a part of my—"

"If I may interrupt for a moment, Mr. Vanderwood. If that is so, then how is it that James Potter and four other Aurors were able to raid your property without any adverse effects?"

"Besides them being highly skilled Aurors who would take down the enchantments themselves anyhow? The Ministry put up the enchantments in the first place. They could just as easily take them down."

"Of course, of course," Sliply said, smiling. "Forgive an old man his fading memory. Please continue."

Vanderwood obliged. "Now that this has occurred, I have reason to believe Lord Voldemort wanted to use me for something before coming after me."

Sirius snorted loudly.

"You are very brave to speak his name," Sliply said.

"He wants you to fear it," Vanderwood responded flatly. "I choose not to fear something as silly as a name."

"That's very nice," said Sliply as though Vanderwood was a small child who had presented him with a crushed butterfly. "That hardly seems his style, does it, though?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, it seems that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named likes to take credit for his deeds. The Dark Mark is a perfect example."

"As I said," Vanderwood repeated patiently, "I believe he had a use for me before killing me."

"And in Azkaban, what would that use be?"

"He could raid it. It's relatively easier now, isn't it, that he has the Dementors on his side?"

"Mmhmm." Sliply did not look convinced but changed the topic. "Now I wonder, Mr. Vanderwood, if you could clear up a little confusion we have?"

Athea twitched.

"This article in the _Prophet_ that Ms. Bonheur mentioned ... heavens, it says some pretty awful things!"

"It does."

Very suddenly, Athea stood. "I'm sorry, but how is this relevent, Mr. Sliply?"

"I knew you would reconize me!" Sliply exclaimed joyfully. "Helped your father out of a tight spot when you were young, didn't I?"

Athea looked rather embarrassed but stood her ground.

"Incidentally, Ms. Bonheur, I was hoping to present a motive, if that's alright. I do not care for the dark world of speculation. I avoid it as much as possible." He turned back to Vanderwood and in a rather darker voice than he'd had before, asked him, "Did you or did you not, Mr. Vanderwood, commit the atrocities detailed in the Monday March 17 _Daily_ Prophet, despite there being no name mentioned and no evidence that it was, indeed, you?" 

With an apologetic at Athea, Vanderwood answered affirmatively. "I did. I did that and more—much more—as a Death Eater and I'm not proud of it—"

"Do you agree that this creates reasonable belief that you murdered Galatea Lupin and are still involved in Death Eater activities?"

"Of course it does! But—"

"Are you then? Did you kill Galatea Lupin?"

" _No!_ " Chronically calm Vanderwood was getting flustered. "I am telling you the truth! I've confessed everything I've done, I've told you I was a Death Eater and I killed those little Belidolph children—I've discredited the person who's trying to save my neck, for Merlin's sake! You—I must be getting some credit for that!"

"Unfortunately, sir, you get no such thing," Sliply resumed his pleasant demeanor and smiled at Vanderwood in a fatherly way. "Come now, Mr. Vanderwood! You worked in law before. Surely you don't expect me to believe that you weren't aware that everything you've confessed to you can no longer be charged for. Under that _ridiculous_ piece of legislation drafted by—thankfully _former_ —Minister Cambiot, once you've completed your _six months_ in Azkaban, all former charges against you are dropped." Sliply laughed as though his words had been highly amusing. "Everything you've confessed falls into that category."

Vanderwood looked distraught.

"Allow us to move, if we might, to the evidence we have on the current situation, shall we? Mr. Vanderwood, would you enlighten us as to how your wand was found at the site of Mrs. Lupin's murder?"

"I had seen her earlier that day."

"Oh? And under what circumstaces would this young woman allow willingly into her home the very man who was responsible for her family's demise?"

"Shock, I suppose."

"Naturally. Now, why were you there?"

"I wanted to apologize to her ... for her family."

This comment was met initially by silence, then by a flurry of mutterings, mostly amongst those who had known Galatea well.

"My, my, Mr. Vanderwood. That surely must have taken some nerve. Don't you imagine, though, that she would attempt to defend herself in such a situation?"

"It is what I expected," Vanderwood admitted. "She seemed ... frightened, though ... of ... me."

"I see. But she wasn't even _holding_  her wand at all?"

"It was across the room at the time."

"You remember this because ..."

"It's where she put my wand as well when I gave it to her."

Sliply looked impressed. "You gave her your wand?"

"I wanted to show her I didn't mean to harm her. I forgot to take it with me when I left. That's why it was found there."

"You didn't think to go back to retrieve it?"

"I didn't realize I'd left it until later that night. The following morning, naturally, the _Prophet_ told of her death so I couldn't very well ask her if I might have it back."

"But you went all that time without noticing its absence?"

Vanderwood gave Sliply a wry grin. "What with the immense restrictions placed upon my use of magic for ten years henceforth, I have become accustomed to going for long periods of time without using my wand."

"Why not ask Mr. Lupin for your wand then? Surely he could have retrieved it for you?"

"And make myself look worse off than I already do? I knew I would be suspected from the instant I'd read of Mrs. Lupin's murder. As you said, Mr. Sliply, I worked in law; I wasn't about to do anything stupid."

" _Touché_ , Mr. Vanderwood," Sliply laughed. "You're absolutely right, aren't you?"

Vanderwood said nothing to this but gazed levelly at Sliply.

"And when you were through chatting to Mrs. Lupin, what did you do?"

"I left her flat and Disapparated."

"Did you, now? To where?"

"Home. Raquel wasn't there, so don't bother asking her if it's true."

"What was the time?"

"About 11:00 in the morning."

"What were you wearing that day?"

"I was wearing black Muggle clothing ... a dress shirt and trousers. Oh, and a green cloak."

"You wore a cloak in public? With Muggles all around to see you?"

"I was a bit distracted that morning. I don't believe any Muggles saw me, though. I'd have Obliviated them if they had. That, for me, would be a minor offense."

"But _of course_ , Muggles saw you, Mr. Vanderwood! We have testimonials! May I ask why you were distracted, though?"

"Mr. Sliply, I was about to face the young woman whose family I'd murdered."

Hank Sliply nodded. "Only a few more questions, sir. What do you say to this, Mr. Vanderwood? It is a testimonial given by one of the Muggle women: 'I saw this man, then, coming from the building. He looked angry but sort of satisfied at the same time, you see. He had black hair and he looked quite reasonably aged; forty at the most, if not younger. Maybe even thirty. He was wearing the oddest thing, he was. Well, he had on a black shirt and slacks, which was normal enough. But he also had on a funny green cloak thingy, which I'd never seen anyone wear before.'"

Vanderwood shrugged. "It wasn't me. It must've been whoever killed her."

"Wearing the same clothes as you?"

"That's right."

"Right. Last question, Mr. Vanderwood: why did you tell Mr. Potter that you searched your house for your wand when you knew you'd left it with Mrs. Lupin?"

"I wanted to double-check," Vanderwood said simply. "I could easily have been mistaken in thinking it had been left there."

"Thank you, Mr. Vanderwood, nothing further." Sliply gestured to Athea. "If you wish, Ms. Bonheur, he is all yours."

Athea stared at Vanderwood, then Sliply, with wide eyes. She suddenly felt like she new exactly what a hopeless case was. She skimmed over her notes and realized what Sliply had done. He had asked all of _her_ questions! He had gotten Vanderwood to tell his story and then discredited him with the fatal combination of sarcastic acceptance, patronization, and that stupid testimony from the Muggle woman! He had done both his job and hers in one go and left her with nothing to say.

"Ms. Bonheur?"

Athea started and saw Sliply watching her, a smile growing on his lined face.

"The floor is yours for the taking, Ms. Bonheur."

Holding her head high, Athea took Sliply's place, brainstorming furiously for something to say. It hit her as Sliply sat, that one thing had gone unasked.

"Mr. Vanderwood," she said, her voice wrought with defiance, "if what you say is true, then what do you imagine happened? And furthermore, how does this tie into You-Know-Who's alleged 'use' for you?"

She realized suddenly that it sounded as though she was accusing him. She glanced in Sliply's direction and saw him searcing for his crochet hook innocently, but she could have sworn there was a meaningful glint in his eyes. She looked back at Vanderwood and smiled apologetically. Merlin! Even if Sliply _had_ gotten her father out of a tight spot when she was young, for the moment she _hated_ him! He had this whole affair calculated as though he decided the future!

Vanderwood didn't seem to mind Athea's tone. He even smiled back at her a little. "This is only speculation," he said. "But seeing as I knew and experienced the way Lord Voldemort works, I have confidence that it has at least some accuracy to it."

"What do you think happened?" Athea asked him, this time too kindly. A few people laughed and she thought she heard Sliply chuckle knowingly through his crocheting. She had a fleeting inclination to whip around and slap the little old man, but she quickly suppressed it and focused on her client.

"What likely happened is that Voldemort had one of his Death Eaters follow me that day, or indeed for a few weeks or even months, knowing I had been wanting to seek out Galatea and aplogize."

"I apologize, Mr. Vanderwood, but as Mr. Sliply said earlier, this hardly seems their style. Perhaps could you explain this?"

"I can speculate," Vanderwood said. "I can guess. I can hope to be accurate, but while I have more insight into this sort of thing than ... most people in this room, I'm afraid I cannot say for certain."

"Supposing you are correct, how would the Death Eaters know which day you were going?"

"Leglimancy, perhaps, or some other way." Vanderwood gave a sudden frightening laugh that seemed to chill the room. "He always gets what he wants, Voldemort does, one way or another."

Athea just stared at him, a terrified expression painting her face.

"My apologies," Vanderwood said quietly before continuing. "My guess is that he used either a Death Eater that looked similar to me, or perhaps a transformation of some kind so the Death Eater would look like me. He had them follow me, dressed as I was, and wait until I'd Disapparated then go and murder Galatea. The fact that  I'd left my wand behind was a lucky mistake—for them, anyhow."

"And the spells identified as has being used on your wand?"

"Galatea— _Mrs. Lupin_ had put my wand in her robes for safekeeping. Likely she pulled it out on mistake and used it to duel the Death Eater. Then he must have gone into public and made a point of being seen so there'd be witnesses."

"Which Death Eater do you think he used?"

Vanderwood shrugged. "Could be any number, really. They'd have to look only vaguely like me and have someone get a glimpse of them."

"That's assuming they didn't use some sort of enchantment to alter their appearence."

"Yes. But that sort of thing isn't actually used all that often. The only reason people believe that is because the Ministry blew the few occasions it had been far out of porportion."

Athea had one final question to ask, and she wanted to nail it. This had not been her best work and when she went down, she wanted to be remembered with at least a bit of reverence.

She paused for just the right amount of time before taking two slow steps toward Vanderwood and asking gently, but not too gently, "Mr. Vanderwood," slight pause, "how can you possibly prove this?"

Vanderwood knew exactly what to do as well and hesitated perfectly before answering her: "I can't. I can't prove it."

There was silence, then applause. Athea turned and saw little Hank Sliply standing and clapping enthusiastically.

"Bravo! Oh, Ms. Bonheur, _bravo!_ You have brought the art of theatrics back to the courtroom in a way no one could have imagined! Truly incredible."

In a flash, Athea's serene expression turned to a glare and a delighted Sliply quickly ceased to applaud, suddenly seeming terribly regretful.

"Ms. Bonheur! Heavens, were you not yet finished? How terribly rude of me to interrupt such a masterpiece performance—"

"I'm through," Athea said shortly, unable to come up with anything to say in a crunch. She stalked back to her seat, furious. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius smirking, Diana chuckling and James whispering something to Lily (she thought she heard the words "told you" and "brilliant"), who nodded. She didn't catch Remus and Peter's reactions, though, because she found herself unable to look in Remus's direction and Peter was on his opposite side, though she had a sneaking suspicion that they were both glaring at her.

"I only have one person further to ask a few questions to," Sliply was saying. "Mrs. Maggie Crebs was one of three witnesses to Mr. Vanderwood leaving the building, all of whom were Muggles. Mrs. Crebs, will you come forward, please?"

An excited young woman stepped toward Sliply, smiling broadly. She sat where Sliply indicated and began speaking enthusiastically. "My sister Roxanne is a witch, she is! I married a wizard as well. That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Mrs. Crebs, you happened to get a good look at the man exiting the building in which Mrs. Lupin was murdered, didn't you?"

"I did, sir!" Maggie Crebs clutched at her handbag and nodded fervently. "He ran right into me, he did. I reckon I got the best view of him. I'm only saying, my testimony isn't the one that uses the word 'thingy'." She nodded again in a self-satisfied sort of way.

Sliply smiled kindly at this woman. "Are you a bit nervous, Mrs. Crebs?"

With a tense giggle, Maggie Crebs relented, "A titch, maybe. I only find this all so fascinating. The things my own husband can do with his magic ... married for three years, we've known each other for another two. Never ceases to amaze me. Don't even remember how I got in here, as they had to Obliterate—"

"Obliviate."

"— _obvliviate_ me, they did."

Switching smoothly to the correct topic, Spliply recommenced questioning Maggie without missing a beat. "Mrs. Crebs, can you describe how you got such a good look at the man?"

"I can indeed, sir," Maggie hadn't seemed to notice the subject change. She brushed her strawberry blonde hair from her eyes and continued as though nothing had happened. "I was crossing the street to get to the bakery, see? Best bread in town, I'll tell you that. Suddenly, this man ran _straight_ into me, he seemed to be in quite a hurry. Didn't fall though. I've got great balance—I used to wait tables at ... well, never mind where ... but it required great balance and I've still got it. So when I regained step a moment after I was still in his way. I got a nice look at his face too ... before he pushed me out of his way, that is." Her face clouded for a moment. "Wasn't too friendly a chap, now I think on it."

"Murderers don't tend to be," Sliply said cheerfully.

"No ... I suppose they don't," Maggie said vaguely.

"Mrs. Crebs, could you identify that man for me?"

"What?"

"The man who ran into you. Is he in this room?" Sliply pressed. "Could you point him out for us?"

Maggie shrugged. "How should I know if he's here?"

"Mrs.—"

"I wished you'd have asked be this question a long time ago. I could have saved you a lovely evening. It isn't him, since that's what you're getting at." She pointed at Vanderwood, who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

Sliply, however, remained unfazed. He even laughed lightly. "Mrs. Crebs, are you quite certain you aren't confusing him with someone else?"

It was Maggie's turn to laugh. "Mr. Sliply, if you saw someone walking down your Diagon Alley in their knickers and they ran straight into you, would you forget them? You don't see many people wearing cloaks on an everyday in the street, you understand."

"I—"

"I am a Muggle, Mr. Sliply. I'm not stupid."

For the first time, Sliply looked as though he didn't know what to say. In his silence, Athea jumped in.

"Can you describe him for us, Mrs. Crebs?" she asked. "Now we know that it was not Mr. Vanderwood you saw, the most important thing is that we find this man—the _correct_ one."

Mrs. Crebs nodded. "He was a touch darker than Mr. Vanderwood, skin-wise. Like he'd seen more sun recently, perhaps. He had a roundish face and a nose that looked a bit broken."

"Thank you—"

"Oh, and those eyes. He had these odd caramel-colored eyes." Maggie Crebs shivered, then paused in consideration. "Makes me wonder about Mrs. Lupin, a bit. Why did he hate her so much? He held all the hate in the world in those eyes, he did."

XXXX

"On the charges of the murder of Galatea Lupin, James Vanderwood, you are ... cleared."

There was a whoop in the crowd and everyone turned to see Raquel Vanderwood leap toward her husband and hug him tightly.

"This is rubbish!" James yelled, standing. "Sliply was right! It was theatre! It was an act!"

Athea was unsure whether to be pleased or guilty. She settled on appearing slightly nauseous.

" _However_ ..."

Silence fell on the room once again and everyone listened attentively to Dumbledore's serene voice. 

"On your record, James—"

James started, then realized he was talking to Vanderwood.

"—it says that you were also arrested for failing to turn over your wand to a requesting Ministry Official."

"Yes, that's true," Vanderwood readily confessed.

"Unfortunately, even under these circumstances, you are held responsible for the misplacement of your wand and according to the legislation you must either serve five months in Azkaban—"

James and Sirius cheered loudly.

"—or pay a fine of 7000 Galleons."

Vanderwood glanced at Raquel who held fast to his hand, a horrified expression on her face.

"I'll pay," he said quickly and Raquel laughed in relief.

From there, the scene deteriorated rapidly. Raquel and Vanderwood lingered momentarily to express their thanks to Maggie Crebs, who told them that it had been a thrill for her.

However, even as the room emptied, there seemed to be a universe between Athea and her friends, all of whom were standing still in shock over the whole thing. Quite suddenly, Diana bridged the gap and dashed to Athea and hugged her. Still no one else moved and somehow Diana and Athea began to cry.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Diana sobbed, still clinging to her friend.

Athea nodded. "This is it," she whimpered.

"You've done something unforgivable, you st-stupid b- _bitch_." She was unable to be genuinely angry, nor was she able to let Athea go.

"I have to go, anyway," Athea said, mopping her face with a sleeve, not caring that her robes had cost 500 Galleons. "There's talk of court reform and I'll be out of a job. That Crouch person insists that my colleagues and I are middlemen who muck up the legal system."

"Good," said Diana, "good! And stay ... stay out!"

"I'll go with Jabez to Germany and end up in a common-law marriage with two illegitimate children like you told me I would."

Both girls laughed weakly through their tears.

"Who's the Cassandra Trelawney now?" Athea added to more weak laughter.

"Good luck," Diana said as they broke apart finally. "If you ever need ..." she trailed off. "Well, good luck, anyway."

Athea now turned to the rest of her friends. "I'm going to Germany now," she said miserably, staring at the floor. "I don't expect I'll be back ... ever."

James nodded stonily and said nothing. Sirius did the same, but stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Good luck," Lily whispered to the same spot on the floor that Athea was staring at.

Like James and Sirius, Peter said nothing, but added an insult by glaring at Athea as though she had killed Galatea herself.

With a small cough, Athea turned to leave.

"Wait ... Athea."

Astounded to hear Remus's voice, Athea whipped around and stared him straight in the eye.

"Do you ..." Remus seemed to be having a difficult time finding words. For several moments, nothing happened. "Do you ... really think Vanderwood didn't do it?"

With a shrug, Athea said simply, "I suppose we'll never know."

Then she was gone.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"How's Vlad?" Lily asked, disliking the silence.

"Who? _Oh_ , well ... you know."

"No I don't—that's why I asked."

"He's ... alive."

"That's a good start." Lily tapped her nails on the table, waiting.

XXXX

"Lily," Sirius cut her off in a nervous whisper, "I have someone for you to meet."

"Yes, yes, fine. But Diana—"

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Stay for dinner, Sirius," Lily said impatiently. "But can you help distract Diana from the fact that she's lost two friends in the past month-and-a-half?"

XXXX

Under normal conditions, Lily would have laughed at this ridiculous statement, but she took one look at this woman and a red flag went off in the back of her mind. It wasn't the normal one, either; the one that said "don't get attached—she's not here to stay."

XXXX

Diana screwed up her face and imitated her mother's aristocratic voice perfectly. "'For heaven's sake, Diana! You're bordering on spinsterhood!'"

XXXX

"Dumbledore might discontinue the subject without a well-qualified candidate."

Lily snorted and said without thinking, "Imagine the hissy fit Athea would throw!"

The room fell silent.


	29. Of Meals and Marriages

**Disclaimer:** I own the following characters: Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Odysseus Tehar, Hank Sliply, Maggie Crebs, and Roxanne . I do not own the song "We are Going to be Friends" which is by the White Stripes. All else is owned by JK Rowling.  


**Author's Note:** I know people can be sensitive, so here's my personal disclaimer: I am NOT stereotyping or trying to insult in any way the religion of Islam, which I find to be a very wonderful and spiritual religion. So please, don't accuse me of doing so. Next: I am going to try to finish this story up quickly, so expect some fast posts. _Goodbye to You_ is NOT going well. If someone could either (a) email me (so_simply_serena@yahoo.co.uk) and offer councel or ideas or (b) refer me to some good fics that cover the time between Harry's birth and Lily and James' death, I would appreciate it infinitely. Cheers! Serena  ps: hope everyone had as good of a St. Patrick's Day as I did ... though I doubt it ((wink))  


Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed_

_When silly thoughts go through my head_

_About the bugs and alphabet_

_And when I wake tomorrow, I'll bet_

_That you and I will walkt together again_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_   


**_("We Are Going to be Friends" by the White Stripes)_ **

Saturday April 26, 1980

Lily was feeling horribly housewifey and she couldn't decide whether she hated it or it would become a guilty pleasure. She had a cutting board full of onions and tomatoes, a pan with water heating on a burner and raw meat thawing on the counter. She felt like she should vacuum or something for the full effect, but a rather depressed Diana was over and in more need of Lily's attention than the sitting room floor.

"Duck, Lily?" Diana said in weak despair. "I hate duck."

"You've never eaten it," Lily countered cheerfully, losing patience with the vegetables at last and enchanting the knife to chop them for her. 

"Why isn't Nettie doing the cooking?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "She gets nervous around people who aren't, well ... me. Besides, I'm in the mood to cook!"

"That makes one of us," Diana said dully.

"I didn't ask you to help, so that works out quite nicely."

Diana sighed into her tea, blowing on it unenthusiastically, although it was quite cold already.

"How's Vlad?" Lily asked, disliking the silence.

"Who? _Oh_ , well ... you know."

"No I don't--that's why I asked."

"He's ... alive."

"That's a good start." Lily tapped her nails on the table, waiting. When Diana did not answer, she prompted her further. "Is he still doing that whole obsessive bit with Quidditch?"

At this, Diana did crack a smile. "Yeah. Makes me want to quit the team, almost. When I told him I wanted to beat my mother with my Beater's club, he started giving me tips on how to get the best force behind my swing."

Lily laughed. "Even James was never that bad!"

"You should also know he has your child's life planned out, centered around Quidditch, of course."

"You're serious?"

"If it's a boy, he'll be called Rémy after the French Chaser Rémy Delacroix, who scored 1,000 points in one game."

"Wow." Even Lily, whose knowledge of Quidditch was rather limited, had to appreciate that feat.

"Rémy will be a Keeper, though--don't ask me why! If it's a girl, she'll be named Silfrice--"

" _No_ \--"

"--after, of course, Silfrice Inestera, who was the first female Seeker and to date, the best. She _never once_ failed to catch the Snitch in her _life_. Your Silfrice will be a Seeker as well--again, no idea why."

"I suppose he has his reasons."

"Of course, he has; he's explained them to me at great length. Naturally, I didn't listen. Athea told me once that either I'd end up driving _him_ mad, or he'd ... drive ... me ..." Diana trailed off, seeing to remember that she was supposed to be depressed.

Silence resounded for a moment, but there was the distant sound of someone knocking at the front door. Lily all but ran from the kitchen to the foyer and pulled the door open.

It was Sirius. He grabbed the door to prevent Lily from opening it further and slid inside.

Ignoring his odd behavior, Lily spoke with gratitude on her voice. "Oh, Sirius, thank God you're here! Diana--"

"Lily," Sirius cut her off in a nervous whisper, "I have someone for you to meet."

"Yes, yes, fine. But Diana--"

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Stay for dinner, Sirius," Lily said impatiently. "But can you help distract Diana from the fact that she's lost two friends in the past month-and-a-half? She seems to be taking it rather harder than the rest of us."

"Sure, of course."

"Good. Bring whoever you've abandoned outside to the kitchen, would you?" Lily turned and headed back to her cooking as Sirius slipped back to the door.

"Who was it?" Diana asked glumly.

"Sirius. He's got someone for us to meet."

"Oh, is it that new girl? His replacement Rozanne?"

Diana had been as gloomy as ever as she'd said this, but Lily smiled as though it had been stated in her typical sarcastic tone.

"I don't know," she said, "he was acting--"

"Different," Diana finished for her. "Nervous, maybe? Don't you remember when he first brought Rozanne round?"

Lily didn't. She and James had been on their honeymoon when Rozanne had made her debut. She did remember that when she and James had first met Rozanne, Sirius had been more excited than nervous. She had no time to explain this, though, because Sirius and his "replacement Rozanne"--her name was escaping Lily at the moment--were coming into the kitchen from the dining room.

Sirius's eyes were wide with almost childlike anticipation that distracted both Lily and Diana from the woman at his side until she spoke.

"I do not understand," she said quietly, "I thought you were--"

"Shh!" Sirius said and she stopped talking, with an amused smile. "They aren't ready to hear you speak. They need to take in your presence first."

Under normal conditions, Lily would have laughed at this ridiculous statement, but she took one look at this woman and a red flag went off in the back of her mind. It wasn't the normal one, either; the one that said "don't get attached--she's not here to stay."

Berenice--the name came back to her quite suddenly--was very pretty, which was not a surprise. It was how Sirius looked at her and how she looked at Diana and Lily that was alarming Lily.

_She's here to stay_ , the voice in her mind told her, _and she means to be your friend._

Immediately, Lily felt a wall go up between herself and Berenice.

It was Diana who surprised everyone by filling Lily's place and laughing at Sirius's stupid comment.

"Don't say anything!" Sirius whispered urgently. "She's trying to trick you!"

"Sirius, stop teasing me!" Berenice commanded in a pretty Arab-sounding accent.

"Fine, fine. Diana, Lily, this is Berenice. Berenice, this is Diana, the Quidditch player. The one scowling at me is Lily. Don't be alarmed--she doesn't bite."

Realizing she had indeed been glowering in Sirius's direction, Lily quickly relaxed and held her hand out to Berenice, thinking wildly for an excuse for her surly demeanor. "Good to meet you finally," she said sweetly. Unable to think of a reason for her glaring, she was thoroughly relieved when she noticed Berenice staring at her uneasily, seeming to have something to say but unsure of whether to say.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Lily supplied.

Berenice sighed happily. "Good. I did not want to say something in case--"

"In case I was simply getting fat?"

Berenice's eyes widened and Lily quicky laughed to cover her accusing tone.

"Please, Berenice, make yourself comfortable."

Diana eagerly motioned for Berenice to take a chair beside her and quickly engaged her in lively conversation. Sirius, however, followed Lily a short way away to her cooking.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know, Sirius! I've only just met the woman!" snapped Lily.

"That's right, you've only just met her, so don't be so quick to judge. She's kind enough to return the favor," Sirius retorted with an unexpected and sudden harshness to his voice.

Too surprised to respond, Lily watched Sirius mutely as he rejoined Berenice and Diana, who were chatting animatedly as though they had known each other for years.

"Twice?" Diana was saying in astonishment. "You're barely twenty and you've been married _twice?_ _God_ , what my mother wouldn't give to have you as her daughter!"

"But I am not married anymore."

"What does that matter? You've got prospects, haven't you? You're with a nice boy from a respectable (meaning wealthy) family--though he did ditch them--and he clearly _likes_ you. The point is that you aren't like me, and I quote: a 'decent-looking young lady who's made a living out of a man's silly game and who's dating a boy who is likely the recent decendant of a vampire!'" Diana screwed up her face and imitated her mother's aristocratic voice perfectly. "'For heaven's sake, Diana! You're bordering on spinsterhood!'"

"And you're how old?"

"Nineteen! I won't even be twenty until August!"

"Diana," Sirius interjected quietly, "maybe talking about your mother isn't the best idea."

Diana nodded but muttered something from which one could definitely pick out the words 'hag' and 'lunatic'.

Berenice now addressed Lily, who was flicking her wand gingerly at the pan of water sitting on an unlit burner. "Do you cook like this often, Lily?" She spoke very genially, seeming to be trying to redeem herself from her apparently offensive earlier comment.

Lily was not unfriendly in her response, but she answered in vague tones, her energies largely focused on her cooking. "No, I'm only doing this ..." The truth was that she was doing it for Diana, but she didn't want to say this and offered instead, "It's just a whim, really." She added as an afterthought, "I hope you like duck."

"I love it," Berenice said weakly.

"Drinks!" Sirius exclaimed very suddenly. "Who wants drinks? _I_ do! Diana, _Lily_ ," he said pointedly, "what'll it be? I smell a double martini for you, Evans."

"It's Potter," Lily said testily, "and I'm pregnant."

For some reason, Berenice flushed.

"Oh, what harm will one drink do?" Sirius dismissed this predicament. "My mum drank loads when ... never mind. Just one, Lily!"

"No." She looked up from her pan of stagnant water abruptly and said, "James!" and left the room.

"What?"

"He's just gotten home," Sirius said. "I think pregnancy hormones are improving her hearing or something."

Lily seemed a completely different person when she reentered the room with James. She was tightly wrapped in James's right arm and walking backwards so she could talk to him and face him at the same time.

"The water won't boil, James. At one point it had those little bubbles, you know, but it wasn't enough to cook the rice."

"Have you considered lighting the burner?"

Lily hesitated for half a second before answering. "Of course not, James, don't be silly; I'm cooking with _magic!_ "

"Doesn't look very magic to me," James teased. 

"I chopped the vegetables with magic!"

"Using a knife," James coutered, indicating the large kitchen knife, now washing itself in the sink.

" _James!_ " 

"Fine, fine, I'll help." James proceeded to walk into the little cooking alcove (which took up a surprisingly small part of the actual kitchen), forcing Lily to stumble with him, still backwards.

Lily laughed and told him to stop without really meaning it.

Berenice regarded them with something like jealousy. Neither of her marriages had been that fun.

She recalled the first words her first husband had ever spoken to her.

"You are my wife now and you must do as I command."

She had laughed at him. She might have been forced to marry the man, but she wasn't going to be forced to do anything else.

He had tried to subdue her, but she always evaded him and mocked him for it. His kind of man didn't like being bested by a woman.

That marriage had lasted a week. Her husband grew wearly of her very quickly and sent her back to her uncle who had, most unexpectedly, taken her back.

"By God's grace, I take you back into my home," he'd told her, "but you are to respect and obey the life He has given you. I will not take you back again."

Coming back to reality, she realized she was shaking James Potter's hand.

"You're quite a legend," he was saying genially.

"Am I?"

"Well, you're more of a mystery, actually. When Sirius--no, Lily, you're doing it wrong." He turned back to Berenice. "Excuse me."

"Certainly."

James returned to Lily's side, saying, "You're flicking your wand again. It's more of a jab, you know. If you keep flicking it, you may actually succeed in lighting the burner, and Merlin knows _that's_ not the way to do it!"

Diana having left to get her own drink, and James trying to show Lily how to boil water, Sirius and Berenice had a brief opportunity to chat in semi-privacy.

"Sorry," Sirius said quickly.

"What for?"

"For Ev--Lily being so unpleasant. I suppose it's the whole 'pregnant' thing."

Berenice flushed again. "I didn't mean to imply--"

"She's just sore over looking ... you know ... being _bigger_ than usual."

"'Showing', I believe you call it in English."

"Sure." Sirius seemed quite keen to steer the conversation away from pregnancy. His tone changed and he became more solemn. "I saw you watching ... when Lily and James ..."

Berenice sighed. "Yes," she said. "Of course, you know that I wouldn't trade you for anyone else, but I can't help wondering what it would have been like if I had married someone I could love." She smiled. "No pressure, of course. I have no desire to get married again any time soon."

"Are you kidding? My mother would worship you!" Diana had returned with a drink each for herself, Berenice (who refused), Sirius and James. "Three marriages before you're twenty-one!" Again, Diana mimicked her mother's voice to eerie perfection. "Nothing's wrong with shopping around a bit first, dear. Once you find your permanent he'll appreciate the ... _experience_." She tapped the side of her nose and sipped her drink as though it was tea.

"Whoever decided that a woman's place was in the kitchen was an idiot!" James declared loudly, trying to seem angry, but clearly stifling a smile. 

"Are we starving tonight?" Diana asked.

"Ahh, no worries. I set her straight." He addressed Berenice. "Sorry for the interruption. My wife is hopeless as a cook. When she was living, my mum tried to teach her. Evidently to no avail."

"Shut it, you!" Lily snapped. "Give me a few minutes."

"Did you know," Diana cut in suddenly, "that the Divination professor at Hogwarts is retiring this year?"

"How do you know?"

"I heard it through the grapevines. Dumbledore might discontinue the subject without a well-qualified candidate."

Lily snorted and said without thinking, "Imagine the hissy fit Athea would throw!"

The room fell silent. James and Sirius' faces darkened. Horrified at her words, Lily began to concentrate very hard on her rice.

But Diana only laughed and agreed. "It was a stupid class, anyhow. If you can See, you can See, right? It's something you're born with. I always told her she should focus her energies on something important like Defense or Potions. The Defense professors were good enough, weren't they? That Judicieux especially liked her for some reason. And Slughorn would have been decent if he didn't play such heavy favorites." She addressed Berenice. "You work in Potions, don't you?"

Lily felt a sudden flare of irritation. How could Diana let Berenice do this? She had met the woman _today_ and already she had replaced Athea--a lifelong friend! Obviously, this woman was very crafty. When she was certain no one was looking, Lily shot Berenice a dirty look. She was able to relish this small victory for nearly a full ten minutes before she slapped on a smile and announced dinner.

XXXX

"I do not think it's because she's pregnant."

"What? Oh, Evans."

_It's Potter_ , Berenice heard Lily's terse voice say in the back of mind, even though it had been Sirius who had mispoken.

"I have the feeling she honestly dislikes me."

Sirius snorted but put his arm around Berenice, hearing the saddness in her voice. "She doesn't even know you."

"It isn't because I am ... what do you say in English again? I've forgotten."

"Muggleborn? Nah, she is herself."

"Is it ... because I have been married twice? Does she think I'm ..." she struggled for the word, "... loose?"

" _No_ ... no. She couldn't think that ... it's Evans! She's a bit mad, yes, but she isn't ... cruel."

Berenice thought he sounded unsure. "Perhaps should I explain to her? About my marriages? My husbands?"

"No," Sirius said flatly. "You owe no one an explanation, Berenice. You had a hard enough time telling me about it."

His answer relieved Berenice. Though her first marriage was easy enough to talk about--laughable, even, in describing her husband's futile and rather pathetic attempts to control her--the second marriage was difficult to relive.

"I hope I have not given you the wrong idea," Berenice said suddenly, "about the men of the Muslim faith. My mother's father was as wonderful a grandfather as anyone could hope for, and my sister and her husband love each other very much." She sighed. "It only happens that many of the men in my life have been bad eggs."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Right. What's being done, exactly? It doesn't look like much."

"Can't do much, can we?" Moody replied. "In this case 'without a trace' quite literally means _without a trace_. There is no evidence of any magic occurring in the area. It has been _combed_ through several times by the Prewett brothers. Even Dumbledore gave it a look; nothing."

XXXX

Displaying the extent of her attention span, she looked down at Lily's stomach and asked, "Why is your tummy so fat?"

Lily laughed and set her down, partially to give her a better look and partially because she couldn't hold her any longer. "There's a baby growing in there."

Isabel's eyes grew very wide and she shook her head in disbelief.

XXXX

"What was I supposed to tell the child?" she hissed.

Meadows, who, for some reason, was particularly incensed at Lily's deceit, all but shouted, "She deserves the truth, Lily!"

XXXX

"What happened?" Sirius asked urgently.

"You disappeared!"Peter exclaimed. "I'm relieved you're here because if you weren't I'd have no idea ... Anyhow, you disappeared and I tried to follow you but I had no idea where you'd gone off to."  



	30. Of Disappearing and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters  Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Odysseus Tehar, Hank Sliply, Maggie Crebs, Roxanne, and Hanna, though I make no money off of them. I do not own the song "Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones. All else is the property of JK Rowling because she beat us to the brilliant idea.   


**Author's Note:** Someone please reference me to a good story that covers the time between Harry's birth and Lily and James' death. I would appreciate it infinitely! Love, Serena  


Chapter Thirty

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_You'll be on my mind forever_

_Something has to make you run_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I feel as empty as a drum_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

**_("Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones)_ **

Monday May 12, 1980

Remus looked more tired than James ever remembered seeing him, save after a few particularly nasty full moon incidents. He tried to remember if the full moon had indeed been lately.

"Slow down," James said patiently, "and repeat what you said. I didn't understand a _word_ of it."

"AGAIN!" Remus bellowed. "I said _again_ , James! It's happened _again!_ "

"What's happened again?" James tried to think of a recent even that could possibly repeat itself. "Do you need something to drink? You're a bit out of breath, it seems."

"Of course I'm bloody out of breath, James! I've been running around trying to find a suitable place to leave Guenevere for a couple hours. I got halfway to Bonheur's place" he spat the name like it was poison, "in the States when I remembered she doesn't live there anymore and on _top_ of that we don't speak .... Anyhow, I tried to change directions and I nearly splinched myself, which would have been a disaster, but somehow I ended up in Thailand! So _then_ I thought maybe Diana could take her, but I wasn't sure if she's any good with babies, but I didn't have much of a choice but she and her roommate were _drunk_ , so she was obviously out. Everyone else in the world seemed to be in the Order--"

"What's the Order got to do with this?"

"--so do you know who I asked, James?"

"I haven't--"

"Molly Weasley, James! I don't even know the woman but I figured she must know _something_ about children seeing as she's got six herself, now! Oh, and the saintly woman took Guenevere without asking me a single--"

"Moony!"

"What?"

"What has the Order got to do with any of this?"

"The what?"

"And--"

" _Because it's happened again, James!_ "

"Jesus--"

"Another member--"

Something clicked in James's brain. "Someone else has been killed? Who?"

"Dearborne. Or, I think he's dead, anyway." Remus seemed to finally be forming coherent thoughts. "He's disappeared without a trace!"

"But Moony ..." James shook his head, " _I've_ disappeared without a trace before."

Remus shook his head. "That was different. The Ministry was following you. You lost them on purpose."

"You mean the Ministry wasn't following Dearborne?" James exclaimed furiously.

"James," seeming to draw comfort from James's frantic tone, Remus slipped easily into his usual, rational self, "was Dearborne an Auror?"

"No!"

"Would the Ministry, therefore, have any reason to be following him?"

A look of dawning comprehension spread accross James's face, but it quickly darkened as something else occurred to him. "Why wasn't someone from the Order following him, then? Moody or someone?" The Ministry blundered often, but for the Order to make such a fault was unforgivable as well as disconcerting. Besides, James liked Dearborne! He had likened James to his father recently, which was very gratifying to hear.

"You're making presumptions, James. The Order would have to reason to follow him to the grocery shop."

XXXX

"We're keeping this very hush-hush for the moment," Moody muttered as though someone was trying to eavesdrop.

"How did you find out he was missing, sir?" It was quite lucky, James thought; Dearborne was on holiday from work. He could have been gone a week before anyone noticed.

"He left his daughter with neighbors. When he didn't return after an hour and he'd said he'd be ten minutes, they started to suspect." Moody heaved a sigh. "It's just lucky the bloke called from Dearborne's house. He went over to make sure he wasn't at home, see, and called the Muggle what-do-you-call-'ems--"

"Police."

"That's the one. Well for all Order members who have a telephone, whenever Muggle authorities are alterted, the call is transferred to me." He sighed again. "So here we are."

"Right. What's being done, exactly? It doesn't look like much."

"Can't do much, can we?" Moody replied. "In this case 'without a trace' quite literally means _without a trace_. There is no evidence of any magic occurring in the area. It has been _combed_ through several times by the Prewett brothers. Even Dumbledore gave it a look; nothing."

"Isn't someone searching for him, at least?"

"We sent a few people in the direction where we think Voldemort is at the moment, but we haven't got anything solid to go on."

"And his daughter, sir?" James hadn't even known Dearborne had a daughter.

"Poor thing," Moody growled almost softly. "Too young to understand what's happened."

"How old?"

"Four."

" _Four?_ " Dearborne had to be in his fifties! Surely that was a bit old ...

James's thoughts must have shown on his face because Moody watched him and laughed a bit.

"Don't judge too harshly, Potter. Your parents weren't exactly spring chicken when they had you, were they?" He laughed again. "I remember, at first your mother thought she'd started menopause a bit early. The first month or two--"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, please."

Moody coughed and dropped the subject. "Your wife's handling the daughter. I want you to take care of the Muggles once she's though. I want them to be able to hear the name 'Caradoc Dearborne' and feel nothing but the inkling of curiosity about what mother would call her child 'Caradoc'."

XXXX

It had taken some convincing, but Lily had managed to persuade Dearborne's neighbors that she was his wife. They'd never met her, of course, because she lived in Galway so she could care for her ill mother. In the dramatic finale, Lily had even cried a little and held her six-months-pregnant stomach, whimpered about how her baby would never meet her father and, apparently, her daughter would never see her mother again.

Uncomfortable with the weeping pregnant woman, they released the little girl to Lily. The child was mercifully outgoing and she'd leapt into Lily's arms, giving the Muggles the last bit of convincing they'd needed.

Not that it mattered. They wouldn't remember her in a few minutes. As Lily left the house she'd seem James preparing to enter it, disguised as a Muggle police constable.

"What's your name?" Lily asked the little girl once they were a good distance from the house. 

"Isabel."

"Oh, that's very pretty!" She was being honest, but she was now quite sure she could cross the name off her list of possibilities if she had a girl.

"I know," Isabel said proudly.

"Do you know why you were named that?"

"Why?"

That not being among the answers Lily had expected to hear, she choked and had to think a full ten seconds before deciding what to say.

"I'm not sure myself," she explained, feeling quite stupid for taking ten seconds to think that up. "I suppose it's a mystery, isn't it?"

Isabel nodded once, almost curtly.

The little girl grew heavy in Lily's arms, and she shifted her around uncomfortably.

"Do you know where your mummy is, Isabel?" she asked.

"I haven't got one," replied Isabel matter-of-factly. "I have a friend, though, who has a mummy _and_ a daddy! But _my_ daddy says that it's better our way because we can have fun all the time, just me and him!" Displaying the extent of her attention span, she looked down at Lily's stomach and asked, "Why is your tummy so fat?"

Lily laughed and set her down, partially to give her a better look and partially because she couldn't hold her any longer. "There's a baby growing in there."

Isabel's eyes grew very wide and she shook her head in disbelief. "That's not how _I_ was made!"

"Oh really?"

"My daddy mixed me in a cauldron."

Lily laughed again. She wondered if this was the common tale told to curious wizarding children, similar to the Muggle version of the stork.

"It's true," Isabel insisted. "Ask him if you don't believe me!" She wandered a few steps and called into the night, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Something squeezed Lily's heart too hard and she felt tears rise in the back of her throat.

"Sweetie," she said quietly, approaching Isabel and, with moderate difficulty, crouching to her eye level. "Isabel, your daddy ..." The words were left suspended for an instant while Lily decided whether to tell the truth or spin another story for the child. "Your daddy," she began again, "isn't coming home."

"Why not?"

Isabel's grey eyes were filled with incredible innocence. It was an innocence that Lily couldn't bring herself to destroy.

"He got lost on the way to the grocery shop."

The child sighed as though this was a recurring problem that needed to be dealt with. 

"So he can't get home?"

Lily shook her head wordlessly and waited for the waterworks.

They didn't come. What Isabel did say broke Lily's heart into a thousand pieces.

Shrugging her shoulders, Isabel looked up at Lily and said, "Okay."

XXXX

It appeared that Lily had been rather upset as she rejoined James and Moody in front of the grocery shop less than a quarter mile from Dearborne's house.

James pulled her close to comfort her. "How's the daughter?" he asked.

"Isabel?" Lily coughed. "She's just fine and that's what kills me." Not wanting to recount the story, she addressed Moody, "I never knew Dearborne had a daughter.

Moody sighed in a way that suggested telling the tale caused him excruciating physical pain.

"Out with it, Moody," said Dorcas Meadows, joining the group. "I've been a bit curious myself. The whole thing seemed very shifty."

"He mixed her in a cauldron," James said.

Lily stared. "You're not serious!"

"That's something parents tell their kids when they're young," Meadows said dismissively. "More convincing than a stork if you ask me."

"Do you want me to say what happened or not?" Moody growled, becoming impatient.

"If you were smart, you'd have let the subject drop," Meadws retorted, "but go ahead."

Moody cast her a dark look, but spoke anyway. "Few years ago," he said, "Dearborne's department in the Ministry had a brief and fruitless liaison with the Aurors. Both of us being more intelligent than the average Ministry bureaucrat, Dearborne and I knew from the beginning that it would be fruitless, so we spent most of the time chatting in my office and shuffling papers whenever someone came in." At this point, Moody rolled his eyes and gave the sigh of a great martyr. "If I'd known how damned sentimental he was going to be that week, though, I'd just've shuffled papers the whole time or perhaps--perish the thought--do some real Aurors work!"

"How do you mean?" Meadows asked.

James thought she sounded awfully chipper, considering the circumstances.

"All he was talking about was how _empty_ his life was and how he needed _companionship_ and the like--that sort of rubbish." Moody glanced briefly in the direction of Lily and James, who were huddles together very close, and gave them the subtlest of winks. "Before I knew it he was with this Muggle woman, Hanna, he met at some play or opera or some cultural thing. Anyhow, before _he_ knew it, she was pregnant with that little girl, Isabel. Nine months later, out came Isabel and away ran Hanna. Dearborne was all torn up at first, but he got over her soon enough." Moody seemed to be struggling with what to say next.

"He had Isabel," Lily offered. "She was all he needed."

Moody mumbed something undistinguishable.

"I remember Hanna," Meadows said. "She had no contrast; her hair matched her skin, her eyes matched her hair. She even wore that color."

"Well Dearborne was fond of her for a time, however monochromatic she was," Moody grunted. He addressed Lily, "What about the girl then? How'd she take it?"

"Rather apathetically." Lily became suddenly very interested in the paving of the street and she mumbled, "I told her that her dad got lost going to the grocery shop."

This tactic was promptly under fire and although Lily hadn't been very proud of it herself, she found her defenses flaring.

"What was I supposed to tell the child?" she hissed.

Meadows, who, for some reason, was particularly incensed at Lily's deceit, all but shouted, "She deserves the truth, Lily!"

"Yes," said Lily fiercely, "because at four years of age it is entirely appropriate to hear 'darling, your father has almost definitely been kidnapped and likely murdered by a group of people who kill and do such things for sport and power'! What she _deserves_ , Dorcas, is her innocence!"

"Innocence is overrated," Meadows retorted. "It doesn't last."

"She's a _baby!_ Four years old! If you want to ruin her childhood, fine, but I am not going to be responsible for that. Besides, I think be the time she's ten--six or seven, even--she won't honestly believe that her dad got lost on a three-minute walk. She's a bright enough child!"

"What's going to happen to her?" James asked softly, bringing both Meadows and Lily to realize there were more important things at hand.

"Emmeline Vance has a cousin-in-law or something in Canada who'll take her. I've met him before. Decent bloke, good with kids, single; just like Dearborne."

"Moody!" someone called from a short way away.

Remus and the Prewett brothers had just Apparated to the end of the street.

"What?" Moody shouted. 

They ran toward Moody and the others so they no longer had to yell. They all seemed rather breathless.

"Weren't there five of you?"

"That's just it!" Fabian Prewett exclaimed. "We were following all your leads and all of a sudden, Black and Pettigrew weren't with us anymore!"

"They _disappeared_ ," his brother emphasized.

Remus said nothing. He and James were staring at one another.

James shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "They aren't ..." Suddenly angry, he said more loudly, "Peter can hardly Disarm a child, for God's sake! And Sirius ..." he quieted again. "I've got to find them, Moody."

"Don't worry," came Sirius's voice. He had just Apparated by a nearby tree. "Not about me, anyhow."

"God," breathed James. "Thank Merlin."

"No idea where Peter is, though," he continued, his voice with an odd gravelly tone to it.

"What the hell happened?" Gideon Prewett asked.

"I don't know," Siris said, sitting gratefully in a chair James had conjured for him. "That lot," he indicated Remus and the Prewetts, "were off a bit away from me and Wormtail--Peter, I mean. I guess it must've been some centuries-old Dark Magic or something. The place where we were was rumored to have hosted some clandestine meetings of Medeivil Dark Lords and their followers. Anyhow, out of nowhere I was flying through space, of sorts. It was a bit like Apparating, you know, but in slow motion--it took ten minutes to get to the end of it."

"Apparating for ten minutes straight?" Lily breathed. "I'd suffocate."

"I thought I was going to."

"But Black," Meadows cut in, "that's not forgotten or ancient magic; it's a hex. Illegal, yes, and dangerous, but--"

"You didn't let me finish," Sirius interrupted quietly. "It's where I ended up." He glanced uneasily at James and Lily. "I was at Kim and Daniel's graves."

"But my parents--"

"I know. They don't have graves."

Daniel and Kimberly Potter had succumbed to the Potter tradition of being cremated after death; a tradition that would end with them. James didn't fancy the idea of being burned to a pile of ash, even in death.

"So you were obviously not in reality," Lily observed basely.

"Obviously."

"You didn't ... touch anything?" asked Remus.

"Have I ever struck you as stupid?" snapped Sirius, then he backed down. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not done, anyhow. Besides the graves of Kim and Daniel there were three others."

"Whose?" Lily gasped.

"I don't know," Sirius said uneasily. "The gravestones weren't marked. They seemed ... fogotten."

"They were ours, weren't they?" James said bluntly. "The graves? They were mine, Lily's and ... the baby's."

"Yeah." Sirius's answer was so quiet that they barely heard it. "That's not the end of it, though. I'd had a dream about that a week ago. Exactly the same, except in the spell each of the graves had the word--"

" _Somnium pessimus,_ " Fabian Prewett interrupted. "I've heard of that. It's _incredibly_ old, that spell, but before the Middle Ages is wasn't Dark. How'd you get out?"

"I just kept trying to Disapparate. Over and over again. I must have tried fifteen times before it worked."

"Thirteen times," Prewett corrected. "Thirteen is what made it Dark, isn't it? In the Middle Ages, people--Muggles, mostly--got very superstitious and began to fear things without rational reason; Friday the thirteenth was suddenly a day to dread and as the fear spread, the number became more powerfully magical, in a Dark way--the same way seven became lucky."

"How do you know that?" Meadows asked.

"I attended a few History of Numerology lectures a couple years ago. But that's not important--"

"What exactly does the spell do?" asked Sirius nervously.

"In ancient times it was just a prank spell when you wanted to snare someone. You cast it and they'd be transported to worst nightmare _\--somnium pessimus_ , approximately--that they'd ever had. Before it became Dark you'd just say a simple incantation (long forgotten, naturally) and the spell would end. You didn't even need a wand!"

"But now?" Sirius cut in impatiently. "What happens _now?_ "

"Well, now it's a Dark Spell, isn't it? Some very clever and powerful Middle Age wizards channelled the Muggles' fear of thirteen into that spell. Now, because the alternate incantation has been forgotten, the only way to get out is to sincerely will your way out thirteen times. For a witch or a wizard it'd be rather easy, wouldn't it? Try to Disapparate thirteen times and you're out. But imagine a frightened Muggle, praying to God to save them, but afraid to enter that thirteenth plea, for fear of more bad luck. Or, more commonly, just praying one long prayer the whole time."

"Then what?" asked Lily, entranced.

"You die," Prewett said simply. "After thirteen hours an entity of you enters the dream and dies right in front of you. And you know what they say: if you die in your dreams--" 

"You'll never wake up," Lily finished.

Prewett nodded. "They'd turn up dead in the same place they'd disappeared from."

"But what about me?" Sirius exclaimed. "Am I going to sprout tentacles or something, because I'd like to know ahead of time!"

"What? Oh, right. How long were you there for?"

"Can't have been a half hour," Sirius shrugged.

"You'll be fine," Prewett said dismissively. "It takes thirteen hours to die and you weaken a bit each hour. Maybe drop by the hospital tomorrow just to be sure, but I seriously doubt anything's wrong."

"So Peter ... there's nothing we can do?" James asked. "We just have to hope he'll keep trying to Disapparate until it works?"

"Yeah," said Prewett weakly as though it was his fault.

"I'll wait," Sirius volunteered. "I'll wait here for him until the thirteen hours ..."

"Until he shows up," Remus corrected. "I'll wait too."

Moody grunted his approval and turned on James. "Before you decide to be all noble like those two, I need you to go home and get some sleep. I want you reporting to me at six o' clock sharp; not a moment later. We've got work to do."

"Right," James said hollowly. "See you lot later, then. Remus, Sirius ... if Peter shows up ..."

"We'll be right over," Sirius assured him.

"See you tomorrow," Lily said to Prewett. To no one in particular, she added, "Give Isabel my best wishes."

James and Lily retreated down the street to the darkest corner, where they could certain no Muggles would see them Disapparate.

"Peter isn't the cleverest person in the world, perhaps, but certainly he'll get out of the enchantment," Lily said. "He--"

"WAIT! James! _James!_ " Sirius's voice echoed down the empty street and a light in a nearby house went on.

James took off down the street at a sprint and Lily followed, walking as fast as she could without discomfort."

"It's him!" James called back to his wife, feeling a great swell of relief. "Peter! Wormtail! Thank Merlin! I knew you'd figure out how to get back!"

Peter stared at his friend blankly. "Back from where?"

"You weren't in that spell?"

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

"What happened?" Sirius asked urgently.

"You disappeared!"Peter exclaimed. "I'm relieved you're here because if you weren't I'd have no idea ... Anyhow, you disappeared and I tried to follow you but I had no idea where you'd gone off to." He paused a moment. "You said something about a spell?"

Sirius nodded. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Right. Well, I just kept searching for a while and I thought I'd just pop back to see if you were here and tell Moody I'd lost track of you--"

"But you disappeared too!" Remus interrupted.

"Like I said, I was trying to follow Sirius," Peter explained patiently. "I Disapparated to a place I thought he'd be because of its logical location. He wasn't there so I searched around a bit anyhow."

"Did you find anything ... anyone?" asked Moody.

"No," Peter said. "But I think ... I think Dearborne is dead."

"Why do you say that?" asked Lily, who had caught up a few moments before.

"I don't know, honestly. I just ... I think they got him. I have a feeling."

"Alright," Moody said, very businesslike, "I am going home. Tomorrow I'll send out a group of Aurors in search of Dearborne after you--" he nodded at Gideon Prewett, "--report him missing tomorrow morning."

"How do I know he's missing?"

"You were watching his daughter while he ran some errands and come morning he still hadn't come to get her. Who will have jurisdiction of the girl?"

"We will; we get all children of missing parents these days."

"Good. I don't want any other bureaus and whatnot mucking this up when we've already got a plan."

"Sir, the team of Aurors--"

"Not you, Potter," Moody snapped. "I'm sending them for three straight months." He glanced in Lily's direction and mumbled, "I think your wife would kill me."

"Hospital," ordered Fabian Prewett. "You've grown a heart and it disturbs me."

"Nah, he's just got a soft spot for Evans," his brother told him.

"Trying to steal her is he?"

"Precicely," Lily confirmed. "Don't worry, it isn't working," she added hastily at a look from her boss.

"If it was, you'd know because we'd be catching Death Eaters by the dozens," snapped Moody.

"Let's call it a night, shall we?" Peter interrupted quickly.

" _Yes_ ," Lily and Prewett said in unison.

"Wait," said Sirius, "can we have a quick recap of the plan?"

Moody grunted his approval at Sirius's thinking. "Tomorrow morning Prewett will report Dearborne missing. He'll bring the daughter into the Ministry and someone will coneniently know about Vance's distant Canadian relative. We'll contact the bloke, and that's done with.

"As for Dearborne ... if he isn't found within three months ... I won't be able to keep my people out there any longer. We'll have to assume he's dead."

Those words hit everyone and the atmosphere was very heavy.

"Goodness," Meadows breathed. "I wonder who's next."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Who was that?" James asked, coming up rather suddenly behind Lily.

"Berenice."

James groaned. "Were you nice, Lily?"

Lily closed the door and turned moodily to her husband. "I was perfectly civil, thank you."

XXXX

"So you don't like her because her English isn't perfect?"

XXXX

"I'm going to do girl names first because I've only got about fifty--" He cut himself off abruptly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

XXXX

"As of now, we have no quarrel. I am here to make you an offer."

"What in the world could you _possibly_ have to offer that would interest me?"

XXXX

_I'm not leaving you, James, I'm not leaving, I swear!_ she thought furiously, as though James could hear. She stumbled through the kitchen, nearly killing a terrified Nettie, and burst through the door that led to the back yard.

XXXX

Lily [...] leaned against a torn armchair to catch her breath. "We need to get out of here." 

 

 

 

 


	31. Of the Third and Final

**Disclaimer:** I own these characters, but make no money off of them: Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Odysseus Tehar, Hank Sliply, Maggie Crebs, Roxanne, and Hanna. JK Rowling owns everything else.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to whoever nominated "A Million Little Pieces" for the Hourglass ... if you're even reading this. Cheers!! Love, Serena

Chapter Thirty-One

Wednesday May 28, 1980

"Berenice," Lily said in mild surprise, finding Sirius's girlfriend at the door when she opened it. 

"I hope I am not interrupting nothing--I mean _something_ \--"

"No. Come in." She stepped aside to let Berenice inside, but didn't move from the foyer. "To what do I owe this p-pleasure?"

Genuinely, Lily was trying to like her. But taking down the wall between them was proving more difficult than building it had been. And the harder she tried to like her, the more reasons she found to dislike her. She was smiling at the woman, but every muscle in her face was putting up a wonderful fight.

"I was hoping that Sirius perhaps is here. He seems to be missing."

Lily must have looked alarmed because Berenice quickly added, "Nothing, I think, to worry about. He isn't at his flat, nor here, by my guess--"

"Have you tried his work?" Lily asked, she hoped not too tersely.

"That is ... where ... I am going next, I suppose."

"Come back if you find him," Lily heard herself say. "James will warn the Ord--the Ministry."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Berenice pivoted on the heel of her shoe and walked hastily through the door. "I am sorry to be bothering--"

"No, not at all," said Lily hastily, her voice sugary sweet. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a help."

Berenice smiled weakly. "I will come back back if I can't find him," she said uncertainly.

"Please do."

Giving Lily a rather uncomfortable glance, Berenice Disapparated.

"Who was that?" James asked, coming up rather suddenly behind Lily.

"Berenice."

James groaned. "Were you nice, Lily?"

Lily closed the door and turned moodily to her husband. "I was perfectly civil, thank you."

"That isn't what I asked, is it?" Deciding it was better to let it go, he moved on. "What did she want, anyway?"

"She was looking for Sirius."

"Oh, he's at work," James immediately said.

"That's where she's headed," answered Lily shortly. She turned and left the entryway, heading for nowhere in particular. 

James followed her and cornered her in the library. "You know, Lily, being pregnant doesn't give you free reign to be unpleasant to people. Mood _swing_ implied that eventually you become happy and personable."

"I'm not having a mood swing," snapped Lily. "I happen to dislike the woman."

"With good reason," James sais, rolling his eyes. "Considering the _horrible_ way she treats you. _Irrational_ \--"

"I get it, James."

"What is it, Lily? Why do you seem to hate her so much?"

"I don't _hate_ her. Just ... Merlin, what is wrong with the woman? Why is it always ... 'will not' and ... and 'do not'? What in heaven's name is wrong with 'won't' and 'don't'? And--"

"Well, English isn't her first language."

"She has a good grip on it!"

"So you don't like her because her English isn't perfect?"

"No!" Lily felt color rising to her cheeks. "She's just ... I don't ... she--"

"What, Lily? _What?_ "

"She's replacing my friends!" Lily heard the truth slip from lips before she could stop it.

After a rather pregnant pause, James said, "What?"

Tears came to her eyes, but Lily blinked furiously so they wouldn't fall. "Galatea's dead and as far as everybody's concerned, Athea as good as killed her. So there we were, just me and Diana, and _she_ comes along and suddenly Diana's healed and all set to go with a new best friend. Berenice is filling both Athea and Galatea's places! And Diana is just ... she's just ... _letting her!_ She'd known Athea since she was a baby, for God's sake! And in seconds she threw it away on this woman she'd only just met!"

James was unsure of how to respond. He'd expected about anything but this.

"Is that stupid?" Lily continued. "Is it _irrational_ that I want to preserve somewhere for my old friends? The ones who, until recently, have always been there?"

"No," James said slowly. "But it doesn't mean you have to shut out anyone who comes into your life. You have years ahead of you, love. You're going to meet scads of new people before you're through." 

Lily sniffed. "I know ... but seeing Diana go from miserable to uncharacteristically lively in a matter of seconds ..."

"She has a different way of coping, then! You don't need todo the same. Diana is a completely different person than you are." He added as an afterthought, "Thank Merlin."

Lily decided to take that as a compliment and she heaved a sigh. "I can't ... I just can't _force_ myself to like her."

"And you don't have to!" James said with a laugh of relief that she was coming round. "She'll grow on you eventually. Let it happen in time."

"I suppose I'll have to talk to her, won't I?"

"I'd say you owe her an explanation." Catching Lily's air of discomfort, he added, "No need to do it tonight, though. She'll be with Sirius anyhow, I'm sure they're both busy."

"Yes," Lily agreed. "I'll see her soon enough. Merlin knows I can scarcely go an hour _without_ seeing ... never mind."

"That's a start, I suppose," James said.

"Thank you for your support." 

Before the conversation could balloon into an argument that neither of them wanted, James grinned and changed the subject.

"Why don't you have Nettie start dinner, and while we wait," he pulled out some scratch parchment from his robes, "I have some new ideas for names!"

Lily groaned. James's idea's for the baby's name outnumbered her own ten to one at least, and were in constant supply.

"No, no, no--it's okay. I'm _organized_ today. I separated them by gender and alphabetized them!" He said this in a tone that suggested he had discovered a cure for cancer.

"Wonderful. What do you fancy tonight for dinner? I'm thinking something that will break your teeth so you can't--"

" _I'll_ take care of dinner." James put his arm around Lily and steered her toward the dining room. "In the meantime, get all of _your_ ideas ready because I _know_ you have lots!"

Lily glared at James's retreating figure and she sat at the table. Within moments he was back, adjusting his glasses on his nose and staring down at his parchment. 

"I'm going to do girl names first because I've only got about fifty--" He cut himself off abruptly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I must have imagined it."

"Go on, then. Get it over with."

"Okay: Alyse, Aurelie, Bea ..."

"Go on!"

"No, Lily. Listen."

Lily listened. For two full minutes she sat as still as she could, trying to hear whatever it was that James did. Nothing.

"I don't--"

"Shh!" James took his wand and told Lily to do the same. "Someone is in our house."

"How ..." Lily didn't bother to finish the question because James would know no better than she how someone possibly could have gotten into their home without them knowing. After all the recent murders of Order members, they'd had additional protective spells put around their house. Now in order to get in, Lily or James had to let them in personally. Even Sirius couldn't get in if no one was home.

"Phone the police," James whispered.

"The _police?_ What in God's name will _they_ do?"

"We're Order members, Lily! It'll connect us to Moody or Prewett or someone!"

Lily crept into the kitchen, Ordered Nettie to go about cooking as usual, and picked up the telephone on the counter. When no sound eminated from it, she dashed back to the dining room.

"There's no dial tone!" she whispered frantically.

"Right." James turned to her and said solemnly, "I want you to leave, Lily. Go out the kitchen door and get help, but _don't come back_ \--"

"Oh, like hell I will!" Lily hissed. "If I leave for help I am certainly not going to wait to hear the verdict without being here to influence it!"

"Lily, there is more at stake here than just me and you!"

"Yes, and if I get help there will be even _more_ at stake! I would rather _die_ than be responsible for someone else's death." She added a second later, "And furthermore I would rather die along with you than live without you." She calmed her voice and took a shakey breath. "We don't even know who's here yet, James. It could be a common Muggle burgler."

James scoffed. "No common Muggle burgler could have gotten through those spells."

Lily swallowed. James was right, of course. It would have taken Dark Magic or the precise counterspell to break through the enchantments.

"Let's go, then." 

James began to move through the room with catlike silence and precision. Lily tried to imitate him to no avail.Within moments she had stubbed her toe on an unseen newspaper rack and she swore loudly. James gave her a look but she challenged him to try being silent while carrying around a person inside of him that made his stomach stick out like a balloon.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"We have to find whoever's in our house."

Again, Lily knew he was right. They could leave, even though that's what she'd subconsciously hoped for. Whoever was there was clearly determined to find them and it would be better to face that person in their own home where they had a slight upperhand.

Without warning, James jumped around a corner into the sitting room and wordlessly cast a spell which came flying back at him. He ducked and pushed Lily out of sight of whoever was in the room.

"Come now, Potter, I know she's there."

Unpleasant chills ran down Lily's back as the cold voice registered in her mind. _Who's next_? Dorcas Meadows had said and the chilling thought occurred to her: we are.

What will it be like? she wondered. Will everything be managed with a cool efficiency like with Dearborne's disappearance? Or will it be like when Kim Potter had died and old friends she hadn't spoken to in years came weeping to her funeral?

"My, my, Lily. Those are grim thoughts you're thinking."

Clearly is was pointless to stand on the other side of the wall, so she stepped into the sitting room and faced Lord Voldemort, pretending very hard that he did not frighten her.

"Ahh, there will soon be a little Potter half-blood in the world, how charming."

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know; everything's charming, our house is beautiful, I am the most attractive person you've seen in a while. Can we skip the small talk and do the dueling? My house-elf is making dinner and I'm quite hungry."

"Incidentally, Potter, I am here in peace."

"Oh, come off it," James scoffed.

"Truly. As of now, we have no quarrel. I am here to make you an offer."

"What in the world could you _possibly_ have to offer that would interest me?"

"A clean slate."

James actually, genuinely laughed at this. When he did, Lily knew for certain that she would never be an Auror (even if they survived the night) for all she felt was terror, white and hot, racing through her veins.

"I am going to listen to what you have to say," James was saying, "but only to get another laugh."

"Most men would give anything to have a clean slate, Potter," Voldemort hissed.

"I not most men."

"Clearly."

"In fact, I am extraordinary. Isn't that right, Lily? I--"

"Do shut up, Potter."

James just grinned. "Go on, give me something to laugh about."

"It gives me great pain to admit this, Potter, but you have fine talent."

"Go on."

"It is a talent that has unfortunately been wasted. All Potters have been talented and for generations it has been sqandered on helping the weak." He smiled a horrible smile. "But why keep the weak around if all they do is eat up the precious little talent left in this world."

"If you're only here to compliment me, you can leave. That's what I married her for." James jerked his head at Lily who made an odd sound in the back of her throat that was a laugh not quite making it to the surface. She looked rather ill.

"Join me, Potter. You could do great things for my cause. I can make you powerful beyond anything you could hope to achieve as an Auror. I can make it so people will say 'Potter' and feel icy terror course through them. If you'd like, we can even find a good use for the Mudblood. Target practice, perhaps?"

James felt his face flush with anger, but he remained silent. 

"And when you join me, the first thing I will have you do is kill your cousin, Vanderwood." Voldemort's smile widened. "Yes, James, I know you want to. I'll even let you spare his worthless wife if you wish. But you want Vanderwood dead just as much as I do."

There was a short silence.

"Mind you, Potter, he will die, and soon. I only thought it ... considerate to offer you the opportunity.

James's head was spinning. If Voldemort wanted Vanderwood dead then that meant ...

"So, you want me to join the Death Eaters, give over my wife to 'target practice' and kill my cousin and leave his wife to suffer."

"You could kill her too if you wish."

"Do all that and kill an old classmate of mine, then."

"Indeed. Upon, of course, the pain of death of yourself and those you love around you. I don't think your choice should be too hard."

"Absolutely. You're right. And let me put it this way," James's knuckles were white from gripping his wand so hard, "because this will help you understand the extent of my answer: I would rather die a thousand deaths at your hand before I join you. And let me say this also: if I do die at your hand--which I don't plan on, but even so--you can bet that I'll have left someone behind to finish you off for me."

This seemed to both irk and amuse Voldemort. 

"Look at history," James shot at him. "All those maniacs who thought they could take over the world ended pathetically: Caeser was stabbed to death by _politicians_ , Napoleon died in exile, Hitler killed himself."

"All Muggles," Voldemort said dismissively.

"Do your research," snapped James. "There is conclusive evidence that Caeser's ridiculous campaign couldn't have gone on so long without the help of magic." Without pause, he continued his diatribe like he'd been planning it his entire life. "You want me to join your ' _cause_ ' but you _have_ no cause! It's a farce. A deadly, terrifying, _disgusting_ farce, but a farce nonetheless. Someday, somewhere, someone will stand up. Someone will stand up and say 'enough!' and they will stop you. It might not be me because you might kill me right now where I stand. I _want_ it to be me, but if it's not, you can bet there'll be someone else who does! What's more, you'll likely be wrapped up in that illusion of power that you won't even see it coming!"

A silence rang, loud and long.

"You'll be treading the path of your parents, I see."

"That's right."

"That path beaten by the ignorant and littered with the weak; the place where filth _breeds_ and _festers_ \--Muggles, blood traitors, _Mudbloods_. No, Potter, I'll not be stopped. You wasted your breath, I'm afraid. Though you did get one thing right."

"Did I now?"

"Indeed. I am going to kill you where you stand. And your wife too."

Had James not already had his wand in his hand, what Voldemort said would have been true. However, given that other split second it would have taken to get his wand from his pocket before realizing its uselessness against the Killing Curse, he was able to dodge it easily and retaliate with an Impediment Jinx which, in turn, was avoided.

Not taking kindly to the repeated insults against her and her family, not to mention attempted murder on her husband, Lily whipped out her own wand, feeling the fear drain from her body. Before she was able to utter any incantation, however, she was caught squarely in the chest with an orange bolt of light and was flung from the room. She crashed hard against the corridor wall and slumped to the floor, her head pounding and her hands feeling like they'd caught fire. She struggled to keep hold of her wand through the pain.

"Oy!" James shouted. "Your fight is with me, you flithy, bleeding coward!"

"Surely I can take the both of you on."

"She's bloody pregnant!"

"I don't see how that matters if I am just going to kill you both anyway."

Lily screamed. There was an invisible fire, it seemed, crawling up her arms. The pain was unbearable. She wanted to die.

" _Aguamenti!_ " James shouted, recognizing the curse. Then he put a Shield Charm around Lily, hoping at least to be able to hold off any Unforgivable Curses until she was able to duel again.

Lily felt instant relief flood her hands and arms. She glanced at James in gratitude but he was already back to dueling, now with a renewed ferocity that both startled and impressed her.

It took several minutes for Lily to stead her trembling hands enough to properly grasp her wand. When she did, it took her several minutes more to rise unsteadily to her feet, supporting her nearly seven-months-pregnant belly as though it would fall off if she let go. A deadly-looking jet of deep red light flew in her direction but was deflected by her Shield.

"How quaint," Voldemort sneered, distracting James momentarily with a flurry of wordless Stunners, "a _Shield Charm_." In a flash, he took his wand from James's direction and hissed " _Avada Kedavra!_ " at Lily.

She only just dodged the Curse and it burned a hole in the wall. 

Voldemort's attentions momentarily removed, James took the opportunity to catch him off guard with " _Disapparatus!_ " trying to force him to Disapparate. Nothing happened, though, and the spell hit Voldemort ineffecively with a rather comical _piff!_ sound. James remembered only then that no one could Disapparate from their home. Apparently, whatever enchantments Voldemort had gotten through, that one had remained intact.

Quite suddenly, Lily realized what she had to do. Dodging another curse that didn't come nearly as close as the previous, but left an even larger hole in the wall, she bolted down the corridor toward the kitchen.

_I'm not leaving you, James, I'm not leaving, I swear!_ she thought furiously, as though James could hear. She stumbled through the kitchen, nearly killing a terrified Nettie, and burst through the door that led to the back yard. She ran the nearly quarter-mile to the edge of their property, where the enchantments ended. Having overexerted herself, however, she fell against a tree and vomited, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach. Her baby, she was sure, hadn't survived the abuse she had put the poor thing through. She was overcome suddenly by a harsh dizziness and more nausea, but she forced herself to focus.

" _In case of a dire emergency_ only _should you remove these enchantments_ ," Dumbledore had said. " _Some of them would be impractical to remove at all, but there are a few I can show you._ " He had paused, then emphasized, _"Only if you are in direct and terrible peril and without alternative._ " Then he had showed them what to do.

_What had he done?_ Lily tried desperately to recall the complicated wand movements and funny-sounding incantation.

_Clear your mind as best you can_.

Lily turned and vomited again against the tree she'd been leaning on. She was still nauseous and dizzy, but at least she didn't need to concentrate any further on not throwing up.

_Picture clearly in your mind where you want to take away the enchantment._

In her mind, Lily saw clearly her's and James's house and property. She saw their large house--too large, really--that they had been graciously given on the Chirstmas following Kim Potter's death. She was the small forest that was really more of a dense clump of trees, resting by the pond that was home to a few ducks and an ever-growing family of waterlilies. 

_The words, James and Lily, are the important part. Say the incantation with the proper pronunciation and intonations and the movements will be intuitive. Such is the power of words._

Lily took a moment to recall the song-like incantation before taking her wand in her left hand--as she'd been instructed--and giving it the one chance she had.

_Beware. Should you incorrectly say the incantation, the enchantment will take you as an enemy ..._

XXXX

Voldemort had laughed when Lily had fled the house. He asked James if he was proud to have a coward as well as a Mudblood for a wife.

James knew that Lily hadn't left, though. She had said scarcely a half an hour ago that she would prefer death to abandoning her husband. She was up to something, he was sure. All he would have to do is keep himself alive until she returned. 

This, however, was proving more easily said than done. It turned out, unfortunately, that Voldemort was a worthy opponent. Not a single one of James's spells had reached their intended destination except that one ineffectual charm that was supposed to have forced him to Disapparate. On the other hand, James had gotten his fair share of nasty jinxes. Not in consistency, by any means--his Auror training had done him well--but he wouldn't be without battle scars if he survived. 

No. _When_. When this was over.

Finally, one of James's hexes grazed Voldemort's shoulder, ripping through his robes to expose a glimpse of deathly white skin, and--more importantly--throwing him momentarily off balance. This, in turn, made Voldemort's impending curse harmlessly hit the ceiling. James took this instant of advantage to fire off as many hexes as he could recall. It did very little but create more havoc, but chaos and distraction was all that James truly needed for the moment.

By chance, one of his random spells caught Voldemort in the chest and he was lifted bodily from the ground and smashed three times into the far wall, which was brick.

Voldemort regained himself relatively quickly, but he looked furious. He raised his wand menacingly and paced closer to James in large steps.

"James! _James!_ "

Lily!

With a sickening smile, Voldemort turned on Lily, but she was looking past him, at her husband. 

"James, look!" With two small popping sounds, she disappeared from where she stood and reappeared about ten feet opposite James.

Voldemort whipped around.

"Do it, James! Do it!"

Do what? Disapparate? Voldemort would only follow them. At least in their own home they were familiar with their surroundings. 

With a short, impatient sigh, Lily raised her own wand, " _Disa_ \--"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Voldemort hissed.

Suddenly, the significance of what Lily had done hit James. As Voldemort turned to Disarm him as well, James bellowed, " _Disapparatus!_ "

Voldemort was gone.

"Grab your wand!" James commanded. "He'll be back."

Lily did so and leaned against a torn armchair to catch her breath. "We need to get out of here."

"Lily are you alright? _Lumos._ " James shone the light from his wand on his wife, as the sun had set during the duel. "Holy ... Lily you should get to a hospital!"

Quite rightly he said this. Her face was drained of any color, perspiration had made her red hair stringy and it clung to her neck and face with what appeared an uncanny determination to remain there. She looked about ready to pass out and she hugged her stomach tightly.

"You're one to talk," she retorted breathlessly, indicating a blistering burn on James's right arm and deep gashes on his collarbone and under his eye. Her face took on a pained look. " _James, I think I've lost the baby!_ " she wanted to scream, but she said nothing.

"Come on," James said. "Hospital. Let's go."

"No," Lily panted.

"What?"

"No. We ... I want to go to Hogwarts."

"But--"

"We'll Apparate just outside the grounds."

"Why, Lily? It'll be easier to just ... and we--you _especially_ \--need--"

"Madam Pomfrey is as good as any Healer. And James, I want to be safe tonight. I want to be with Dumbledore."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Where are you going to stay, then?" challenged Sirius. "You can't go back to Kim and Daniel's house! And you can't stay _here_." 

XXXX

"Do you play the piano, Sirius?" Lily asked, indicating a polished black on in a corner.

"No. That's a self-playing one, though I mostly use it for looks."

"Oh, to have that sort of money," James said wistfully.

"We do have that sort of money, James."

"I know. Just having no place to live makes it seem like we're broke."

XXXX

"Guenevere was _my daughter_ ," Remus said quietly. "Who biologically is the paternal figure matters so _incredibly_ not at all that it is the very definition of 'zero'. To me, she was my daughter in every sense of the word."

 


	32. Of Moving and Losing

**Disclaimer:** Though I make no money off of them, I pretend to own the following characters: Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Odysseus Tehar, Hank Sliply, Maggie Crebs, Roxanne, Hanna, and that Lucas kid. I do not own the song "Bird on a Wire" by Leonard Cohen. All else is property of JK Rowling.  


**Author's Note:** Meh. I don't really like this chapter. Anyhow, I'm hoping to dépêche myself (Frenglish, yeah) and finish publishing I'll Be There for You this week because next week I will be otherwise occupied and the week following I'll be free until Thursday, then I won't be avilable until the beginning of May. The 6th or something. Sorry about the Frenglish. Love, Serena  


Chapter Thirty-Two

_Like a baby stillborn_

_Like a beast with his horn_

_I have torn everyone who's reached out for me_

_But I swear by this song_

_And by all that I have done wrong_

_I'll make it all up to thee_   


**_("Bird on a Wire" by Leonard Cohen)_ **

Thursday May 29, 1980

"What do we do, Professor?" Lily asked weakly as James finished telling what had happened. In the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, they both felt oddly at home and neither could deny that it was comforting to be in the same room as Albus Dumbledore. "We can't go back home. Not now, anyway. And we certainly can't stay here, especially with Voldemort after us."

"I think that Lord Voldemort would not enter my school. Not now. I daresay, however, that you will likely be more comfortable elsewhere." Dumbledore smiled at Lily. "You wouldn't want to have your baby inside Hogwarts. The child would never hear the end of it."

Lily didn't say that she thought she'd lost her baby, but she smiled weakly at her former Headmaster. Even so, hearing someone like Dumbledore speak about her child, it gave her hope.

"It was good of you two to come here instead of St. Mungo's," Dumbledore continued. "Victims-- _survivors_ , I should say--of an attack of any sort tend to draw unwanted attention from the press. Imagine the news of an attack by Voldemort yielding survivors! It doesn't often occur."

"And we have ... three times."

"As have Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"How many others have, Professor?" Lily asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Not many, I'm afraid. No one else thrice, as you and the Longbottoms."

"He wanted me to be a _Death Eater_ ," James spat, still in a state of shock over that fact. "As though I would turn my back on everything I stand for--that _we_ stand for, Lily and me! And my parents as well! My friends, my wife, my child--"

Lily winced.

"--my entire life, for Merlin's sake! Professor, why does he act that way? What makes a person _become_ that way?"

"My dad says it was in his blood to think like that," said a small voice from a nearby bed. "He says he was meant to be like that and it just grew through the years."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Lucas, we may never know for certain," Dumbledore said calmly as though the first year had been a part of their conversation the whole time. "May I ask why you are not asleep? It's past midnight."

The boy shrugged. "Not tired."

"Ah. Well, this will remedy that." Dumbledore took the goblet of sleeping potion intended for Lily and gave it to the boy, first giving it a quick stir with his want. "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, right."

Dumbledore watched him patiently unti lhe drifted off to sleep, then turned back to James and Lily. "My apologies. He won't remember anything he heard once he wakes up."

"Professor," James said suddenly, "do you think I could borrow an owl? I'd like Sirius and Remus and Peter to know what happened."

"Diana too," Lily added.

"Of course, you may, James. You may, however, find it difficult to reach Mr. Lupin--"

"What? Why?"

"Besides tomorrow being the full moon, he is out of the country at the moment, in France--"

"What is he doing there?" James asked, alarmed. "Why hasn't he told me about it? Oh ... Order business?"

"No. Mr. Lupin is there on personal business."

"What dos that mean? Why don't I know about it?"

"I suggest," Dumbledore said in a tone James recognized from his time at Hogwarts as meaning the end of a discussion, "that you ask Remus yourself."

James respected both Dumbledore and Remus too much to press the matter further. Nevertheless, he still scrawled out a message to all three of his friends, plus Diana. The Hogwarts owls were intelligent, he decided, they'd find him.

Dumbledore left with the advice of sleep (he offered Lily a Sleeping Potion to replace the one he'd given to the first year, but she refused, lying that she was exhausted anyhow), and the promise that they would finish their discussion in the morning. 

James fell asleep immediately. Lily, however, though truly exhausted from the long night , remained fitfull until three o' clock in the morning when she felt her baby give a determined kick. Feeling complete again, she drifted finally into a peaceful slumber that was not disturbed until ten o' clock, when Madam Pomfrey insisted she eat some breakfast.

XXXX

"You'll stay with me, of course," Sirius said immediately.

"No," James said just as promptly. "We can't--"

"Where are you going to stay, then?" challenged Sirius. "You can't go back to Kim and Daniel's house! And you can't stay _here_." 

He jerked his head at a group of third years who, although gathered around a friend who seemed to have grown two extra sets of ears, were busy gawking at the pregnant Lily. As for their house, it had been burned to the ground shortly after James and Lily had left. Dumbledore believed it to be the result of the damage done to it by deadly spells.

"We'll find somewhere," Lily said. "Don't worry about us, Sirius. We'll be fine."

"We don't know if--" James glanced in the direction of the growing group of oggling third years and lowered his voice. "We don't know if Voldemort will still be looking for us, and if he is, things could get bad if we were with you. Look, you're my best mate. I can't--"

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed. "I am your best mate and you're mine! So, what are friends for?"

"Padfoot--"

"Sirius--"

"What if I was in your place, and you were in mine? What would you do?"

"Offer you a place to stay, of course," Lily readily admitted. The offer wasn't the problem.

"And if I refused, what would you do?"

"We would ... we would, er, respect your decision and, uh, assume you had a good reason to refuse," Lily said weakly.

"You're a pathetic liar, Evans."

"Alright! We'd insist you stay anyhow!"

Sirius nodded primly. "And that is exactly what _I'll_ do. It'll be even easier than usual because you haven't any worldly possessions, seeing as they've all been incinerated--"

"Thanks for the valiant show of sensitivity, Black. I had some of my parents' stuff--"

"No problem, Prongsie. Glad to help, as always."

"Oh my God!" Lily said suddenly. "Nettie--"

"What, the house-elf?" Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "She survived. I'd get a new one, though, if I were you. She was pretty shaken up."

"The poor thing." Lily shook her head. "But, I'm getting distracted; we are _not_ coming to live with you."

"Yes you are."

"No we aren't," James countered, his tone suggesting that the argument was becoming boring.

"Yes you are."

" _No we aren't_."

"Yes you bloody are, so stop trying to argue with me!" Sirius bellowed. "Merlin, it's like talking to a bleeding wall! Listen, both of you, to me right now! And _you_ lot!" He turned on the gathering of third years. "Stop staring! She's pregnant, she hasn't sprouted extra body parts like your idiot mate has! Get out!"

They fled the room, leaving their six-eared friend rather miffed.

Sirius rounded on Lily and James once again. "Until you lot get a new house, you will be living with me, clear? You can't stay with Peter because his Defense skills are severely lacking; you can't stay with Remus because his life is a mess right now; you can't stay with Diana because she's always getting drunk or having sex or something; you can't stay with Lily's parents because--forgive me--as Muggles they have absolutely zero chance against Voldemort should he pay a visit; and you can't go home because it no longer exists further than a few support beams and a pile of ashes! Who does that leave? Me! So, when Madam Pomfrey decides you're allowed to leave, you will come to my flat in London. End of discussion."

XXXX

Friday May 30, 1980

"It's nice," Lily admitten grudgingly. "Why haven't we been here before?"

"Because I've only just moved in. Well, go on. I'll give you the grand tour." Sirius ushered James and Lily into his flat. "Here you have the sitting room, complete with various artistic thingies that make me sophisticated and classy. There's a bad, open at all hours, except not for Evans. The door _behind_ the bar leads to a bathroom. You will notice the strategic placing."

"Do you play the piano, Sirius?" Lily asked, indicating a polished black on in a corner.

"No. That's a self-playing one, though I mostly use it for looks."

"Oh, to have that sort of money," James said wistfully.

"We do have that sort of money, James."

"I know. Just having no place to live makes it seem like we're broke."

"You do have a place to live," Sirius corrected him. "I'm showing it to you right now. Now, that end of the room," he pointed to the right, "is used as a sort of library. Yes, those are real books on the shelves; Muggle _and_ wizarding authors, and the closest thing you'll find to smut is _Madame Bovary_.

"Now, follow me, please, through this door," he led them through a large door directly ahead of the entrance to the flat. "We are now in the dining room. See how the partition between the kitchen and dining room is not a wall, but the kitchen counters? It's great for when you have people over for dinner and you want to entertain them but you have to cook, because you just stand at the stove or whatever and keep conversation going."

"How many people have you had for dinner so far, Sirius?"

"None, actually, but I've spent a lot of time imagining it." Catching the expression on Lily's face, Sirius said excitedly, "Lily, you just have to be in the right setting! Look. You and James sit at the table--go on, sit--now I'll come over here." He ran around to the other side of the counter and began pulling out cooking utensils and talking in a poor imitation of a woman's voice. "So _I_ said to Sally: 'Sally, you don't _have_ to--"

"You are dead to me," James said. "D-E-A-D, dead. Hear me, Sally?"

"You're so stupid, James. Sally is my friend who I'm gossiping about. _I'm_ \--"

"I don't want to know!"

" _Stop!_ " Lily gasped, red-faced with laughter. "I can't ... I ... can't ... _breathe!_ "

"Look, Padfoot. You've gone and killed my wife."

"Should we try and save your kid?" Sirius withdrew a dangerous-looking kitchen knife from a drawer. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Laughing too hard to even speak, Lily transfigured Sirius's knfe into a feather duster.

"Oy! Change it back, Evans," Sirius whined. " _James!_ Your wife is being mean!"

"Tell it to Sally."

Not letting James win, Sirius smartly turned his knife-turned-feather duster into a telephone and began speaking into it. "Sally? Oh, _hi_ Herbert, is Sally there? It's important. Oh, Herbert, you're such a tease! Now get me Sally, you bad boy!"

"Someone's at the door," Lily managed to choke, trying to deep-breathe and control her laughter.

"Sally! Ohmigod, _Sally!_ You will not _believe_ the news I have!"

"I'll get it," James said quickly. 

"So, I was innocently making some huevos rancheros when this fat redhead--"

Lily was out of her seat and in Sirius's face, wand out, before he said another word. "Tell her I'm pregnant, you little shit!"

"Um, Evans ... I'm a Muggle, so put that away. And _hello_ ... I'm on the phone!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Sally. Anyhow, as I was-- _woah!_ " Suddenly, he jerked the phone away from his ear. "Someone's on the other end, Evans!" He looked warily at the device and said into it, cautiously (and in his normal voice), "Hello, this is Sirius Black. _Is my refrigerator running?_ _What?_ Oh! James!" To Lily he said, "It's James," before continuing to speak into the telephone. "How are things, mate? Who's at ... wait ... which of my prized possessions did you transfigure, Potter? _1984_? I didn't even know I _had_ that book. Might as well keep it like that, then. Anyhow, who's at the door? _What?_ Why didn't you say it sooner?" He said to a bewildered Lily, "It's Moony." Then, "Well? Put him on, will you?"

"SIRIUS!" James bellowed from the sitting room. "Are you _stupid?_ "

"Oh, God," Sirius said, clearly disgusted with himself. He put the phone on the stove and swept from the room. 

Lily changed it back to a knife and put it away before following.

Upon seeing Remus, Lily stopped dead and took in his appearance. He had deep, dark circles under his eyes, his skin was sallow and sickly, he walked with a stoop and a limp.

"Never seen me the day after a full moon?" he asked, reading her expression accurately.

Lily took a deep, shuddering breath and shook her head.

Remus shrugged. "I've had worse. I've had better, mind, but ... well, as I said--"

"Spent the latest full moon in France, did you, Moony?" James interrupted rather sharply, much more used to this sight than his wife was.

"Ahh, yes. Well--"

"How is it that suddenly Dumbledore know the goings-on of one of my best mates but Sirius and myself--Peter as well, I assume--are kept in the dark about you taking off for France for a stretch? Well, Remus? Why were you there? Just for a pleasant change of scenary? Did you get a job there? Or should I be worried? Did you _have_ to be there, perhaps because Death Eaters are after you or something? Where was Guenevere during this time? Where is she now, for that matter? Take a seat, mate, because you've got a lot to explain and we've a right to know."

"Peter too," added Sirius.

"I've owled him already," Remus said tiredly. "He's tied up at work but I explained everything to him in a letter."

"He certainly works a lot," Lily observed, more to herself than anyone.

"He told me there's a promotion opening up soon," Remus explained. "He's quite determined to get it."

"Forget Peter for now," James cut in shortly. "From the beginning. We've scarcely seen you in a month. Start there."

"Galatea died," Remus said simply. "Galatea died and my world collapsed around me. My stability--of any sort--suddenly disappeared. Imagine, James--and forgive me, Lily--if Lily died. If she was murdered, even, like Galatea. A pain like none other, James, and I'm sure it would be exactly the same for you because I know you love Lily every bit as much as I loved Galatea.

"Why haven't you seen me, though? I made myself busy. And that wasn't much of a challenge, to tell the truth. Even being out of a job. I threw myself into Order work and caring for the little piece of Galatea I had left: Guenevere."

"But--"

"France, James? Is that what you want to know about?" Remus laughed humorlessly. "I've heard from a number of people that the French countryside is beautiful, but if it is, I didn't notice. You know why I was there? I was there because I had to _give_ _up_ that last bit of Galatea I had."

It was so quiet that they could hear the woman across the way ask her husband what time it was.

"Guenevere was _my daughter_ ," Remus said quietly. "Who biologically is the paternal figure matters so _incredibly_ not at all that it is the very definition of 'zero'. To me, she was my daughter in every sense of the word."

"Remus," Lily choked, "why did ... _why?_ "

"It wasn't because of ... you know ..." Sirius struggled to find his words. "She isn't gone because of ... _financial_ \--"

"No!" answered Remus harshly, then said in a calmer voice, "No. Money wasn't even an issue. I don't have a lot, but more problematic was having the time and capability to care for an infant and even though you lot _offered_ , I still found it difficult to hand her over during full moons."

"But--"

"No," reading Lily's thoughts before she spoke, Remus cut her off quietly. "That isn't the reason either." His voice took on a dark quality that made painfully clear his feelings of hurt, anger and sadness. "Why did I have to give Guenevere away to a family in France and never see her again? To _protect_ her!"

"From _who?_ " demanded James.

Bitterness undeniably showed in Remus's voice as he now answered the question. "From _Voldemort_ and the _Death Eaters_. Because she is of the unacceptable Belidolph bloodline even though she wasn't even _alive_ when Vanderwood was supposed to have finished off the family and even though she is an _infant_ \--"

"But there are ways to protect her _here_... to keep her!" Lily exclaimed.

"Not for me there aren't. Every full moon, having to leave her with you for a few days would put you at risk as well--"

"Do you think we care? Everyone is in danger these days, Remus! If it meant--"

"You're forgetting something," Remus said softly. "You're forgetting Guenevere. Her happiness is more important than my desire to keep her as a daughter. It isn't much of a way to live, is it? With a werewolf for a dad and having to move around each month for protection. She'll already be constantly in danger, even without living with me as a father."

"Why are we finding all of this out after the fact?" James demanded, though no longer angry. "Did Dumbledore--"

"No. It was my idea. I thought it would be easier to tell you after it was already done and there was no going back." He smiled weakly. "Incidentally, this was hard as well."

"Go figure," Sirius said.

"Well ... what now?" asked James.

"I move on." Remus sighed tiredly. "I pick up the pieces and I move forward. It's time. I've used up my alloted amount of time mourning, and that isn't to say I've forgotten or I've even come to terms with Galatea's death or giving up Guenevere. But ... now I am ready to start over."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Sirius tried to fix it, but he only made it worse. Do you think ... could you perhaps try ..."

"Give me your hand," Lily said, approaching the counter partition between the dining room and kitchen. "What happened?"

XXXX

She squnited at the writing that indicated the addressee. "It's for me and James and by the looks of the writing, it's from Dumbledore." She tugged at the seal which indicated that it was indeed from Hogwarts. "It won't open."

"It's probably private," Sirius explained.

XXXX

"Please relax," he whispered into her hair. "This is nothing. _Nothing_. It doesn't mean a thing."

XXXX

"Albus," Alice's voice was dull and dry as though she'd been smoking ceaselessly for years, "what do we do?"   


 

 


	33. Of Enthusiastic Post and Prophecies

**Disclaimer:** I own Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Odysseus Tehar, Hank Sliply, Maggie Crebs, Roxanne, Hanna, and that Lucas kid . I don't own the song "Need in this Place" which is by Keri Noble. All else is property of JK Rowling.  


**Author's Note:** Meh. I don't like this chapter either. Tant pis, hein? Much Love, Serena  


Chapter Thirty-Three

_Fathers of mercy_

_Sons of grace_

_Be quick to pour yourselves out_

_There's need in this place_   


**_("Need in this Place" by Keri Noble)_ **

Wednesday June 11, 1980

For Lily, it turned out that the hardest thing about getting settled at Sirius's flat was the frequent presence in Berenice, who she could not bring herself to like. However, it also turned out that she was relatively easy to avoid. Nearing the end of her pregnancy, Lily found herself frequently tired and was often asleep when Berenice was around. When she wasn't asleep, she would take a short walk, which would, conveniently enough, wear her out so that upon her return, she would fall immediately onto a counch and pass out.

During one such siesta, Lily was awoken by a piercing scream from the kitchen. Suspecting Berenice, she felt a satisfying squirm of dislike writhe in her and she arose, content to have a good reason to feel unfriendly.

She walked slowly into the kitchen where she found Sirius and Berenice at the small table where breakfast was eaten, bending over something obscured by Berenice's long, curly hair.

After a moment, Berenice pulled sharply away and swatted at Sirius, yelling, "You've made it worse, you stupid man! _Figlio di puttana!_ " Back still to Lily, she yelled in suddenly Italian-accented English, "Where did it go? I will kill it!" She whirled around and, upon spotting Lily, lowered her wand and her voice, which returned to its normal Arab-sounding accent.

"Oh ... I am very sorry, Lily ... I didn't mean to ... I just ..." she held out her left hand and the reason for her yelling became clear: her middle and ring fingers were covered in blood, both having deep gashes in them.

Lily said nothing.

"Sirius tried to fix it, but he only made it worse. Do you think ... could you perhaps try ..."

"Give me your hand," Lily said, approaching the counter partition between the dining room and kitchen. "What happened?"

"It was an owl. It's still here somewhere. I tried to take the letter and it scratched me and-- _there it is!_ " Berenice made a sudden, violent movement in the direction of the owl, which she spotted perched on a dining room chair, but Lily held her in place, perhaps with a bit more force than was necessary.

"Hold still please," she said shortly. "Can you still move your fingers?"

"I don't know, I'll try," hissed Berenice fiercely. Taking Lily by surprise, she wrenched away her left hand and made a rude gesture at the bird. "Yes," she said matter-of-factly, "I can move them."

Lily took out her own want and regrasped Berenice's hand. "If you move," she warned, "it'll end up even worse."

This was a lie. She had mended far graver cuts on squirming toddlers. But it satisfied the writhing snakes of dislike in her stomach to feed Berenice the same tale she told three-year-olds.

"There," Lily said seconds later, "it's all mended." She had a fleeting urge to pat her patient on the head and offer her a sweet, but she instead indicated the owl and asked. "Who's the post for?"

"Whoever it is, I wish them luck!" Berenice's agitated tone brought back some of her Italian accent and she threw her hands into the air and turned on her heel to face Sirius, as though declaring defeat.

To Lily's surprise, the owl flew to her and dropped a scroll before parting through the kitchen window, which opened for it on its own.

"Oh. It's for me," she said simply, feeling slightly smug, having gotten her post without grave injury, or indeed, even touching the owl. She squnited at the writing that indicated the addressee. "It's for me and James and by the looks of the writing, it's from Dumbledore." She tugged at the seal which indicated that it was indeed from Hogwarts. "It won't open."

"It's probably private," Sirius explained. "Between countless Howlers, my mum used to send me the occasional letter that wouldn't open with others in the room."

"Why?"

"Those were usually detailing the reasons that Regulus was a better son that I was--incriminating stuff, mostly."

"Charming." Lily snatched up the small scroll and parted the kitchen for the guest bedroom where she and James slept. Once alone, the scroll immediately opened. 

_James and Lily,_

_It is urgent that we meet. Please come to my office at Hogwarts at 8:00 this evening. Use the utmost discretion and refrain from telling anyone of our meeting._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.: Please pass my aplogies to anyone who may have come across Ambrosius's path. He tends to be rather overenthusiastic and he was under the strictest of orders to allow no one but you to receive this letter._

Mouth rather dry, Lily returned to the kitchen and was pleased to find Sirius alone. As he glanced at her, she felt the scroll disappear from her hand. Apparently using "utmost discretion" meant hiding from her husband's best friend as well.

"Who was it from?" Sirius asked with mild interest.

"James," Lily said, hoping he had not seen the seal from Hogwarts.

"I thought it was _to_ James. And how on earth did you mistake his handwriting for Dumbledore's?"

"Please, Sirius," Lily gave him a wry grin, "I'm pregnant. Nothing about me is functioning properly. It said 'to Lily; _from_ James'. It wasn't even secret. Just sealed rather enthusiastically."

Sirius seemed satisfied with her story but added, "Tell your husband he owes my girlfriend an apology for the killer owl he sent."

"Auror owls, you know," Lily said with a shrug, "they're trained to be fierce." She glanced at the clock mounted on the side of a cupboard. 6:15. "Well, I'm off," she said. "I'm going in to work for a few hours." 

She had started recently working in evenings because that was the time of the day when she felt most alert. Starting the first of July, though, Prewett was making her take maternity leave.

"The last month of your pregnancy should be relaxing," he'd insisted.

"Please don't work too late, Lily!" Sirius pleaded. "Whenever you do your damnable husband glares death at me as though I _told_ you to!"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Lily said airily. "We're meeting for dinner tonight-- _don't worry_ ; we'll go somewhere safe. Don't wait up."

"Oh," said Sirius. " _Oh_. Way to drop a hint, Evans."

Lily smirked--rather convincingly, she'd later congratulate herself--and left.

XXXX

"Prewett?"

"Go home, Evans."

" _Prewett!_ " 

Reluctantly, Prewett looked up from the report he was writing to the Ministry on a woman who'd come in whose voice sounded from her fingertips. "Yes, dear?"

"After 7:30, I'm going to be in my office. I have a thousand reports to catch up on before you force me into--"

" _An unwanted retreat from the one joy you have in life_ ... I know."

"Right. So if any of my patients have problems--"

"I'll take them."

"I'd like a few interruptions as humanly possible ... meaning none."

"Consider it done."

Lily beamed. "I knew I should have married you!"

XXXX

_James-_

_Come to my office at work at 7:15. This is extraordinarily important. PLEASE don't be late!_

_I love you,_

_Lily_

XXXX

"What's happened?" James asked as he entered Lily's office.

"Close the door," responded Lily, not looking up from the report she was writing. When he'd done, she continued. "I don't know. I got a very secure letter from Dumbledore about an hour ago that said to be at his office at 8:00 this evening and not to tell anyone." 

"Secure? How do you mean?"

"The owl who delievered it sliced two of Berenice's fingers open," Lily said, hoping she wasn't smirking, "the letter wouldn't open until I was alone and when I was back in the kitchen with Sirius, it disappeared entirely." 

"If it was _really_ important," James said smartly, "it would reappear once you're alone again." 

"It _did_ , James! Oh ... what could this possibly mean?"

"Probably something to do with the Order, Lily. Please don't worry. I don't like you to be stressed." 

"I need to take up smoking."

" _No_ ," James said firmly. "At least not until after the baby's born. Come here."

Lily consented and James pulled her closely to him.

"Please relax," he whispered into her hair. "This is nothing. _Nothing_. It doesn't mean a thing."

It suddenly occurred to Lily that James was talking more to himself than he was to her, but she said nothing. His words were comforting anyhow. Being where she was made her feel safe. It made the thousand "what if"s racing in her brain come to a slow halt.

The brevity of the letter was what made it so awful. It was an implication that whatever had to be said was too ... important? ... secret? ... _dangerous?_ to be said even in the most thoroughly protected letter. Whatever it was, the feeling it evoked was not pleasant for neither Lily nor James and they stood together, still and silent, in Lily's office until a quarter to eight, when they departed.

XXXX

James and Lily exchanged nervous glances as they stood outside their former Headmaster's office. Somehow, they were ten minutes early even though the walk to their destination had seemed to take an age.

"Oh Christ, Frank. Someone's there!" 

A frantic whisper of a familiar voice took Lily and James by surprise and they pivoted in perfect sync to spot Frank and Alice Longbottom walking slowly toward them, hands intertwined so tightly it must have been painful.

"James and Lily!" Alice's voice was a mixture of relief, surprise, caution and anxiety. "What are you doing ... why are you ... um ...hi." She shook her head, apparently at herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Lily said too quickly. "I mean ... just passing through."

Frank sighed. "Yeah. We're 'just passing through' as well." 

"Any clue what this is all about?" James asked, for as though nothing had been verbalized, they all figured out that they were here for the same reason.

"No," Frank said. "I've got a feeling it's serious, though." 

The two couples spent a few moments in silence, regarding each other. James vaguely knew Frank and Alice from the Order and from work. They had worked together on a few occasions, although they were in different divisions and James was a level lower than them. He liked them both. Alice was loud and rather crass but kind and with a marvelous sense of humor. Frank was calmer than his wife but just as passionate in his work, especially during a duel. Whether practicing or in a real duel, he face would redden and beads of sweat decorated his hairline and eyebrows. He would curse creatively when he missed his mark.

As for Lily, she was only noticing for the first time that Alice was pregnant--as pregnant as she was even. She tried to recall the last time she had seen her. Late March, it had been, at the Order meeting following Edgar Bones's murder. Late March meant she had been nearly sex months pregnant. Why hadn't she noticed?

"Loose robes," Alice answered, reading Lily's thoughts exactly. "I'm old-fashioned like that." She shrugged. "I've always been a bit fat, anyway--"

" _Alice_ ," Frank interrupted in tones that suggested this was not the first time he'd said this, "you aren't fat."

"Well I'm bleeding _round_ , then!" But she was smiling. "This little shit," she indicated her stomach, "is only accentuating it. I'm not _complaining_ , Frank," and with a wink she added, "and neither are you."

Frank turned red, coughed, and muttered something about the weather.

"If it's a boy," Alice went on, oblivious to (or, perhaps, simply ignoring) her husband's embarrassment, "we'll call him Neville. For a girl, she'll be Debbie. You?"

Lily and James glanced at each other. They hadn't discussed names since ...

"We don't know yet," Lily answered lamely.

"Can't agree?"

Happy for an excuse, Lily smiled easily. "James's ideas aren't any good."

"Yeah," added James, jumping in quite suddenly, "and Lily's ideas aren't any _at all_."

Lily had a snappy retort on the tip of her toungue and about to leave her lips, when Professor Dumbledore appeared outside his office. The heavy atmosphere reappeared as everyone remembered why they were there.

"Thank you for being prompt," he said, a quiet urgency in his voice. "Have any students seen you?"

They all shook their heads, no.

"Good. Please come into my office."

James, Lily, Frank and Alice followed Dumbledore and the door closed behind them. Now securely alone, Dumbledore seemed more his relaxed and serene self, though he carried an air of gravity about him that disquieted everyone in the room.

"I apologize," he said softly, "for any inconvenience or any anxiety I have caused you. Please know that I wish you did not have to be here right now. However, I fear this is very necessary." Dumbledore peered sadly at four of his best former students over his half-moon spectacles. "I have located a new Divination professor. It was only last evening, in fact. A decendant of Cassandra Trelawny; thoroughly unqualified, the poor woman, and with what appears to be a slight tendancy to alcoholism." He rose from his seat behind his desk and gazed at the shelves behind where he had been seated, all of which were full of odd-looking magical objects.

"But why did you--"

"This will make it clear." Dumbledore had taken a stone basin from one of his shelves. "My Pensieve."

No one spoke. Dumbledore set the Pensieve down and stirred the contents with his wand. "A Prophecy has been made."

XXXX

James and Lily lay side by side in the bed in the guest bedroom of Sirius's flat. It was 2:30 in the morning but neither of them were even close to sleep. Not a word had passed between them for hours. At 9:00 they had parted Dumbledore's office in silence and left the castle. Once off the grounds, they Disapparated to the park across the street from Sirius's flat and waited in silence until nearly midnight when his bedroom light had gone off. Only then had they gone inside. And now, in the resounding silence, they replayed the evening's events in their minds.

"But Professor," Lily had said, head spinning, "what ... what does it _mean_?" She'd known. The words had been vague, but not difficult to grasp. She was only hoping that the wise professor would have a different interpretation.

He reiterated anyhow. Patiently and calmly, but with regret lacing his words. He wished he didn't have to be telling such bright former pupils such potentially life-changing and devastating words.

_Neither can live while the other survives._

Rather white, Alice had then let out a long string of nearly unintelligable cursewords.

"What does that mean, to mark him as his equal?" Frank had asked.

"It could mean any number of things, I'm afraid."

"And someone _heard_ it?"

"Not all of it."

"But enough?" Lily's mouth had been so dry, she hadn't even recognized her own voice.

Dumbledore had taken a small pause here, before answering, seeming to consider carefully how to phrase his words. 

"If the words of the Prophecy are indeed delivered to Lord Voldemort, which is unsure, but it being looked into, then it is he who holds the power to bring it to reality. We cannot know how he would react, though I believe that it is a safe assumption to say that he will try to kill whomever the Prophecy speaks of."

"And this potential ... 'whomever' will be born as the month of July ... dies?"

"In its strictest interpretation, I would hold that to mean solely the final day of July. It may include several days before, as well, however."

A relief flooded Lily like no other. "I'm not due until August!"

"Lily," James had said quietly, "you're due the first of August."

"Albus," Alice's voice was dull and dry as though she'd been smoking ceaselessly for years, "what do we do?"

"I will look into protection for you and will try to find out what Lord Voldemort knows, if anything. Other than that, we can do nothing for the moment. We must wait."

So they waited. Now it was 2:53 and they'd been waiting long enough.

"Lily," James said, breaking the silence that had lasted nearly six hours, "will you come closer? I need you right now."

She moved closer and they held each other. Tightly.

By 3:00, they were asleep.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"I'm not stupid, Evans!" he said angrily. "I've known both of you for nearly ten years and while I'll admit to only really _liking_ you for the past two or so, I still know when something's off."

XXXX

"If I'd known a Dudley when I was young, I'd have made his life miserable," Sirius added in a tone that suggested he was being somehow helpful.

XXXX

In spite of everything, this made Lily laugh. " _I_ push people away? Have you ever met _yourself?_ No one can ever get to you, Diana! You're afraid of emotion or something unless you're under the influence of alcohol or God only knows what else!" 

XXXX

" _You miss her too!_ " Diana said wildly.

Again there was a silence.

 


	34. Of Adjustments and Hysteria

**Disclaimer:** I own Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MayGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Odysseus Tehar, Hank Sliply, Maggie Crebs, Roxanne, Hanna, and that Lucas kid, though I make no money off of them. The song "It Bleeds" is by the Hard Lessons, which is an amazing band. Harry Potter and all that belongs to JK Rowling, who is an amazing author.  


**Author's Note:** Ahhh!! Second to last chapter!! All I want to say: the Hard Lessons=amazing band. Love, Serena  


Chapter Thirty-Four

_Is your safelock tight enough_

_To keep you from the people you love?_

_Is it black or white enough?_

_Because push will come to shove_

_And then you're gonna have to let it bleed_

**_("It Bleeds" by the Hard Lessons)_ **

Wednesday July 2, 1980

James and Lily Potter had had a tough year. A tough few months, even. Their friend had been murdered. The man who had almost surely done it had slithered out of punishment with the help of another friend of theirs. Their friend who had been married to their murdered friend watched his life crumble around him. They had been sought out and nearly killed by Lord Voldemort. Their home--the home James had grown up in--had been burned to the ground.

But they adjusted. 

They had a chance to return to the ruins of their old home and found James's Invisibility Cloak, a bit dusty, but otherwise unharmed. They sat by the pond, remembering. How many golf balls had Daniel lost in that pond when John had been trying to teach him to play? They went for a swim, found four, and retrieved three.

But it was time to close that chapter of their life at Godric's Hollow. They went into transition at Sirius's flat. They adjusted there as well. Life there even had some highly pleasant aspects to it, one being the close proximity to Lily's parents, who they began to see weekly.

But this Prophecy. This was ...

It was something that could not be adjusted to so easily. "It's too big," Lily whispered on one of many sleepless nights. "It's like trying to adjust to a terminal disease. You _can't_ ... but you have no choice."

In a small show of desperation, Lily's afternoon walks grew longer and longer as she was (though she would never admit it) trying to induce an early labor so their child would not be born at the end of July. Not only did this not work, but one day towards the end of June her walk had been so long that she collapsed from exhaustion and had to be taken to the hospital.

"No more walks," Prewett ordered her. "And you're on maternity leave effective immediately."

"But _Prewett_ ," Lily protested, "I've only got a week left anyhow! Just let me--"

"No. No more work for you until mid-September. Later, maybe."

Lily hissed a violent curse under her breath but recognized the futility of arguing further.

The most difficult of all, however, was keeping the Prophecy from Sirius. It became quickly clear to him that something out of the ordinary was happening. When Lily airily denied this over dinner one evening, he snapped at her.

"I'm not stupid, Evans!" he said angrily. "I've known both of you for nearly ten years and while I'll admit to only really _liking_ you for the past two or so, I still know when something's off."

"Sirius--"

"Don't think I can't hear you two at night, always whispering about 'adjustments' and other rubbish like that. Why don't you do like normal people and have sex in other people's beds instead of talking! It would worry me a lot less, that much is sure."

"But--"

"And for God's sake, Evans! If nothing's wrong, what was that thing yesterday with the whole passing out in my doorway because you were out taking a nice three-hour stroll? You're trying to avoid my girlfriend, not kill yourself!"

He didn't get a satisfactory explanation, of course. They couldn't give him one. Not yet. They were careful after that, however, to act more normally. 

Sirius, however, convinced that something was the matter, decided to try to cheer them up with a small party in honor of their one-year wedding anniversary. While they were out on some inane and pointless errand that Sirius had sent them on, he brought Diana, Vlad, Remus, Peter, Raine, John and Berenice over and threw everyone who could cook with magic into the kitchen and set them to work. Those left (Peter, John, Raine and himself) made drinks and decorated the sitting room.

He thought himself very clever--a surprise party!

What Lily would remember best about the surprise itself was that it brought her closer to an early labor than any of her walks had. As for James, he would never forget wondering for a few minutes if his left ear would ever function properly again, for when they came through the front door and were greeted by an exuberant " _Happy anniversary!_ " Lily was caught incredibly off guard and she screamed bloody murder and nearly passed out for the second time in a week on Sirius's doorstep.

Once it was known that Lily was alright (and would, in fact, not be having her baby that evening) and that James would regain his normal hearing after a few moments, the whole ordeal suddenly turned rather funny and Lily spat grapefruit juice everywhere when Diana demonstrated the expression that had been on her face.

"This is really nice, Sirius," Lily said gratefully. "It's a nice distraction."

"From what?" Sirius asked shrewdly, sensing that she was alluding to whatever had been amiss for the past few weeks.

Without hesitation, for she'd had this answer planned, Lily replied, "Oh, you know, the confinement indoors when not accompanied, sitting all day with nothing to do but eat, sleep and bloody _read!_ "

"What a year," James sighed. He kissed Lily. "And now, year number two starts. Let's hope for ... a cheerier one."

"Here, here," Diana agreed. "Lily, wasn't your sister pregnant too?"

Lily looked at her parents, then the floor. She hadn't spoken to her sister since Christmas.

"Pet ... Petunia, I mean--she doesn't like to be called 'Pet' anymore--actually had her baby last week," Raine said quietly.

"Actually ... it actually nearly killed her," John added, "the baby was so big."

Lily repressed a flutter of concern in her chest.

"She's okay, though. Left the hospital yesterday afternoon."

"What's his ... her ... it's name?"

John laughed. The heavy atmosphere cleared. " _His_ name, Sirius, is Dudley."

" _Gesundheit_ ," Sirius said, unfazed. "Now, what's his name?"

" _Dudley?_ " Vlad repeated, uttering his first word in a while. He realized he'd sounded rude and quickly added, "It is ... original. I mean ... it's nice."

"Don't lie," John said. "It's awful. The poor boy."

"If I'd known a Dudley when I was young, I'd have made his life miserable," Sirius added in a tone that suggested he was being somehow helpful.

"From the stories I've been told, a person's name didn't need to be 'Dudley' for you to make their life miserable," Berenice said sternly but with a smile.

"Oh, he wasn't so bad," Lily heard herself say before she could stop the words.

There would have been a stunned silence if Berenice had not replied, "There isn't a need to defend him." She smiled. "He has confessed. And Diana has told me more stories that are much too creative for her to make up herself."

"Rude!" Diana exclaimed and made an obscene gesture at Berenice.

Lily was taken aback at this friendship which was apparently intimate enough for them to insult one another without the other taking it seriously. She opened her mouth to say something--she wasn't sure what--but stopped when she felt James squeezing her shoulders. She looked up and saw him shaking his head subtly. She was irked but this, but he realized it and he leaned down and whipered, " _Please_ , Lily?" She looked up and saw Sirius regarding her with the same. She bit her tongue.

"So John, we found a couple of your old golf balls if you want them back."

XXXX

"You and Berenice have certainly gotten close," Lily remarked in what she hoped was a casual tone. Everyone had left but Diana, and they had set James and Sirius to doing the dishes the Muggle way after they had made a rude joke having to do with women and kitchens.

"Oh, yes!" Diana said in the most un-Diana-like way Lily had ever heard. "I really like her," she added. "She wants to get to know you better as well but she has this ridiculous notion that you don't like her. I told her that _was_ ridiculous, of course, and ..." she caught a glimpse of the look on Lily's face. "What?"

"Her 'notion' isn't so ridiculous, Diana."

" _What?_ " Diana's expression was such that it appeared she actually had not understood Lily's words.

"I don't like her," Lily restated flatly.

" _Why?_ "

Lily muttered something nearly indiscernable but Diana caught it.

"She _rubs you the wrong way?_ "

"Yes," said Lily indignantly, affronted that Diana wouldn't simply accept her reason, however untruthful.

"Don't lie, Lily. I've known you for too long."

"I'm not lying!"

"You _certainly_ are!"

"I am not, Diana!"

"Yes you _are!_ That isn't a real reason, Lily!"

"Why do you _like_ her so much?" Lily shot. "What is so damn _special_ about her? How in God's name is it possible that in one instant you go from a depressed wreck to being all fluttery and attached at the hip to a woman you hardly know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The very first day you met Berenice, Diana! It was like bloody _love_ at first sight!"

At this, Diana flared up. "Look, Lily, I'm sorry if you're still sore about me having a chat with Sirius's girlfriend. One of us had to, for Merlin's sake!"

"Don't make it sound like it was an act of martyrdom! And it isn't the 'chat' that irks me! It's that I spend the day with you, trying to make you feel a bit less miserable--which yielded poor results, if any--then--"

"You did _what?_ Oh, that's _brilliant_ , Lily! Who's the martyr now?"

"I--"

"No. Shut up for a few seconds, alright? You know what you did, Lily? You spent the day making yourself busy and occasionally speaking a few words of comfort or asking an inane question. There was no effort, no _'trying,'_ as you put it. We didn't _talk_. You distracted _yourself_ , Lily!"

Lily was speechless.

"Do you know _why_ , Lily? You push people away. When you're uncomfortable you don't simply withdraw, you _push_."

In spite of everything, this made Lily laugh. " _I_ push people away? Have you ever met _yourself?_ No one can ever get to you, Diana! You're afraid of emotion or something unless you're under the influence of alcohol or God only knows what else!"

Diana smiled wryly. "Are you _sure_ God only knows? You seem suddenly quite knowledgable about my habits. Would you like to meet my dealer? Such a sweet man. Bang him once real quick and he'll give you some free--"

"See Diana? You're avoiding our real conversation! Athea always--"

"Do _not_ ," Diana interrupted, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "talk to me about _her_."

"Well of course you can be angry with her now, can't you?" Lily said shrilly. "Now you're all fixed up with a replacement best friend it's safe to hate _Athea_."

"Lily. She as good as killed Galatea. You do realize that it is _her_ fault that Galatea's murderer is a free man living a normal life, not a bloody care--"

"He didn't do it!" Lily screamed.

Diana waited a long time before saying in a frightening voice, " _What did you say?_ "

"You heard me. He _didn't do it._ Voldemort wants him dead and maybe he isn't yet, but he will be--"

"How the _hell_ do you know this?"

"Because Voldemort _told_ me and James, Diana! Remember? When he came into our home and tried to kill us, or don't you recall?"

Diana said nothing.

"You know what that means, don't you? Athea was _right_ , Diana, as always." Feeling quite hysterical, Lily lowered her voice to a cruel, scathing hiss. "You can forgive her now, Diana, but why bother? You and Berenice are certainly content, I daresay. You're even civil to you. But it's okay, if you want to admit it you can: you miss her. You miss Athea."

"No. Regardless of whether or not Vanderwood actually _killed_ Galatea, he still deserves to be in prison. It was indecent of her to--"

"You still miss her!" Lily interjected, her voice now betraying her hysteria. "And don't pretend you don't!"

" _No_."

"Yes you do! You do not just _forget_ ninteen years of friendship, no matter her sins! You know what you've done, don't you, Diana? You've made Berenice into Athea! When you look at her, that's who you see! She's even pretty enough to be Galatea, if you want two in one! But you regret how you've taken your friendship for granted and regarded especially Athea carelessly, so you're trying--"

" _You miss her too!_ " Diana said wildly.

Again there was a silence.

"You're right," continued Diana, breathing heavily. "You're right. I do miss her and I _can't_ forget nineteen years of friendship and I _do_ regret taking her for granted. But I'm starting over, aren't I? Just like Lupin. I'm turning over a fresh leaf. And maybe ... maybe I was at first trying to make up for it with Berenice, but now I like her as a true and genuine friend. And maybe I do fight the temptation each day to seek out Athea in Germany, but you know what?"

_What?_ Lily thought, but remained silent.

"At least I'm happy. You were right, Lily; spot on. But I was right too. You _push_. You pushed Berenice away, didn't you? You pushed her away and now ... now, Lily, you've pushed me away."

Without another word, Diana went to the door and pulled at it. But it was already opened. On the other side, Berenice was standing there, some of Sirius's laundry in her arms. As Diana left, Lily wondered how much Berenice had heard.

Unabashedly, though she had just been caught eavesdropping, Berenice stepped calmly into the room and closed the door behind her with her foot, regarding Lily levelly in the eye. She betrayed no emotion on her face.

Then Lily felt it. This was it: her opportunity. If she acted now, spoke now, she could tear down that wall that she had built between Berenice and herself.

Rather quickly for someone eight months pregnant, Lily rose from her seat.

"I'm going to bed," she said.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX 

"Alice Longbottom ..." he started but looked unable to finish. Heaving a sigh, he sat on a diningroom chair and stared at nothing. "Alice Longbottom's having her kid. It's probably over now, in fact." He looked up and his eyes met Lily's. They had no expression in them. "How are we ... what can we even say to that? How are we supposed to ... feel?"

XXXX

"Lily, are you sure you shouldn't lie down?"

"Of course not. I should be _cooking_." She was sure of it.

XXXX

James turned the doorknob and walked slowly into the steam-filled room. "Are you okay, Lily?" he asked, kneeling beside the bathtub.

"I'm not having my baby today," Lily said very suddenly, without thinking. 

XXXX

"James," Lily whispered. She grasped his hand in her's and squeezed it. "James."

"I'm here."

"I can't do it, James. I'm so scared."

 

 

 


	35. Of Terror and Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I own Madeleine, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bahr, Athea Bonheur, Jabez Vogel, Rozanne, Tom Halzibuth, Sunita Devana, Mary, Molly Sitz, Kevin Finnan, Signy Monday, Amadi Siegal, Collin MacGoyer, Will Castanza, Bailey Adell, Lionel Hauter, Guenevere, James Vanderwood, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine/Vanderwood, Ashish, Vlad Constantinescu, Esmé Fields, Laurynn, Shanea, Shanlu, Sayaka, Andrea, Calista MacDourvey, Berenice Vives-Abeni, Professor Judicieux, Loneii Zuttle, Stan Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Odysseus Tehar, Hank Sliply, Maggie Crebs, Roxanne, Hanna, and that Lucas kid, though I make no money off of them, making my count for "I'll Be there for You" a staggering **43**. The song "I'll Be there for You" (WOOHOO FRIENDS!!) is by the Rembrandts. JK Rowling owns everything else.

**Author's Note:** I've updated the last few chapters very quickly, so if you're all confused as to what the hell is happening ... back it up a few chaps. Oh, and just to let you know, "figlio di puttana", which Berenice said in chapter 33 means "son of a prostitute". Also, thanks for the great survey results!! Now for my typical Last Chapter Request: even if you have never reviewed before, PLEASE copy and paste the survey at the bottom of the page and fill it in. Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated! Just FYI: in GtY it's going to be at the top of the chapter ... in case you were wondering. Ciao! Much Love, Serena

**"I'll Be there for You" statistics (as of Sunday 15 April, 2007)**

Hits: 11,414

Reviews: 161

Errors spotted:

None or very few: 94%

Grammar and spelling: 6%

Continue to read?:

Yes: 100%!!

I need…:

To continue excellent work: 53%

To become a Mentor: 47%

Chapter Thirty-Five

_No one could ever know me_  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah 

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,   
or even your year... 

_I'll be there for you_  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too... 

_**("I'll Be there for You" by the Rembrandts)** _

Thursday July 31, 1980

Somehow, Lily saw no more of Berenice for the next several weeks. She saw no more of Diana either, but she'd expected that. What she found odd was when she realized that she was more upset over Berenice's absence--Berenice, whom she didn't even like--that she was over Diana's.

Perhaps it was better to give Diana some space for a while. They both needed some distance and although this was not the ideal way to attain it, it was what they had.

As for Berenice, her disappearance disquieted Lily, but she was the only one.

"What do you mean she's never here anymore?" James said when she mentioned it to him. "She was here this afternoon."

Lily had been asleep.

For a few days after she and Diana had fought, Lily had tiptoed around Sirius, expecting him to be furious with her about what she'd said to Berenice. When he showed no sign of being so, she relaxed and remembered the Silence Charm that Sirius had put around his sitting room so neighbors wouldn't be disturbed by their party. The door between the kitchen had been closed when they'd been fighting and James and Sirius had been left blissfully unaware.

Berenice had heard it, though. When she'd opened the door, the shouting flooded the corridor and some of the neighbors had heard every word.

Lily decided to put it from her mind. She had bigger things to worry about. The end of July ever-approaching, she changed tactics against time and any unwanted presence of her baby before they were safely lodged into the month of August. Now she was convinced to do nothing that might be potentially labor-inducing. She was careful of what she ate and when. If she was slightly out of breath she would sit down. She slept a lot. Up until the last day of July, she was exceedingly cautious in everything she did.

Nearly midnight of July 30, Lily's water broke. She showed no signs of labor, however, and was not particularly worried. It sometimes took days before labor started. 

July 31, Lily awoke alone beside a note on James's pillow saying he'd left for work at three in the morning and would be back around noon. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 9:36. July thirty-one. 1980.

_"Do you know how long I was in labor with you, Lily?"_

Raine's voice echoed in Lily's head. Her heart was pounding.

_"Seventy-two hours, Lily Evans; three days. And that was three days of the hard part: the sweating, the heavy breathing, the pain. Nearly killed me, you did, young lady."_

Her mother's once-hated diatribe detailing the pains she had gone through bringing her youngest daughter into the world were now a source of hope for her. Were such things genetic? She didn't know. What she did know was that it was the final day of July, fourteen hours and twenty-four minutes--wait, now twenty-three--from midnight, she was not yet in labor and a three-day labor may be in the cards.

A wonderful calm overcame Lily. She rolled over, went back to sleep and when she awoke it was thirteen hours and ten minutes until August began. And she was still not in labor. 

A little later than expected, James got back home. He looked tired and grim.

"Alice Longbottom ..." he started but looked unable to finish. Heaving a sigh, he sat on a diningroom chair and stared at nothing. "Alice Longbottom's having her kid. It's probably over now, in fact." He looked up and his eyes met Lily's. They had no expression in them. "How are we ... what can we even say to that? How are we supposed to ... feel?"

Even through his vague questions, his meaning was clear.

The first inclination was hope and ecstacy. With the Longbottoms having their baby today (if it was a boy), that indicated a real possibility that the Prophecy would apply to them and their child. But ... they could not feel that. Who could wish such a fate on a person? On the other hand, that included themselves. They did not want Voldemort persuing their newborn.

Lily opened her mouth, expecting to comment on this predicament but instead she heard herself ask, "Are you hungry?"

"Sorry?"

"Is Sirius home? Is he hungry?" Horrified, Lily covered her mouth. The words seemed to be coming out on their own accord!

"Lily. Are you--"

"Sorry," she apologized. "I meant to ... I just need to focus, I think. I mean ... I've been feeling _really_ relaxed all day and the urge to cook just hit me."

"Lily, are you sure you shouldn't lie down?"

"Of course not. I should be _cooking_." She was sure of it.

James was seriously alarmed.

"This is normal," Lily insisted. She'd read about it in one of her books about pregnancy. Physical relaxation. An urge to cook or clean or organize. She looked at the clock on the wall. 12:48. "I'll have lunch ready by 1:30."

"But you don't ... you _can't_ cook!" James protested in a feeble last attempt to dissuade her.

"One-thirty," Lily repeated.

At 12:50, Lily succeeded in chasing James from the kitchen. By 1:00 she enlisted the help of Hilky, their new house-elf, too impatient with her own unarguably mediocre cooking skills to give a real try. It wasn't until 1:45, when Hilky was serving James and Lily, and Lily began complaining of cramps when she realized _where_ in her pregnancy book she'd read about her symptoms. Ten hours and fifteen minutes until midnight. It seemed like an obscenely short amount of time to be in labor, which was good. Even so, Lily felt uneasy.

Her symptoms had been listed in Chapter 10: Labor and Delivery; the warning signs.

XXXX

Lily didn't say a word. She finished her meal as quickly as possible and excused herself, rushing to the bathroom to take a hot bath, which she'd read could slow labor, even though she'd also read to not take a bath until labor had been firmly established. She didn't care. She undressed with uncanny speed and got into the bath.

Sure enough, her back started cramping up with labor pain, but she refrained from reacting. She sat stiffly in the bathtub, water steaming, trying to relax but afraid to.

After she'd been there an hour, labor pains becoming slightly closer, James knocked on the door. 

"Lily?"

Lily took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"... Yes."

James turned the doorknob and walked slowly into the steam-filled room. "Are you okay, Lily?" he asked, kneeling beside the bathtub.

"I'm not having my baby today," Lily said very suddenly, without thinking. 

James said nothing. He just looked at her pensively. 

Thoughts now began to formulate in Lily's mind in the first time for an hour. She justified her former words with caution. "This ... Prophecy. It's a death sentence. To someone. I don't know who. But I know ... I do know I want nothing to do with it. I want no part in it. I am sorry that Frank and Alice are and I'll do anything to help them. But for us ..." She shook her head suddenly and fervently. "James, I can't! That isn't something I can handle as a wife, as a parent ... as a _person!_ Living with such a fate hanging over our heads is not something I'm strong enough for. August starts in a little less than nine hours, I'm sorry, but our baby is just going to have to wait!" Lily could actually feel her blood pressure rising, but she wasn't finished. "And I'm not saying I want Frank and Alice to be hunted by Voldemort, but James, I don't want us to be either! And I'm only human, for heaven's sake--I'm no saint."

"You're right, Lily," James said quietly. "And if places were reversed, Frank and Alice would be saying the same thing. But Lily, we aren't exempted from this Prophecy yet either."

"Which is why I said there would be no baby at least until midnight." With a weak smile she added, "I may be the first woman to _pray_ for a seventy-two hour labor."

James smiled back at her. "All you need is a twelve-hour one and we're safe. That is, assuming you even start today." 

"Right," Lily said quietly to her stomach. "James ..."

"What is it?"

XXXX

"Lily!" Sunita exclaimed. "Look at the state you're in! Why didn't you ... you should have been here hours ago! And you--" she turned on James "--why did you let her not come? This baby wants to be born!"

" _No!_ " Lily said with such fierceness that Sunita recoiled. "There will be no baby tonight, Sunita. Do you understand? Until midnight I will not--" 

"Lily, listen--"

"No, _you_ listen. You do whatever it takes, Sunita."

This time Sunita did not flinch at Lily's tone. "You are a Healer, Lily. You know as perfectly well as I that if the baby wants to come and you won't let it, he or she will _die_ and you probably will as well. Magic can't stop it, Lily. No potion, no spell; nothing."

Lily looked at her watch. 11:02. Since when did time go so slowly? Had they really only been here for eight minutes? She let herself fall back so that she was lying flat, but a searing pain shot up her spine and back muscles.

"I can't," she said, ignoring the pain. "I can't have my baby tonight. It has to be in the morning." Another contraction sent her rushing to prop herself up on her elbows. The pain in her back subsided. "Just another hour, Sunita."

This couldn't be happening! She hadn't planned on this. She had stayed in the bath for hours after she'd successfully convinced James that there was nothing to worry about. She'd thought she could hold out until midnight! Never had she expected her contractions to get so close so quickly. 

Sunita replied gently, "I don't think your baby will wait another hour. I can give you five minutes while you settle in and I check on Alice Longbottom's baby. But unless I'm horribly wrong, once I get back, we'll have to get started."

As soon as the door was shut behind a retreating Sunita, Lily turned her face upwards so she was looking at James. "James, I can't ... I can't, I can't, _I can't!_ "

James stared straight back at her. He conjured up a chair and sat so she wouldn't have to strain to look at him. "Yes you can," he said.

XXXX

Sunita wasn't really checking on the Longbottoms' baby. That was unnecessary. This morning, Alice Longbottom had given birth to a robust, healthy, beautiful baby boy they'd named Neville. Sunita hadn't been there herself, but she'd seen the baby and he was perfect.

Instead, she sought out Bailey Adell.

"Adell," she sais, coming up behind her as she was consulting a large book on non-magical fungi.

"Mmhmm?"

"Evans ... Lily Potter, I mean, is here having her baby."

"And?" Adell looked extraordinarily unconcerned.

"And she's terrified."

"And?" Adell repeated. She shut the book irritatedly. "Devana, you deal with women having babies _every day_. It is _what you do_. Certainly it isn't unheard of to have a mother afraid of childbirth. For God's sake, it's no picnic." She rolled her eyes. "That's why I stopped at one."

"No, Adell. It isn't like that. She's ... all she wants ... she wants her baby to be born after midnight. That's it. She--"

"She said what?" Adell's voice was suddenly sharp.

"She doesn't want her baby until after midnight. This isn't normal, Adell. How should I handle this? I've never head of this sort of thing before--"

"I have," Adell said shortly. "Where's Evans?"

"114. Adell--"

Adell was already halfway down the corridor.

"You've heard of this?" Sunita called after her co-worker. "Where?"

"This morning," Adell yelled back, "Alice Longbottom said the same thing."

"What do I do?" 

"Check in on the Longbottoms. I'll see to Evans."

XXXX

Bailey Adell had an unreadable expression on her face when she came into the room.

11:09

"Take off your watch, Evans," Adell said, "and give it to me."

"No! I mean ... you haven't the right to confiscate personal belonging--"

"Unless I believe it is causing you or has potential to cause you harm. I've been working here for a longer time that you've know this place exists. I know the rules."

"My watch--"

"Look at yourself, Evans!" Adell snapped. "You're working yourself into an exhaustion trying to hold on to your damn watch! Now give it to me or I will take it from you forcibly."

Reluctantly, Lily detatched her watch and handed it to her co-worker. Before it disappeared into Adell's pocket, however, she caught a last glimpse. 11:10.

"Now," Adell said, "I am going to help you have this baby, Evans, whether you like it or not. While I give you the exam you should have had hours ago, you are going to answer a few questions for me."

Lily's silence was taken as an agreement.

"To start, why weren't you here, oh, I'm guessing four hours ago when your contractions got close?"

"I am not having this baby tonight. Not before midnight."

"Right. Now, Evans, you will tell me why you say that and," Adell looked Lily in the eye, "why Alice Longbottom said the exact same thing this morning when she came in screaming bloody murder as though You-Know-Who himself was after her child."

"I can't ... I don't ..." Lily was saved as she was overcome with a particularly painful contraction.

"It's time, Evans," Adell said. "You have two choice. Either you can have your baby now and live to see it grow into an adult and have its own children, or when I say 'push, Evans' you can refuse and kill yourself and your child."

"James," Lily whispered. She grasped his hand in her's and squeezed it. "James."

"I'm here."

"I can't do it, James. I'm so scared."

"I know."

"This life ... I don't want it. Nothing will ever be the same."

"It's okay, Lily. I'm here. Everything will be fine."

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

"No--"

"Lily, you can do it. Scream all you want, cry all you want, squeeze my hand until it breaks." He bent down closer and whispered, "We have to let it happen. You're the bravest woman I know; the smartest, the strongest. We can do this."

"Get ready, Evans."

James climbed onto the bed with Lily and sat behind her so that she could sit up and lean against him.

"I can do this." It was hald a statement and half a question. She took both of James's hands and squeezed.

"Yes," James encouraged. "We are Lily and James. We can do anything."

"Push, Evans!"

Lily screamed. But it wasn't because of the pain, or even because she was scared. She screamed in agony over what she felt would be her first failure as a mother. She knew it wasn't truly her fault. She couldn't really control it; couldn't decide when to start labor or end it. Even so, when it was over and her child (and her watch) were handed to her, she held her baby--her perfect son--to her breast and wept with him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his tiny ear. "I'm sorry to give you this life. I wish our fate was different. I love you."

As James took his turn cradling their son in his arms, Lily watched the last minutes of July tick away.

For the Potters' son had been born on July 31, 1980 at 11:52 at night.

Truly as the seventh month died.

_Fini_

**Coming in _Goodbye to You_**

XXXX

"Something simple," James said thoughtfully. "No old wizarding names. Something easy and sort of common but not overly so."

"We are not naming him James," Lily said. "We agreed a long time ago."

XXXX

"I've always wondered," James mused as he gazed at his son among scads of other newborns, "how one differentiates their own child from about fifty nearly-identical babies."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "It's different when one is actually yours, though."

XXXX

"Look at him." James shook his head. "We made that, Lily! It's incredible!"

"I know," Lily said. "And to think ... you wanted to wait until we were twenty-three."

XXXX

"Nothing will ever be the same again," Alice murmured.

Silence stretched before them for several long minutes.

"It's worth it," James voiced suddenly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Review Questionnaire:**

_Just copy ‘n’ paste into your review and fill it out!_

**Did you enjoy “I'll Be there for You”?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**Why?**

**What was your least favorite part?**

**Why?**

**What were the general strengths of this story? Weaknesses?**

**Who are your favorite and least favorite OCs and why?**

**Compare _I'll Be there for You_ to _What I Like About You_ and _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing_ (in any terms you like, eg. grammar, plot, characters, etc):**

**Which fic in this series has been your favorite?**

**Why?**

**To sum up, this fic was:**

**Favorite quotes:**

**Other comments:**

 


End file.
